Inséparable : Le secret de l'indifférence
by AngelScythe
Summary: Il n'aurait pas cru avoir un cœur. Il n'aurait pas cru voir toute sa vie chamboulée une nouvelle fois encore. Ils ne pensaient pas que leur combat était le même. Maintenant, il reste peut-être une chance. Un espoir. Le saisiront-ils ? [Un peu de KH3D]
1. Chapitre 0 : Missive importante

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

_Chapitre 0 : Une missive très importante._

* * *

Dans une grande maison, une femme grande et mince faisait le tri dans son courrier, ignorant tous des tragédies qui balayaient les différents mondes que ce soit ceux qui avaient renaît des ténèbres ou ceux qui avaient été, plus ou moins, altéré.

Elle tira une bouffée d'air sur son porte-cigarette avant de faire tomber la cendre dans un cendrier en porcelaine. La femme remit en place son manteau de fourrure de bébé phoque, véritable bien sûr, et se saisit d'une lettre qui était écrite d'une main qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle se munit de son coupe papier. Elle libéra le papier et le sortit pour voir une écriture pareille à celle sur l'enveloppe, rapide, masculine mais signe d'une certaine noblesse.

_« Chère Madame D'Enfer, _

_J'ai eu vent de la profondeur des ténèbres qui vous animent._

_On m'a appris ce que vous faisiez aux animaux et comment, je pense ainsi que vous avez un potentiel suffisant pour remplacer le membre numéro neuf de mon Organisation qui m'a fait défaut._

_Je ne vous demande rien de plus que votre présence en ma demeure secondaire, sauf si exception se faisait._

_Si vous êtes intéressée par mon offre, je vous joins une adresse où j'attends une réponse favorable. Je vous enverrais alors un jeu de clé pour vous installer. Libre à vous de prendre tous les effets dont vous auriez besoin ainsi que les valets qui vous sont nécessaires._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous souhaite de continuer à faire le mal avec dextérité._

_Bien à vous. »_

Cruella d'Enfer regarda la lettre. Elle n'était pas signée. Dans le doute, elle tourna l'enveloppe, il y avait certes une adresse mais pas de nom. Elle se voyait ainsi face à un inconnu qui lui faisait une proposition peu banale.

Elle approcha sa cigarette du papier, dans le but d'y mettre le feu lorsqu'elle remarqua une image qui accompagnait la missive. La bicolore la prit et vit une merveilleuse maison qui aurait pu abriter une cinquantaine de personnes sans aucun problème.

En voyant cette demeure, elle remarquait que ce mystérieux individu devait être fortuné. Il aurait probablement les moyens de l'aider à faire ce merveilleux manteau en fourrure de dalmatien dont elle rêvait tellement.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Jasper ! Horace ! Préparez mes affaires, nous partons bientôt ! Cria-t-elle.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveil

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Réveil._

Isa ouvrit les yeux et il dut les refermer immédiatement après, aveuglé par la blancheur de la pièce où Xehanort l'avait changé en sans-cœur. Il sentait une main qui touchait la sienne. Ses doigts effleurèrent la paume de main qu'il devinait contre lui, identifiant immédiatement cette peau.

Il tourna difficilement la tête sur le côté, encore épuisé physiquement. Il se souvenait que Sora avait mis fin à sa vie de simili, que faisait-il ici ? Et surtout, que faisait sa main dans celle de Lea ?

Il inspira de l'air et se redressa très lentement en bougeant le moins possible sa main. Il avait l'impression de sentir son corps lourd, ses os craqué. Il tendit la main et effleura la joue du roux avant que sa main ne glisse dans les mèches.

Il était là. Il était bien là. Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Lea était en vie, son sacrifice avait soldé à ceci. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il n'aurait pas su être plus heureux qu'en cet instant précis.

Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres geste qui eut pour effet de faire réagir le roux qui remua légèrement.

Isa avait senti cette impulsion en lui de l'embrasser, mue par une allégresse. Il avait toujours su que Lea avait été là lors de sa transformation mais pas qu'il lui avait pris la main au moment fatidique. Le roux avait ainsi, probablement, été transformé en même temps que lui.

C'était horrible d'un côté mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien. En même temps, une petite voix égoïste lui disait qu'il avait voulu subir le même sort que lui et qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais fait ça pour Roxas. Mais une voix perfide lui répondit que pour Roxas, il s'était sacrifié.

\- Isa.

Le bleu tourna immédiatement la tête pour voir Xemnas, ou plutôt Xehanort, debout devant lui. Le devin lunaire, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu raison de choisir la mort. S'il était également ici, ça voulait ainsi dire qu'il avait subi le même sort que lui.

Xehanort lui tendait la main. Isa la fixa quelques secondes avant de récupérer, à regret, la sienne sous celle de Lea et de mettre l'autre dans celle de son supérieur qu'il l'aida immédiatement à se redresser.

L'ancien numéro sept regarda sa tenue avec un grincement. Il tourna la tête pour voir que l'argenté réveillait Braig avec peu de douceur. Le borgne protesta avant de se redresser en se frottant les cheveux.

Le basané se déplaça et récupéra des manteaux de l'Organisation derrière une étagère. Il en enfila un, jeta un autre à Braig puis tendit le dernier à Isa. Ce dernier le prit avant de regarder Lea.

\- Mettez-les, nous partons.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda Isa.

\- Ils ne viennent pas avec. Trancha Xehanort. Dépêche-toi.

Le ton ressemblant à celui d'un ordre, le bleu ne put s'empêcher de le faire d'une façon presque mécanique. L'argenté ouvrit un portail qui donnait sur les ténèbres. Braig s'y dirigea en marchant encore un peu gauchement.

Le manieur de claymore regarda encore une fois Lea, s'apprêtant à demander à Xehanort de le laisser venir avec eux mais il se figea, entendant le roux dire un nom :

\- Roxas.

Isa n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se reculer et s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres, suivit immédiatement de son supérieur. Son cœur, bien présent, était en train de protester et d'hurler.

Le pire était que Namine et Kairi l'avaient fait, bêtement, espéré des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ne fusque croire. Quand Axel s'était sacrifié pour Roxas, la simili adolescente lui avait certifié, à lui, que le roux l'avait toujours aimé mais maintenant, Isa hésitait.

C'était le nom de Roxas qu'il avait prononcé. Et si son amour était toujours le même, sa haine pour le blond vénitien était à nouveau alimentée.

Lorsqu'il sortit des ténèbres, il vit Braig assis sur le sol à soupirer. Il lui jeta un regard avant d'observer l'immense demeure qui se tenait devant eux. Il se serait cru devant un château digne du moyen-âge, mis à part, peut-être, le fait que les couleurs blanches et les autres ornements, tel que les fenêtres et tentures, attestaient de la récence de cette habitation.

Xehanort fouilla dans son manteau de l'Organisation et retint un soupir, ça ne devait pas être lui qui l'avait.

\- Regardez dans vos poches, l'un de vous doit avoir un trousseau de clé.

Isa et Braig mirent leur main dans leurs poches dans un geste presque synchronisé. Ce fut cependant le bicolore qui en sortit l'objet désiré. Xehanort fit alors un signe de tête vers la porte, lui disait, par conséquent, d'ouvrir.

\- Excusez-moi. Fit Isa.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le bleu fixait le sol, éprouvant une certaine gêne. Mais elle l'étreignait, de toute façon, depuis bien trop longtemps. De plus, il s'adressait, en même temps, à son supérieur et il lui devait le respect.

\- Parle. Proposa Xehanort.

\- J'aimerais que l'on continue de m'appeler « Saïx ».

\- Une raison précise ? Questionna l'argenté alors que le bicolore ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Isa n'existe plus. Il a disparu ce jour-là. Répondit le bleu.

\- Très bien, comme tu le souhaites.

Saïx, puisqu'il avait récupéré ce nom, se pencha en avant pour le remercier. Il n'avait pas réellement mentit. Il avait tout perdu ce jour-là, sans savoir qu'il retrouverait Lea. Mais, pour lui, ça ne changeait rien.

Braig se leva enfin et il essaya les trois clés, évidemment la dernière était la bonne, avant d'entrer dans la maison. Demeure qui donnait immédiatement sur le salon où il y avait déjà huit personnes.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Conflit d'intérêt

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Conflits d'intérêts._

C'était le noir le plus total, il se souvenait s'être sacrifié pour Roxas et puis, le trou noir. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Ses muscles étaient endoloris et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Il avait senti quelque chose d'extrêmement doux contre ses lèvres. Saïx ? Il avait l'impression que c'était lui mais ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrirent. Il devait se battre, trouver cette énergie pour sortir des torpeurs des ténèbres.

Il fallait qu'il s'assure que Roxas était en sécurité. Il prononça son nom d'instinct. Saïx devait être en sécurité. Il était fort.

Il se disait que son sacrifice avait été stupide, il devait pouvoir s'interposer entre son ancien partenaire et le, plus ou moins, actuel. Saïx aurait forcément envie de tuer Roxas. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Le roux réussit enfin à sortir de sa torpeur et il se redressa comme il put. L'endroit lui sembla immédiatement à la fois familier et inquiétant. C'était ici qu'il avait perdu son humanité.

Il s'aida du mur pour trouver une position debout et là, il se vit dans le miroir. Il remarqua d'abord les vêtements pour lesquels il avait, indirectement, vendu son âme et celle d'Isa, sans le savoir.

Mais il remarqua quelque chose. Ses joues nues de marques. Une larme pour chaque vie perdue à cause de lui non pas dans sa vie de simili mais dans sa vie humaine. Cet acte qui l'avait poussé à apprendre à ôter la vie d'autrui avec sang-froid.

Il tourna la tête pour remarquer les autres. Il se rapprocha d'eux, prononçant leur nom humain à la fois heureux et alarmé. Ils étaient à nouveau humains. Mais où était _son_ Isa dans ce cas ?

\- Even ! Aeleus ! Ienzo ! Dilan ! Appela Axel.

Ses collègues émergèrent difficilement de la même étreinte froide et désagréable qui les avait enveloppés, les traînant vers le bas et les empêchant de pouvoir, rapidement, revenir à eux.

\- A… xel ? Murmura Even.

\- Lea, en fait ! Sourit le roux.

Le blond tâtonna sa main sur le sol et il y trouva un bout de métal. Il le serra dans sa main, s'entaillant légèrement, et l'abattit sur Lea. Ce dernier, grâce à ses réflexes, réussi à esquiver le coup de justesse.

Le scientifique essaya de se redresser mais, contrairement au roux, il était encore groggy par cet étrange sommeil. Il agita le bout de métal face à l'assassin. Ce dernier leva les mains, surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as tué ! Tu as tué Zexion !

\- Ah… c'est vrai mais… vous êtes là, Ienzo, de l'aide ?

Le méché se frotta la tête et essaya de se redresser en s'accrochant à la jambe de l'autre scientifique mais ils retombèrent tous les deux. Lea tendit la main pour les aider mais le bleu la repoussa.

Le roux s'éloigna, il comprenait qu'ils lui en veuillent mais, à présent, ils étaient humains et en vie. Néanmoins, regardant à nouveau Dilan, il comprit leur haine. Il avait envie de l'étrangler. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait à Roxas, il n'admettait pas qu'il puisse être ainsi en vie.

\- Dilan ! Grinça Lea.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! Fit le blond.

\- Ca suffit. Fit la voix, encore endormie, d'Aeleus.

Le héros silencieux se releva très lentement et prit appuie sur le moniteur pour tenir debout.

\- Faites vous un câlin. Ordonna le brun.

\- Mais… Commença Even.

\- De suite.

Les quatre concerné, à savoir Lea, Ienzo, Dilan et Even, se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation avant qu'ils se fassent un câlin. L'étreinte dura une longue minute avant qu'Aeleus n'applaudisse.

\- Bien. Nous devons rester soudé et laisser nos différents de côté, pour l'instant. Alors, un effort. Dit le brun.

\- D'accord. Grommela Dilan.

\- Parfait.

Ienzo se frotta les cheveux et il s'éloigna pour inspecter les lieux. Even l'imita, après un dernier regard froid à Lea. Ce dernier se tourna vers celui à la hache-épée.

\- Je vais inspecter le château.

\- Il manque deux personnes, non ?

Le roux hocha gravement la tête. Il manquait Braig et Isa. Et il devait absolument retrouver Isa, quitte à ce qu'il doive en passer par le bicolore. En effet, il était presque sûr que l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde ne pouvait être qu'avec le manieur de fusil laser s'il n'était pas ici.

\- Je dois les retrouver. Murmura Lea.

\- D'accord… on s'occupe du reste avec les autres…

L'ancien numéro huit hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de s'éloigner et de partir en quête de l'être aimer. Il devait être ici. Il se souvenait que c'était ici que ça s'était passé. Quand Xehanort était déjà devenu Xemnas.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Isa n'était pas ici ? Il sentait une boule horrible dans son ventre. Il avait fait tant de mal à Saïx. Il ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il s'en était rendu compte à l'instant où il avait donné sa vie pour Roxas et qu'il s'était entretenu quelques secondes avec Sora.

Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir s'excuser et s'expliquer avec Isa mais on lui retirait cette chance. Une idée ignoble lui avait attrapé les entrailles. Et si Isa, lui, ne revenait jamais ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dépendance

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Dépendance._

Hier, quand Xehanort, Braig et Saïx étaient rentrés, ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de se présenter aux autres. Leur humanité retrouvée les avaient épuisés et ils avaient été se coucher.

Ou, pour être exact, l'argenté et le bicolore avaient été se coucher et Saïx avait pris ses repères dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était plus grande que l'ancienne à Illusiopolis. Mais tout cet espace semblait bien insignifiant pour le bleu. A quoi un tel vide lui servait-il exactement ?

A rien. Absolument rien.

Ainsi, ce matin, aux environs de sept heures et demie, il se leva, perdu. Il avait remarqué que les autres n'avaient pas d'uniforme néanmoins, lui, n'avait pas de vêtement. Ainsi, il garda son pantalon blanc et enfila le manteau de l'Organisation. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon, hésitant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ici et même : était-il encore le bras-droit de Xemnas maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son humanité ? Il avait toujours fait la moue quand son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'il était le chien de leur supérieur mais il se rendait compte en cet instant que c'était vrai.

Parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire s'il ne pouvait plus assister l'argenté. A quoi lui servirait son temps ? Il ne savait pas. Il était presque paniqué à l'idée de devoir trouver des choses à faire. Les jeux de société ne l'intéressaient pas, il avait déjà lu tant de chose et, surtout, il n'avait plus le sitar de Demyx.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce dernier.

Il regarda qui était présent et vu une femme avec une robe rouge et une étrange coupe de cheveux, ressemblant presqu'à un cœur, grisâtre avec des mèches argentées. Elle avait quelques riches parures et ses yeux verts étaient posés sur le livre qu'elle lisait.

Elle leva les yeux en voyant Saïx.

\- Il me semble, jeune homme, que nous n'avons pas été présentés.

\- Saïx. Répondit le bleu en lui accordant à peine un regard.

\- Je me prénommé, Lady Trémaine. On nous a dit que l'un de vous trois est le « chef ».

Le devin lunaire hocha simplement la tête.

\- Ils se prénomment comment ?

\- Xem… hanort et Xi… Braig. Xehanort et Braig.

\- Ah, merci.

L'ancien numéro sept chercha à nouveau autour de lui, de moins en moins à l'aise. La fatigue avait été telle que, même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait rejoindre Braig vu qu'il ignorait où il dormait.

Il préféra alors s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et il fixa le sol en attendant. Son esprit ne put que passer par des images à la fois tortueuses et agréables : celles de Lea et d'Axel. Il se tendait des fois seul face à ces souvenirs.

Néanmoins, il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête pour voir Braig.

\- Faut que tu ailles voir Xehanort.

\- Moi ? Demanda Saïx en se montrant.

\- Oui, allez file !

Le bleu se leva et il se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de se tourner vers le bicolore qui s'était laissé tomber dans le divan.

\- Où est-ce que je dois aller ?

Le manieur de fusil lasers éclata de rire.

\- Pas faux. Dixième étage, la porte au fond.

Le devin lunaire hocha la tête et il ouvrit un portail dans lequel il s'engouffra pour arriver devant la porte en question. Il inspira de l'air avant de frapper à la porte. On lui permit d'entrer et il s'exécuta.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et baissa la tête en signe de respect.

\- Seigneur Xemnas, vous vouliez me voir ?

L'intéressé eut un étrange sourire.

\- C'est Xehanort, pour ma part, à présent.

\- Oui, je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Elles sont acceptées, évidemment. Je voulais en effet te parler.

\- Je vous suis toute ouïe. Répondit le bleu.

L'argenté lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder, ce geste si habituel mais qui était étrangement… rassurant. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas complétement déraciné. Et d'un autre côté, Xehanort ne lui en voulait pas qu'il ait désobéi à son dernier ordre. Il était soulagé.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un commandant en second.

Le bleu hocha légèrement la tête, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire vu que l'argenté lui maintenait le visage.

\- Veux-tu l'être ?

\- Ce serait un honneur. Certifia Saïx.

\- Parfait. Installe-toi. Fit l'argenté en le relâchant et en lui désignant un siège posé près de la porte.

Le commandant en second s'exécuta et accepta le bloc-note et le stylo-bille que lui donnait son supérieur.

\- Il y aura très peu de mission pour l'instant. Néanmoins, je recherche une douzième et treizième personne pour cette nouvelle Organisation. Je leur procurais des manteaux mais ce n'est plus un uniforme de rigueur, du moins, pour l'instant. Je connais tes compétences et je sais que tu géras ce qu'il faudra quand il le faudra. Je prépare quelque chose qui est, pour l'instant, encore secret et devrait donc régulièrement m'absenter. En ces moments-là ce sera à toi de t'occuper de l'Organisation et tu pourras te faire assister de Braig, évidemment.

Saïx notait en hochant de temps en temps la tête. Dans le fond, c'était la même chose qu'avant. C'était comme pour lui rafraichir la mémoire. Xehanort lui fit alors un listing de chaque personne, de leur pouvoir et habilité, du monde d'où ils venaient et des personnes qui les accompagnaient.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il annonça à Saïx qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce dernier se leva de la chaise, se pencha en avant, le remercia et se tourna pour sortir.

\- Une dernière chose…

\- Oui ? Demanda Saïx en tournant la tête vers son supérieur.

\- Le manteau de l'Organisation n'est plus nécessaire, sauf si tu dois user des ténèbres.

\- Je n'avais pas de vêtements.

\- Ah oui, il faudra régler ce problème.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Fit le bleu en baissant la tête avant de sortir.

Le devin lunaire retourna alors dans sa chambre où il déposa ses affaires puis commença à refaire de l'ordre. Il fouilla le manoir de fond en comble, ne s'approchant que des chambres qui n'étaient pas notées comme appartenant à quelqu'un, et réussit à récupérer des boîtes pour pouvoir y déposer ses dossiers et documents quand il aurait fini. Il trouva, ainsi, la chambre de Braig qui s'avérait être juste au-dessus de la sienne. Coïncidence ou pas, Saïx le sentait mal.

Il trouva également un local rempli de fourniture et ne se gêna pas pour se servir, récupérant un panel de stylo-bille, surligneurs et feutres de plusieurs couleurs, avec également quelques effaceurs et, bien sûr, des bloc-notes et des dossiers.

Les bras chargé, il quitta la pièce qu'il ferma à l'aide de son pied. Il regagna alors sa chambre où il put déposer tout sans problème, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pressenti avec sa chance.

Néanmoins, quand il posa le tout sur le bureau et qu'il eut à nouveau la capacité de voir correctement, il remarqua Braig assit sur son lit, tout sourire.

\- Je vois que tu commences déjà à squatter, Spacey.

\- Bien sûr ! Ma chambre est…

\- Juste au-dessus. Coupa Saïx. Je sais. Tu as marqué ton nom sur la porte.

\- Pas toi.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

\- Tu es déjà bien occupé à ce que je vois.

\- Oui.

Braig se leva et il vint voir ce qu'il avait déjà marqué sans aucune honte.

\- Le boss m'a filé de l'argent. Tu lui as dit que tu avais besoin de fringue et il a remarqué que lui et moi, aussi. Je dois aller faire les courses, tu veux venir ou pas ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Euh… je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de bizarre dans cette phrase. Remarqua le manieur de fusil lasers, surpris.

\- Te laisser acheter des vêtements. Pour moi.

\- Hein ? Oh ! Non, j'aurais été gentil ! Mais je suis sûr que tu serais a-do-ra-ble avec des débardeurs à froufrous ! S'esclaffa Braig.

\- Et je pense que tu manques sérieusement de cicatrice.

Le bicolore rit de plus belle avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres. Il lança la bourse en l'air avant de la rattraper puis de tendre la main à Saïx.

\- Tu viens ?

Le bleu soupira mais mis sa main dans celle du borgne et il se laissa entraîner dans les ténèbres qui les enveloppèrent.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Choix

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Choix._

La fatigue commençait à s'enrouler chaudement et doucement autour de Lea. Il avait fouillé le château de fond en comble pendant des heures, vérifiant chambres, salle à manger, cuisines, bibliothèque, passages secrets et les alentours le tout au moins cinq fois.

Depuis qu'il avait recouvré son humanité, il n'avait cessé de faire ça. Néanmoins, il regagna le bureau d'Ansem et, comme il le pensait, il y avait bien des personnes. Ienzo, qui cessa de faire le tri dans les livres et lui envoya un regard noir, et Aeleus qui lui fit un signe de main.

\- Où sont Even et Dilan ?

\- Ils dorment encore. Répondit Ienzo.

\- Ah, c'est cela.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ? Questionna le brun.

\- Non. Je ne ressens même pas son énergie, ni celle de Braig. Et vous ?

\- Non, absolument rien. Certifia le héros silencieux.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Je demanderais aux autres quand ils seront réveillés. Je vais retourner chercher après Isa… et Braig.

Ienzo secoua la tête et il pesta en remettant sa mèche en place. Lea fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction.

\- Je ressens ton énergie, Axel. Si on ne ressent pas celle de Saïx, c'est qu'il n'est pas là.

Le roux se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air triste. Il savait qu'Isa n'était pas ici mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. S'il le reconnaissait c'était aussi signe qu'il perdait une grosse partie de son espoir.

Ou il était mort, ou il était dans un autre monde. Mais lequel ? Tout espoir devenait vain si Isa n'était pas ici alors, il continuait d'espérer qu'il était au Jardin Radieux.

Ainsi, il ressortit de la pièce et refit le tour du château une énième fois. Il revint, d'autant plus fatigué, après deux heures de recherches intensives. Il fallait qu'il se repose mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à cette idée. Se reposer était des heures en moins à pouvoir chercher celui qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau, Even et Ienzo discutaient ensemble en rangeant des livres. Aeleus faisait un inventaire et Dilan, lui, portaient les livres et bibelots qu'on lui donnait.

Even leva un regard un peu froid vers Lea, à l'instar du bleu foncé tout à l'heure, alors que le roux fixait froidement Dilan.

Aeleus dut pressentir cela parce qu'il redressa la tête et regarda chacun de ses collègues.

\- Ne recommencez pas. Prévint le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ? Demanda le blond, montrant de la bonne volonté.

\- Isa.

\- Tu oses chercher après Isa ? S'esclaffa Dilan.

\- Ca me semblait logique qu'il le cherche. Ils sont en couple. Rappela Ienzo.

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Pardon ? Fit le méché.

\- La ferme. Grinça Lea.

\- C'est vrai qu'il s'en est passé des choses en un an. Je vous résume tout : Axel a plaqué Saïx pour Roxas. Puis il a déserté l'organisation pour… je vous le donne dans le mil, Roxas.

\- Oh c'est bon ! Protesta l'assassin.

Ienzo et Even se regardèrent alors qu'Aeleus semblait quelque peu troublé. Dilan, lui, fixait le roux, presque goguenard.

L'ancien numéro huit recula de quelques pas. Dit comme ça, il semblait être encore plus ignoble que ça ne s'était réellement produit. Mais d'un certain côté, était-ce comme ça que Isa, ou plutôt Saïx, l'avait ressenti ?

Il se sentait coupable et, surtout, énervé. Mais pas contre les autres : contre lui-même. Il avait été horrible et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il voulait pouvoir revenir en arrière et changer les choses.

Il voulait retrouver Isa, s'excuser, chasser ses peines, le rendre heureux.

\- Roxas ? Demanda Ienzo.

\- J'aime Isa, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? Fit Lea, appuyant son index contre sa tempe.

\- Isa ou Saïx ? Demanda Dilan.

\- Les deux. Certifia le roux. Je l'aime, qu'importe qu'il ait une humanité ou pas.

\- Attendez ! Fit Even.

\- Quoi ? Soupira Lea.

Le blond leur fit signe d'attendre puis il quitta la pièce, il disparut et ne revint que dix minutes après alors que les autres continuaient de ranger et que Lea, comme Dilan, acceptait de porter ce qu'il fallait.

Le savant glacial avait un cahier de note, vierge, et un stylo en main. Il se tourna vers le roux et marqua quelques mots en haut de la page.

\- Pourquoi Roxas ? Pourquoi rompre ?

\- Pour faire ton scientifique, là, tu ne m'en veux plus. Grimaça Lea.

\- Je t'en veux toujours, nuances.

\- Moi aussi. Fit Ienzo en mettant un livre dans les bras de celui aux rastas.

\- Mais j'aimerais beaucoup savoir.

\- Une autre fois. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de ça. Je veux encore retrouver Isa.

Even fronça les sourcils avant de se remettre à écrire. Lea lâcha tout ce qu'il avait pour poursuivre le blond qui se recula. Aeleus soupira et il récupéra les affaires qu'il confia à Dilan tandis que l'assassin courait derrière le blond.

\- Vas-y aitatxo, il a plus dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures, tu vas le semer ! Cria Ienzo en agitant la main.

\- J'espère ! Répliqua Even qui s'enfuyait comme il pouvait.

Il fallut néanmoins cinq minutes avant que Lea ne doive rendre les armes, bien trop fatigué. Il fit un signe de main au blond pour dire qu'il arrêtait de « jouer » et il retourna dans le bureau.

\- Question : Tu l'as tué une deuxième fois ou pas ? Lança Dilan.

Lea lui lança un regard peu avenant mais secoua la tête.

\- Il est bien en vie.

\- Plus pour longtemps, vieux comme il est. Rit Aeleus.

\- Eyh ! Il est pas si vieux que ça ! Protesta Ienzo.

\- On le gardera pas vingt ans. Certifia le brun.

\- Mais si. Fit le conspirateur des ténèbres en agitant les bras comme un enfant.

L'ancien numéro cinq eut un léger rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du méché. L'assassin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient perdu cette bonne ambiance au retour du Manoir Oblivion.

Bien sûr, les choses étaient restées douces et joviales au sein de la citadelle mais moins. Peut-être aussi parce que les deux vrais gais lurons étaient Demyx et Xigbar et qu'il les avait évité.

\- Au fait… Aitaxto et moi, nous restons ici. Informa Ienzo en se tournant vers Lea.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Je reste aussi. Continua Aeleus.

\- Et moi aussi. Compléta Dilan.

Le roux se frotta les cheveux, hésitant. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de cet endroit. Il y était resté peu de temps mais les rares choses qu'il se remémorait, c'était des instants avec Isa. Entre autre le moment où ils avaient été séparés. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient resté un an encore après en ces lieux mais il lui semblait que c'était déjà plus flou, plus lointain.

\- Je reste si toi et Ve… Even voulez bien.

\- Si tu n'essaies pas de nous tuer. Répondit le scientifique présent.

\- Et à Dilan, tu ne demandes pas ? Questionna le héros silencieux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

L'assassin fixa le manieur de lance, hésitant à le dévoiler ou pas. Il ne doutait pas du fait que quand il était simili, il avait fait du mal à Roxas mais il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment utile de le dire aux autres.

Après tout, ils avaient partagé presque neuf ans de vie commune tous ensembles et le numéro trois ne s'en était pris à personne d'autre que le blond vénitien. Il avait du mal à croire que ça puisse être une mésentente mais Dilan n'était pas dangereux. Pas vraiment, en tout cas.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Et j'ai sommeil.

\- Je t'emmène à ta chambre ? Demanda Ienzo.

\- Non… je sais où elle est.

Lea se détourna et il quitta la pièce. Il en profita pour refaire un rapide tour du château sans trouver la personne désirée. Il entra dans une chambre et son cœur se serra. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu presque dix ans en arrière.

C'était comme s'il venait se coucher le soir. Le lit était fait et ça ne sentait pas le renfermé. Les armoires étaient pleines à craquer de vêtement. Pas seulement les siens mais ceux de, à l'époque, Saïx. Il y avait même toutes les affaires de Saïx sur le bureau.

Il s'approcha de ce dernier en souriant doucement et il poussa ses doigts dessus pour le voir légèrement bouger. Ce maudit bureau bancal qu'ils avaient essayé tant de fois de stabiliser.

Là, il voyait les photos qu'ils avaient accrochées au mur pour rendre la chambre plus vivante. Ici une photo d'eux deux quand ils étaient encore humains. Là un dessin d'inséparables que Zexion avait dessiné à Saïx de mauvaises grâce. Lea ne put s'empêcher de rire en se souvenant des raisons qui avaient mené le numéro six à faire cette représentation pas tellement raté.

Lea se tourna pour regarder les tables de chevet. Il y avait toujours cette lampe qu'il avait héritée. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour voir ce grésillement qui lui semblait si familier. Et du côté qu'avait Saïx, il y avait encore le livre qu'il lisait à l'époque.

Il se tourna vers leur petite bibliothèque. Elle avait été placée là pour cacher le fait que la tapisserie ne tenait pas et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de la changer. En regardant bien, on pouvait voir une marque de sang près de la fenêtre. Il en était la cause. Il avait voulu aéré et c'était pris le montant de la vitre contre la joue.

Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait aucune cicatrice mais il se souvenait sans mal de Saïx qui le soignait.

Cette pièce était gorgée de souvenir. Souvenir qu'il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qui auraient pu, d'une certaine façon, perduré s'il avait su comprendre Saïx. Il avait voulu son bonheur mais avait-il réussi à le faire ?

Lea se déshabilla et il se coucha du côté du lit que Saïx utilisait. Il ne sentait pas son odeur enivrante. C'était la seule chose qui manquait à cette pièce.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Que veut dire Humain ?

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Mais « humain » qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Saïx sortit de son lit aux environs de sept heures. Il ne savait pas trop que faire étant donné que Xehanort ne lui avait donné aucunes consignes précises quant au fait s'il devait venir le rejoindre ou pas. Il supposait qu'il saurait quoi aujourd'hui ou demain.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et il se prépara aussi vite que possible. Il avait revêtu un des quinze jeans blanc qu'il s'était acheté et un des t-shirt noirs qui avaient accompagné ses achats. Il n'avait pas cherché grand-chose et il devait avouer que cette tenue lui plaisait assez. Elle lui rappelait sa première humanité, les instants bénis avec Lea.

Il retourna dans la chambre pour récupérer des affaires pour s'occuper et il se rendit dans le salon. Il y trouva deux personnes. La première était une femme qui, à première vue, était de toute beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux gris aux reflets argentés dont la coupe étrange rappelait des cornes. Et elle portait une robe somptueuse rouge qui se fendait pour dévoiler ses jambes tatouées ainsi qu'un décolleté si profond que, si elle en avait, on aurait vu ses dessous. De plus, il y avait des plumes noires en agréments.

Néanmoins, chose surprenante, ses mains et ses pieds étaient déformés et semblaient être des griffes. Elle n'avait néanmoins aucun problème pour faire ce qui semblait être des mots croisés.

Quant à l'autre personne, elle passait bien plus inaperçu. Certes une mèche longue blonde aux reflets dorés tranchait dans sa courte chevelure noire mais, mis à part ce détail, il n'avait rien de particulier si ce n'était sa taille déjà un peu plus impressionnante bien que Saïx n'aurait su lui donner une taille précise.

Pas comme cette femme qui avait une coiffure, une couleur de cheveux et des vêtements qui attiraient le regard. Lui avait le don de pouvoir se mêler à la masse avec son jeans bleu délavé, son haut, certes moulant, noir et ses mitaines noires et rouges.

Saïx connaissait son nom : Kansan. Il l'avait vu sur le dossier que Xehanort lui avait fait. Il s'était interroger sur cette personne et avait cherché à trouver qui c'était que les autres, à l'inverse, il les connaissait de par tout ce qu'il connaissait sur les différents monde. Ses années d'ennuis l'avaient aidé à apprendre tout cela.

Le bleu sentit sa tête tourner et il se rapprocha d'un fauteuil où il s'assit. Il entendit vaguement les deux autres personnes lui dire bonjour et il répondit par un signe de la main fouillis.

Il avait une étrange sensation. Il préféra ne pas trop s'inquiéter des autres et il fixa le sol. Il sentit son ventre se tordre et il se pencha, légèrement, en avant, donnant l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Il se passa une ou deux heures avec un bruit incessant d'aller-venue. En effet, il entendit au moins trois personnes venir avant de repartir, une dû rester plus longtemps et l'une des personnes qui était déjà présentes s'était absentée pendant un quart d'heure avant de revenir.

Quant à son état, il devenait de pire en pire à chaque seconde qui passait. Les nausées venaient s'installer en lui et il avait de temps en temps l'impression que le sol devenait flou et même qu'il y avait des tâches devant ses yeux.

Il aurait voulu travailler mais il en était tout simplement incapable.

\- Hellooooo ! Cria une voix que Saïx connaissait que trop bien.

Il redressa la tête mais une nouvelle nausée le força à rebaisser la tête. Là, presque contre ses genoux, ça lui semblait être la position la plus adéquate pour calmer son malaise.

Le bleu sentit qu'on s'asseyait à côté de lui et il garda la tête basse.

\- Eyh, tu me boudes ? Questionna la voix en appuyant son doigt contre sa joue.

Le commandant en second repoussa sa main ce qui ne dut pas plaire à son meilleur ami, ou l'inquiéter, car il le força à se redresser, bien que relativement doucement, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Mon dieu, Blue Moon, tu es encore plus pâle qu'un reflet.

\- Non… ça va…

\- Ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Braig en lui mettant la main sur le front.

Il n'était pas aussi chaud qu'il s'attendait. Il le regarda dans les yeux pour voir s'il n'y décelait pas le problème. Mais mis à part que ses paupières semblaient lourd, ce qui pouvait paraître normal quand on était malade, il ne voyait pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond.

\- Tu dois couver un truc ?

\- Arrête de me tripoter… tu veux ? Prononça le bleu, à voix basse.

\- Non.

\- Je vais te frapper et tu ne vas pas aimer.

\- C'est ça. Tu sais lever le bras ? Essaie.

Braig lui lança un sourire, légèrement, moqueur en voyant que Saïx n'osait même pas essayer. En effet, s'il se ratait, il montrait d'autant plus facilement sa faiblesse à des personnes qui étaient encore inconnues.

Il était arrivé que le commandant se laisse aller face aux autres membres de l'Organisation mais ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'il avait pu se le permettre. Ici, ce n'était plus le cas.

\- Non, hein. Bon. Deux choix s'offrent à toi : Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ou je t'emmène à Xem…hanort.

\- Pourquoi l'ennuyer ? S'étonna Saïx.

\- C'était un scientifique, il sait peut-être ce que tu as.

\- Rien de grave. Un coup de mou. Répondit le bleu.

Il fit un geste pour se lever mais n'en fit rien. Braig ne manqua pas de remarquer le mouvement en question.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Va voir les grecs. Marmonna Saïx.

Le bicolore se leva et il se mit face à lui, bouchant ainsi la vue du bleu aux deux autres et inversement. Il tendit la main et prit, discrètement, celle de son meilleur ami qu'il aida à se lever. Il l'attrapa ensuite par les épaules et commença à lui parler de la femme de ses rêves dans un geste tout ce qu'il y avait de naturel, l'aidant, néanmoins, à avancer.

\- Merci. Prononça, muettement, le bleu.

Braig répondit par un sourire avant de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre par un portail, une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue. Le bicolore aida même Saïx à s'installer sur le lit qui avait été refait.

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Dormir un peu.

\- Dormir ? Tss…

\- Moony, tu dors ? Questionna Braig.

\- Non.

\- Mais… t'es con ma parole ?!

Le bleu leva le regard vers lui, surpris. Cette attitude n'était pas surprenante de sa part, il se demandait pourquoi son ami était ainsi alerté.

\- Tu es humain, maintenant ! Tu t'en rends compte ?! Tu dois dormir… et manger ! Tu manges ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas te tuer à ce rythme-là !

\- Je suis un grand garçon.

\- Un grand garçon stupide. Répondit Braig en croissant les bras.

Saïx ne répondit pas. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il avait retrouvé son humanité et que, maintenant, ses fonctions vitales devaient être entretenues. Néanmoins, il n'en éprouvait aucune envie. Se nourrir, passait encore, mais dormir ? Il savait ce qu'il y aurait dans ses rêves et il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

\- Deux choses : soit tu deviens responsable, tu te nourris et tu dors, soit j'en parle à la personne qui saura te faire céder.

\- Arrête. Protesta Saïx.

\- Je fais ça pour ton bien. Combien de temps avant que tu crèves ?

\- Je ne peux pas dormir.

\- L'autre abruti de roux ?

\- Il a prononcé son nom… je croyais qu'il m'aimait. C'est ce qu'elles ont dit… et je les ais crues. Je suis vraiment stupide.

\- Non. Tu as besoin d'espoir, c'est tout. Répondit Braig en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu étais avec lui depuis que tu avais quatorze ans.

\- Je sais.

\- Notre histoire elle a rien d'extraordinaire… C'est juste l'histoire d'un abruti qui est tombé amoureux du sourire d'un être renfermé. Un abruti qui l'a dragué pendant deux mois entier avant que le renfermé ne finisse par céder à cet être qui ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait derrière ce sourire.

\- Moi ce que je vois, c'est que vous êtes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Peu importe comment. Faut bien un début à toutes les histoires d'amour.

\- Et une fin aussi. Répondit Saïx avec un sourire froid.

Braig se leva du lit et il retira son haut et ses chaussures. Le bleu détourna le regard, ne tenant pas à voir ça.

Le bicolore entra dans le lit, sans aucune honte et il attrapa son meilleur ami pour lui ôter ses chaussures. Le commandant en second se débattit pour la forme mais la fatigue et la faim étaient telles qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il finit par être coucher de force dans les draps et il grogna.

\- Dors ! Je suis là. Si tu fais un cauchemar, je te réveillerais.

\- C'est pas de ça que j'ai le plus…

\- Peur. Compléta Braig, suite à cette hésitation.

Il s'allongea sans aucune vergogne et il tendit les bras vers le bleu. Ce dernier le fixa les lèvres serrées. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, pas envie de montrer sa faiblesse à Braig pas envie de rêver de Lea ou d'Axel. Et d'un autre côté, il voulait tellement rêver de l'un ou l'autre et il ne voulait pas déranger Xehanort.

Il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules et il fut brusquement plaqué contre le bicolore. Les poings du bleu se serrèrent mais il se força à fermer les yeux. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que les bras de Morphée s'enroulent autour de lui et qu'il sombre dans un sommeil, heureusement, sans rêve.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Recouvert

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Recouvert._

Lea sentit une main sur son épaule et il eut un sursaut qui le tira d'un rêve particulièrement dérangeant. Il n'aurait su dire comment il en était arrivé à ça. Un rêve où il était en présence d'Isa et que ce dernier lui avouait ses sentiments avant de disparaître dans le néant.

Peut-être parce que c'était une de ses plus grandes peurs : se rendre compte qu'Isa l'avait toujours aimé, quel que soit sa forme, et qu'il ne puisse pas s'excuser, le rendre heureux, juste l'avoir dans le creux de ses bras.

En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que la personne qui l'avait sorti de ses songes n'était autre qu'Aeleus. Le roux se frotta les yeux.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… les autres ont peur de moi.

\- On va dire ça. Répondit le héros silencieux.

Il se détourna et partit. Lea sortit du lit et il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il se prépara. Il trouva, par chance, un flacon de laque et un de gel pas trop altéré par le temps et put refaire sa coupe. Par contre, pour les vêtements, il dut se contenter d'un pantalon de l'Organisation et d'un des pulls à col ample qu'il mettait quand il faisait plus froid. Il enfila les bottes puis descendit dans la salle à manger.

Il pouvait entendre son ventre gargouiller. Comme toujours, il y avait avantage et inconvénients à tout. Ici, c'était la faim qui se faisait sentir. Ce qui voulait dire, aussi, qu'il allait devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir reprendre ses recherches dans l'espoir de retrouver sa moitié.

Il entra dans la pièce où les autres étaient déjà installés.

\- Salut. Lança le roux en s'asseyant à la chaise libre, entre Even et Aeleus.

\- B'jour… tu as dormi jusqu'à maintenant ? Questionna Dilan.

\- Y semblerait. Répondit, de mauvaises grâces, Lea en se servant d'œuf brouillé.

Un silence se fit suivant cette réplique peu joviale. On entendait les couverts qui raclaient contre les assiettes, les mouches volées et le bruit de la gêne.

\- On range encore le bureau. Informa Ienzo après un moment.

Lea hocha la tête.

\- Y a eu une pagaille. J'ai cru remarqué qu'un groupe de personne venait ici régulièrement. Enchaîna le bleu.

\- Vraiment ? Il faudrait régler ça, non ? Demanda le roux en prenant un morceau de pain.

\- Oui mais le problème c'est que le château ne nous revient pas. Il revient à Ansem, qui l'a légué a… on cherche son testament. Informa Even.

\- Mais à nous cinq, on squatte le château et puis merde. Personne ne ferait le poids contre Aeleus et Dilan et s'il faut, je les tue par derrière.

Le blond et le bleu se regardèrent déjà un peu plus hésitant alors que Lea soupirait. C'était forcément l'idée qu'il parle de mort qui les mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- D'abord, on trouve le testament. Après, on avise. Trancha Aeleus qui venait de finir son assiette.

\- Et Ansem… personne ne sait s'il est encore en vie ? Demanda le roux.

\- Ben… Commença Dilan.

\- Mais on ne cherche pas le testament de quelqu'un d'encore vivant ! Protesta l'assassin.

\- Ben, tu régleras le problème. Lança Ienzo l'air, un brin plus détendu qu'avant.

\- Hm… pourquoi pas. Répondit l'ancien numéro huit avant d'avaler une fourchette d'œuf.

\- Tu nous aides pour le bureau ? Demanda le blond.

\- Je comptais aller à Illusiopolis. Je me dis que, si pour une raison, n'importe laquelle, Isa n'a pas réapparut ici, il aura songé à aller là-bas pour qu'on le retrouve.

\- C'est… une bonne idée. Accorda le conspirateur ténébreux.

Lorsque le roux avait mentionné le nom de son ancien partenaire, Even avait sorti un cahier de sa poche et il avait écrit à nouveau quelques mots. Dilan, qui l'avait remarqué, ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire.

\- Donc… Roxas ? Fit le blond.

\- Quoi ? Questionna le roux.

\- Je ne l'ai pas connu longtemps mais il est un peu…

\- Disons qu'il a un déficient mental. Compléta Ienzo.

\- Je préférais quand vous aviez peur de moi. Conclut l'assassin en se levant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Saïx ? Demanda Even.

\- Quelqu'un aurait besoin de quelque chose à Illusiopolis ? Questionna Lea.

Le blond sourit et nota quelque chose avec un petit air mi narquois mi intéressé. Les autres informèrent alors le roux de ce qu'ils auraient bien récupéré dans leur ancien QG. L'assassin en prit note mentalement avant d'ouvrir un portail vers les ténèbres et ce malgré qu'il n'avait pas son manteau.

Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Chaque seconde étaient précieuses pour retrouver Isa. Néanmoins, il ferait un ou deux relais s'il se sentait épuisé.

\- Axel… enfin Lea, avant que tu ne partes, une dernière requête.

\- Oui ? Fit le roux en tournant la tête vers Dilan.

\- Passe par la chambre de Saïx. Ou plutôt, ta chambre.

\- Je comptais y passer de toute façon… j'ignorais qu'il avait ma chambre. Murmura Lea.

\- Je sais. Répondit le manieur de lance.

Le roux s'engouffra dans les ténèbres et il dut, en effet, faire une escale avant d'arriver à la citadelle. Il récupéra les affaires de Dilan puis d'Aeleus, qu'il déposa près de sa chambre, puis rejoignit la chambre d'Ienzo et celle d'Even. Seulement, quand il y entra, il ne trouva pas ce que le blond voulait.

Un cahier de note qu'il avait décrit précisément. Il fouilla trois fois la pièce avant d'abandonner. Il ramena les affaires avec celles des deux anciens gardes puis il entra dans sa chambre, la main tremblante.

La pièce était emplie de l'odeur de Saïx, odeur qu'il trouvait toujours aussi exquise. Il regarda autour de lui pour remarquer que la pièce n'avait absolument pas pris la marque de son ancien partenaire.

A part une chose. Il s'approcha du mur et il remarqua treize séries de cinq marques plus une. Soixante-six. C'était le nombre de jour qu'il était parti. Les doigts de Lea passèrent sur les marques, une à une.

\- Tu m'attendais… tu m'as attendu.

Sa main se serra sur le mur blanc. Il était bien revenu à un moment et il avait vu Saïx, dans les bras de Xemnas, acceptant un câlin. A cet instant précis, il avait ressenti tout ce que son ancien partenaire avait ressenti en le voyant avec Roxas.

Mais Saïx, et Isa, avait toujours été plus fort que lui. Capable de contrôler sa colère, sa jalousie. Lui pas, il avait été consumé par cette jalousie. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir son ancien partenaire dans les bras d'un autre. Surtout que, pour lui, ce n'était pas rien. La première fois qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, Isa lui avait dit qu'il était le premier. Qu'il ne se souvenait même pas que ses parents l'aient un jour câliné.

Et, ainsi, il était parti comme un lâche. Il avait bien rencontré Xigbar sur son chemin qui lui avait reproché de partir ainsi mais pour lui, Saïx l'avait déjà oublié à ce moment-là. Il avait préféré partir, bien que souffrant, parce que c'était encore le mieux.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait mis fin à leur relation, pour que Saïx trouve quelqu'un. Il l'avait trouvé, il devait s'éclipser.

Et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir, au contraire, il aurait dû attendre, caché, puis prendre Saïx dans ses bras.

Il l'avait attendu tout ce temps, peut-être même désespérément. Il avait été encore plus horrible qu'il ne le pensait. Pire encore : il s'était sacrifié pour Roxas alors que Saïx avait encore besoin de lui.

Il comprenait pourquoi Dilan lui avait dit de retourner dans sa chambre. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi il avait bien spécifié que c'était celle de Saïx, à présent.

Pour le faire culpabiliser, peut-être pas par méchanceté, mais pour qu'il sache tout ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était parti.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Quelque chose de précieux

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Quelque chose de précieux._

Saïx se réveilla dans son lit, seul. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il avait fait la sieste avec Braig la veille et le bicolore était venu se coucher avec lui pour le forcer à dormir. Il avait dû partir pendant la nuit et ça n'avait pas le don de rassurer le bleu.

Certes, il lui avait dit que le problème n'était pas les cauchemars mais les rêves plaisant, néanmoins, se savoir seul avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi dépendant aux autres mais il se rendait compte qu'il l'était un peu trop à Braig et, beaucoup trop, à Xehanort. Le premier parce qu'il était la seule présente rassurante qu'il lui restait et le second… et bien, il ne savait toujours pas, dans le fond.

Le bleu prit sur lui et il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il se prépara sans savoir s'il devait aller voir son supérieur à un moment où l'autre ce qui restait très stressant. Le commandant en second se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine où il se fit quelque chose de rapide à manger avant, d'enfin, rejoindre le salon. Il y trouva Lady Trémaine, lisant un livre alors qu'une de ses filles faisait des vocalises. Il s'agissait de celle aux courts cheveux bruns dont Saïx ne retrouvait pas le nom.

Dans un autre fauteuil se tenait un homme à l'allure droite. Il avait de court cheveux grisâtre et des yeux noirs. Quant à sa tenue, il s'agissait d'une sorte de robe aux manches amples avec l'intérieur mauve, tout comme le bas du vêtement. A côté de lui était posé un étrange chapeau aux couleurs également noires et mauves.

\- Lui, c'est « Saïx ». Informa Lady Trémaine à l'adresse du vieil homme.

\- Ah, c'est cela. Il fallait que nous vous prévenions que le chef était parti, de ne pas vous inquiétez.

\- Oh ? D'accord. Merci. Répondit le bleu.

Néanmoins, ça ne lui disait pas où était Braig, c'était lui qui l'intéressait dans l'immédiat. Il se retourna et partit en se disant que, de toute façon, il ne s'inquiétait pas réellement. Xehanort était puissant, il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il regagna sa chambre et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lea. Comme lui, ça faisait quatre jours qu'il était de nouveau humain. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? N'était-il pas trop dépaysé ?

Il se maudit de penser à lui et il se força à ranger la chambre pour se changer les idées. Malheureusement, après une grosse demi-heure, il n'y avait plus rien à faire et il se força à descendre à nouveau dans le salon. Au moins, la brune avait fini de chanter et elle ne lui casserait plus les oreilles.

Il allait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha de la porte et il croisa les bras en fixant le nouvel arrivant.

\- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? Je suis si touché ! Lança Braig, tout sourire, alors qu'il avait des choses cachées derrière son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu ?

\- J'ai été cherché des choses à Illusiopolis. Alors éloigne-toi et ferme les yeux.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'on est dans le salon.

\- Oh chouette ! Je peux échapper à une scène de ménage. Titilla le borgne.

Saïx retint un soupir et il s'éloigna de cinq pas avant de se forcer à fermer les yeux. Il entendit du bruit et il serra les lèvres. Braig se moquait bien de la présence des autres mais, lui, elle le gênait. Surtout qu'il se doutait de la chose qu'avait ramené le bicolore.

\- Bon, ouvre les yeux.

Le bleu s'exécuta mais il vit, face à lui, quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir. Sa claymore. Il tendit la main et la récupéra. Il regarda l'arme avec une certaine indifférence bien que content de la retrouvée.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle sera plus utile ici.

\- En regardant bien, je crois qu'on peut y voir des traces de sang de Roxas.

\- J'espère bien. Répondit Saïx avec un sourire sadique.

\- J'ai récupéré mes fusils lasers et les aérolames de Xem… hanort tant qu'à faire.

Le bleu hocha la tête et tendit la main pour récupérer les armes de son supérieur et ainsi pouvoir les lui rendre. Braig les lui donna et il jeta un regard sur le côté pour voir que les trois personnes présentes les regardaient.

\- J'ai d'autres trucs pour toi. Ferme les yeux.

Saïx soupira franchement ce coup-ci mais s'exécuta. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant d'avoir la permission de les rouvrir et, cette fois encore, il vit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Le sitar de Demyx.

Le bleu lâcha sa claymore, qui tomba dans deux bruits mats, mais réussi à garder la présence d'esprit de garder les aérolames en main. Il tendit la main et prit l'instrument dans un geste presque respectueux, le cœur serré.

\- Il joue d'un instrument ? Demanda Javotte.

\- « Jouer » c'est un bien grand mot. Se moqua, gentiment, le manieur de fusil lasers.

\- Oh. Répondit la brune.

Saïx n'écoutait pas, fixant l'arme du numéro neuf.

\- J'ai une dernière chose.

\- Donne. Murmura le devin lunaire, la gorge serrée.

Cette fois-ci, Braig sortit, de derrière le fauteuil, la chose à laquelle s'attendait Saïx : son album photo. Il voulut le prendre mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le bicolore sourit et il se pencha pour ramasser la claymore avant de regagner la chambre du bleu qui le suivait.

Dedans, le commandant en second posa les aérolames sur son bureau puis il installa le sitar dans un coin. Il fut moins délicat avec son claymore qu'il récupéra pour le mettre dans le coin opposé. Ensuite, il récupéra l'album photo.

Il regarda les cadres remplies de photos de personnes ou choses qu'il ne connaissait pas sur les murs et il les décrocha pour en retirer les photos.

\- Tu peux me laisser seul, Spacey ?

\- Evidemment. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Oui.

Le bicolore quitta la pièce et la ferma derrière lui. Saïx récupéra alors des photos dans l'album. Il commença par une photo de classe, celle faite en début d'année alors qu'il connaissait Lea depuis deux semaines et qu'il ne le supportait pas alors. Il se voyait clairement faire la tête sur cette photo, pareil pour son ami, de l'époque, à côté de lui. Un ami qui l'avait d'ailleurs oublié aussi.

Lui, se rappelait des noms de tout le monde. Surtout ceux qui étaient autour de Lea, semblant bien s'amuser avec lui. Sa jalousie se répercutait sur des gens qu'il avait pourtant, presque, abandonnés pour lui.

Le bleu mit la photo dans le cadre et il l'accrocha au mur. Il prit ensuite d'autres photos pour les mettre dans des cadres. C'était essentiellement des photos de Lea et lui, néanmoins, il y en eut quand même une de Lea seul et une image où il y avait sept personnes.

Ansem le sage avec son air d'être bienveillant, Xehanort qui affichait un étrange sourire alors que Braig le serrait contre lui sans honte. Dilan et Aeleus avaient l'air droit et carré et il y avait Even qui avait un Ienzo, souriant timidement, dans les bras.

Le pire était que Saïx avait cette photo depuis longtemps mais qu'il ne savait plus comment il l'avait eue.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il accrochait cette photo.

\- Spacey, je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille.

Il tourna la tête et rougit de honte avant de se plier en deux.

\- Seigneur Xemnas, je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Ne te mets pas dans cet état voyons. Répondit l'argenté.

Le bleu se redressa légèrement.

\- Vous êtes rentrez alors. Xigbar m'a ramené vos aérolames.

\- Je n'étais pas parti. Répondit Xehanort alors qu'il regardait les photos, le visage fermé.

\- C'est cet homme qui me l'a dit. Le Juge Claude Frollo.

\- Il a dû se tromper. Conclut l'argenté.

\- Certainement.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu viendras me rejoindre à sept heures et demie. Dans ma chambre.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Xehanort regarda une autre photo et il eut un étrange sourire avant de se tourner, de récupérer ses armes et de s'approcher de la porte qu'il rouvrit.

\- Encore une chose.

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- C'est Xehanort, à présent. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Oui, je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Elles sont acceptées.

Saïx se redressa quand la porte fut fermée et il s'approcha de la dernière photographie que son supérieur avait regardée. Il s'agissait d'un portait d'Axel peu après sa transformation. Le bleu fronça les sourcils. Le sourire de l'argenté avait été si étrange.

Il lui avait fait presque froid dans le dos. Quelque chose lui disait que son supérieur avait, en quelques sortes, un problème avec Lea. Mais quoi ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi lui ?

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi lui ?_

Lea poussa les portes de la salle à manger avant de s'étirer. Il vint prendre la place entre Even et Aeleus, celle qui lui était maintenant octroyée. Néanmoins, il ne manqua pas de remarquer un tableau qui avait été accroché. Cinq noms et cinq tâches : Lessives, ménages, cuisine, rangement et courses.

Il lança un regard interrogateur au héros silencieux. Il préférait toujours éviter de parler à Dilan et si les tensions s'étaient déjà relâchées avec Even et Ienzo, il restait une certaine gêne qui faisait qu'ils évitaient de se parler si possible.

\- Ce sont les tâches. A part la cuisine qui sera réservée à Dilan. Répondit celui à la hache-épée.

\- Ah… je peux m'occuper des courses ? Questionna Lea en se servant dans le plat.

\- Si tu veux. Je prends le rangement. Sourit Ienzo.

\- En parlant de ça, vous avez fini avec le bureau d'Ansem ? Demanda le roux.

\- Non. Pas encore. Répondit Even en agitant la main.

\- Quand j'aurais fait les courses, je vous aiderais s'il reste à faire.

\- Oh oui. Commenta Aeleus d'un ton qui disait qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini avec ce rangement-là.

Lea hocha la tête et il commença à manger en fixant son assiette, l'esprit ailleurs. Il entendit ses collègues discuter sans réussir à comprendre l'essence de ce qu'ils se disaient. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il commençait à perdre espoir.

Il avait fouillé tous les endroits où Isa pouvait être en vain. Il devrait commencer à songer qu'il n'était pas revenu mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fouillé chaque monde au peigne fin. Et il n'était pas encore sûr qu'il accepterait la perte de l'être aimer même après ça.

Il sentit le goût du métal sur sa bouche, signe qu'il mâchonnait sa fourchette, et il se força à se remettre à manger avant de lever les yeux pour voir que quatre paires d'yeux le fixaient.

\- Si vous m'avez donné la liste de course, je n'écoutais pas. Fit Lea en levant les mains.

\- Non, ça je la note tout à l'heure. Répondit Aeleus.

\- On te demandait… Commença Even.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait besoin de ça. Coupa Dilan.

\- Mais ça m'intéresse. Protesta le blond.

\- Encore des questions à propos d'Isa ? Grinça le roux.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'il s'énerverait. Soupira le héros silencieux.

L'assassin se leva de table et il se tourna pour repartir mais l'ancien numéro cinq le rappela. Lea, bien qu'énervé, se força à tourner la tête vers lui. Il avait fait le choix de rester avec eux et il savait qu'il devait aussi montrer de la bonne volonté envers eux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mets au moins tes affaires dans la cuisine.

\- Ah… ouais. Grimaça le roux en récupérant le tout pour s'exécuter.

\- J'ai le droit de poser trois questions ? Demanda Even avec espoir quand l'assassin revint dans la salle à manger.

L'ancien numéro huit le fixa avant de se frotter les cheveux, gêné.

\- Tu me fiches la paix après ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour le moment. Murmura Ienzo.

\- Dépêche. S'agaça Lea.

\- Pourquoi Roxas ? Je ne ferais aucun compliment sur Saïx de peur que tu aies des envies de meurtres soudaines donc : Pourquoi Roxas ?

Le roux le fixa avant de se tourner vers le héros silencieux.

\- Je peux avoir la liste de courses ?

\- Oui, je te la fais de suite.

Le concerné prit un calepin et un crayon et il écrivit rapidement tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin. Il donna le papier à l'assassin et il alla lui chercher une bourse qu'il lui jeta. Le roux la rattrapa avec dextérité avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu éludes ! Lança Even.

\- Mais oui, aitaxto, dès que la mort n'est pas en question, ça devient dur pour lui.

\- Ah ? Je t'attends au tournant, Axel !

\- Pas Axel… Lea… la personne dont il est tombé amoureux, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? Lança le roux en lui jetant un regard.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse qu'il partit faire les courses. Il réfléchit à cette question qu'on lui avait posée. Pourquoi Roxas ? Il avait trouvé son sourire beau et après ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver.

Comme ça, rien ne lui revenait. Ainsi il se concentra sur les courses qui lui prirent presque deux heures avant de rentrer dans le château d'Ansem. Il rangea les courses dans la cuisine puis, avec ce qu'il restait, regagna le salon, espérant bien pouvoir retrouver ses collègues.

Il ne se trompa pas car il vit Aeleus qui lisait le journal, Dilan qui faisait des mots croisés et Even et Ienzo assis l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un écrivait dans un carnet et l'autre réfléchissait.

\- Ah ! Te voilà ! On a bien regardé et… Saïx et Roxas ont le même nez. Décréta Even.

Lea s'approcha, serrant les dents. Il put voir deux croquis rapidement fait par Ienzo dans le carnet, chacun sur une page, et des annotations tout autour. Le roux fixa les dessins avant d'avoir un sourire plus qu'amer.

\- Sinon… c'est tous les deux des hommes. Proposa Aeleus.

\- Un était en pleine puberté et l'autre était un homme mais, oui. Répondit Dilan.

\- Moi j'en ai une. Lança Ienzo.

\- Si tu dis quelque chose du genre « ils mourront un jour », retiens-toi. Grimaça Lea.

\- Oh.

\- Puis faut se rendre à l'évidence que si c'était un critère de choix, Lea serait sorti avec Even. Sourit le héros silencieux.

\- Brr. Commenta le roux.

\- Semea, dis quelque chose ! Protesta le blond.

\- Je cherche, je cherche. Certifia le méché.

\- Rah !

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler aux dépends du scientifique plus âgé. L'ambiance se fit plus joviale alors que les deux scientifiques se remettaient à chercher.

\- Ils ont le même sourire. Murmura, finalement, le roux.

\- Ah ? Fit Even en changeant de page.

\- Quand Isa sourit… ses lèvres se relèvent légèrement, ses dents s'entrouvrent doucement, son visage s'illumine entièrement, il semble rayonner. Ses yeux deviennent doux, tendres. Une merveille à regarder. Un geste qui vous coupe le souffle, qui fait battre votre cœur, qui vous fait rêver pendant des heures.

\- Wouaw. Souffla Aeleus.

\- Et Roxas ? Demanda Ienzo alors que le blond venait de finir d'avoir écrit.

\- Roxas ? Il a… tout le visage qui s'illumine et…

\- Tu ne trouves rien d'autre ? S'étonna le héros silencieux.

Le roux secoua la tête. C'était fou. Il savait qu'il avait aimé Roxas, bien que moins qu'Isa et Saïx, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler de lui de façon si amoureuse alors que lorsqu'il s'agissait du bleu, c'était si naturel.

Presque comme si son cœur le guidait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir utiliser ses mots en parlant du blond vénitien mais il n'arrivait pas à parler de lui ainsi et trouvait presque plus insultant de s'y forcé.

\- Je note. Sourit Even.

\- Mais ça suffit ! C'est honteux comme façon d'agir. On ne sait même pas si Isa est… vous souillerez sa mémoire !

\- On ne sait pas non plus pour Roxas. Sourit Dilan.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, les lèvres d'autant plus serrées. Il sentait une hargne dans son ventre, sans savoir si elle était dirigée contre lui-même ou contre celui aux rastas.

C'était une sensation dérangeante mais, surtout, insoutenable. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser mais sans savoir pourquoi, comment et à cause de quoi.

\- Je crois que tu ne peux pas te la ramener vu que tu l'as violé !

\- Pour la centième fois au moins, je ne l'ai pas violé ! Répliqua Dilan.

\- Il me faut un autre carnet ! S'exclama Even en se levant.

Ienzo le regarda partir avant de fixer son regard sur l'assassin qui tuait l'ancien numéro trois des yeux. Aeleus fixait ce dernier, mi troublé mi confiant vis-à-vis du fait que l'autre garde n'aurait rien pu faire au blond vénitien.

Le bouquiniste se leva et il s'interposa entre Lea, toujours debout, et Dilan, assis.

\- Ca suffit vous deux. En plus, rends-toi à l'évidence que Xaldi-lan n'aurait rien pu faire à Roxas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?! Protesta le roux.

\- Tu vois Dilan violer quelqu'un ? Il fait peur mais il est pas méchant.

\- Ne dit pas de sottise ! Tu me voyais avoir du sang sur les mains ?!

\- J'avoue que non mais, franchement… Commença Ienzo.

\- Je ne l'ai pas violé ton Roxas ! Et tu sais le pire ? Il a dit devant Saïx qu'il avait fait semblant juste pour pouvoir te manipuler.

\- La ferme ! Gronda Lea en repoussant le méché pour s'approcher de Dilan.

Aeleus se leva et se mit entre eux alors que le conspirateur ténébreux soupirait, le cul au sol.

\- Ca suffit vous deux.

\- Tu as entendu de quoi il a insulté Roxas ?!

\- Oui. Rien ne te dit que ce n'est pas la vérité. Rétorqua l'héros silencieux.

\- Mais…

\- Ca suffit. Tu retournes dans ta chambre et toi aussi Dilan et je ne veux pas vous revoir avant le repas, j'irais acheter en ville à manger.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! Protesta l'assassin.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose, je crois. Répondit le brun clair en aidant le bleu à se relever.

\- Tss. Grinça Lea en ouvrant un portail des ténèbres qui le ramena dans sa chambre.

Il remarqua qu'il avait toujours le sac dans sa main. Il soupira et en sortit ce qu'il s'était personnellement acheté avant de poser le sac de l'autre côté de sa porte.

Lea prit alors, dans ses mains, un réveil rond et blanc qui émettait, si on appuyait à un endroit précis, une lumière rouge. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un autre réveil qu'il avait encore eu il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Il essaya la sonnerie et il eut un léger sourire en entendant ce bruit qui lui était devenu si familier. Il le régla sur cet heure avant de l'activé et de le poser sur la table de chevet.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Un ordre qui dérange

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Un ordre qui dérange._

Un son de sitar résonnait dans le salon de la nouvelle demeure de Xehanort. Il n'était pas dur de comprendre que Saïx continuait de s'essayer aux mélodies vu qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de son temps.

Néanmoins, Saïx n'était pas seul. Dans la pièce, il y avait un être androgyne à la peau pâle et au corps gracile qui ne portait presque rien. Un haut qui s'arrêtait sous ses pectoraux ou sa poitrine, difficile à déterminé et, vu les protections sur son torse on n'aurait su le savoir. Ses bras étaient entièrement couvert à l'instar de ses jambes qui portaient de hautes bottes, à talons, qui remontaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Il ou elle poussait le vice jusqu'à n'avoir qu'un simple dessous malgré qu'un long pagne blanc y était raccroché. L'être avait de longs cheveux gris aux reflets argentés, ça semblait être un critère de choix pour entrer dans cette organisation, dont une mèche ressemblait à une plume. Alors que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair profond.

A côté de l'androgyne se tenait une jeune femme qui passait inaperçu à côté de lui. Malgré qu'elle portait un débardeur à décolleté et un jeans, elle exposait moins sa peau et comme ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient d'un brun presque banal, on ne gardait pas longtemps son attention sur elle. Elle s'était néanmoins joyeusement présentée comme étant « Mey ».

Saïx redressa la tête en entendant du bruit et il remarque que toutes les personnes vivant à présent dans le manoir se rassemblaient ici. Il serra le sitar contre lui en se demandant ce qui se passait. C'était rare que tous soit dans la même pièce en même temps.

Il trouva sans problème Braig qui s'approcha de lui, l'air embêté.

\- Le boss a un truc a annoncé… plus ou moins, il aimerait que je le dise et ça va pas forcément te plaire. Fit le bicolore à voix basse.

\- Ca ne me gêne pas. Répondit Saïx.

Le borgne eut un sourire amer avant de s'éloigner de son meilleur ami pour rejoindre l'argenté. Ce dernier discuta avec lui à voix basse avant que Braig ne se force à demander l'attention de tous.

Le bleu ne manqua pas de remarquer que son supérieur cachait quelque chose dans son dos et, vu l'air du bicolore, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Saïx lança un regard à Frollo qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sentant une violation de son intimité et il s'éloigna légèrement avant de regarder à nouveau son meilleur ami.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui est dangereux pour nous et nous vous demandons de l'éliminer si vous le voyez mais, surtout, de faire extrêmement attention avec lui. C'est un assassin qui a déjà fait ses preuves.

Le commandant en second ne put s'empêcher de se tendre en entendant le mot « assassin ». Son regard croisa l'œil unique du manieur de fusil laser et il pâlit à vue d'œil.

\- Il est mince et agile. Il a des cheveux rouges vifs, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer.

Saïx baissa la tête, il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer. Il avait comme les entrailles broyées dans une main de fer.

\- Il a des chakrams comme arme. Continua Braig avec une voix déjà plus éteintes.

\- Il répond au nom de Lea. Et comme une photo vaut mille discours. Compléta Xehanort avant de jeter un cadre sur le sol.

Le bleu redressa la tête pour sentir une violente nausée. C'était l'encadrement qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. La photo qui avait arrêté l'attention de son supérieur hier soir.

Le devin lunaire ne put résister et il calla le sitar contre l'accoudoir avant de se lever et de ramasser la photo sur le sol.

\- Mais je regardais le joli garçon. Protesta Anastasie.

\- Ôte tes yeux de lui, coprolithe ! Siffla le bleu.

\- Pardon ?! Glapit la rousse.

Le commandant en second lui lança un regard méprisant alors qu'il serrait la photographie contre lui. Il sentait tout son corps trembler pourtant, regardant ses mains et ses pieds, il n'avait pas la sensation de le faire réellement.

\- La personne qui nous ramènera sa tête pourra obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Continua Xehanort comme si Saïx n'était jamais intervenu.

\- Tout ? Questionna Cruella avec un large sourire.

\- Non. Protesta le bleu en se tournant vers l'argenté.

Si ce dernier n'avait pas encore réagi, cette fois, il s'approcha de Saïx qu'il empoigna par les épaules avant de le forcer à se mettre à genou et ce malgré les personnes présentes.

\- Lâche ce cadre, à quatre pattes. Ordonna l'argenté.

Les mains du commandant en second se serrèrent un instant sur le derrière rêche de l'objet mais, comme un automate, il lâcha le cadre puis posa ses mains à plat sur le sol. Il aurait voulu protester, lui dire que Lea ne méritait pas ça mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Xehanort était plus ou moins tout ce qu'il lui restait et, ainsi, l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui s'était encore agrandie. C'était pour ça que le devin lunaire était à quatre pattes devant lui malgré les personnes présentes et le fait que son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup.

\- Bien. Vous avez compris ? Demanda l'argenté en s'adressant aux autres, la main toujours sur l'épaule de son subordonné.

\- Oui. Répondirent les membres de la nouvelle Organisation, sans doute appâté par les promesses.

\- L'ordre vaut aussi pour toi, Saïx. Souffla Xehanort alors que son pied se posait sur le cadre.

Le bleu ferma les yeux mais entendit le craquement qui laissait comprendre que la photographie venait d'être abîmer ou, tout du moins, la protection.

\- Et interdiction formelle d'entrer en contact avec lui pour le prévenir. Continua l'argenté.

\- Bien, Seigneur Xem… hanort. Murmura le commandant en second.

La main s'ôta de son épaule et le devin lunaire entendit clairement les pas s'éloigner.

\- Relève-toi, Moony.

Le bleu se redressa et il prit la photographie sous les débris de verre, se blessant par la même occasion. Néanmoins, il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se contenta de lisser l'image.

Un homme s'approcha de Saïx, grand et maigre, il était noir de peau et portait un espèce de smoking bordeaux bien que la troisième pièce de son costume était assez courte pour dévoiler son nombril. Il portait un haut-de-forme sur sa chevelure noire.

\- Vous savez où il est dans ce cas ? Questionna l'homme.

Saïx se releva et il se tourna vers l'individu. Il tendit la main, celle pleine de sang, et sa claymore y apparut.

\- Que celui qui mettra fin à la vie de Lea profite bien de sa récompense parce que je le tuerais juste après. Siffla le bleu.

Ses yeux étaient froid, effrayants, son visage fermé, son ton inquiétant. N'importe qui aurait pu pâlir et préférer éviter de chercher à s'attirer sa colère cependant, la plupart n'avait aucune part de lumière dans leur cœur.

Et le fait d'avoir vu le devin lunaire rabaissé au rang d'inférieur, pour ne pas dire esclave, n'aidait pas à le prendre au sérieux.

L'homme tendit la main et il prit la photo sur laquelle il tira. Il lança un merci, sarcastique, à Saïx avant de s'éloigner. Braig attrapa son meilleur ami par la taille pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit qui risquait de lui retomber dessus.

Néanmoins, le bleu avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il jeta sa claymore qui percuta l'homme et le vit tomber sur le sol. Ce dernier se redressa et lança un regard noir à Saïx.

\- Ne dors plus que d'un œil. Prévint-il alors que son ombre sur le sol commençait à prendre un aspect effrayant.

\- Je suis supposé avoir peur ? Répondit le commandant en second avec un sourire froid.

\- Le patron ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger.

\- Rends-moi la photo, maintenant. Ordonna Saïx.

L'homme sourit et déchira l'image.

\- Facilier ! Protesta Braig en resserrant sa poigne sur le corps de son meilleur ami.

\- Un accident. Sourit le maître des ombres.

\- Ne dors plus que d'un œil. Souffla le bleu mais d'un ton bien plus effrayant que celui de l'homme de couleur juste avant.

Ce dernier répondit par un sourire froid. Le commandant en second voulut se dégager de l'étreinte du manieur de fusil laser mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire. Il prit juste, à l'aide de ses pieds, la claymore et le sitar près d'eux et ils disparurent dans les ténèbres.

Le bicolore ne relâcha le bleu que lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il ramassa les armes qu'il mit contre le mur alors que Saïx s'était assis sur son lit, le regard rivé vers l'endroit où il y avait eu le cadre il y avait encore quelques heures.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser… personne ne touche à Lea… personne. Siffla Saïx.

\- Je sais, je sais, j'en ai fait les frais. Soupira le borgne en revenant près de lui.

\- Je les tuerais. Je les tuerais tous. Grogna le bleu.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Il faut qu'on le prévienne !

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas le prévenir, moi aussi.

Les poings de Saïx se serrèrent mais un sourire froid et glacé passa sur ses lèvres. Le manieur de fusils lasers ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il fit un pas en arrière, balloté entre la gêne et la crainte pour le bleu.

\- Le prévenir _lui_. Chuchota le commandant en second.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais péter un câble quand il s'agissait de lui. Sourit Braig. Une idée précise ?

\- Oui. J'ai vu Xaldin là-bas, si on lui laisse un message.

\- A bien y réfléchir, Vexen ou Zexion seraient pas mal. Vexen je pense, c'est le mieux. Et eux deux, je suis presque sûr qu'ils seront resté au Jardin Radieux, ils retrouveront ton chéri. Murmura le bicolore.

\- Vexen ?

\- Longue histoire, mais c'est le meilleur sur ce coup. Je m'occupe du message et de l'emmener. Toi, le boss te surveillera bien plus et si c'est toi qui fait la bavure, il sera dans une rage folle.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de tels risques pour moi. Protesta Saïx, toujours à voix basse.

Le bicolore sourit pour toute réponse avant de quitter la pièce. Le commandant en second se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour voir que son meilleur ami c'était déjà éloigné, sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les lèvres retroussées de quelques millimètres. Quand on avait un ami comme Braig, on avait pas besoin d'autres. C'était juste presqu'horrible qu'il avait dû perdre Lea pour enfin s'en rendre compte.

Il tourna la tête et il remarqua une ombre sur le mur, un sourire froid passa sur ses lèvres. Si le Docteur Facilier le cherchait, il le trouverait et sans problème. Roxas avait eu pas un mais deux avantages de taille qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Avoir l'affection d'Axel et avoir la promesse, qu'il n'avait cependant pas complété, de lui offrir un cœur.

Alors que cet homme essaie seulement de jouer ce jeu dangereux avec lui. Qu'il essaie.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Avertissement

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Avertissement._

Comme il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire par rapport aux autres, Lea aidait Ienzo à ranger le bureau d'Ansem. Il avait entièrement fouillé Jardin Radieux et il projetait de fouiller, demain, un autre monde.

Les quatre autres lui disaient qu'il était fou de s'accrocher ainsi à de tels espoirs qui semblaient vain mais Lea n'en avait que faire. L'espoir, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il semblait que les gens avaient tendance à faire des choses complétement irréfléchies quand ils n'avaient plus que ça. Mais, étant donné que lui n'était déjà pas très réfléchi, il ne doutait pas du genre de chose qu'il pourrait faire en ce cas-là.

La porte s'ouvrit et le roux tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Even. Ce dernier s'approcha immédiatement de lui et il lui tendit un papier. L'assassin posa les documents qu'il essayait de ranger par ordre chronologique.

Ienzo se redressa et les prit avant de soupirer. L'ancien numéro huit n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que le méché estimait qu'il ne savait pas classer des documents. Le roux lui fit un sourire désolé avant de prendre le papier.

Il y avait une écriture écrite en lettre bâtons, impersonnelle.

_« LA TETE DE LEA EST MISE A PRIX. FAITES ATTENTION. VOUS POURREZ DENOMBRER PAS MOINS DE HUIT PERSONNES QUI FERONT TOUT POUR LE TUER MAIS VOUS POUVEZ COMPTER AU MOINS UNE QUINZAINE EN TOUT. »_

L'assassin battit des paupières en voyant ce message. Non seulement il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir un tel traitement mais il ne savait pas de qui ça venait.

Il fronça les sourcils. En fait, il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle sa tête était mise à prix. Il avait été, pendant dix ans, l'assassin de l'Organisation XIII et il se doutait que ce genre de chose ne restait pas impunie même s'il doutait qu'on ait vraiment su voir son visage.

Mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas qui pouvait désirer sa mort et qui lui envoyait son message.

\- Le scribouillard ?

\- Quoi ? Fit le bleu en abandonnant son classement.

Il prit le papier qu'il lut à son tour avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui te connait au moins de ta vie humaine. Un habitant de Jardin Radieux ? Proposa Ienzo.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir passé à moi alors ? Demanda Even.

\- Dans ta main, aitaxto ?

\- Il était sur mon bureau.

\- Oh ? Mais on aurait remarqué si…

Lea se tut au milieu de la phrase et il récupéra le papier dans la main du méché pour fixer les lettres. Malheureusement, elles étaient trop impersonnelles pour qu'il puisse vérifier si elle ressemblait, même de loin, à l'écriture de celui qu'il aimait.

Pour entrer dans le château ainsi, il aurait fallu utiliser un portail des ténèbres ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il avait espéré que ce soit Isa mais, à bien y réfléchir, il aurait ressenti ses ténèbres.

Ienzo s'éloigna du roux et il fouilla dans le bureau avant de sortir un gros classeur richement orné.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'assassin.

\- Tu as certainement dû écrire sur un papier ce que tu pensais de Jardin Radieux. Lui dit le blond.

\- Oui. Une connerie, en plus Isa m'avait pas laissé copier sur lui.

\- Imbu de sa personne, Ansem voulait savoir ce que chaque habitant de son « beau royaume » pensait de sa merveille. Il a ordonné que chaque habitant le fasse et, pour ceux qui étaient encore mineur, il a demandé à ce que l'école s'en occupe. Expliqua Even.

\- Chaque papier est là-dedans ?

\- Oui. Certifia Ienzo. Avec ça, on va trouver la personne qui a écrit ça… avec un peu de chance.

\- Je peux ?

\- Ca dépend. Tu veux voir ce qu'Isa avait écrit ? Lança Even, narquois.

\- Absolument pas. Mentit Lea.

\- Le mieux c'est qu'on regarde nous-même. Dit Ienzo en ouvrant le classeur.

\- Mais…

Le méché soupira et il feuilleta jusqu'à trouver quelque chose et le tourner vers le roux. Ce dernier se pencha et reconnu, immédiatement, l'écriture d'Isa. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_« Je remercie Ansem pour les installations de Jardin Radieux car, sinon, je n'aurais pas rencontré mon âme sœur. »_

L'assassin sourit d'autant plus. C'était tellement Isa. Ienzo s'assura qu'il avait fini avant de reprendre le classeur et de commencer les recherches.

\- Une personne nous met en garde et c'est un plus. Assura le bleu.

\- Ca c'est sûr. Je vais me tenir prêt en toutes circonstances. Certifia le roux.

\- Je vais prévenir Dilan et Aeleus. Il faut que nous soyons tous prêt. Si c'est la personne à qui je pense, on y passera tous.

\- Mais le fait que Lea soit le premier n'est pas un hasard. Murmura Ienzo.

\- Je sais. Grogna l'assassin.

Il s'éloigna immédiatement, les intestins en boule. Il entendit Even le suivre mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il préféra chercher après Aeleus n'ayant pas envie de voir Dilan. Il était tellement remonté qu'il ne pouvait agir correctement envers lui.

La haine de ne pas pouvoir être avec Isa se transformait en quelque chose d'horriblement désagréable. En quelque chose qui risquait de vite devenir dangereux pour les autres que lui.

Il fit le tour du château d'Ansem avant de finalement trouver le héros silencieux qui lavait les vitres qui en avaient grandement besoin.

\- Lex… Aeleus !

\- Oui ?

\- Quelqu'un est entré dans le château… il faudra faire attention. Even prévient Dilan.

\- Qui ? Je n'ai rien senti.

\- Ienzo cherche. Il avait laissé un mot et…

Lea se frotta les cheveux, gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, les idées encore en vrac. De plus, il y avait une faille dans les défenses de cet endroit et il se sentait coupable. Même si c'était grâce à lui qu'on l'avait remarqué, indirectement, on essayait de le tuer et il mettait les autres en danger.

Même pour Dilan, il se sentait coupable. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait à Roxas, il ne méritait pas ça. Surtout que, même s'il ne l'avait pas blessé physiquement, il n'avait pas été franchement mieux avec Saïx.

\- D'accord. Il faut activer le système de défense du château. Je dois avoir les codes dans ma chambre.

Le roux hocha la tête et il regarda l'ancien numéro cinq partir. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il espérait y trouver un message. Si c'était bien Isa qui l'avait prévenu, il devait avoir quelque chose pour lui aussi. N'importe quoi. Même quelque chose d'insignifiant pour les autres.

Néanmoins, quand il rentra dans la pièce, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien pour lui.

Il s'assit sur le lit et se recroquevilla. Dans le fond, ce qui lui arrivait, il le méritait. Il avait perdu Saïx trop occupé à vouloir son bonheur pour lui demander en quoi consistait son bonheur. Puis il avait perdu Roxas parce qu'il était incapable de le rendre heureux.

Il était incapable de rendre quelqu'un heureux et il devait se rendre à cette évidence. Il n'y avait eu que deux personnes importantes dans sa vie et il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Il aurait tant aimé retourner en arrière et ne rentrer dans la vie d'aucun. Ca aurait été si facile. Isa aurait eu son ami qu'il avait laissé tomber pour lui. Roxas aurait trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Isa ne serait jamais devenu un simili. Roxas ne se serait pas mis l'Organisation à dos.

Le roux se redressa tout à coup et il s'avança jusqu'au bureau qu'il commença à fouiller. Il finit par trouver un feutre indélébile. Saïx l'avait attendu pendant soixante-six jours en continuant de tenir, du moins il l'imaginait, malgré tout. Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de l'attendre.

Il choisit le même mur qu'avait choisi Saïx par rapport à l'orientation du bureau de son ancien partenaire puis il marqua le mur de quatre barres sur lesquels il tira un trait. Cinq jours. Ca faisait cinq jours qu'il était redevenu humain. Cinq qu'il l'attendait.

Il posa ses doigts sur le mur et eut un sourire amer. Il se tourna et récupéra une boîte de marqueurs et il s'éloigna de l'endroit où il avait fait les marques. Il se mit à genou et il se mit à dessiner sur le papier peint blanc jaune.

Il mit une demi-heure entière pour finaliser son dessin. Une flamme et une lune, rien de bien grand mais loin d'être artistique. Il se releva et jeta les marqueurs sur le bureau avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il grimpa sur l'appui et passa de l'autre côté pour fixer l'horizon. Tout Jardin Radieux à sa portée. L'endroit où il avait tout gagné mais, d'un certain côté, tout perdu.

Sa main se serra dans le vide alors que l'autre s'accrochait au chambranle pour éviter une chute malencontreuse.

Un sourire froid passa sur les lèvres de l'assassin, semblant les déformées elles qui étaient plus habituées à la gaité qu'à la froideur.

\- Xemnas… si tu le touches…

Du feu apparut à ses pieds alors que ses yeux semblaient brûlés d'un éclat de fureur.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Sang et larmes

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Sangs et larmes._

Saïx se tenait devant la porte de Xehanort sans bouger. Il attendait que la grande pendule dans ce couloir sonne la demie. En effet, il tenait à être ponctuel en ce jour. Hier, il avait montré un certain irrespect envers son supérieur et il voulait se racheter pour ceci.

Même s'il avait toujours un dégoût profond quant au fait que, maintenant, Lea était en danger. Mais il ne laisserait pas faire. Il tenait à la vie du roux plus que tout et il ne laisserait personne y toucher. Il serait toujours dévoué à l'argenté sauf pour cette chose.

C'était presqu'horrible comme il ressentait un respect sans faille pour l'argenté et ce malgré les risques que couraient maintenant son ancien partenaire. Il n'arrivait pas à complétement se rebeller pourtant, il aurait voulu.

Braig lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire et qu'il serait toujours de son côté. Le bleu savait malheureusement ce que ça voulait dire. S'il décidait de déserté, il était plus que probable que le bicolore vienne avec lui et ça, ça l'angoissait.

Le commandant en second eu un léger sursaut en entendant que l'horloge sonnait. Il frappa à la porte et entra dès qu'il eut la permission. Il vit Xehanort dos à lui, terminant de s'habiller. Le bleu ferma la porte et mit un genou à terre, baissant la tête.

\- Il n'y aura aucune missions particulière pour l'instant mais j'en aurais probablement une sous peu pour Brai… Saïx, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Vu comme il s'était stoppé dans sa phrase, le bleu devinait sans mal que son supérieur venait seulement de se tourner.

\- Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour ma conduite hier. Elle était… impardonnable vis-à-vis de vous. Je vous suis entièrement dévoué. Quel que soit vos desseins.

\- Je vois. Comprends bien, Saïx, que ce n'est pas contre toi. Lea est une menace. Il est dangereux.

Xehanort posa sa main sur la tête de son commandant en second, ses doigts glissant dans les mèches dans un geste qui semblait certes doux mais adressé à un animal. A un chien obéissant que l'on veut soit féliciter, soit calmer.

\- Mais, Monsieur…

\- Il ferait n'importe quoi pour te retrouver, sans se soucier que tu sois heureux ici ou pas.

\- Si je lui parlais, alors… Essaya le bleu.

\- Hors de question. Trancha Xehanort.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, Monsieur. Chuchota Saïx.

L'argenté récupéra sa main.

\- Relève-toi à présent.

Le bleu s'exécuta sans un mot. Il essayait pour Lea mais se trouvait face à cette barrière. Il ne savait rien dire ou faire contre Xehanort. Il n'avait jamais su. Plus depuis ces trois mois où il avait été séparé de Lea.

Il entendait encore les mots de Xehanort, qui se faisait appelé Xemnas à l'époque, à son oreille. « Je suis ton chef, c'est moi qui décide et toi tu réponds « oui » qu'importe ce que je demande. Tu m'es dépendant. Mes choix sont ceux qui te semblent bon. »

Un chien, oui, c'était ce qu'il était. Son supérieur pouvait le traiter comme un moins que rien, l'insulter, le frapper, il revenait toujours vers lui.

\- Assure-toi que Braig soit à disposition pendant ces prochains jours. Ce sera tout.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Le bleu quitta la pièce et il passa par sa chambre pour prendre le sitar. Il rejoignit le salon qui s'avéra vide. Ainsi, il joua de l'instrument sans aucune honte. Il devenait déjà un peu plus doué mais il était loin de savoir jouer comme le faisait Demyx avant.

Il jouait depuis dix minutes quand il entendit un raclement de gorge. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir, à côté de lui, le docteur Facilier qui lui offrait un étrange sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, nodocéphale ?

\- Dire que l'on te décrivait poli.

Le bleu le regarda et il retint un sourire froid. Il avait hâte de commencer à faire souffrir cette personne en s'imaginant détruire Roxas par la même occasion.

Le commandant en second remarqua une ombre qui se profilait sur le sol et il se reçut un coup du sitar de Demyx grâce à un jeu d'ombre. Saïx sentit son souffle être coupé, non pas à cause du coup mais parce qu'il venait de sentir quelque chose craquer et ses chairs lui faire mal.

\- Oh, c'est gentil de me rappeler ça. Fit le bleu en se levant.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils mais il remarqua un filet de sang qui coulait le long du flanc du balafré. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Saïx s'était déjà éloigné pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il attrapa un ciseau sur le bureau puis se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Il retira son haut et commença à « nettoyer » la plaie, retirant croûte et lavant la blessure. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à saigner autant et il fut forcé d'enrouler une bande autour de sa taille pour calmer l'afflux de sang. Il regarda le blanc rougir légèrement puis se calmer avant de remettre son t-shirt.

Son pantalon était à présent tâché de blanc mais il s'en préoccupa peu. Il récupéra l'instrument puis retourna dans le salon où il put y voir Ultimécia toujours aussi dénudée. Mais, cette fois, Braig était à côté d'elle et lui parlait à voix basse.

Saïx ne put retenir un sourire narquois, se doutant que son meilleur ami draguait la femme. Il regarda l'instrument sans y toucher, pas qu'il voulait espionner le borgne mais il voulait lui permettre de draguer en paix.

Cependant, après cinq minutes, il vint s'asseoir à côté du bleu en souriant à peine.

\- Pas intéressée qu'elle dit.

\- Pas de chance. Et tu n'as même plus de mission pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui le faire. Au moins, moi j'y gagne, tu ne me raconteras plus. Se moqua Saïx.

Le manipulateur d'espace lui attrapa le visage entre les mains et il appuya ses pouces contre le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Sourit. Allez, j'ai envie de te voir sourire.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le bleu.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le bicolore en faisant pression.

\- Arrête.

\- Non. Pas avant que tu ne souries.

\- Va au Colisée de l'Olympe.

\- Souris. Insista Braig.

\- Je vais te mordre.

\- Vas-y, fais tes dents. Se moqua, gentiment, le bicolore en faisant encore pression.

Le bleu soupira et se força à sourire. Le borgne sourit de toutes ses dents et il joua avec le coin des lèvres de son meilleur ami avant de lui tendre la main. Le commandant en second lui lança un sourire narquois avant de prendre la main dans sa bouche et de presser suffisamment pour qu'on voit les marques mais pas assez pour lui faire mal.

Le plus âgé rit doucement et il récupéra sa main quand le bleu la lui relâcha. Néanmoins, il remarqua une tâche rouge sur le pantalon du commandant en second. Il regarda le vêtement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?

\- Facilier se prend pour Roxas, ça va m'aider. Répondit le bleu avec un sourire froid.

\- Ah ? Il t'a blessé ?

\- Il a rouvert la blessure, ouais.

\- Tu vas passer tes nerfs sur lui ? Demanda Braig en soulevant légèrement le t-shirt pour voir.

Le commandant en second repoussa sa main et rabaissa correctement le tissu sur la plaie. Le borgne, inquiet, soupira et se leva. Le bleu le regarda s'éloigner. Il plissa les yeux avant de se lever à son tour.

µµµ

Quelques heures étaient passées et Saïx jouait à nouveau du sitar dans le salon. La porte s'ouvrit puis claqua. Le maître des ombres rentra dans la pièce et il s'étira. Il lança un regard à Cruella qui était présente avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il lui parla à voix basse, semblant intéressé la bicolore. Le bleu, lui, posa l'instrument, avec soin et il se leva. Il s'approcha du docteur qui leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Saïx se pencha vers lui et sa main se posa sur l'endroit où le cœur battait en dessous. Facilier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce geste. Les doigts du bleu se serrèrent, ses ongles marquèrent la peau à travers les vêtements.

Le basané voulait le repousser mais la main se fit plus brutale, plus oppressante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura le maître des ombres.

\- Je t'offre quelque chose. Souffla Saïx, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

La noirceur des iris de son vis-à-vis tâcha de tenir contre les orbes orange. Mais comme toutes les autres personnes, sauf une, il ne put que baisser les yeux face à ce regard d'acier.

\- … Un avant-goût de ce que tu vas subir.

La pression se fit encore plus grande. Saïx retira sa main mais son sourire glacé en disait long. Il s'éloigna et se tourna mais, jetant un regard en arrière, il put remarquer que le maître des ombres regardait sa peau il y avait cinq petits croissants de lune sanguinolents.

Le commandant en second lui lança un regard froid avant de prendre le sitar et de remonter dans sa chambre. Néanmoins, quelque chose le turlupinait. Ca ne faisait que six jours mais il avait déjà remarqué les habitudes d'autrui. C'était rare que les autres sortent, bien qu'il ait déjà vu Anastasie et Javotte le faire.

Ainsi, il se demandait pourquoi le docteur Facilier était sorti et il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Il posa le sitar dans un coin de la pièce et passa ses doigts sur le manche de sa claymore avec un sourire froid. Ses instincts meurtriers revenaient violemment en lui.

Etant humain, il en avait eu très peu mais son supérieur lui avait enseigné à se débarrasser des choses qui le gênaient par sa propre force ou celle des inférieurs. Ici, il n'avait aucun inférieur qu'il pouvait utiliser, par manque de confiance en eux, mais il restait sa propre force.

Il n'était pas un adversaire facile à battre. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se battre contre plusieurs membres de l'Organisation, de façon amicale, et avait déjà su faire ses preuves, même si des fois il avait dû ruser ou utiliser le temps en sa faveur.

Ainsi, il n'avait nullement peur de ce « docteur Facilier » et ce malgré qu'il semblait avoir un pouvoir relativement impressionnant. Mais il y avait quelque chose que l'homme n'avait pas pris en compte.

Quelque chose que personne n'imaginerait d'instinct. Dans cet endroit où pouvoir était reine mère de tous, le maître des ombres allait se trouver face à un problème plus épineux qu'il ne le pensait.


	13. Chapitre 12 : La puissance des actes

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : La puissance des actes._

Ayant fini son travail au château d'Ansem et fouiller un nouveau monde, Lea était sorti en ville pour se changer les idées. Il avait quitté sa chambre en marquant une sixième marque sur le mur et sentait son cœur lourd. Saïx avait dû ressentir la même chose quand il le faisait à cause de lui.

Lea tâchait de s'exiler au maximum, tremblant à l'idée que ses amis puissent lui faire perdre le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait. Ienzo continuait de chercher qui avait pu écrire le mot sans savoir. Mais après vérification, il était évident pour le roux que ça ne pouvait pas être Isa.

Les lettres et le contenu lui semblait bien trop éloigné de la façon de faire de celui qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il avait été forcé de s'avouer que ça ne pouvait pas être le bleu, il s'était senti presque mal. Encore une source d'espoir en moins.

Le roux remarqua un vendeur de glace qu'il connaissait bien et il eut un sourire triste. Il n'avait pas changé en onze ans. Il fouilla ses poches puis s'approcha du marchand. Il lui tendit une pièce en souriant puis récupéra la glace qu'on lui tendait.

Il s'éloigna et regarda la nourriture. Il sentait grandir en lui un sentiment de bonheur et de tristesse en même temps. Bonheur car cette glace lui rappelait Isa et Roxas mais de tristesse parce que leur absence lui cuisait toujours.

Il approcha la glace de sa bouche mais il trébucha sur, littéralement, rien et tomba. Il eut juste le temps de mettre ses mains au sol.

Il se redressa, se frottant les cheveux pour voir un étrange homme qui avait dissimulé son visage avec un masque de carnaval, il y avait, autour de lui, que des ombres imposantes et effrayantes.

\- Ma glace ! Tu vas me la rembourser !

\- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? Et dire que l'on m'avait dit que tu étais dangereux. Ramener ta tête sera plus facile que ce que j'espérais.

Lea fronça les sourcils. Il fit un geste de la main et il disparut dans un portail des ténèbres. Ce dernier l'amena à quelques mètres de là à peine mais, de là, il en rouvrit un qui le ramena dans le salon du château.

Il y avait Dilan, faisant un mot croisé comme à son habitude, et Aeleus qui jouait à tetris.

\- Even ou Ienzo ?

\- Even est en train de faire des expériences avec les produits à lessiver mais je n'ai pas vu Ienzo. Répondit Dilan.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Rien, rien. Certifia Lea.

Il s'éloigna et regagna la buanderie rapidement. Il y trouva le blond dont il s'approcha avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. Even eut un sursaut et il posa ses ingrédients en se tournant vers lui, essuyant ses mains sur sa veste blanche.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me surprendre comme ça quand je faisais des expériences !

\- Le message disait vrai. Y a un type qui a essayé de me tuer.

\- Et tu reviens ici ?

\- Je suis pas débile, je l'ai semé. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Bon. Fit le scientifique.

Il repoussa le roux puis il quitta la pièce. Lea le suivit et ils regagnèrent, ensemble le salon. L'ancien numéro cinq n'y était plus présent.

\- Il est où Aeleus ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Il a été cherché Ien… ils sont là.

En effet, pendant sa phrase, un portail des ténèbres était apparu d'où les deux absents en sortirent.

\- Parfait, avec tout le monde présent, ce sera plus rapide. Bon : Quelqu'un veut tuer Lea.

\- Moi j'étais déjà au courant mais je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver marrant qu'un assassin soit la proie d'un assassin. Lança le méché en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Dilan.

\- On ne sait pas et c'est ça le problème. Répondit le roux.

\- Décris ? Proposa Aeleus.

\- Il portait un smoking et il avait un masque. Il avait un chapeau. Expliqua Lea en mimant. Il manipulait les ombres, je crois.

\- Ah ! Fit Ienzo.

\- Tu connais, Semea ?

\- Le maître des ombres. J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui, parce que notre pouvoir a les mêmes bases.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le méché qui se leva en soupirant. C'était l'heure des explications.

\- Il peut être dangereux si on ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Mais nous, on sait. Il manipule les ombres donc si on t'enferme dans une cave sans lumière, t'es tiré d'affaire !

\- Je peux le frapper ? Demanda Lea à Even.

\- Pas touche.

Le roux soupira et regarda Ienzo. Ce dernier lui lança un regard narquois avant de lever le doigt.

\- Malheureusement, on a un petit problème… qui n'est pas si petit que ça.

\- Quoi ?

L'ancien numéro six regarda autour de lui avant de se tourner vers l'assassin.

\- Fait venir du feu.

Lea fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta. Le méché mit ses doigts devant, faisant une ombre sur le mur.

\- Ah ouais… Ca va poser problème en effet. Marmonna le roux en faisant cesser le feu.

\- Je ne sais pas qui veut te tuer, mais il y va fort.

\- Vous me préparez un lit douillet dans la cave ? Soupira Lea.

\- A croire que c'est la meilleure solution. Sourit Dilan.

\- Tu voudrais en profiter pour…

\- Silence ! Coupa Aeleus. Even, Ienzo, une idée ?

\- Là, comme ça, aucune. Répondit le blond.

\- Faudrait éviter qu'il sorte pendant un temps, honnêtement. Personne ne songerait à venir dans un repaire de cinq personnes avec des capacités. Surtout qu'on en a quand même quatre offensives sur le lot même si une est inutile contre notre ennemi. Remarqua le bleu.

\- Je dois retrouver Isa ! Je ne peux pas rester enfermé comme ça. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? S'écria Lea.

\- Tu préférais mourir ? Demanda le manipulateur de vent.

\- Non.

\- Aeleus, tu pourrais aller avec lui quand il cherche Isa, non ? Proposa Even.

\- Moi ? Je ne peux rien contre les ombres.

\- En l'occurrence, si. Si tu enfermes Lea dans un dôme de terre. Dit Ienzo en le mimant avec ses mains.

\- Sans air. Il essaie de me tuer. Soupira le roux.

\- Je tâcherais de réussir, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit le méché.

Le manipulateur de terre se frotta les cheveux avant d'hocher la tête.

\- C'est encore le mieux à faire ?

\- Chic ! Je le tiens et tu frappes. Sourit Ienzo.

\- Le protéger avec de la terre. Répondit le héros silencieux.

\- Oh.

Lea s'éloigna prudemment du méché alors qu'Even attrapait ce dernier par les épaules. Dilan se permit un léger rire avant de recommencer son mot croisé.

\- Merci Aeleus. Fit le roux.

Le manieur de chakrams s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Euh… Axel-ea, pense à fermer les rideaux et à avoir le moins d'ombres possibles. Lança Ienzo.

\- Oui. Répondit l'ancien numéro huit avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre dont il ferma les volets et les rideaux. Il alluma ensuite la lampe et mit un tissu au-dessus. Les ombres étaient déjà amoindries ainsi. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Non seulement on essayait de le tuer mais les recherches pour retrouver Isa allait devenir plus difficile. Lui qui ne jurait plus que par lui et qui nécessitait si fort de le retrouver. Il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui.

Rien que manger une glace à l'eau de mer, on le lui interdisait.

Il fixa le plafond cinq minutes mais il s'ennuya et il se redressa pour prendre des jeux dans le bureau auquel il joua pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne sortit de sa chambre que lorsqu'il entendit crier « à table ». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, repensant aux instants où il avait encore une famille.

Il quitta la chambre avec prudence puis regagna la salle à manger où les volets avaient été baissés et les lampes étaient recouvertes de tissu aussi. Il eut un second sourire en s'asseyant à sa place.

\- On se fait un repas dans une ambiance romantique ?

\- Tout pour te faire plaisir. Répondit Aeleus avec un léger sourire alors qu'il servait les plats pour prendre le relais de Dilan.

\- J'ai créé des illusions devant toutes les portes et fenêtre. A vue d'œil toutes les entrées sont condamnées. Il faudra utiliser les ténèbres pour entrer et sortir, histoire d'être sûr que l'on ne soit pas grillé. Informa Ienzo.

\- Oh ? D'accord. Et pour ceux qui viennent squatter ? Questionna le roux.

\- Ils nous laisseront en paix. Supposa Even.

\- Et griller un truc, non ?

\- On verra bien. De toute façon, je reste dans le château. Répondit le manipulateur de vent.

L'assassin hocha la tête en remerciant le brun clair. Il mit de la nourriture en bouche, réfléchissant.

\- Une dernière chose. C'est moi qui ferait les courses à présent et toi la lessive. Informa Even.

\- Hein ? S'étonna le roux, manquant de s'étrangler avec une bouchée de pomme de terre.

\- On a profité. Avoua Aeleus.

\- J'ai mes vêtements qui me grattent depuis qu'il a mis je ne sais quoi dans la lessive. Approuva Ienzo.

\- Retire-les. Taquina Dilan.

\- Ôtes tes yeux de mon fiston, tu veux ? Protesta Even en mettant ses mains devant le visage du bleu.

\- Fais gaffe, Ienzo. Grogna Lea.

\- Je suis hétéro. Soupira le manieur de lance.

\- Roxas, Ienzo, c'est bien hétéro tout ça. Remarqua le roux.

\- Tu sais, quand tu as besoin, tu t'en fiches du sexe de la personne.

\- Haha ! Violeur ! Je le savais ! S'écria Lea.

\- Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Intervint Aeleus.

\- Je te prouverais que j'ai raison. Conclut Dilan.

Le roux et le brun se fixèrent froidement. Les scientifiques soupirèrent et ils se mirent à manger. Seul le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes se faisaient entendre.

En cet instant, Lea aurait préféré être loin. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette ambiance mais comment ne pas en vouloir au manieur de lance ?

Il termina rapidement son repas et il alla poser sa vaisselle sale dans la cuisine avant de retourner dans sa chambre en surveillant les ombres. Il rentra ensuite dans la pièce pour s'allonger sur le lit.

Il ferma ses yeux et son esprit se mit à vagabonder, pensant immédiatement à Isa. Il n'y avait que lui dans ses pensées. Est-ce que, dans le fond, Roxas n'avait jamais été qu'un ami ? Une sorte de meilleur ami ?

Il ne savait plus. Les doutes et les interrogations l'assaillaient, le faisant s'en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ou à cause de Roxas.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Fragment d'espoir

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Un infime fragment d'espoir._

Cela faisait une semaine à présent que Xehanort avait exigé la mort de Lea. Saïx avait souvent vu Facilier sortir et de temps en temps d'autres personnes ce qui lui laissait croire que ce n'était pas bon signe pour le roux. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas sous peine d'avoir des problèmes avec son supérieur.

Ainsi, il était obligé de laisser faire et de se contenir pour ne pas exploser et dire à l'argenté qu'il ne comptait pas laisser Lea souffrir.

Aujourd'hui, comme tant d'autres jours, il était dans le salon, jouant du sitar. Il entendait bien les autres protester contre le bruit, toujours aussi désastreux, de l'instrument mais il s'en préoccupait. Il y avait mille et une façon de leur faire payer le fait qu'ils voulaient toucher à Lea et celle-ci en était une comme une autre.

Le bleu leva le regard en voyant une ombre dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux pour voir Braig qui tenait dans sa main des bandes ensanglantées. Le commandant en second laissa, volontairement, ses doigts ripé sur les cordes, faisant grogner les autres, avant de poser l'instrument sur le sol.

\- Hier soir. Pourquoi tu fouilles dans ma chambre ?

\- La vraie question c'est « pourquoi tu es toujours un tel inconscient ? ».

\- C'était un accident. Mentit Saïx.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu fais ça. Soupira le bicolore avant de disparaître.

Le bleu ne reprit par le sitar et il ne sursauta même pas quand son meilleur ami revint. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui et tendit les mains vers lui.

\- Je me suis lavé les mains. Informa-t-il.

Le commandant en second se laissa faire et il se retrouva avec deux pouces qui comprimaient le coin de ses lèvres pour essayer de le faire sourire.

\- Tu m'énerves à faire ça.

\- Tu m'énerves a aussi bien résister. Sourit le borgne.

\- Mon visage n'est pas fait pour sourire. Rétorqua Saïx.

\- Bonjour. Fit une voix.

Le bleu tourna la tête pour lancer un regard froid à Facilier. Celui-ci retira son chapeau pour faire une sorte de révérence à Braig. Ce dernier ne comprit pas et il recommença à triturer la bouche du commandant en second qui le repoussa presque brutalement.

Le manieur de fusil lasers s'appuya contre le fauteuil alors que le docteur souriait un peu plus. Son ombre sur le sol bougea alors que Saïx affichait un sourire sadique. Celui en smoking eu un air surpris.

\- Un problème ? Sourit, froidement, le bleu.

\- Non. Grommela le maître des ombres avant de s'éloigner.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir, moi ?

\- Non. Répondit Saïx en se tournant vers le bicolore.

Celui-ci tendit ses mains vers le commandant en second qui soupira légèrement. Il se força à afficher un sourire, ennuyé. Mais ça convint à Braig puisqu'il applaudit en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Je devrais m'absenter sous peu. Informa le bicolore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis le meilleur espion.

\- Et le plus vantard aussi.

\- Oui. Sourit le borgne en appuyant son doigt sur le nez de Saïx.

\- Le meilleur espion alors que tu n'as qu'un œil.

\- Mais je l'utilise mieux que toi tu n'en utilises deux.

Le bleu tira, légèrement, la langue. Braig rit et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Saïx se laissa faire puis il tourna la tête vers Facilier et lui adressa un étrange sourire.

\- Un problème, Maître des Ombres ?

\- Absolument aucun, merci de vous en soucier.

Saïx se tourna vers son meilleur ami alors qu'il se levait.

\- Je vais voir Seigneur Xemnas.

\- Donne bien la patte, tu auras le droit à un susucre.

\- Ca me ferait des caries. Répondit le bleu en se détournant et en grimpant les escaliers.

Il regagna, aussi vite que possible, la chambre de son supérieur à laquelle il frappa. Il attendit d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer pour s'exécuter. Il s'avança et pencha humblement la tête face à son supérieur.

\- Braig sera absent pendant quelques jours, mais j'imagine qu'il t'a mis au courant.

\- Oui, Seigneur Xem… hanort.

\- Tu as du mal, on dirait.

\- Juste l'habitude, ça va venir. Répondit le bleu, gêné.

\- Ca va faire presque deux semaines.

\- Je vous présente mes…

\- Inutile. Soit juste à l'aise.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous manquez de respect. Souffla Saïx.

Xehanort prit son menton entre ses doigts et le lui souleva doucement pour que leurs yeux identiques se croisent.

\- Tu ne m'en manques pas. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oui. Je… j'aurais souhaité pouvoir avoir votre permission pour… retrouver Demyx.

\- Demyx ? Ne serait-il pas… gênant ?

\- Il a un certain potentiel.

\- Est-ce une requête qui te tient à… cœur ?

Xehanort ne put s'empêcher de sourire en soufflant ce mot. Il lui avait rabâcher les oreilles pendant longtemps en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de cœur mais, en ce jour, il en avait bel et bien un.

Saïx remarquer l'ironie de la situation et il se sentit d'autant plus embarrassé. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir tant changé en plus.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, tu peux. Retrouve-le par tes propres moyens cela dit. Il remplacera la perte de ton cher Lea, ainsi.

Le bleu se tendit de tout son être. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas laisser celui qu'il aimait en danger.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était pourtant tout ce qu'il désirait. Ses entrailles bouillonnaient. Il cherchait tout le courage dans son être.

\- Seigneur Xem… Xehanort… Lea ne s'est pas encore montré… dangereux. Argumenta le bleu.

\- J'ai donné l'ordre qu'il soit éradiqué et cet ordre ne changera pas. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attacher à lui comme ça. Tu ne devrais t'attacher à personne, à part moi.

\- Monsieur ?

\- N'as-tu pas dit toi-même que tu m'étais entièrement dévoué ? Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre à avoir des sentiments pour autrui.

\- Je l'ai dit mais…

\- Mes ordres devraient être les seules choses qui comptent pour toi. Murmura Xehanort en resserrant ses doigts sur son visage.

\- Désolé.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux répondre à cet ordre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je tiens à Xigbar, je tiens à Demyx et j'aime Lea plus que tout. Je ne pourrais jamais répondre à cet ordre. Mes excuses ne seraient pas suffisantes pour me faire pardonner mais je ne peux pas. Si Lea me demandait de me détourner de vous, je ne pourrais pas non plus. Mon cœur ne me parle pas souvent, mais quand il le fait, je me dois de l'écouter.

Le bleu sentit les ongles de son supérieur contre sa peau sans qu'il ne le griffe vraiment, pourtant le geste ressemblant fortement au désire de faire une griffure.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur mon ordre. J'attends de voir qui me ramènera la tête de ton cher Lea. Celui qui t'a abandonné pour un gamin pré-pubère. Cet être auquel tu ne devrais pas être tant dévoué.

\- Le cœur est stupide.

\- Je sais. Disparais de ma vue, Saïx. Souffla Xehanort en lui relâchant le visage.

Le commandant en second se pencha en avant puis se recula et trouva la porte à tâtons. Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait sortir, l'argenté se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Attends.

\- Monsieur ?

Le supérieur s'avança jusqu'à lui et il prit, sur un porte-manteau contre le mur, un trousseau de clé qu'il confia à Saïx.

\- La bibliothèque. Elle renferme tout ce qu'i savoir sur tous les mondes.

\- Merci, Seigneur Xehanort.

\- Pars maintenant. Souffla l'argenté.

Le bleu ne manqua pas de remarquer la main serrée de son supérieur. Il récupéra les clés avant de quitter la pièce. La porte claqua avec force et il entendit un bruit violent alors que le bois tremblait.

Le commandant en second s'éloigna, gêné, sûr que sa rébellion avait mis son supérieur en colère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Il avait senti son corps s'emplir d'un mélange de dégoût et d'insurrection et il n'avait pu qu'exploser.

Il se souvenait encore de son ami, qui l'avait oublié, qu'il avait à Jardin Radieux. C'était censé être son meilleur ami mais il n'en avait rien eu à faire de le perdre. Il n'avait jamais su lui tendre la main. Alors que Braig était tout l'inverse. Il était toujours là pour lui. Il ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

Et Demyx, douceur et joie de vivre incarné, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à tout faire pour, non seulement le rendre heureux, mais également ne pas le laisser seul. Il avait supporté le rôle que sa petite sœur n'avait pas su avoir. Il avait supporté son indifférence, sa colère, ses insultes et il n'avait jamais cessé de lui sourire en lui faisant des câlins.

Et Lea ? Il était juste toute sa vie. La personne qui lui avait donné une raison de sourire, de donner sa vie. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Un seul mot de lui était un ordre. Bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Xehanort mais avec une telle douceur. Son bien-être était le sien. Quand il avait rencontré Lea, il avait cessé de penser à lui, pour les rares fois où il le faisait, pour toujours penser au roux d'abord.

Ainsi, Saïx ne pouvait oublier ses trois personnes qui l'avaient poussé vers l'avant, qui l'avaient incité à vivre au lieu de survivre. Ils étaient tous trois, ou plutôt tout quatre puisqu'il tenait fortement à Xehanort aussi, une part importante de sa vie. _Toute_ sa vie.

Et il ne tolérait que personne ne leur fasse du mal.

Saïx ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et il y entra avec la promesse que, bientôt, il aurait pu revoir Demyx ne fus que quelques minutes et, surtout, s'excuser à lui. Lui qui l'avait envoyé à la mort.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Une vérité invisible

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Une vérité que l'on ne veut pas voir._

Six jours que Lea n'était pas sorti du château d'Ansem, il n'en pouvait plus. Il faisait sa part de travail sur les nerfs. Dans le doute, Ienzo lui avait demandé de ne pas sortir du tout et c'était Aeleus qui cherchait après Isa. Ainsi, le roux était persuadé que le travail était « mal fait ».

À chaque fin de journée, l'assassin harcelait littéralement le héros silencieux pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui demandait plus de dix fois s'il avait bien vérifier tel ou tel endroit. Le manipulateur de terre lui répondait toujours, sans s'énerver. Il comprenait que c'était important pour le manieur de chakrams et il le respectait.

Aujourd'hui, Lea tournait autour de Ienzo qui continuait de faire les recherches sur l'écriture. Le bleu ferma le recueil dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter le roux qui se tourna vers lui.

\- Dis-moi ?!

\- Rien. La personne n'est soit pas de Jardin Radieux soit elle a suffisamment camouflé son écriture.

\- C'est Isa. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas Isa. Mais c'est qui ?! Grimaça Lea qui se remit à marcher.

\- Calme-toi. Conseilla le conspirateur ténébreux.

\- Tu as facile à dire, toi tu sors !

\- En fait non, je lis pour me calmer. Et toi, tu tues de gens ? Tu seras gentil d'éviter de me toucher.

\- Je veux savoir comment va Isa ! Je ne peux pas savoir en restant enfermer ici. S'emporta le roux.

Ienzo s'approcha de lui et il croisa les bras alors que ses yeux se plongeaient dans les orbes vertes. Le roux les soutint sans problème mais se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

\- Et Roxas ?

\- Roxas ? Il va très bien, je suppose… Répondit l'assassin.

\- Je te souhaite te le revoir pour couper les ponts définitivement.

\- C'est le mieux, oui. Murmura Lea, gêné.

Le pire était qu'il était presque sûr de pouvoir cesser sa relation avec le blond vénitien on ne peut plus facilement. Pas comme avec Saïx où il avait été tellement dépendant de lui qu'il n'avait réussi à rien de plus qu'à lui faire du mal.

Il s'en voulait pour ça. Pour Saïx et pour Roxas. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait été ignoble et il pensait qu'il était à baffer pour ça. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était s'excusé. C'était déjà bien mais il savait que c'était loin d'être suffisant comparé à ce qu'il avait fait aux deux personnes en question.

Lea sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête pour voir Dilan rentrer dans la pièce. Il tenait un cahier dans ses mains. Ou plus précisément un carnet que le roux ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se renfrogna en le voyant et il tendit la main alors que son regard se durcissait. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et il lui mit le petit livre dans les mains. L'assassin ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il y avait des trombones à certaines pages.

\- J'ai dû le relire pour vérifier. Tu vas vouloir me frapper mais crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Ne lis que les pages marquées d'un trombone, Axel. Ca sera déjà assez dur comme ça.

\- Mon nom est Lea ! Et tu n'avais pas à fouiller les affaires de Roxas !

\- Lis. Ca ne te plaira pas, mais tu sauras la vérité.

Ienzo pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda alternativement le brun et le roux. Ce dernier usa le premier trombone pour obtenir la première page.

\- Lea, je suis maître des illusions. Certaines illusions sont bonnes à conserver, je te le certifie.

\- J'ai foi en Roxas. Rétorqua Lea en posant ses yeux sur les lignes manuscrites.

_« Aujourd'hui, cet imbécile de Saïx m'a envoyé en mission avec Xaldin. On a commencé la mission puis Xaldin m'a poussé. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait et il a voulu me déshabiller._

_J'avais peur au début mais, étonnement, il s'est montré presque gentil. A en croire les choses immondes que raconte Xigbar, il aurait fait ce que les amoureux font normalement._

_Au début je n'étais pas trop d'accord mais, c'était agréable en fin de compte. J'ai beaucoup apprécié mais, à en croire l'expression de Xaldin, ce qu'il avait fait était mal._

_Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion pour éloigner Axel de Saïx. Il voudrait s'occuper de moi si on m'avait fait du mal, non ?_

_J'avais eu raison. Axel m'a protégé, il était dans une telle colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais être effrayé ou…_

_J'aurais probablement bien plus apprécié le geste d'Axel s'il n'avait pas voulu protéger cet imbécile de Saïx._

_Il devrait s'intéresser à moi. C'est moi qui ai été violé, non ? »_

Lea se tendit et relu une seconde fois les mots, persuadé de les avoirs tous mal lus. Il aurait dû tiquer à l'insulte proférée à Saïx mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était de se rendre compte que Roxas lui avait menti.

Pire, il aurait apprécié l'acte sexuel avec Xaldin, à l'époque, mais avait fait passer l'inverse. Pour qu'elle raison ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas… le carnet de Roxas. Murmura Lea.

Ienzo tendit la main vers lui, l'air un peu inquiet, néanmoins, il se ravisa et évita de le toucher. Il était dans une phase de déni et il avait peur de brusquer les choses en essayant d'attirer son attention.

\- Tu te trompes… c'est…

Mais le roux reconnaissait son écriture. Il reconnaissait l'écriture des gens qu'il aimait. Celle d'Isa, bien sûr, de Roxas aussi mais également de Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo et Demyx. Plus particulièrement celle de Demyx par rapport aux derniers.

\- Je suis désolé, Lea.

\- Je m'excuse pour… la façon dont… mais…

Le roux se tut et regarda l'autre trombone. Il l'attrapa pour trouver la page adéquate alors que sa gorge se serrait en voyant les mots. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se freiner. Il voulait savoir.

Roxas lui avait toujours dit que Xaldin lui avait fait horriblement. Ce qu'il avait décrit avait tout l'air d'un viol traumatisant. Il avait souvent exigé son attention et sa présence, surtout quand il avait envie de voir Saïx, et il l'avait réveillé de nombreuses fois pendant la nuit pour cet acte qu'on lui avait fait.

Certes, il avait déjà remarqué que son comportement changeait brusquement par instant mais il n'avait jamais songé à un mensonge quelconque. Il se figea en repensant aux paroles de Saïx :

\- _Je ne dis pas qu'il ne peut pas souffrir mais il surjoue._

Il lui avait alors dit qu'il se trompait. Il ne savait pas, à l'époque, à quel point le bleu était au courant. A quel point il avait voulu le protégé. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

\- Lea… Namine est portée disparue… Commença Ienzo.

\- Je sais où elle est. Répondit le roux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle change mes souvenirs quoi que Roxas ait fait. Ce mensonge m'ouvre les yeux et me montre à quel point j'étais stupide.

\- Dans ce cas…

Lea inspira de l'air pour se donner du courage, se doutant qu'il allait devoir faire un grand effort pour lire les mots qui allaient se dresser devant lui.

_« J'avais une mission : détruire un sans-cœur._

_Je l'ai battu sans problème et était fier de moi. J'ignorais que cet imbécile de Saïx avait demandé à Xaldin de me surveiller. Il m'a reproché d'avoir empêché la Bête d'être transformé en sans-cœur._

_Quand on est rentré à la Citadelle, il y avait le patron et cet abruti de Saïx. Cet homme me fait peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'effraie. J'ai essayé de m'expliquer mais il était injuste avec moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'aime pas. Il paraîtrait que je suis important pour lui, pourtant._

_Il est vraiment cruel avec moi. Il m'a forcé à avouer, devant cet abruti de Saïx, que je ne m'étais pas vraiment fait violer. Ils se sont même moqués de moi._

_Au moins, j'ai la certitude qu'Axel ne saura pas au courant. Jamais il ne croira Saïx. Cet abruti m'aime bien trop. Que Saïx essaie seulement de monter Axel contre moi et je pourrais l'utiliser en ma faveur. »_

\- Abruti… Il a marqué « abruti » en parlant de moi. Souffla le roux, perdu.

\- Oui mais euh… Saïx aussi, hein. Fit Ienzo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Dilan, surpris.

\- J'essaie de lui remonter un peu le moral vu que tu as eu la merveilleuse idée de lui ouvrir les yeux sur Roxas.

\- Il n'a encore rien vu. Marmonna le brun.

Ienzo sursauta en voyant le livre entrer dans son champ de vision, fermé. Il le prit, surpris.

\- Garde-le. Ne le lis pas, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

\- Quant à Saïx… il me traitait d'abruti mais il ne le pensait pas. Ici, il l'a écrit, pour quelque chose qui était pour lui. Murmura Lea.

\- Je suis désolé. Fit Dilan qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si anéanti pour « si peu ».

\- Et Saïx… Saïx savait tout ? Il a voulu me protéger et je… il faut que je retrouve Isa.

Lea se rendait compte de sa stupidité. Oui, son ancien partenaire l'avait prévenu des centaines et des centaines de fois et il n'avait rien voulu voir. Pire, il avait même souvent fait le rapport entre le bleu et le blond vénitien.

Maintenant, il s'horrifiait presque de ça. Ils étaient différents, horriblement différents. Mais il gardait espoir en Roxas. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas lire le reste du carnet. Il espérait encore que les sentiments du blond vénitien étaient sincères, même s'il l'avait insulté. Il espérait que sa personnalité était sienne. Que les moments qu'ils avaient vécus n'étaient pas que de vulgaires mises en scène.

Que le fait d'avoir abandonné Saïx pour lui n'avait pas été un acte non seulement vain mais aussi souillé par les mensonges de celui qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme son partenaire actuel.

Le roux quitta la pièce et il se dirigea jusqu'aux portes. Il voulut sortir mais il se souvint, juste à temps, de l'illusion de Ienzo et il utilisa un portail des ténèbres. Il avait besoin de sortir même si les autres le lui avaient déconseillé. Six jours qu'il était resté enfermé mais maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait besoin de la chaleur extérieure pour avoir besoin de faire le tri. Marchant, bien qu'aux aguets, ses pas l'emmenèrent naturellement vers le vendeur de glace à l'eau de mer.

Un sourire froid passa sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il avait souillé ce souvenir aussi avec la proximité et l'amour qu'il avait pour Roxas ?


	16. Chapitre 15 : Demyx sans X

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : Demyx sans X._

Saïx sursauta en entendant sept heures trente sonné. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi et toute la nuit à chercher après le monde d'où pouvait venir Demyx grâce à toutes les informations qu'il avait réussi à glaner.

Il avait trouvé depuis un peu plus d'une heure et il se documentait sur son monde, cherchant aussi à trouver son vrai nom puisqu'il n'en savait strictement rien. Il avait bien essayé de trouver mais s'il avait plusieurs solution, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le bon nom.

Ainsi, le bleu referma les livres et sortit de la pièce. Il sentit ses jambes endormies et il perdit deux minutes à pouvoir marcher correctement. Il ferma la bibliothèque derrière lui puis regagna la chambre de son supérieur, chambre à laquelle il frappa.

Il entra sans plus attendre dès qu'il eut la permission et il se pencha en avant pour montrer sa totale soumission. Xehanort était de dos, fixant un cadre impersonnel sur le mur.

\- Il n'y a rien aujourd'hui. Tu as néanmoins dix minutes de retard.

\- Monsieur, je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Comment avance tes recherches.

\- J'ai trouvé. Ai-je votre permission pour…

\- Déjà ? Fit l'argenté en se tournant vers lui.

Il s'approcha de Saïx et lui attrapa le menton pour voir son visage. Il eut un sourire froid. En effet, le bleu n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit avait des cernes qui commençaient à se prononcer, aidée par le fait que les nuits du bleu étaient souvent soit courtes soit agitées et que le sommeil n'était pas fortement réparateur.

\- Bien. Tu peux aller le chercher si tu le désires. Braig va bientôt partir vu qu'il est venu à l'heure, lui. Tu peux aller le rejoindre.

\- Je ne tiens pas à le rejoindre. Répondit le bleu.

\- Tu peux néanmoins disposer.

Son supérieur lui relâcha le menton et Saïx s'éloigna. Il s'assura que la porte était bien fermée avant d'aller à l'entrée où il trouva Braig. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué devant Xehanort, parce qu'il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments et qu'ils semblaient dérangé son supérieur, mais il avait en fait, réellement, envie de le voir avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Moony ! Sourit le bicolore. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me dire au revoir !

\- Tu parles.

\- Tu me fais un beau sourire ?

\- Tu vas essayer d'extraire Roxas de Sora ? Questionna Saïx.

\- Oui. C'est prévu. Comme ça je te le ramènerais et tu pourras le tuer.

\- Ce serait un merveilleux cadeau.

\- Tu me fais un sourire ? Demanda, une nouvelle fois, le manipulateur d'espace.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

\- Tu as un beau sourire. Répondit le bicolore en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'y crois pas.

\- Comme tu veux. J'y vais. J'essaie de revenir ce soir quand même.

Le bleu hocha la tête.

\- Moi, je vais chercher Demyx.

\- Oh ? … Bonne chance ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air enjoué. Je croyais que tu appréciais Demyx. Remarqua le commandant en second.

Braig détourna la tête et sembla réfléchir ce qui fit tiquer l'ancien numéro sept. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le borgne lui cachait quelque chose à propos du châtain et ça le gênait.

Il avait déjà eu cette impression quelque fois à propos d'autres sujets mais cette fois-ci, il était sur le qui-vive. Est-ce qu'il ne supportait pas Demyx dans le fond ?

\- Y a trop de noirceur ici pour lui. Fait gaffe qu'il ne déprime pas. Lança Braig avant de coller un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami et de partir sans plus attendre.

\- Spacey, tu te fiches de ma figure ? Grinça Saïx à la porte qui venait de claquer.

Il s'éloigna et il retourna dans sa chambre où il se changea, remettant un autre pantalon blanc et un autre t-shirt noir. Il s'arrêta un instant devant les photos puis se tourna vers le sitar. Il n'aurait plus besoin d'en jouer à présent.

Le bleu prit le manteau de l'Organisation XIII et il l'enfila. Ne sachant pas exactement qu'elle était sa puissance sur les ténèbres, il préféra mettre la capuche et, au lieu de ses mocassins, il préféra enfiler les bottes de l'Organisation. Il en prit un second qu'il garda sous le bras. Il se rendit ensuite dans la bibliothèque pour récupérer une carte du monde qu'il allait visiter, les quelques informations qu'il avait marqué dans un carnet.

Quand il eut tout ce qu'il lui fallait, y compris un peu de nourriture puisqu'il avait déjà fait une nuit blanche et que son corps humain protestait activement, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit alors, enfin, un portail et il s'y engouffra.

Il arriva alors dans le monde Pridaine, étrange endroit. Il y avait une étendue de prairie sublime, l'herbe y était verte claire, des fleurs rouges et roses étaient partout. Il voyait une rivière à l'eau pure qui coulait et une grande maison comme à l'ancien temps de l'autre côté d'un petit pont. Il voyait une merveilleuse forêt derrière.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Demyx était tellement empli de lumière. Cet endroit était beau et paisible. S'il venait d'ici, ce n'était pas surprenant que le cœur du châtain soit particulièrement lumineux.

Il avança jusqu'à cette chaumière et il retira sa capuche, pour avoir l'air moins effrayant, sorti sa chevelure du manteau et frappa à la porte.

Il dut attendre cinq minutes entières, lui donnant l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux blond mais au crâne dégarni avec des sourcils touffus gris. Il portait une tenue rouge, lui rappelant amèrement DiZ.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Saïx.

\- Dalben. Répondit l'homme, les sourcils froncés. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je cherche quelqu'un.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous aider.

\- Il a les cheveux châtains, une coupe mulet et des yeux verts. Il…

L'homme le regarda de façon suspicieuse. Il sembla le juger des pieds à la tête.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas son nom ?

\- Son nom ? Y a un D, un E, un M et un Y dedans.

Le vieil homme le fixa avant de lui refermer la porte au nez. Saïx mis deux secondes avant de réagir.

\- J'en ai fait souffrir pour moins que ça, vieillard. Siffla le bleu.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et regarda aux alentours. Aucune autre chaumière. Pourtant, il sentait des ténèbres. Ils lui étaient bien trop familiers pour que ce ne soit pas ceux de Demyx.

S'éloignant, il marcha dans une flaque de boue causée par de l'eau qui avait été renversée par un valet de ferme qu'il apercevait au loin. Saïx ne put que remarquer que son pantalon en avait pris un coup mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il se souvenait que Demyx avait mentionné s'occuper de cochon, il en voyait bien un avec ce rouquin mais ce n'était clairement pas celui qu'il recherchait.

\- Demyx ?! Appela-t-il, espérant avoir un retour.

Le valet de ferme sursauta et vint jusqu'à lui, l'air suspicieux, brandissant un bâton devant lui.

\- Vous chercher quelqu'un ?

\- Taram, ne lui parle pas ! Lança le Dalben depuis la fenêtre.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Ne lui parle pas, c'est tout.

Saïx serra les poings. Il avait autre chose à faire que perdre son temps avec un vieillard et un adolescent.

\- Rentre à la maison.

Le roux prit un cochon dans ses bras et il s'empressa de s'exécuter. Le bleu lança un regard noir au vieillard et il attendit d'entendre la porte claquer pour prendre le plan qu'il avait glissé sous son manteau.

Il avait beaucoup d'autres endroits à explorer et s'il se perdait, la source des ténèbres qu'il ressentait si faiblement pouvait toujours être une bonne alternative. Il ne comptait pas rentrer dans le nouveau QG de l'Organisation de si tôt.

Il se sentait espionner mais n'en avait que faire. Il préférait, de loin, regarder sur cette carte alors qu'il entendait des messes-basses.

Le commandant en second replia la carte, sachant vers où partir, après seulement quatre minutes mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le vieillard s'adresser à quelqu'un. Il ne tourna pas la tête, n'en ayant que faire des médisances de cet inconnu. Celles de Roxas l'affectaient à peine alors celle d'un vieillard trop parano ?

Néanmoins, il sentait la force des ténèbres qui lui indiquait de prendre le chemin vers la gauche. Il se tourna mais ne porta aucun regard pour les deux autres.

\- Grand-frère ! Cria une voix.

Le bleu sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir Demyx, les cheveux un peu raplapla, des brindilles dedans, de la boue sur le visage, des vêtements en toile mais un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Saïx ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'ombre du début d'un sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres. Demyx, ou plutôt sa forme humaine, s'éloigna du vieillard qui voulut le retenir et il vint se jeter dans les bras du bleu qui le rattrapa sans problème.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que tu me rechercherais !

\- Bien sûr que si, espèce de nodocéphale.

\- Je le prends bien. Tu as eu du mal à me retrouver ?

\- Juste une nuit blanche et j'ai dû supporter un alvéopyge. C'est ton père ?

Demyx tourna la tête vers Dalben avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu veux rentrer un instant ?

\- Non. Ca devrait aller mais, je tenais à m'excuser pour ta mort.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te le jure. Crois-moi.

\- Toi et Spacey, vous êtes bizarre en ce moment.

La forme humaine de Demyx sourit doucement en lui prenant les mains. Son regard semblait à la fois heureux, triste et implorant.

\- Au fait, quel est ton nom humain ? Enfin, si tu estimes que ça vaut la peine de me le donner ?

\- Emyd.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'était pourtant évident. Soupira Saïx.

\- Tu as pensé à quoi ? Meyd, Deym, Myde ? Demy ?

\- Un peu près oui. Mdye aussi… Va savoir pourquoi.

Le châtain éclata de rire avant de se serrer dans ses bras. Le bleu le resserra contre lui. Il lui avait manqué. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Et toi ? Tu es encore un simili ?

\- Non. Je suis humain à nouveau.

\- Emyd, qu'est-ce que tu… Commença Dalben.

\- Laisse-moi. Protesta le châtain avant de regarder à nouveau le bleu.

\- Ca reste Saïx, pour moi.

\- Ton nom était fourni avec un X et Xemnas n'a rien touché ?

\- Je ne veux pas reprendre mon ancien nom. Répondit simplement le commandant en second.

Le manipulateur d'eau hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

\- Maintenant une question simple : Veux-tu revenir avec moi ? Au sein de la nouvelle Organisation. Ne te sens pas…

\- Oui ! Je veux ! J'en ai marre de cet endroit. Et je veux être avec mon grand frère.

\- On part ?

\- Oui !

Saïx s'éloigna pour lui donner le manteau. Le châtain s'empressa de l'enfiler avant de se tourner vers Dalben qui regardait la scène sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Voilà, je pars.

\- Pardon ? Mais tu ne peux pas, Emyd.

\- Si. Répondit le châtain en se blottissant contre Saïx.

Ce dernier fit apparaître les ténèbres autour d'eux. Ils y disparurent pour atterrirent dans le salon du nouveau QG. Il y avait quelques membres autour d'eux. Le bleu ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- Je vais trouver une chambre où tu peux t'installer. Décréta le commandant en second en le relâchant.

\- D'accord. Axel est ici aussi ?

Le devin lunaire se figea avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non.

\- Il ne veut pas te rejoindre ? Questionna le châtain.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, notre chef veut sa mort.

\- Oh.

\- Reste ici, je vais te chercher une chambre.

Le châtain hocha la tête et le manieur de claymore le laissa là. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir Xehanort du retour du manipulateur d'eau mais il se sentait un peu ailleurs. Il détestait vraiment son corps humain.

Il avait besoin de manger et de dormir et ça semblait pressant vu qu'il n'avait plus mangé, bu et dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures au moins.

Mais que Demyx, ou plutôt Emyd, soit mis à l'aise était sa préoccupation majeure à l'instant. Ainsi, lorsqu'il eut enfin trouver une chambre libre, à savoir celle juste à côté de la sienne, il alla le prévenir puis il gagna sa chambre pour faire une sieste bien méritée.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Pas qu'un seul

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : Pas qu'un seul._

Le réveil sonna à sept heures. Lea grogna et le chercha à tâtons pour le couper. Il appuya sur le bouton après quelques secondes et il sortit du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain où il mit plus d'une demi-heure à se préparer.

Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, il avait mis longtemps à s'endormir et quand il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, il avait fait trois cauchemars d'affilé. Deux dont le sens lui échappait complétement et un qui mettait en scène la mort d'Isa. Le pire restait ce dernier pour lui.

Il avait passé une demi-heure à se tourner dans son lit, se demandant si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Il avait été incapable de se calmer avant que l'épuisement le rattrape fourbement pour un troisième cauchemar.

Ainsi, il préféra descendre dans la salle à manger. Il aurait bien été dans le salon mais l'austérité de ce dernier la « nuit » le gênait. Peut-être parce qu'il se souvenait que de trop moment avec Saïx dans ce salon quand il faisait noir. Déjà à l'époque, il avait de sales impressions et il était maintenant persuadé qu'il avait raison.

Il avait la hantise de ne pas s'être trompé.

Arrivant dans la pièce, il remarqua Dilan dans la cuisine. Il se frotta les cheveux avant de venir le rejoindre pour prendre les couverts et ainsi mettre la table. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot, même pas un bonjour.

Lea aurait pourtant voulu s'excuser auprès de lui et aussi le remercier. Mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler les mots qu'il aurait voulu. Tout lui semblait trop amer ou méchant, ainsi, il préférait ne rien dire. C'était encore le plus simple.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de mettre la table, il s'appuya contre le mur et attendit. Il fallut dix minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Ienzo. Ce dernier eut un petit sursaut en voyant le roux.

\- Axel-ea, tu es déjà debout ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

\- C'est rare. Remarqua le méché.

Il le salua sommairement avant de rejoindre Dilan avec qui il discuta quelques secondes. Il fallut encore un quart d'heure avant que les deux autres ne se lèvent et viennent les rejoindre.

Le manipulateur de vent mit alors les plats sur la table. Aeleus, comme souvent, servit le repas et après qu'ils se soient souhaité un bon appétit, ils commencèrent à manger. Le roux, lui, joua avec ses œufs brouillés du bout de sa fourchette.

\- Mange, Dilan s'est donné la peine de faire la cuisine, tu pourrais au moins manger. Le rappela à l'ordre Aeleus.

Lea soupira et mangea deux bouchées avant de poser ses couverts.

\- Je sors tout à l'heure. Je vais dans la ville puis j'irais chercher Isa.

\- Hors de question. Répondit Ienzo en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Je suis sorti hier, il ne m'est rien arrivé.

\- Sorti ?! Je n'étais même pas au courant. Remarqua le méché.

\- Tu vois ? Je ne risque rien.

\- Ienzo t'a dit de ne pas sortir, il sait ce qu'il dit. Réprimanda Aeleus.

Lea regarda alternativement le bleu puis le brun clair et il eut un sourire un peu froid.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous deux, on dirait un petit couple et on dirait que je suis votre gosse. Aeleus c'est papa et Ienzo c'est maman.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit être la femme. Grinça le manipulateur d'illusion.

\- Et je ne suis pas d'accord que tu ailles t'imaginer des trucs entre semea et Aeleus.

\- Je n'y survivrais pas. Approuva le méché. Sans vouloir te vexer, Aeleus ?

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Et Even ça doit être le grand-père pervers.

\- Pas pervers, intéressé ! Pour la centième fois. Saïx aussi faisait toujours cette faute. Pas pour rien qu'ils vont si bien ensemble.

Ienzo eut un pâle sourire avant de désigner Dilan à Lea.

\- Et lui ?

\- Sans aucun l'oncle de la famille, 'man. Titilla le roux.

\- Je préfère être l'oncle que la grand-mère. Remarqua Dilan, faisant éclater de rire les autres, mis à part Even qui ne manqua pas de comprendre que la remarque lui était plus adressé qu'aux autres.

Ils mangèrent à nouveau, avec bien plus d'entrain. La bonne humeur était la seule chose qui comptait en ce moment. Quand le repas fut fini, Lea débarrassa la table avant de venir rejoindre Ienzo qui s'était levé.

\- Je tiens à sortir. Faut que je sorte.

\- Aeleus t'accompagnera.

\- Mais… bon d'accord.

\- Et prends tes chakrams. Dit le brun clair en faisant apparaître son hache-épée.

\- Et un manteau, il fait fro…

Le manipulateur d'illusion se tut dans sa phrase alors que Dilan lui lançait un regard goguenard.

\- Faites comme-ci j'avais rien dit.

Lea rit avant de faire apparaître ses chakrams. Il les montra au bleu puis les fit disparaître pour passer plus inaperçu et il ouvrit un portail des ténèbres. Le brun rentra dans la masse informe suivi par son nouveau « fils ».

Ils ressortirent sur la poterne et Lea se mit à marcher en direction du centre-ville, sans réellement savoir vers où il allait. Mais cet air chaud lui faisait du bien. Il s'étira et se balada, insouciant, oubliant pendant quelques instants ses soucis.

Honnêtement, cette sortie était aussi utile pour prouver à Ienzo qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien et, ainsi, pour avoir le droit de rechercher après Isa vu qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui.

Il avait besoin de juste un peu pouvoir se relaxer et après, il le retrouverait. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Cette fois, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude de faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres et son intérêt avait été, jusqu'ici, le bonheur d'Isa et de Saïx. Aujourd'hui, ça l'était encore mais cette fois, il refusait que quelqu'un d'autres que lui en soit la source.

Il était loin d'être aussi jaloux que son ancien partenaire mais il pouvait être assez inquiétant dans le genre. Il comptait bien en user pour montrer à quiconque que Isa était à lui.

Après un moment de marche, Aeleus s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander où est-ce qu'ils se rendaient cependant une boule d'énergie noire enveloppée de courant rouge s'écrasa près d'eux.

Le roux eut un bond en arrière et il sortit ses chakrams à l'instant même où Aeleus sortait son hache-épée. Il la tint prête pour renvoyer une attaque ou user de sa terre alors que Lea observait les environs. Il s'était mis dans le dos de l'ancien numéro cinq, leur permettant de surveiller une plus grande zone.

\- Ca ne ressemble pas à des ombres.

\- Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas le même type, je pense. Répondit Lea.

\- D'accord.

Le silence se fit entre eux deux. Ils observaient l'horizon, les yeux du roux se levèrent lentement et il remarqua alors quelqu'un qui créait une immense boule noire.

\- Papa, prépare un mur de terre.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Fit le roux, murmurant.

\- Dis-moi quand. Chuchotant le brun clair.

Les mains du roux se resserrèrent sur les chakrams.

\- Maintenant !

Il disparut dans une masse de ténèbres alors que la boule fonçait et se fracassait contre un mur de plusieurs centimètres de terre. Lea était réapparu juste derrière leur attaquant et il donna un coup de chakram que la créature, qu'il n'aurait su définir comme étant femme ou homme, évita avec dextérité.

L'androgyne essaya de lui envoyer une nouvelle attaque mais un coup de hache-épée sortit d'une masse ténébreuse le projeta en arrière. Aeleus sortit du noir et il brandit son arme vers l'être aux cheveux argentés.

Celui-ci projeta une nouvelle sphère qui frappa le manipulateur de terre de plein fouet, le faisant reculer de quelques centimètres, presqu'au bord du haut de l'habitation où ils étaient.

Leur ennemi fit un geste et des boules blanches-bleues sortirent de son corps. Il voulut les projeter mais le roux laissa du feu jaillir et la personne recula vivement. Aeleus profita du fait que le feu cessait de jaillir de Lea pour se mettre entre les deux et donner un coup d'hache-épée.

\- 'Pa ! Soupira le roux alors que la créature disparaissait dans les ténèbres. 'Tain, eux aussi ?!

\- Il semblerait. On rentre. Ienzo avait raison en disant qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sortes.

\- Au contraire ! On savait qu'il n'était pas seul mais on a de nouveaux éléments en main.

\- Bon, va pour cette fois. Viens, on rentre.

Aeleus tendit la main et il ouvrit un portail. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la zone noire. Lea avait maintenant crainte que Ienzo se montre trop inquiet et ne se décide à vraiment l'enfermer dans la maison.

Néanmoins, le roux restait braqué sur une idée précise : Il devait retrouver Isa. Et s'il devait agir comme un adolescent rebelle pour pouvoir le retrouver, alors, il le ferait. Les confortant d'autant plus dans cette idée de petite famille.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Un doute à vérifier

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : Un doute à vérifier._

Saïx descendait les escaliers pour regagner le salon. Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua Kuja en pleine discussion avec d'autres membres. Cruella d'Enfer et Lady Tremaine. Celles-ci buvaient ses paroles. Mais, surtout, le bleu ne manqua pas de remarquer Braig.

Il lui fit un signe de main et vint le rejoindre. Hier, ils n'avaient pas eu du tout l'occasion de se parler. Le bicolore n'était peut-être même pas au courant du retour de Demyx, ou plutôt Emyd, parmis eux.

Cela dit, le borgne ne manqua pas de remarquer quelque chose parce qu'il désigna les mains du bleu. Celui-ci les regarda, surpris. Il ne remarquait pas de blessure ou de chose notable. Il vérifia sa blessure, discrètement, par hasard mais elle semblait intact.

\- Il n'a plus son affreux instrument. Remarqua Cruella.

\- Ah. Fit Saïx, à l'adresse de son meilleur ami. Je ne compte plus en jouer.

Cette phrase était toujours adressée à Braig à côté duquel il s'assit sans plus attendre. Il avait déjà été voir Xehanort et savait que le bicolore repartirait bientôt, et peut-être pour plus longtemps, pour sa mission d'espionnage.

\- Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Soupira Kuja.

Saïx lui lança un regard mais ne se préoccupa pas trop de lui. Il n'avait rien à faire des membres de la nouvelle Organisation hormis son meilleur ami et, bien sûr, son supérieur.

\- Tu parlais de Lea. Fit remarquer Lady Tremaine.

Le bleu se tendit et tourna la tête vers eux. Il était, ainsi, impossible pour Braig d'avoir son attention. Lui qui avait voulu entamer la discussion, ce coup-ci, c'était peine perdue.

\- Il était avec son père. Il m'a mis une sacré raclée.

Saïx fronça les sourcils en entendant cette information. Un doute soudain l'empara.

\- A quoi il ressemblait ? Demanda le devin lunaire.

\- Tiens ça t'intéresse ? Se moqua Kuja.

\- Parle.

Le ton froid de Saïx incita l'androgyne à parler, même si c'était de mauvaise grâce.

\- Il a les cheveux brun-roux, il est grand et imposant et ses yeux sont bleus.

Le bleu baissa les yeux, réfléchissant encore. Il se leva et lança un regard froid à Kuja avant de s'approcher de lui de quelques pas.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas fait mal à Lea.

\- Je dois avoir peur de toi, c'est cela ?

Le commandant en second appuya sa main le côté de l'androgyne, là où il y avait une marque légèrement rouge, ce qui le fit sursauter et s'éloigner du devin lunaire.

\- De moi, oui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Si tu touches un seul cheveu de Lea, tu subiras le même sort que le « docteur » Facilier.

Saïx afficha un sourire glacé avant d'entrer dans un portail des ténèbres. On disait souvent que les gens aimaient à savoir quel effet avaient leur phrase mais ce n'était pas le cas du bleu. Il en avait tellement peu à faire des autres membres de la nouvelle Organisation que leur réaction étaient le cadet de ses soucis.

Le bleu sortit des ténèbres pour arriver à Jardin Radieux. Il sentit les ténèbres si spécifiques de Lea, si doux, rassurant et réconfortant. Il savait où il était et, surtout, il était rassuré de savoir qu'il devait aller, justement, dans le sens inverse.

Il marcha cinq minutes avant de se retrouver devant une petite maison qui semblait presque abandonnée tant elle était isolée des autres. Il s'était attendu à ce que ça change mais non. Beaucoup de chose avait changé mais ça, c'était toujours là. C'était presque… rassurant.

C'était fou cette impression constante qu'il avait. Toujours quand ça avait rapport à _lui_. Ce qui était le plus impressionnant était qu'il en était toujours autant surpris.

Il frappa à la porte, se souvenant de ce détail inutile même plus de onze ans après que la sonnette ne fonctionnait pas.

Il fallut deux minutes avant qu'on ne vienne ouvrir la porte. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux court blancs avec des cheveux qui restaient encore gris et aux yeux brun presque noir. Le vieillard sembla surpris. Il fixa Saïx une minute entière avant de lui fermer la porter au nez.

\- Les vieilles habitudes ne changent pas.

\- Va-t-en, Isa !

\- Ce n'est plus Isa. Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Ca ne changera en rien ce que tu as fait à Lea.

\- Je veux le protéger, plus que tout au monde.

\- Tu as de bien curieuse façon de le faire. Rétorqua le vieil homme derrière sa porte.

Saïx eut un sourire amer en se disant que cet homme n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'enceinte du château. Ce qu'il avait fait pour Lea. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Xehanort, à l'époque, enseignait des choses étranges. A l'époque, le roux était déjà capable de manipuler des petites flammes et il cherchait en l'argenté un mentor.

Isa, à cet époque, l'avait accompagné par crainte qui lui arrive quelque chose mais n'avait pas bénéficié de cet apprentissage ce qui faisait qu'en ce jour, ses pouvoirs, également présent à cet instant bien qu'il l'ignorait, restaient moins développés que ceux de Lea.

Malheureusement, le prix de cet apprentissage était élevé. Xehanort avait exigé le cœur de Lea en échange et Isa s'était proposé pour donner le sien en échange. L'argenté avait accepté cet arrangement et, dans les dix minutes qui suivaient, le bleu avait été transformé en sans-cœur et en simili.

Il était resté dans un brouillard pendant deux jours dans un monde inconnu avant que Xigbar ne vienne le rechercher, avec la délicatesse qu'il avait pour lui à l'époque. Xehanort avait alors fait de lui un petit chien, un esclave. Il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver Lea, se disant qu'il était dans sa famille, sain et sauf.

\- Lea est à nouveau humain. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles. Laissez-moi rentrer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- Très bien. J'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez parlé de ses vrais parents à Lea ?! J'ai appris qu'il serait avec son père, un brun-roux…

Il se tut car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le vieillard l'attrapa par l'épaule et il le tira dans la maison sans aucune douceur. Il le traîna dans le salon et le poussa dans le divan. Le bleu se laissa faire. Il était habitué à plus de violence avec Xehanort.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne parle pas d'eux ici. Grinça le vieil homme.

\- Je dois savoir pour le protéger.

\- Décris-le.

\- Brun-roux, les yeux bleus, imposant. Probablement grand et baraqué. On me l'a décrit. Mais la personne affirmait qu'il s'agissait du père de Lea.

\- Non. Son père biologique avait les yeux verts et il était maigre.

Saïx ferma les yeux, essayant de visualiser. Pourquoi croire que c'était son père ? Une ressemblance physique ? Lea aurait-il appelé la personne « papa » ? Dans ce cas ça voulait dire qu'il la connaissait. Et même bien probablement.

\- Oh. Evidemment. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais on est plus à ça prêt avec lui. Conclut Saïx en se levant.

Il se tourna vers le vieillard qui le fixait. Il se souvenait qu'à l'époque où il l'avait rencontré, il était encore petit et l'homme lui faisait peur. Mais, aujourd'hui, il était aussi grand que lui et il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait effrayé en lui.

Peut-être était-ce aussi parce que les ténèbres étaient une part trop importante de lui. Qu'il avait déjà fait couler beaucoup trop de sang. Et à chaque fois pour une seule raison : venger ou protéger Axel.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Il semblerait que je gêne. Répondit le bleu en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée et remarqua un cadre. Il approcha ses doigts de la photographie qui l'immortalisait lui-même au côté de Lea. Ce dernier agitait son diplôme, tout heureux alors qu'il était plus humble.

Il se souvenait de ce jour. C'était un diplôme en langue, un de ceux qu'Ansem avait exigé que son peuple ait.

\- Tu ne devais pas partir ? Questionna le père de Lea.

\- Si.

Le bleu ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il marcha un instant, ayant envie de se remémorer l'époque où il vivait à Jardin Radieux. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder pour une fois qu'il pouvait se le permettre alors qu'il descendait dans le centre-ville.

Il remarqua un vendeur de glace à l'eau de mer et eu l'envie de s'en prendre une mais il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Il eut un sourire froid et se détourna du marchand de glace, uniquement pour percuter une personne.

Il resta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna, prêt à ne pas s'excuser mais ce contact l'avait ramené à la brusque réalité de la vie et il ressentait des ténèbres.

Il recula et voulu ouvrir un portail pour s'y engouffrer.

\- Saïx ! Lea te cherche partout.

\- Roxas, tu veux dire. Grommela le bleu.

Il aurait dû partir mais il avait tellement besoin d'entendre que celui qu'il aimait se souciait encore de lui.

\- Non. Il te cherchait déjà partout avant mais depuis que Dilan lui a montré le carnet de Roxas…

\- Je vois… hein ? Pardon ?! Dilan a fait quoi ?!

\- A cause du viol ou je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai mon carnet sur moi, pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

Saïx l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise avant de remarquer quelqu'un, au loin, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il faisait partie de la nouvelle Organisation. Ce dernier s'entretenait avec des personnes. Le bleu se désintéressa alors totalement du scientifique qu'il maintenait toujours.

\- C'est pas vrai. Claude ! Appela le commandant en second en direction du juge Frollo.

La personne se tourna vers lui. Le devin lunaire lui fit signe de venir. L'interpellé vint le rejoindre et il fit un signe de tête désignant Even qui venait de regarder vers le vieil homme, interloqué par les nouvelles fréquentations de Saïx.

\- Vu la façon que tu le tiens, j'en déduis que lui aussi veut _sa_ tête. Remarqua l'homme de loi.

L'ancien numéro sept lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il sentait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Entre le père de Lea, la rencontre avec Even, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre par rapport à celui qu'il aimait et maintenant Frollo, il avait l'impression que c'en était largement assez pour une journée.

\- Non. Prononça-t-il enfin.

Saïx ouvrit un portail des ténèbres de sa main libre, juste derrière son « collègue ».

\- Rentre et je fermerais les yeux sur ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Lui dit-il, pas d'humeur à lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être effrayant.

\- Il est décevant de voir que Xehanort t'a mal dressé, je m'attendais à trouver un « ami ».

\- Mal dressé ? Répéta Even.

Le bleu tourna la tête vers le scientifique qui fit semblant de rien en levant la tête pour observer les nuages. Le juge jeta un regard au blond avant de rentrer dans la masse informe. Saïx vérifia que le vieil homme n'était plus là avant de se tourner vers le manipulateur de glace.

\- Ne dis pas à Lea que tu m'as vu.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Ne lui dis pas, ça lui ferait trop mal. Insista Saïx. Par contre, ceux-là fait gaffe, je ne suis pas supposé te le dire mais, ils veulent sa tête. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Par contre, préviens Dilan. Si je le trouve, je le tue. Qu'il me fuie.

Saïx relâcha brusquement le manipulateur de glace avant de reculer jusqu'aux ténèbres qui disparurent avec lui. Il atterrit dans le salon où Emyd était en pleine discussion avec les deux filles Tremaine.

\- Grand-frère. Sourit le châtain en le voyant.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Lui dit le bleu.

Emyd pencha la tête sur le côté. Le commandant en second s'éloigna et retourna dans sa chambre où il récupéra le sitar qu'il vint ramener au manipulateur d'eau. Ce dernier sauta de joie et vint chercher son instrument.

\- Génial ! S'écria-t-il alors que les autres membres soupiraient.

\- Je croyais que tu ne comptais plus en jouer. Remarqua Cruella.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin d'en jouer puisque Demyx le fera à ma place. Rétorqua Saïx ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire froid.

Le châtain sourit à son « grand frère » avant de se mettre à jouer. Le bleu écouta la mélodie en donnant l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire. Un des vides de sa vie était comblé. Il n'en restait plus qu'un.

Néanmoins, il craignait de ne plus jamais pouvoir combler ce vide. Pourtant, c'était le pire qu'il avait encore en lui.


	19. Chapitre 18 : De fil en aiguille

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : De fil en aiguille._

Lea avait déjà l'impression que les choses étaient réglées jours après jour. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il était à nouveau humain, deux semaines qu'il partageait sa vie avec quatre anciens collègues mais dans une atmosphère déjà bien différente.

Il était content que les choses se soient déridées entre eux. Ienzo et Even ne semblaient plus lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait quand ils étaient encore simili et lui-même avait cessé d'en vouloir à Dilan. Au contraire, il lui avait présenté les erreurs de sa vie. Ou plutôt, de sa vie amoureuse.

Mais pour lui, c'était du pareil au même. Parce qu'à cause de ces erreurs amoureuses, il avait perdu sa raison d'exister. Il s'imaginait chaque jour des millions de scénario. Aujourd'hui, il voyait Isa passer la porte du château et venir vers lui. Il le voyait lui reprocher sa relation avec Roxas. Il s'excusait et il prenait Isa contre lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, une chimère qu'il ne pourrait jamais toucher.

Ainsi, il préféra mettre de côté ses idées et ses rêves trop douloureux et il gagna la salle à manger où il trouva tout le monde à table, sauf Dilan. Ce dernier était en fait en train de servir la nourriture.

\- Ah, tu es là, j'allais venir te réveiller. Informa Even.

\- Mamaaaaaan, tu aurais laissé grand-père rentrer dans ma chambre, sans surveillance ?

\- Que risques-tu à part avoir un morceau de doigt en moins ? Répondit Ienzo.

\- Mais j'aime mes doigts. Rétorqua le roux en regardant ses mains.

Le méché lui lança un sourire avant d'entamer le repas. Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts.

\- A propos d'hier… Lâcha finalement Lea après un instant de silence qu'il trouvait bien trop pesant.

\- Tu ne sortiras plus d'ici. C'est trop dangereux. On savait qu'il y aurait plusieurs personnes qui essaieraient de te tuer mais quand même… il a l'air assez fort. Remarqua le bleu foncé.

\- Je devrais servir d'appât pour qu'on sache qui veut s'en prendre à moi et leur pouvoir. Argumenta le manipulateur de feu.

\- Tu veux chercher après Saïx. Rectifia Even.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici. C'est trop insoutenable. Me savoir ici en « sécurité » alors qu'Isa risque peut-être sa vie.

\- Je t'ai déjà… Commença le maître des illusions.

\- Il est probablement avec Xemnas ou Ansem ou Xehanort ou que sais-je encore. Remarqua Aeleus.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? Je ne le suis pas, au contraire.

\- Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Dit Dilan.

\- Je sais de quoi il est capable. Répliqua Lea.

Les quatre autres se regardèrent sans un mot, ne sachant pas comment remontrer le moral du roux. Ce dernier se leva alors qu'il avait à peine manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Dilan.

\- M'enfermer dans ma chambre, c'est tout ce que j'ai encore le droit de faire.

\- N'exagère pas. Soupira Ienzo.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Il joue les martyrs en plus. Tu es vraiment un gosse. Qui aurait imaginé que j'aurais un enfant à vingt ans ? Qui plus est plus âgé que moi. Se plaignit le méché.

\- Un peu de sérieux. Il faut qu'on fasse des recherches à propos de ces types. Dit Aeleus en se levant.

\- D'accord, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le testament d'Ansem, j'espère qu'on n'aura pas de problème. Répondit l'ancien numéro six en se levant.

\- J'espère aussi. On a déjà bien assez de problème avec Lea.

\- Désolé de déranger. Grinça le roux avant de s'éloigner.

La porte claqua mais uniquement à cause d'un courant d'air, néanmoins, l'assassin n'eut pas envie de s'expliquer ou de s'excuser. Surtout qu'il commençait sérieusement à craindre que cet « imprévu » l'empêcherait de retrouver Isa un jour.

Cette idée lui glaçait les sangs. Il devait avouer qu'il était, en fait, presque sûr de l'endroit où il devait être. Mais non seulement il ne savait pas comment le rejoindre mais il avait peur. Peur qu'il soit bien là-bas et surtout, seul.

Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, que tout allait bien. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'aurait pas su être chose qu'inquiet.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et il se laissa tomber sur son lit où il s'allongea et fixa le plafond. L'inquiétait ne cessait de le tenailler de tout son être. Il ferma les yeux et tâcha de se changer les idées, pour qu'il cesse d'être inquiet quelques secondes.

µµµ

_Ca faisait maintenant un mois que Lea avait intégré cette nouvelle classe. On l'avait changé par rapport aux années passées et il avait perdu tous ses amis. Il était entré dans une classe soudée qui comptait quinze personnes, avec lui, dont deux qui étaient souvent de leur côté._

_Le roux se souvenait clairement qu'on lui avait d'ailleurs dit d'éviter de fréquenter ces deux personnes en question, qu'ils étaient bizarres. C'était vrai qu'il trouvait ça étrange. Hier, il avait reçu la photo de classe et ils avaient l'air d'être malheureux ou en tout cas, dérangé d'être à cet endroit._

_Malgré qu'il était nouveau, sa bonne humeur constante avait fait qu'il s'était déjà fait trois excellents amis, dont une fille un peu plus timide et réservée qui semblait plus essayer de calmer les trois autres._

_Lea, comme souvent, était en retard pour la cantine. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait voulu jouer encore, plutôt parce que son professeur l'avait retenu parce qu'il « faisait trop l'idiot »._

_Ainsi, le roux cherchait après ses __amis__, un plateau repas dans ses mains. Alors que ses yeux scrutaient les tables, son regard se posa sur celle que se partageait les deux qu'il « fallait éviter ». Lea se figea en voyant, tout à coup, le bleu, dont il avait oublié le nom, sourire._

_Le roux battit des paupières. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ce sourire mais il était si beau, si attirant. Il fut on ne peut plus déçu de voir ce merveilleux sourire disparaître de ce visage, aussi vite et brusquement qu'il était arrivé._

_Pour Lea, avoir vu ce sourire n'était rien d'autre qu'un signe. Le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Et pourtant, il en avait fait sourire et rire des gens._

_Le roux vint jusqu'à la table et, sans aucune gêne, il s'assit à côté du brun, habillé en noir, pour pouvoir être plus ou moins face au bleu._

_\- Bonjour, moi c'est Lea. On est dans la même classe. Sourit le roux en ignorant totalement celui à côté de lui._

_\- C'est toi qui fait le pitre et qui nous empêche de voir correctement la matière ? Merci._

_\- De rien. Sourit celui habillé en orange._

_Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que le bleu le lardait d'un œil blasé._

_\- Ce n'était pas un vrai, merci, antirotodongyrateur. Soupira celui habillé en bleu._

_\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris. Répondit Lea en battant des paupières._

_Il regarda le brun qui haussa les épaules, visiblement incapable de savoir ce que son ami venait de dire._

_\- Tu peux nous laisser tranquille ? Questionna le bleu._

_\- Tu peux me dire ton nom ? Sourit Lea._

_\- Non._

_\- Hein ? Mais comment je vais t'appeler alors ?_

_\- Tu ne m'appelles pas, tu ne viens pas me chercher, tu disparais de ma vue. Prononça le bleu._

_\- Bon, un surnom alors. Décréta le roux._

_\- Tu es bouché ? Disparais._

_\- Hors de question._

_\- C'est de l'harcèlement. Intervint le brun._

_Le roux remarqua la lune qu'il y avait sur le haut de son vis-à-vis et il en remarqua une autre dessiné sur sa main. Il se demandait si ça voulait dire que cet étranger était gaucher ou que celui aux yeux bruns lui avait fait ?_

_\- Petite lune, ça te va ? Questionna Lea._

_Le bleu se leva de table et s'en alla en laissant son plateau repas en place. Celui habillé en noir soupira et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son ami. Le roux resta tout seul et soupira._

_Mais foi de lui, il ferait de cet être une partie de sa vie. Il voulait pouvoir voir ce sourire aussi souvent que possible. Il voulait être avec cette personne dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom plus que tout au monde._

_C'était fou mais, il n'était plus à ça près._

_µµµ_

Lea cessa de rêvasser mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Sa rencontre avec Isa avait été d'une stupidité. Il avait ignoré son nom pendant deux mois, plus ou moins, bien qu'il avait tout fait pour le trouver. Ce pourquoi quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble avait été si important pour lui. Les premiers mots d'Isa à son égard étaient loin du discours amoureux mais ils étaient pour lui si précieux.

Il avait commencé à tomber amoureux de lui pendant qu'il le draguait, bien qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à une personnalité si froide quand il avait vu ce merveilleux sourire. Mais après ces quelques mots, il avait trouvé en Isa ce que son sourire laissait penser.

Une personne merveilleuse même s'il n'y paraissait pas au premier regard.

Lea se leva du lit et il regagna le salon. Il y trouva alors Ienzo et Even qui parlaient à voix basse. Le blond sursauta en remarquant le roux et il lança un regard à celui qu'il avait élevé.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, remit sa mèche en place puis se tourna vers l'assassin qui avait les sourcils froncé. Vu leur comportement, il se doutait qu'on parlait sur son dos.

\- Aitaxto a eu des informations en allant en ville. Une nouvelle personne qui veut s'en prendre à toi.

\- Oui euh… grand, il avait des vêtements noir et mauve. Y avait un peu de rouge aussi. Il avait une coiffe bizarre. Il était vieux.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il en a après moi ? Demanda Lea.

\- Tu penses qu'il ne pourrait pas parce que c'est une personne âgée ? Demanda le blond.

\- Aitaxto, il est trop fort.

\- Il t'a payé pour que tu dises ça ?

\- Il m'a élevé. Rectifia le méché en souriant légèrement.

\- Donc, pour ce type ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ? Demanda Lea en regardant le scientifique.

Even se tendit et lança un regard au manieur d'illusion. Celui-ci resta stoïque.

\- Il a mentionné un nom qu'aitaxto à mal compris mais ça ressemblait vaguement à Xehanort.

\- Tu ne tiens pas à te répéter, papy ?

\- Semea explique mieux.

\- C'est Xehanort. Compléta le méché.

\- Isa… est-ce qu'il est avec lui ? Vous savez ça ?

Even se frotta les cheveux, l'air gêné.

\- Soit il n'est pas redevenu humain… soit il est avec lui. J'en suis sûr.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore qu'il soit avec lui. Chuchota le roux, bien que gêné.

Le maître des illusions serra les lèvres.

\- Il faut que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sortir de là. Souffla l'assassin avant de se détourner et de partir.

Ienzo sembla vouloir le rattraper mais il se ravisa et échangea un simple regard avec celui qui l'avait élevé.

Lea regagna une nouvelle fois sa chambre. Ces doutes étaient fondés finalement. Il ne pouvait croire en la mort définitive d'Isa et vu le nombre de sans-cœur qui avaient été éliminé par Sora, dans le fond, Isa n'avait pu que survivre.

Il lui restait un ultime espoir : Allez voir à la ville de Traverse. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'on le laisse seulement y aller. Et ce n'était déjà pas une mince affaire.

Néanmoins, si Isa était avec Xehanort… il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter.

Mais il se promettait une chose : il ne laisserait pas Isa entre les mains de Xemnas, ou quelque soit le nom qu'il utilisait, ça, c'était hors de question. Il savait à quel point l'argenté pouvait être dangereux.

En particulier quand il voulait quelque chose.


	20. Chapitre 19 : De bien curieuse relation

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 19 : De bien curieuses relations._

Il y avait déjà un peu d'agitation en bas. Emyd jouait du sitar à côté de Braig. Cruella dessinait sur un cahier un manteau en, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, plume de kiwi tandis que Mey et Kansan discutaient à voix basse, penché sur un cahier où il y avait plusieurs informations, probablement sur Lea.

Saïx descendit et il vint s'asseoir à côté du bicolore. Il avait beau avoir pris l'habitude, il fut surpris de recevoir Emyd dans ses bras. Il se permit de le serrer contre lui quelques secondes avec douceur avant de redevenir froid et de le repousser, gentiment.

Le châtain se força à se rasseoir correctement et il joua du sitar alors que le borgne se penchait vers lui pour pouvoir jouer avec ses lèvres. Le bleu eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul. Non seulement ça lui faisait un peu mal mais en plus, le manipulateur d'espace faisait toujours ça en public et ça le gênait.

Néanmoins, après avoir fait comprendre à son meilleur ami que le sourire n'était pas bienvenu pour l'instant, il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore prévenu. Je sais qui est le père, entre-guillemet, de Lea.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Lexaeus.

\- Tu dois être rassuré. Sourit Braig en mettant sa main sur la joue du bleu.

Ce dernier se laissa faire bien que surpris. Une deuxième main vint le rejoindre et elles descendirent les longs de ses joues dans une caresse. Saïx se tendit de tout son être. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les relations et, à vrai dire, qu'on l'aime l'effrayait presque.

Il avait eu tant de mal à accepter l'amour de Lea, il avait eu du mal à tolérer l'amitié de Braig et il avait encore des difficultés avec la tendresse d'Emyd. Ainsi, si les choses évoluaient de ce côté, d'une mauvaise façon, avec le borgne.

Cependant, il fut rassurer de sentir que Braig essayait seulement de le faire sourire. Il se laissa faire et afficha un pâle sourire mais il lui semblait déjà plus « vrai » que ceux d'avant.

Il ne comprenait pas toujours ce que voulait le bicolore et cette fois, comme d'autres avant, il le laissait faire en se disant que de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire du tord.

Des pas se firent entendre et Emyd sursauta. Surpris, le bleu tourna la tête pour voir Xehanort. Il l'avait vu il y avait une demi-heure, au plus, mais il s'extirpa des mains de Braig et se pencha en avant dans un geste humble.

\- Demyx… tu es à nouveau parmi nous à ce que je vois. Sourit l'argenté.

Néanmoins, le sourire qu'il affichait sembla ne pas être aussi ravi que ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Le chef de l'Organisation regarda Saïx avant que ses yeux ne se reposent sur Emyd qui s'était légèrement caché derrière Braig.

\- Saïx s'est occupé de tout pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ou… Oui.

\- Parfait en ce cas. Où ça, exactement ?

\- Juste… juste la chambre à côté de gr… Saïx.

Le nommé tourna la tête vers le châtain, surpris qu'il n'ait pas mentionné « grand-frère » puisque, maintenant, il en avait le droit. Habituellement, il ne s'en privait pas du tout d'ailleurs. Au contraire.

\- Bien.

Braig frappa dans ses mains et se leva avant d'aider Emyd à en faire autant. Il regarda l'argenté puis le bleu avant de s'adresser à ce dernier en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- La star en herbe et moi on va aller dans ma chambre, ce serait cool de pas nous déranger.

\- D'accord. Répondit le commandant en second, cachant mal sa surprise.

Il était assez rare de voir Emyd et Braig ensemble mais cette phrase lui semblait étrange. Il regarda son meilleur ami pousser son « petit frère » jusqu'aux escaliers puis tourna la tête vers l'argenté pour voir que ce dernier l'observait.

\- Xigbar ne fait plus les recherches en espionnage ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

Saïx ne manqua pas de remarquer que Mey le regardait bizarrement.

\- Je rassemble le tout et d'ici demain, nous aviserons. Je t'en ferais part si tu le souhaites.

\- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir et je me sentirais honoré.

Kansan, cette fois-ci, se leva et s'approcha de Cruella avec qui il échangea quelques mots qui provoquèrent un simple air interrogateur auprès de la bicolore.

\- C'est au sujet de ? Osa le bleu à son supérieur.

\- Le héros de la lumière. Tu en sauras plus sous peu. Lui répondit, simplement, l'argenté.

\- Merci.

Saïx se leva pour se pencher face à lui ce qui fit sourire Xehanort de façon presque douce. Sourire que le bleu n'eut pas l'opportunité de voir. Il tomba brutalement au sol et eut juste le temps de mettre ses mains sur le sol pour éviter de tomber trop violemment. Néanmoins, il sentit ses genoux et ses mains lui faire mal, ayant amorti tout.

Dans sa chute, inexpliquée, il avait eu une réaction étrange qui l'avait fait se mordre brusquement la lèvre, peut-être espoir fou du cerveau pour empêcher la chute. Il sentait alors le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Il se redressa légèrement et s'essuya la lèvre du poignet. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et on l'aida à se relever. Il aurait repoussé la personne en question s'il n'avait pas reconnu cette poigne : Son supérieur.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, merci.

L'argenté ne manqua pas de remarquer la lèvre de son bras-droit qui saignait. Il passa ses doigts dessus comme pour faire cesser le saignement.

\- Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes, Saïx ? Sourit une voix.

Le bleu tourna la tête, lançant un regard assassin à la personne en question. Le docteur Facilier. Il souriait alors que son ombre faisait une étrange danse de joie.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu faisais les autres fois.

Le devin lunaire serra les poings. Habituellement, il savait qu'il était là, mais cette fois, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et son pouvoir sur les ombres avait pu fonctionner.

\- Tu vas souffrir. Menaça le commandant en second.

\- Saïx.

Le manieur de claymore se força à tourner la tête vers son supérieur. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire payer au docteur mais les ordres de Xehanort étaient plus importants que tout.

\- Va soigner ta lèvre, je m'occupe de ça. Et soigne-la mieux que ton flanc.

\- Oui, Seigneur Xem... hanort.

Le bleu se pencha en avant, lança un regard noir au manipulateur d'ombre puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il entendit une petite exclamation de surprise, supposant que le basané avait voulu le faire tomber, ou autre, une nouvelle fois.

Il regagna sa chambre et il se soigna dans la salle de bain. Il souleva son t-shirt et regarda la plaie qui était encore rouge à l'intérieur mais où une croûte commençait à se faire. Il ouvrit l'armoire qu'il y avait à côté de l'évier et il en sortit une lame de rasoir avec laquelle il joua quelques secondes. Sans aucune considération, il commença à faire tomber la croûte ce qui se fit en quelques minutes.

Il serra les lèvres, se retenant difficilement de se les mordre, alors que le sang suintait et coulait jusqu'à tâcher son pantalon blanc. Il prit un gant de toilette et il l'appliqua sur son flanc. Il regagna sa chambre et il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond sans un mot, sans une pensée, sans un geste.

Son esprit ne vagabondait pas. Il aurait voulu mais, sur le coup, rien ne venait. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Comme ça, il ne penserait pas à Lea.


	21. Chapitre 20 : revenu du passé

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Mey qui est à moi et Kansan qui est euh… plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi ^^.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 20 : Venu du passé._

Déjà une semaine que Lea était au courant que c'était Xehanort qui voulait le voir mort. Il savait pourquoi et ça le conférait dans certaines de ses idées. Dont une qui le rassurait, au fond.

Comme tous les jours, il était dans sa chambre. Il lui arrivait souvent de profiter de l'absence de tous pour user de portail et aller inspecter un monde. Il ne l'avait cependant pas encore fait pour la Ville de Traverse parce que si jamais un des autres venait dans sa chambre, ceux-ci sauraient où le retrouver et il n'appelait pas Aeleus et Ienzo « papa » et « maman » pour rien.

Néanmoins, l'absence d'Isa se faisait sentir. Il regardait bien plus souvent les marques qu'il y avait sur son mur. Vingt et une en ce jour. Il voulait tant le retrouver. Surtout qu'il ressentait qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Ce que Dilan lui avait fait lire le travaillait toujours. Il se retenait d'ailleurs de demander à Ienzo de lui rendre le cahier pour pouvoir les autres atrocités qui avaient pu y être écrites. Et des fois, c'était même l'inverse : Il se retenait de lui demander pour pouvoir le brûler. Et ainsi être sûr de ne pas souiller l'image qu'il avait toujours de Roxas.

Certes il lui avait menti pour le viol, et avait été assez loin dans ce sens là. Mais il voyait toujours en lui son adorable petit Roxas, doux, câlin, gentil – sauf avec les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas – qui jugeait vite les autres mais qui savait s'excuser quand il le fallait.

Il lui avait souvent reproché d'insulter Saïx mais, inversement, le bleu ne se gênait pas pour insulter le blond vénitien. Les deux restaient deux personnes importantes dans sa vie. S'il aurait dû le décrire rapidement, il aurait dit qu'Isa, et Saïx, était son idéal mais que Roxas était ce dont il avait besoin. C'était aussi perturbant que dévastateur. Lui-même avait eu tant de mal à choisir quand il n'avait pas de cœur. Mais maintenant qu'il en avait un ça aurait pu être encore pire.

Si Roxas n'avait pas été en Sora. Si Sora n'aimait pas déjà quelqu'un. S'il n'avait pas eu vent d'un mensonge, ignoble, qui le faisait douter du reste. Mais surtout, s'il n'avait pas toujours l'image dansante d'Isa dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il était celui qu'il aimait.

Cela dit, il savait que l'amour ne faisait pas tout.

Lea sursauta en entendant un cri. Celui de Ienzo. Il fit apparaître ses chakrams et usa d'un portail pour arriver juste à côté de lui.

\- Ou ?! Questionna le roux, sur le qui-vive.

\- Umea, je suis content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais de un, ton père serait plus utile et de deux, c'était un cri de joie.

Lea tomba des nues et il tourna la tête vers le méché en soupirant. Ses chakrams disparurent de ses mains aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus peu avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé alors ?

\- La chose qui va peut-être te faire tuer quelqu'un.

\- Euh… des photos compromettantes d'Isa ou Saïx avec quelqu'un ?

Ienzo frappa le crâne de Lea avec ce qu'il avait en main.

\- Le testament d'Ansem.

\- Ah ! Voyons voir ça.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore lu ? Remarqua Lea en voyant que le méché cherchait comment ouvrir la farde qui avait un système un peu compliqué.

\- Non.

\- Et tu cries déjà de joie. Se moqua gentiment le roux en appuyant sur le bouton alors que le bleu tirait.

\- On saura déjà à quoi s'en tenir. Répliqua le scientifique.

Il sortit les feuilles de la farde et il lu rapidement tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Lea s'appuya contre le mur et attendit en regardant le méché. Celui-ci continua de lire avant de poser le testament sur le bureau d'Ansem et de se tourner vers le roux.

\- Xehanort.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est Xehanort qui a hérité du château.

\- Je pensais qu'il voulait se venger de vous. Pour ce que vous avez fait. Remarqua l'assassin.

\- Oui, hum… il n'a probablement pas eu le temps de changer son testament quand il s'est rendu compte. On l'a quand même envoyé dans le néant. Je dis « on » mais c'est plutôt Xehanort…

\- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Cet enculé ne nous laissera jamais rester dans le château.

\- Oh si. Tu peux lui offrir quelque chose qu'il veut.

Les yeux de Lea se noircir alors que du feu commençait à se dégager de ses pieds, grandissant à vue d'œil. Ienzo se recula rapidement et mis les mains en avant.

\- C'était de l'humour. Tu me connais !

\- Ca ne me fait pas rire. Grinça le roux.

Des coups se firent subitement entendre. Quelqu'un qui frappait avec violence sur le mur ou sur la pierre. Ienzo remarqua des flammes, des éclairs et des gerbes de glace par la fenêtre.

Lea serra les dents. Peu difficile de réalisé ce qu'il se passait : ceux qui voulaient le tuer étaient aux portes du château. Les chakrams du roux réapparurent dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ce jour-ci.

\- Va chercher les autres. Je vais les avoir comme d'habitude.

\- En traître quoi.

\- Va. Insista le roux.

Le maître des illusions ouvrit un portail des ténèbres et s'y engouffra. L'assassin eut un sourire froid.

\- Voyons voir si j'ai pas perdu la main.

Il fit apparaître des ténèbres autour de lui et il réapparut juste derrière un groupe de quatre personnes. Une femme brune habillée de rose, un homme brun en noir, une adolescente habillée court aux cheveux noirs et un homme un peu plus âgé aux cheveux châtains-clair.

Il s'approcha, furtivement, de ce dernier, fit passer un de ses chakrams dans l'autre main et appliqua sa main, libérée, sur la bouche du châtain. Il l'éloigna d'un geste presque brusque avant de laisser les ténèbres les envelopper. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit reculé car encore en travaux.

Là, du feu commença à sortir de lui. Les flammes léchèrent le corps de l'homme qu'il sentit se débattre contre lui.

\- Tout doux. Souffla le roux, presque cruellement alors que les flammes se déployaient d'autant plus.

Le corps se mit à brûler et il entendit le châtain essayé d'hurler alors qu'on ne sentait plus que l'odeur d'un corps calciné. Il laissa tomber le corps, sans vie, quand il cessa de se débattre.

Lea disparu à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Il réapparu derrière les gens mais ils avaient remarqué l'absence de l'un d'eux et quand il voulut fracasser son chakram dans le dos de l'adolescente mais la brune se tourna.

Le roux eut un mouvement de recul. Il fixa la femme et battit des paupières. Il remarqua alors la porte s'ouvrir sur Aeleus et Dilan, armes aux poings. Le manipulateur de vent voulu embrocher l'homme qui venait de sortir son épée.

\- Attendez ! S'écria Lea.

\- Quoi 'Phew ? Grinça le manieur de lance.

\- Je les connais.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna l'adolescente.

\- Aerith, c'est moi, Lea ! On était à l'école ensemble. Certifia le roux en s'adressant à la femme qui avait un air surpris.

\- Lea ? Ca ne me dit rien.

\- Mais si, je faisais toujours le pitre pendant les cours. On avait quatorze ans, je venais d'une autre classe. Insista l'assassin.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait de Dimitri ? Murmura l'adolescente en se rapprochant de l'homme du groupe.

\- Lui ? Euh… comme d'habitude.

Celui en noir afficha un air perplexe alors que les anciens gardes étaient sur le qui-vive.

\- Lea ! Mais oui, je me souviens de toi ! S'écria tout à coup Aerith. Mon dieu, que tu as changé !

Le roux sourit de toutes ses dents. La femme se tourna vers son ami alors que Dilan rabaissait légèrement ses armes.

\- Léon, tu le connais aussi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais oui. C'est lui qui est sorti avec ton ami, Isa.

\- « Sorti ». Répéta Lea avec une grimace alors que Dilan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a fait de Dimitri.

\- Lea, fais ta phrase-là.

L'assassin sourit légèrement et il porta son doigt à sa tempe.

\- C'est bon, c'est retenu.

Léon sembla se souvenir de lui d'un seul coup et son regard se durcit. Il repoussa violemment le roux ce qui lui fallut d'être enserrer par un des bras puissant d'Aeleus.

\- Ne le touche pas.

Le brun eut un mouvement pour se débattre mais il sembla qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien contre la personne qui le maintenait contre lui.

\- Qu'est-il advenu d'Isa ? Il est ici ?

Le visage du roux se décomposa et il secoua la tête. Léon fronça les sourcils alors qu'un air surpris passait sur son visage.

\- Attends… il a une cicatrice sur le visage… en forme de X ? Questionna le manieur de gunblade.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Et des yeux orange, c'est possible ?

\- Malheureusement. Marmonna l'assassin.

\- Mince… si j'avais su que c'était lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le brun en noir ne se torde le cou pour pouvoir voir celui qui le tenait toujours contre lui.

\- Vous me lâchez ?

Le manipulateur de terre le fit de mauvaise grâce. Il échangea un regard avec Dilan avant de se pousser de devant la porte et de leur faire signe de rentrer. Les trois nouveaux venus se concertèrent rapidement avant d'entrer. Aeleus les mena dans le bureau où ils trouvèrent Even en compagnie de Ienzo. Le premier avait son bouclier ce qui signifiait qu'il était prêt à essayer de se battre s'il fallait.

\- Tiens, tiens umea… Tu as du mal avec le mot « assassiner » maintenant ? Le comble pour toi. N'est-ce pas ton gagne-pain ? Se moqua le maître des illusions.

Lea contourna les trois nouveaux et vint tout près du bleu, affichant un large, mais faux, sourire sadique. Il avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien seulement.

\- Tu tiens à ce que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

\- Quoi ?! Non, non, non ! Tu ne touches pas à semea ! Protesta Even en repoussant l'assassin.

Celui-ci éclata de rire à l'instant même où le méché en fit autant. Ce dernier se tourna vers le blond et lui fit signe de se calmer.

\- Aitaxto, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Un peu, quand même.

Le manipulateur de glace s'éloigna d'eux pour s'approcher des trois visiteurs qui avaient une drôle de tête devant ce spectacle étrange.

\- Ce sont des personnes envoyées par Xehanort.

\- Je ne crois pas. Répondit Lea en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Xehanort ? C'est notre ennemi. Assura Youfie.

\- Réponse. Conclut le roux.

\- Dans ce cas, sachez que nous avons besoin de cet endroit. Fit Even en regardant les trois.

\- Il suffisait de demander. Sourit Aerith.

\- Qu'est-il advenu de Dimitri ? Demanda l'adolescente.

\- Bon, j'ai de la lessive à faire moi. Fit Lea alors que des ténèbres se créaient autour de lui.

Ienzo lui lança un sourire presque sadique.

\- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir hein, je viendrais vérifier que tu fais bien ta tâche.

\- Oui, maman. Titilla le roux alors que les fumerolles noires l'engloutissaient.

Il réapparut dans la buanderie et soupira. Avoir revu « Léon » lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Non pas parce qu'il connaissait cette personne mais parce que ça lui rappelait qu'Isa n'était pas là.

Tuer ne lui faisait plus rien, lui qui avait souffert longtemps de ce qu'il était devenu. Mais se rappeler l'absence d'Isa était toujours dur. Il se souvenait dans quel état il était à chaque fois. Saïx devait le consoler et le rassurer pendant des heures entières. Il ne dormait pas de la nuit, voire même pendant une semaine. Pendant plus d'un an, il rêvait de ses personnes qu'il avait tuées.

Mais ça lui était passé, son cœur s'était assombri et le meurtre était devenu, pour lui, de quelque chose de presque banal. Ici encore, il avait tué, sans honte, quelqu'un. Après tout, il ne le connaissait même pas.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Crime d'innocence

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 21 : Crime d'innocence._

Six jours étaient passés depuis que Saïx s'était fait mal à la lèvre, celle-ci s'était déjà plus ou moins guérie à l'inverse de sa blessure qui, qui plus est, avait été rouverte hier soir. Evidemment par ses propres soins.

Comme il était déjà vingt heures passées, le salon était presque vidé et il n'y avait que le bruit du sitar d'Emyd qui se faisait entendre. Le châtain avait ses jambes passées au-dessus de celles de Saïx qui avait lui-même sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Braig. Il détestait son humanité parce qu'il avait besoin de dormir et qu'il le ressentait.

Dans la pièce, il y avait également Ultimécia qui regardait des photographies, muettement. Pour le coup, le bleu était plutôt content que Facilier ne soit pas là. Sa présence l'épuisait, littéralement, et même pas comme pour Roxas où c'était juste son esprit qui n'en pouvait plus.

Ici, c'était l'inverse.

La porte s'ouvrit et claqua violemment. Le commandant en second eut un sursaut et il se frotta les yeux qui commençaient à se fermer. Xehanort rentra dans la pièce et, Emyd se redressa se mettait assis. Saïx lui lança un regard surpris, ne s'attendant pas à un éloignement aussi brusque.

Néanmoins, tous trois, ainsi qu'Ultimécia, ne manquèrent pas de remarquer quelque chose qui se débattait et gémissait, sous le bras de l'argenté.

\- Seigneur Xemnas, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Saïx en désignant la chose braillarde.

\- Une gamine, Saïx. Sourit Xehanort.

Braig ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui fallut un coup de poing sur la cuisse qui le fit grogner de douleur.

\- Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Demanda Ultimécia.

\- Lâchez-moi. Gémit la gamine en se débattant.

Xehanort lança un regard à la femme avant de mettre l'enfant dans les bras de Braig. Ce dernier l'accepta bien que surpris. Il regarda l'enfant. Elle ne devait avoir guère plus de huit ans. Ses grands yeux bruns, qui devenaient de plus en plus orange à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la pupille, étaient emplis de larmes.

Le bicolore la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle était mignonne avec ses cheveux noirs qui étaient coupé au carré, tombant un peu en-dessous de ses épaules, qui étaient un peu « désordonné » comme si on venait de lui couper les cheveux rapidement.

La seule chose qui semblait bizarre, c'était ses vêtements roses, tranchant avec sa peau pâle, qui étaient à moitié déchiré.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu la files ? Demanda Braig, presqu'amèrement, ce qui allait mal avec son sourire doux.

\- Une sorte de compensation, disons. Répondit Xehanort avec un étrange sourire.

\- Et tu osais me dire que tu avais perdu la mémoire.

Le bicolore se tourna vers Saïx qui suivait l'échange en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On peut dire que tu as de la chance.

\- C'est toi qui va t'occuper d'elle. Répondit le bleu en se reculant instinctivement de l'enfant.

Le borgne eut un étrange sourire alors qu'Ultimécia appelait Xehanort. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

\- Que fait-elle ici ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Il y a des ténèbres qui résident en elle.

\- Et c'est tout ? Se moqua Braig.

La gamine tremblait dans les bras du bicolore. Elle s'était accrochée à lui et elle avait enfui son visage contre son torse. Saïx ne manqua pas alors de remarquer le sang sur son dos et sur ses flancs. Il regarda son supérieur pour voir qu'il avait du sang plein les mains.

Une pensée nostalgique lui fit se rappeler que quand Axel tuait, lui, revenait rarement avec du sang sur les mains, littéralement. Parce qu'à l'inverse, il se salissait toujours un peu plus les mains à chaque fois.

\- Je doute que les héros de la lumière ne s'en prennent à une enfant.

\- C'est salopard. Murmura Braig.

\- C'est merveilleux. Commenta Saïx.

\- Je vous remercie, tous les deux. Sourit Xehanort.

\- Moi, c'était pas un compliment. Grinça le bicolore en serrant l'enfant contre lui.

Elle pleurait et il n'avait que pu faire ce geste. Saïx se leva, profitant de ce geste pour pouvoir s'éloigner de l'enfant qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Un enfant ça avait besoin d'attention et il espérait que s'il montrait qu'il ne tenait pas à s'approcher de cette « chose », on ne le forcerait pas à rester avec elle.

Lui qui était, de toute façon, incapable de montrer de réelles attention à qui que ce soit. Même Lea, lui semblait-il.

\- Et comment elle s'appelle ? Osa demander Emyd qui avait arrêté de jouer du sitar depuis un moment.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Xehanort. Comment tu t'appelles, petite ?

La gamine se blottit d'autant plus contre Braig pour toute réponse. L'argenté plissa les yeux alors que Saïx devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas rappeler l'enfant à l'ordre et, par conséquent, d'autant plus la traumatisé.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda gentiment le bicolore à l'adresse de la fillette.

L'enfant resta prostrée un instant avant de murmurer quelque chose. Xehanort qui avait les bras croisés, fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Hyolith. Répondit le manipulateur d'espace.

\- Je vois. Au moins, on ne sera pas obligé d'aller la chercher.

Saïx tourna la tête vers son supérieur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à une des premières choses qu'il avait dit à Lea quand il l'avait rencontré. Il sentit des rougeurs se faire sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait toujours l'argenté.

Ce dernier ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il s'approcha de lui pour mettre sa main, où le sang avait déjà séché, sur son front.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- La fatigue. Répondit Braig.

Il se leva et il attrapa Saïx par la taille. Il l'éloigna de Xehanort ce qui permis au bleu de voir clairement son meilleur ami et son supérieur se lancer un regard noir.

\- Viens, on va dormir. Star en herbe.

Emyd se leva d'un bond et il vint se cacher derrière Braig. Le commandant en second, un peu dans le brouillard à cause des réactions de trois des quatre piliers de sa vie et par le sommeil qui commençait à se faire sentir, se laissa entraîner.

Le bicolore le lâcha quand ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre. Le châtain vint alors coller un baiser sur la joue de Saïx en souriant avant de rentrer dans la pièce qui lui était réservée. Le bleu rentra dans sa propre chambre et il alla se doucher avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit bien chaud.

Il se coucha sur le flanc, celui qui lui faisait si mal parce qu'il était blessé. Un sourire étrange passa sur ses lèvres.

Il ne savait pas ce que faisait, en ce moment, son supérieur et ça lui donnait une sale impression. Il s'emparait d'une gamine, Braig disait d'étranges mots par rapport à ça et, surtout, Saïx ne connaissait toujours pas ses plans alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui dirait.

Pas qu'il était inquiet mais il commençait à craindre que Xehanort n'ait plus confiance en lui. Cette optique le mettait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. D'un côté, ça le gênait et de l'autre ça l'effrayait presque.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait si jamais il ne pouvait plus être au service de l'argenté.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le couvre-lit alors que le sommeil l'enveloppait enfin.

µµµ

_Isa avait une impression désagréable. Il savait le nom de celui de sa classe qui était venu faire ami-ami avec lui comme si de rien n'était : Lea. Il ne le supportait pas. Il n'y avait pas moyen de suivre les cours correctement car soit il faisait le pitre, soit il s'attirait des ennuis._

_S'il n'avait pas été là, ils seraient déjà plus loin dans la matière. Au lieu de ça, il s'ennuyait à l'école parce qu'il devait attendre des minutes entières avant de pouvoir continuer de recevoir la matière._

_Et il osait avoir le culot de venir le déranger alors qu'il était avec Squall ? Ce dernier vint justement le rejoindre et il afficha un léger sourire._

_\- T'es ignoble en fait._

_\- Je ne le connais pas, qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ami-ami avec tous les cas désespéré. Conclut Isa._

_\- J'espère qu'il ne t'harcèlera pas trop._

_\- On ira voir le directeur sinon. Conclut, simplement, le bleu._

_La cloche sonna et celui aux yeux vert se rendit directement dans la classe, suivit de près par son ami. Quand le professeur vint ouvrir la classe, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la place qu'ils prenaient habituellement._

_Isa sortit ses affaires, déjà prêt à prendre des notes. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer, dans les deux minutes qui suivirent, quelqu'un qui s'installait à côté de lui. Chose qui le surpris. Squall et lui étaient tellement renfermés que les gens les évitaient. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas forcément plus mal._

_Au moins, ils avaient un peu d'espace pour eux._

_Le bleu tourna la tête pour tomber des nues. La personne qui s'installait à côté de lui n'était autre que Lea. Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire en voyant que celui habillé de bleu le regardait._

_\- Lea, je vois que tu te mets à côté du meilleur élève de ta classe, ça ne peut pas te faire de tord en effet. Remarqua le professeur._

_\- Mais, madame. Protesta le bleu._

_\- Gardez ces places, dorénavant._

_\- Génial ! S'écria Lea._

_Isa lança un regard presque noir à son professeur avant d'en jeter un froid à l'adresse du roux. Ce dernier sortit ses cours alors que l'enseignant commençait à expliquer le sujet de cette heure-ci._

_\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton nom, petite lune._

_\- Ferme ta bouche. Répliqua le bleu à voix basse._

_L'avoir à côté de lui était encore plus difficile parce que, s'il était loin, il pouvait l'ignorer, ici ça devenait directement plus dur. Il était juste à côté de lui et sa voix portait bien trop à son oreille._

_\- Tu as quel âge ?_

_Isa ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur ce que disait le professeur. Espérant bien que Lea comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler._

_\- Moi j'en ai quatorze. J'aime bien les glaces, et toi ?_

_\- Laisse-moi en paix. Murmura Isa._

_\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Questionna Lea en appuyant son doigt sur un passage du cours._

_\- Ce qu'on est en train de voir. Grimaça le bleu. Si tu écoutais._

_\- Si j'écoute, tu sortiras avec moi ?_

_\- Plutôt mourir. Répliqua Isa, faisant pouffer Squall._

_\- Oh apprête-toi à mourir sous peau. Sourit Lea._

_Le bleu lui lança un regard mi-écœuré, mi-surpris._

_µµµ_

Saïx se réveilla en sentant du mouvement dans son lit. Il tourna la tête, ouvrant les yeux pâteusement pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Emyd.

\- Dem… yx ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Il est trop tôt et j'ai eu envie de te rejoindre.

Le bleu grogna et il se tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et espéra se retrouver dans ce rêve à nouveau, même si ce n'était que les moments où il avait détesté Lea.

Il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour commencer à l'apprécier. Un peu près un mois et demi. Il avait craqué peu de temps après. A cause d'une phrase, une phrase qui le faisait encore craqué aujourd'hui.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Qui est-elle ?

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 22 : Qui est-elle ?_

Lea se réveilla d'un rêve agréable. Il se leva difficilement du lit et des couvertures si agréables pour remarquer qu'il y avait un grand soleil dehors, il devait déjà être une heure avancée. Il se rendit rapidement dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer.

Le roux avait appris, quand il avait eu fini la lessive, que ceux qui partageaient le château avec lui avaient eu du mal à expliquer la mort de « Dimitri ». Néanmoins, malgré les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu, leur réputation de tueur étant maintenant toute faite, les autres avaient accepté, sans problème qu'ils restent dans le château. Demandant simplement de pouvoir y venir de temps à autre.

Ienzo et Even avaient alors établi un code avec eux pour qu'ils puissent faire part de leur présence vu que le méché comptait bien laisser ses illusions opérés par sécurité pour Lea. Aerith, Léon et Youfie avaient même affirmé qu'en cas de besoin, ils pourraient toujours venir les rejoindre voir s'ils pourraient les aider.

C'est ainsi que le roux descendit dans la salle à manger pour voir que le tableau des tâches avaient changé. L'écriture de Ienzo, sauf pour Dilan, ayant laissé place à celle d'Even. Il regarda avec espoir, espérant avoir récupéré les courses et en profiter pour pouvoir chercher après Isa.

Mais il remarqua, avec déception, qu'il devrait s'occuper du ménage. Il tourna la tête pour remarquer qu'il y avait son assiette de prête avec une cloche au-dessus. Il s'approcha en soupirant et aperçu un mot du maître des illusions.

_« J'ai voulu te réveiller mais tu dormais comme un bienheureux et à en croire tes dires c'est devenu rare. J'espère cependant que ce sera toujours chaud. Si tu n'as pas vu, tu dois t'occuper du ménage donc de la vaisselle, bon courage. »_

Lea eut un léger sourire et il se retint une remarque raillarde malgré qu'il était seul. Il s'assit et mangea rapidement. C'était froid mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il fit ensuite la vaisselle avant de regagner le salon. Il sourit en voyant Ienzo qui lisait une revue scientifique, un stylo-bille à la main.

\- 'Man ! C'est toi que je cherchais.

\- Oui ? Demanda le bleu en barrant des mots sur la page qu'il lisait.

\- J'aimerais… le carnet de Roxas, je pense que je suis… prêt à en lire un peu plus.

\- Oh ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Souffla le roux bien, qu'au contraire, il n'était pas si sûr que ça.

Le scientifique se leva et il jeta le magazine sur la table. Lea eut un léger sourire en voyant que le conspirateur ténébreux avait barré de nombreuses choses pour les rectifier par d'autres.

Il le suivit quand il regagna sa chambre. Il préféra cependant ne pas y rentrer par question d'intimité. Il attendit deux minutes avant que le méché ne vienne le rejoindre et ne lui tende le carnet qui avait toujours les trombones sur deux pages.

\- Merci.

\- Tu tiens à être seul pour ça ?

\- Oui. Je vais dans ma chambre. Je m'occuperais du ménage mais…

\- Il n'y a rien à faire en ce moment, ne t'inquiète pas. Certifia Ienzo.

Le roux hocha la tête avant de regagner sa chambre. Il s'approcha du mur pour faire une vingt-deuxième marque puis, enfin, il s'assit au bureau et il ouvrit le cahier. La première chose qu'il décrivait était son septième jour dans l'Organisation.

Le cœur lourd, il se força à lire ce qui y était écrit. L'écriture de Roxas lui semblait déjà bien moins agréable que ce qu'il le trouvait avant mais elle restait quand même belle et il se raccrochait à tout ça. A tous ces sentiments qu'il avait pour le blond vénitien.

Il s'apprêtait à recevoir un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur mais, au lieu de ça, il vit que Roxas parlait d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il fronça les sourcils et retourna dans le salon avec le carnet en main.

Ienzo y était à nouveau, toujours avec son magazine. Il redressa la tête, surpris, à l'entrée de Lea.

\- Déjà ? C'était si horrible ?

\- Qui est « Xion » ?

\- Euh ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Ici, il écrit que Xion est la quatorzième membre de l'Organisation. Expliqua Lea.

Le méché se leva et vint voir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une amie imaginaire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… ça me semble « gros ». Il dit qu'on la présente dans la salle du conseil.

\- Bon.

Ienzo lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il se rendit dans le couloir pour appeler tout le monde. Il ne fallut que dix minutes avant que les trois autres n'arrivent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Even.

\- Roxas aurait mentionné une Xion dans son carnet et ça ne nous dit rien. Expliqua le méché.

\- Mytho. Conclut Dilan.

\- Ca ne me dit absolument rien. Répondit Aeleus.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette chose ne peut pas être inventée. On pourrait regarder ensemble ?

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille voir à Illusiopolis pour récupérer nos propres cahiers. Remarqua Dilan.

\- Je m'en… Commença Lea.

\- Non ! Coupa Ienzo. Va au coin d'ailleurs. Tu commences à exagérer.

Le roux soupira pour toute réponse alors qu'Aeleus se décidait à y aller, étant un de ceux qui risquait le moins gros. Il disparut dans les ténèbres. L'assassin eut un regard jaloux. Il aurait voulu sortir lui aussi. Il se promettait que dès que possible, il le ferait. Il chercherait une excuse, n'importe laquelle.

\- Umea ?

\- Hm ?

\- J'étais sérieux. Va au coin.

\- Quoi ? Mais mes vrais parents m'ont jamais mis au coin. S'insurgea le roux.

\- Ils auraient dû, on aurait peut-être plus facile. Répliqua le méché en lui désignant le coin.

\- Je peux pas. Là y a le divan, là y a une sculpture de très mauvais goût, là une bibliothèque et là un guéridon. Sourit Lea, sûr de pouvoir échapper ainsi à la « punition ».

\- Monte sur le guéridon. Ordonna le scientifique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez.

Le roux soupira et s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit en question. Il sauta et se retrouva sur le meuble sans trop de problème. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait y mettre qu'un pied et il pesta contre la punition qui était trop « injuste ».

Il aurait probablement pu ne pas subir la punition, dans le fond, puisqu'il restait un adulte mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de devoir fixer un coin pendant X-temps, au moins, ça l'occupait.

Il dut attendre dix minutes avant qu'un bruit de portail ne se fasse entendre. Sa jambe commençait à lui faire mal et il avait l'impression de la sentir trembler.

\- Il fait quoi Lea ?

\- Ah ! Je t'ai oublié, tu es dépuni. Lança Ienzo.

Le roux sauta sur le sol et il vint s'asseoir, douloureusement. Il se laissa tomber dans le divan et lança un regard accusateur au méché.

\- Mère indigne.

\- Je m'en rends compte. Répondit, simplement, le bleu alors que le brun-clair mettait les divers cahiers devant tout le monde.

Certains en avaient seulement deux ou trois, comme Aeleus, alors que Ienzo et Even en avait plus d'une vingtaine.

\- On cherche une Xion alors. X-I-O-N. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- C'est retenu. Lança Dilan avant de commencer à chercher.

Un grand silence se fit entre eux tous. On n'entendait plus que le bruit des pages qu'on tournait.

\- Elle est dans mon carnet. Remarqua Lea après un moment.

\- Ca ne prouve rien, s'il t'a abruti le cerveau… Argumenta Dilan.

\- Je crois que je tenais fort à elle. Murmura le roux.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Even.

\- Une seule manière de vérifier. Conclut l'assassin en commençant à chercher.

Il prit un cahier et essaya de chercher pour être en rapport avec sa première apparition selon le carnet de Roxas. Là, il commença à chercher, cherchant un nom précis. Le silence s'était à nouveau ré-installer.

Maintenant que le fait que cette personne semblait vraiment exister, les recherches se faisaient d'autant plus concentrées.

\- Ha, je tenais bel et bien à elle.

\- Laisse-moi deviner « Saïx semble la haïr sans aucune raison ». Sourit Even.

\- En gros, ouais. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'elle, ce n'est pas normal.

\- Il faudrait demander à Namine. Où est-elle ? Demanda Ienzo.

Lea sembla réfléchir. Dilan lui accorda un simple regard alors qu'Aeleus continuait de chercher.

\- J'ai trouvé une chose intéressante ici.

\- Quoi donc, aitaxto ?

\- J'ai créé « Xion ». Dit-il en tournant le carnet qu'il avait dans les mains.

Le cahier, pris au hasard, était en fait celui qui suivait le développement de la numéro quatorze depuis que l'idée de sa création avait été lancée jusqu'à sa propre mort.

On y voyait le dessin d'un membre de l'Organisation encapuchonné et à côté il y avait en grand le nom « XION ». Lea regarda le cahier et se frotta les cheveux. Complètement perdu. Even, ou plutôt Vexen, avait créé cette fille et il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'en souvenaient pas.

\- Namine… est rentrée en la personne qui l'a créée.

\- Comme Roxas ? Questionna Dilan.

\- Oui. Je les y ai aidé. Ca aurait été fait depuis longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu Saïx…

\- Kairi ? S'intéressa le brun.

\- Oui.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Tu penses qu'elle peut ? Demanda Ienzo.

\- Je me propose pour essayer. Sourit Even.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse qu'on essaie.

\- Tu tiens à elle ? Questionna Aeleus.

\- Il tenait beaucoup à Namine, je pense. Sourit Dilan, disant clairement qu'il trouvait que Saïx haïssait fortement la jeune blonde.

\- Je ne veux pas voir Roxas… ou plutôt Sora.

Lea se leva et ferma le carnet qu'il tendit à Ienzo. Ce dernier le reprit bien que surpris. Le roux ne tenait plus à savoir si le blond vénitien lui avait caché d'autres choses. Le fait de savoir qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un qui était important pour lui le dérangeait.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que cette personne ne fasse plus partie de sa vie et pour qu'il l'oublie.

Ca lui ressemblait tellement peu. Lui qui ne pouvait oublier les gens qu'il avait rencontrés. Qui voulait que tous se souviennent de lui. Il aurait pu mentionné le nom de tous ceux qu'il avait un jour rencontrer.

C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait été si triste d'apprendre qu'il était un enfant adopté. Chaque personne qui était entrée dans sa vie était importante pour lui, même les personnes comme Xehanort qu'il haïssait de tout son être, ainsi que quelqu'un ne l'ait pas trouvé assez important pour qu'il puisse en faire partie.

C'était ces raisons qui le poussaient à se sentir mal d'avoir oublié quelqu'un.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Immortalisation

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 23 : Immortalisation._

Emyd avait toujours la fâcheuse tendance à beaucoup bouger dans son sommeil, c'est ainsi que Saïx reçu un violent coup dans son flanc. Il gémit de douleur et il sortit du lit avec difficulté. Il s'éloigna rapidement pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Sa blessure saignait comme il l'avait pressenti. Il soupira et fila sous la douche où il commença à se préparer. Il mit une demi-heure avant de sortir enfin de la salle de bain, espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit à cause du sommeil léger de son « petit frère ».

Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Il s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce. Il se glissa dans le couloir et se posta devant la chambre de son patron. Il devait attendre encore une demi-heure mais il voulait être là à la seconde même où sept heures trente sonnerait.

Il attendit, patiemment et dès qu'il entendit l'horloge sonner, il frappa à la porte. Dès qu'on lui dit d'entrer, il s'exécuta. Xehanort était encore en train de se préparer, ainsi, il était dos à Saïx, enfilant un t-shirt blanc qui mettait en valeur sa musculature.

\- Il n'y aura pas de chose particulière aujourd'hui. Informa l'argenté en se tournant vers son commandant en second.

\- Très bien, Monsieur. Répondit le bleu en s'inclinant.

Il avait remarqué la montagne de papier sur le bureau de son supérieur et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les choses semblaient avancer vite et qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Il sentait ses entrailles, et en particulier, son cœur, se tordre.

\- Il y a quelque chose en particulier ?

Le bleu hocha la tête avant de la baisser d'autant plus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Est-ce que… vous avez encore confiance en moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je n'aurais pas confiance en toi ?

\- J'en ai l'impression. Si vous me permettez de parler ainsi, vous m'aviez dit que vous me parleriez de vos plans…

Xehanort sourit et il lui prit le menton pour le lui relever et faire se rencontrer leurs prunelles si similaires. Si ce n'était que celles de Saïx n'étaient que soumission.

\- Je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé parce qu'il fallait que je vérifie encore quelques petites choses.

\- Oh. Murmura le commandant en second qui se sentit tout à coup stupide.

\- Tout comme je ne t'ai pas parlé de la gamine, dont j'ai oublié le nom, parce que ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Ah non ?

\- Je faisais quelques recherches à Jardin Radieux quand j'ai ressenti ses ténèbres à elle. Elle était avec ses parents et je les ais tué.

\- Ce qui explique le sang. Répondit le bleu.

Ca aurait presque pu être effrayant comme la mort d'autrui ne l'affectait plus mais, en fait, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. A part les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, il n'avait jamais été très impliqué par la vie des autres. Au point que la mort lui semblait être une sentence facile pour les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas ou qui s'en prenaient à ceux qu'il aimait.

\- Oui. La gamine risque de me détester mais comme de toute façon, Braig ne tiens pas à m'approcher en ce moment. Comme Emyd.

Les doigts de Xehanort passèrent sur les joues de son commandant en second.

\- Si je te demandais de choisir entre eux et moi, aujourd'hui, que choisirais-tu ? Murmura l'argenté. Rien qu'un jour.

Le bleu baissa les yeux. Cette question lui semblait bien trop malsaine. Ce n'était qu'une journée mais elle ne lui plaisait pas. Lui qui disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais choisir entre Xehanort, Braig, Emyd et Lea. Même s'il savait que son cœur penchait pour ce dernier.

\- Tu ne peux pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Certifia le commandant en second.

\- Et si je t'en donnais l'ordre, tu ferais de l'insubordination ?

Le devin lunaire ne répondit pas. Son supérieur se pencha un peu plus sur lui et son regard se fit plus dur, plus froid presque plus sadique.

\- Je…

\- Je pourrais te tuer si tu refusais d'écouter mes ordres. Murmura l'argenté à son oreille.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, Monsieur.

Une des mains de Xehanort se glissa sur sa gorge dans un geste mimant presque l'étranglement. Le commandant en second se laissa faire sans un mot.

\- Tu sais que tu es mon commandant en second ?

Le manieur de claymore ne manqua pas de remarquer à quel point il avait appuyé sur le « mon ».

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- A quel point m'appartiens-tu ?

\- Presqu'entièrement.

\- Presque ? Tiqua l'argenté.

\- Mon cœur appartient toujours à…

Le bleu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut violemment projeté contre la porte. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir mais il sentit l'amertume du sang dans sa bouche.

Il se força à relever la tête alors que, sous le choc, ses jambes avaient lâchés, le forçant à avoir une position presqu'assisse face à son supérieur.

\- Oublie-le. Il est bientôt mort.

\- Je ne peux pas. Souffla le commandant en second.

\- Tu es soit stupide, soit inconscient, mais dans tous les cas ça va te mener à ta perte. Siffla l'argenté en s'approchant de lui.

Il appuya son genou contre le torse, niveau cœur, de son bras-droit.

\- Je te laisse une dernière chance et, en fait, il serait souhaitable pour toi de mentir.

\- Je ne peux pas vous mentir. Vous m'avez toujours dit que je n'avais pas le droit. Souffla le bleu en baissant la tête.

\- Visiblement, j'ai raté tout l'enseignement que je t'avais fait. Peut-être que, finalement, je devrais me trouver un autre commandant en second. Le Docteur Facilier me semble bien, pas toi ?

Le devin lunaire se mordit la lèvre un peu plus à sang. Non seulement il avait l'impression d'être trahi mais le fait que son supérieur choisisse le maître des ombres n'était pas un hasard et il le savait.

\- J'ai trop de respect pour vous pour vous men… ah… tir…

Xehanort avait appuyé son genou ce qui lui avait fait mal. Mais il n'avait su retenir le son de douleur puisqu'il lui parlait. Le sang de ses lèvres coulait sur son menton et il avait l'impression que sa blessure au flanc s'était rouverte.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Lea ne soit mort. Avec toi qui est entre mes mains, il n'y a plus personne pour le protéger. Et si les nouveaux membres de mon Organisation ne sont pas capables de le tuer, je le ferais de mes propres mains.

Le bleu s'apprêta à protester mais la porte, contre laquelle il était appuyé, s'ouvrit, le faisait tomber sur le sol. Le commandant en second vit clairement Braig, tenant Hyolith dans ses bras, avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le bicolore attrapa son meilleur ami et le força à se relever, un peu brusquement. Il lui colla la gamine dans les bras. Saïx, désemparé, manqua de la faire tomber sur le sol mais elle s'était accrochée à lui, tremblante, après avoir seulement jeter un regard à Xehanort qui affichait un sourire de dément.

Braig repoussa sans aucune honte le devin lunaire et il entra dans la pièce la faisant claquer derrière lui. Le bleu s'attendit à entendre des bruits d'engueulade, des hurlements de douleurs, le bruit d'un combat mais il n'entendit rien. Quelques mots un peu plus haut que l'autre mais sinon rien.

Il entendit son nom être prononcé deux fois, son surnom trois fois. Xehanort l'appela « ma propriété ». Il entendit deux noms qu'il ne connaissait pas, trois fois celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il entendit des phrases sans queue ni tête qui semblaient parler de « l'art de savoir tuer les gens mais pas de… » il entendit aussi des réprimandes par rapport à la gentillesse.

Braig fut rappeler à l'ordre cinq fois au moins puis Xehanort prononça des mots, avec plaisir semblait-il, avant que le silence ne se fit entièrement.

\- C'est entièrement de ta faute, assume. Avait prononcé l'argenté.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le bicolore dont les fusils lasers disparaissaient.

\- Bon, Moony, je vais acheter des vêtements à la puce, tu viens avec ou ?

Le bleu secoua la tête.

\- Non… mais je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Nop. Répondit Braig en prenant la gamine dans ses bras.

Il colla un baisser sur la joue du commandant en second avant de s'éloigner mais il se stoppa et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Au fait… je suppose qu'après ça, c'est un peu dur mais : fais-moi un joli sourire.

\- Va voir les grecs. Répliqua le devin lunaire avant de s'éloigner.

µµµ

Trois heures plus tard, Saïx était appuyé contre Emyd dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas eu l'envie d'aller dans le salon où tout le monde parlait de la mort de Lea et il n'avait pas envie de se fatigué à supporter le docteur Facilier.

Il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte et il laissa la personne, qui que ce soit, rentrer. Le châtain cessa de jouer du sitar et regarda. Mais il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant qu'il s'agissait seulement de Braig et de la gamine, qui portait une robe noire, sans manche lui arrivant à mi genou avec quelques froufrous et un collier en dentelle.

\- Elle est chou comme ça, ma puce, non ?

\- Tu t'attaches trop. Grimaça Saïx.

\- Trop choute ! S'égosilla Emyd.

Il donna son sitar à son « grand-frère » et se leva pour venir voir de plus près la gamine. Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de la prendre prudemment des bras de Braig et de la serrer contre lui comme si ça avait été une petite poupée.

\- C'est qu'une enfant, je vois pas pourquoi vous trouver tous ça si « chou ».

\- Tu es sans cœur. Soupira Braig.

\- Maintenant j'en ai un. Répliqua le bleu.

Le borgne sourit et il sortit un appareil photo des sacs de courses.

\- On fait une photo ?

\- Oh ouiiii ! S'écria le châtain en sautillant de joie, faisant sourire la gamine.

\- Oh non. Grinça le commandant en second.

\- Allez Moony.

\- C'est bien pour te faire plaisir. Répliqua le devin lunaire.

Le borgne sourit mais il confia l'appareil photo à Emyd à cause du soucis qu'il pourrait avoir avec son œil. Il récupéra la gamine et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Saïx qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? Chuchota le borgne.

\- J'ai connu pire. Répondit le bleu, à voix basse.

\- Allez ! On sourit. S'écria le sitariste, surexcité.

\- Tu as entendu, Moony ? Tu n'as pas encore souris aujourd'hui, n'oublie pas.

\- Non. Pourquoi tu veux, toujours, que je sourie ? Questionna le bleu qui se forçait à regarder l'appareil photo.

Le châtain vint les rejoindre et il se serra contre son « grand-frère ». Un premier flash ne tarda à se faire voir. Braig profita du fait que le minuteur s'enclenchait à nouveau, informant qu'il leur restait un autre laps de temps pour parler.

\- Parce que ton Lea chéri aime Isa, et que je veux t'aider à réussir à le faire revenir un peu.

Le bleu tourna la tête vers lui et il le serra contre lui dans un geste qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Le bicolore lui jeta un regard et il sourit de plus belle en voyant que, malgré lui, Saïx souriait. Il lui fit tourner la tête puis passa la main derrière Emyd pour le serrer aussi.

Cette pose fut alors immortalisée par l'appareil photo. Une joie sans pareille pour les trois « amis ».

Saïx savait que son amitié avec Braig était forte mais il ne savait pas à quel point. Il pensait souvent qu'il aurait préféré être avec Lea plutôt qu'ici, malgré tout ce qu'il disait à Xehanort, mais il se rendait compte que, peut-être, sa place était ici. Juste entre son meilleur ami qui était toujours là pour lui, bien qu'il l'ignorait jusqu'alors et son petit-frère qui lui donnait des raisons de voir le positif dans la vie.


	25. Chapitre 24 : L'Illusion d'une Illusion

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

_Chapitre 24 : L'illusion d'une illusion._

Lea se réveilla et il remarqua qu'il était un peu plus de huit heures. Il soupira et alla se préparer ce qui lui prit presqu'une heure puisqu'il se lava et régla un petit problème d'ordre masculin, puis se sécha, cheveux y compris, et perdit du temps pour faire sa coiffure.

Il regagna alors la salle à manger où Aeleus servait tout le monde. Il y eut une chose qui frappa immédiatement le roux. L'absence de quelqu'un : Ienzo. Ce dernier avait pourtant bien reçu son « rôle » de « mère ». En effet, c'était souvent lui le premier debout. Selon Even, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de très peu d'heure de sommeil et que ça avait toujours été ainsi. Il semblait que le méché n'avait besoin que de cinq ou six heures de sommeil.

Ainsi, l'assassin se demandait ce qu'il était advenu du bleu. Il tourna la tête vers le blond qui mettait la cloche, la seule du château, sur le plat de celui qu'il avait élevé, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne dois pas être le seul qui se demande où est passé 'man ?

\- Non, il doit dormir. Conclut Even.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Dilan.

\- Il suffit simplement qu'il a travaillé jusque tard. Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais, pas faux. Bon dans ce cas, pendant que maman n'est pas là, papaaaaaa... Commença Lea.

\- Tu as dû être le cauchemar de tes parents. Soupira Aeleus.

\- J'étais un cauchemar pour tout le monde, nuance. Sourit le roux.

\- Ca reste dangereux dehors. Il faut mieux éviter que tu sortes. On n'a pas encore vu assez des personnes qui veulent te tuer pour qu'on sache à quoi s'en tenir et, surtout, comment te protéger.

L'assassin ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il mangea lentement et lança de temps en temps des regards vers l'assiette de Ienzo. Il devait certainement, vraiment, ressembler à un enfant mais il avait toujours agi bizarrement.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été adopté qu'il réagissait ainsi face aux autres aujourd'hui. Il sentait la sécurité d'une famille, même fictive, et ça lui faisait du bien. Il aurait pu l'avouer sans honte mais pour une fois, il voulait mettre de côté ses intérêts.

Il ne tenait pas à forcer les autres à devoir le subir parce qu'ils se sentaient responsable de lui.

Mais, de toute façon, peut-être était-il déjà trop tard. Ils avaient déjà eu de fortes attaches entre eux quand ils étaient encore membre de l'Organisation mais il avait l'impression que c'était plus encore.

Peut-être à cause de cette bonne entende entre eux, cette compréhension. Si l'un avait besoin d'un autre, ce dernier répondait présent quoi qu'il arrive. Lea se disait que, d'un certain côté, c'était presque triste. Quand il était humain, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie, c'était Isa et maintenant qu'il était passé par la case simili, il avait bien plus de personnes qui étaient présentes pour lui.

Quand il eut fini de manger, le roux débarrassa sa table et il se rendit dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire la vaisselle. Il reçut au fur et à mesure des couverts avant d'être finalement laissé seul pour finir sa tâche.

Il jetait de temps en temps un œil vers la table pour voir que sa « mère » ne venait toujours pas.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, alors qu'il avait presque fini la vaisselle, et il tourna vivement la tête mais il ne s'agissait que de Dilan. Ce dernier vint le rejoindre en cuisine et ouvrit le frigo et les armoires qu'il inspecta.

L'assassin ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il marquait différentes choses sur une liste.

\- Tu vas faire les courses ?

\- Oui. Even vient d'aller voir, parce qu'il n'aurait supporté que personne ne rentre dans la chambre d'Ienzo, il dort. Il a dû aller se coucher tard.

\- D'accord.

Le brun lui fit un signe de main au roux. Ce dernier répondit par la même et il termina la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se rendit dans le salon où il commença à faire du ménage. Il dut se passer une heure entière avant qu'il n'entende qu'on claquait la porte.

Surpris, le roux sortit de la pièce pour voir Dilan passer à toute vitesse.

\- Il se passe quoi ? S'étonna l'assassin.

Le manipulateur de vent ne répondit pas, le forçant à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le couloir qui menaient aux chambres et le manieur de lance entra, sans honte aucune, dans celle de Ienzo.

Lea battit des paupières mais le suivit encore. Que Dilan n'ait pas répondu était déjà une chose mais qu'il rentre dans la chambre de l'ancien numéro six…

De plus, celui aux rastas, se pencha pour secouer le méché.

\- Dilan, tu fous quoi ?

\- Les illusions sont instables. Expliqua le manieur de vent en secouant d'autant plus Ienzo.

\- Quoi ? S'écria le roux en s'approchant.

Il tendit la main mais n'eut pas le temps de le toucher que l'ancien numéro trois lui disait déjà :

\- Pas d'inquiétude : il respire. Mais il faut savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- D'accord.

L'assassin fixa le visage de sa « mère » avant d'entendre la porte se fermer en bas. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Aeleus ou Even était sorti ?

\- Si je te dis que je suis surpris que ton grand-père ne m'ait pas encore réprimandé et que ton père est dans la buanderie ? Répondit Dilan en secouant plus brutalement Ienzo.

L'œil bleu lapis-lazuli s'ouvrit lentement. Le roux, lui, fit sortir ses chakrams.

\- Occupe-toi de lui.

\- Appelle Aeleus ! N'y va pas seul. Ordonna le manipulateur de vent.

\- On a pas…

\- Allez !

Le roux grogna et il sortit de la pièce. Il voulut se rendre vers la porte d'entrée, seul, mais, malheureusement pour lui, le manipulateur de terre avait entendu le bruit et il venait voir alors qu'il avait sa hache-épée sur l'épaule.

L'assassin lui jeta un regard avant qu'ils descendent les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à la porte qui venait de claquer. Lea descendit, furtivement, rapidement. Il était plus rapide et il espérait bien pouvoir éradiquer rapidement les intrus.

Surtout que l'état de Ienzo était presqu'inquiétant. Il fallait qu'il puisse demander à Even d'aller voir ce qu'il avait et trouve comment le sauver.

Lea arriva dans l'entrée et il ne manqua pas de remarquer deux personnes. Un petit gros et un grand mince. Ils se ressemblaient comme des frères. Le gros avait une batte de base-ball avec un pic sur le bout et l'autre avait un club de golf.

\- Le rouquin, c'est lui ! Lança le gros.

\- Avec une tignasse pareille, on peut pas le louper. Sourit le mince en faisant claquer le métal contre sa paume.

\- Et là, ça doit être son père. Continua le plus petit en regardant Aeleus.

\- Comment ils savent ça eux ? Se tendit Lea.

\- J'en sais rien.

Le roux fit tournoyer ses chakrams et il en envoya un dans le grand maigre qui était, pour lui, une plus belle cible. L'homme se baissa mais tomba sur le sol en geignant. Aeleus se tint prêt à donner un coup ou user de la terre s'il le fallait.

Néanmoins, alors que l'arme disparaissait pour revenir dans la main de son propriétaire, le manipulateur de feu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air bien effrayant. Était-ce vraiment ce que Xehanort lui envoyait ?

\- Ils doivent avoir des ressources. Murmura Lea alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient lentement.

Aeleus hocha la tête. Il fit un mouvement du pied et à l'endroit où était le roux deux secondes plus tôt de la terre surgit, faisant voler des morceaux de carrelage. Le brun-roux donna un coup de son hache-épée et elle vola vers les deux hommes. Le petit gros se jeta sur le sol alors que l'autre disparut dans les ténèbres.

\- Oh, il nous a laissé son ami. Sourit Lea, sortant d'une masse noire, attrapant celui qui restait par le pull.

\- Nooooon. Cria l'individu.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as intérêt à répondre sinon on te torture.

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que Lea avait un large sourire de dément. Fictif. Mais ça, sa « victime » ne le savait pas. Aeleus, bien que sachant que c'était pour l'effrayé, ne réagissait absolument pas. Affichant cet air qui lui avait fallu son surnom de « héros silencieux »

\- Ho… Ho… Horace.

\- C'est Xehanort qui t'envoie ?

\- No… Non, monsieur.

\- Qui ? Ordonna Lea en l'agitant.

L'homme sembla ne pas vouloir répondre et le roux lui mis la pointe de son chakram sur la gorge.

\- Je n'aime pas me répéter alors tu vas répondre gentiment à mes questions. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Ou… Oui… c'est Braig, Monsieur.

Le roux afficha un air surpris et même Aeleus décroisa les bras. Le bicolore était pas toujours très net mais ça semblait si surprenant qu'il ordonne une telle chose.

\- Braig ? Isa ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Murmura l'assassin.

Il secoua Horace, lui entaillant légèrement la gorge avec ce geste.

\- Pourquoi Isa a laissé faire ça ?!

\- Isa ? C'est… c'est qui ? On… Y a pas de Isa…

Les doigts de Lea se crispèrent. Isa n'était pas avec Xehanort ? Était-il à Traverse ? Il avait été persuadé que si celui qu'il aimait n'était pas à son côté c'était qu'il était avec Braig. Hors, au contraire, ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Isa n'était jamais revenu ? Qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu ?

\- Mon… Monsieur, laissez-moi… s'il vous plaît. Fit piteusement le gros.

Le roux le relâcha et il tendit la main vers Horace. Des flammes sortirent de ses doigts, comme s'il avait voulu faire brûler l'intrus. Celui-ci fit un bruit ressemblant à celui d'un cochon égorgé avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Les flammes de Lea se fracassèrent exactement à cet endroit deux secondes plus tard.

\- Lea… Ca va aller. Je suis sûr qu'il est quelque part. A Traverse… et s'il n'est pas à Traverse c'est qu'il est parti ailleurs. Essaya de le rassurer le brun clair.

\- Je ne peux pas savoir s'il est à Traverse ou pas vu que vous ne me laissez pas le chercher ! S'écria le roux.

\- Calme-toi. Commença le manipulateur de terre.

\- S'il est mort, comment je vais faire ?!

\- Lea…

\- Il est toute ma vie !

\- Je sais.

\- Il est mort par ma faute. Murmura le roux.

Il fixa le sol et son poing se serra jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses ongles entrer en ses chairs et le faire saigner légèrement. Parce qu'il avait fait l'abruti avec Roxas, parce que Roxas avait quitté l'Organisation à cause de lui, parce que Saïx avait dû se battre contre Sora.

C'était sa faute.

L'assassin lâcha ses chakrams et il passa à côté d'Aeleus pour monter les escaliers. Mais au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, il se rendit dans celle d'Ienzo. Il remarqua de suite Dilan qui était hors de la chambre, appuyé contre le mur. Il se permit d'entrer et vit qu'Even était au côté de celui qu'il avait élevé. Ce dernier était assis dans son lit, l'air un peu fatigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait alors ? Demanda le roux, essayant de mettre de côté ses inquiétudes par rapport à Isa.

\- La fatigue. Rien de grave. Il déploie trop de pouvoirs en faisant ses illusions. Expliqua le blond.

\- C'est le soucis d'être humain. Soupira Ienzo. Je ne pensais pas arriver à court si vite.

\- Tu vas cesser de maintenir les illusions alors ? Demanda Lea, inquiet.

\- Non. Je vais continuer parce qu'il faut pour l'instant. Ce serait trop « risqué » si je les laissais tomber.

\- Mais…

\- Il va dormir plus longtemps et manger un peu plus, ça devrait être suffisant. Si non, on trouvera autre chose. Répondit le manipulateur de glace.

\- 'Man, c'est sûr ?

\- Oui. Xehanort a trop de ressource.

\- C'est Braig… c'est lui qui veut me voir mort. Certifia le roux.

\- Qu'as-tu donc fait à Saïx ? S'étonna Even. Attends, non, c'est Xehanort. Certifia-t-il.

\- L'abruti qui vient de nous attaquer à dis le contraire.

L'assassin quitta la pièce. Il préférait stopper cette discussion. La question du blond l'avait fait réalisé quelque chose. Evidemment que Braig voulait sa mort. C'était à cause de lui qu'Isa était mort.

Définitivement mort.

Lui aussi, il aurait tout fait pour éradiquer celui qui avait provoqué la mort de sa raison de vivre.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Clair-Obscur

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 25 : Clair-obscur._

Saïx descendait les escaliers à passer neuf heures. Il s'était réveillé seul comme ça lui arrivait encore souvent bien que, des fois, il se surprenait à avoir Emyd tout coller à lui et ça lui faisait plaisir. Chose qu'il ne disait jamais à voix haute.

Toutes ses émotions, il aimait à les garder en lui, dans un petit cocon qu'il n'aimait pas voir être percer. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de trop se libérer avec Lea pour se voir trahi et bafoué. Il ne voulait plus jamais subir ça.

C'était aussi pour ça que quand il était passé par la chambre de Xehanort, il allait directement dans la cuisine, qui était au rez-de-chaussée, pour manger rapidement puis retournait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la plupart des personnes soient retournées à leur occupation vu que pour la plupart, le lever se faisait avant neuf heures.

Il évitait autant qu'il pouvait les gens et en venait même à ne plus supporter autrui. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient un problème mais puisqu'il savait, qu'au contraire, lui en était un.

Arrivant dans le salon, il remarqua Braig qui discutait avec Emyd. Ce dernier jouait du sitar comme d'habitude. Il y avait également Cruella qui fumait, sans aucune considération pour autrui, en lisant un magazine. Mais ce que le bleu ne manquait pas de remarquer c'était la gamine entre Braig et Emyd.

Il sentit une forte jalousie et eut un sourire amer, se demandant comment Lea avait-il seulement pu le supporter.

Le commandant en second s'approcha de ses amis et il lança un regard noir à la gamine. Celle-ci gémit et se blottit contre le bicolore. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, laissant la place à Saïx qui ne se gêna pas une seule seconde pour la prendre.

Emyd laissa son sitar de côté et il se colla à Saïx. Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le bleu se laissa faire. Il commençait à apprécier cet étrange câlin.

\- Comment tu vas grand-frèèèèère ? Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Moui. Et toi ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu ne me demandes pas à moi ? Fit Braig avec un air de martyr.

\- Non. Répliqua le bleu.

Il remarqua la gamine et fronça les sourcils. Celle-ci glapit en le voyant et serra ses mains sur la cuisse du bicolore.

\- Ca dort où _ça_.

\- Ca, Moony, c'est une fille et elle s'appelle Hyolith. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

\- Tu la traumatises le matin ?

\- Elle ne dort pas avec moi, non. Dans la chambre juste à côté.

\- Je vois. Répondit le bleu en fixant la brunnette.

\- Tu pourras venir dormir avec moi si tu fais un cauchemar.

\- Je veux venir avec. Sourit Emyd.

\- Soirée pyjama dans ma chambre ce soir. Lança Braig.

\- Ouais pyjama. Souligna le commandant en second, faisant rire son meilleur ami.

L'archer se leva et il posa Hyolith sur le fauteuil à sa place. Il s'étira avant de s'approcher du châtain et de lui tendre la main. Ca sous le regard, plus que surpris, de Saïx qui s'efforçait de rester on ne peut plus impassible.

\- Viens Star en herbe on a des choses à faire.

\- Ah oui… faudra plus espace à l'avenir, ça commence à m'épuiser. Répondit le manipulateur d'eau en acceptant la main et en se laissant être lever.

\- Moony, tu me gardes Hyolith ? C'est pas pour les enfants ce qu'on va faire, lui et moi ?

Le bleu regarda l'enfant, tremblante, puis leva les yeux vers le bicolore, les sourcils froncé.

\- Je peux pas plutôt venir ?

\- C'est pas tout public, non. Répondit Braig en poussant Emyd pour qu'il avance.

Le devin lunaire fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. Mais alors que le châtain filait déjà, le borgne s'approcha de Cruella avec qui il parla quelques secondes puis il marcha jusqu'à une armoire qu'il ouvrit, exhibant une télévision. Chose qui fit ouvrir des yeux surpris à Saïx. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Ca n'existait pas à Jardin Radieux, à l'époque où il y vivait, et il ne sortait pas assez souvent pour connaître ce genre de chose, à l'inverse de ses nombreux collègues.

Braig s'approcha de lui, attrapa Hyolith et lui mis dans les bras de mot d'ordre avant de commencer à zapper, cherchant une chaîne pour enfant.

Saïx sursauta en voyant la télévision s'allumer et il eut un mouvement de recul devant cette chose étrange qui émettait bruit et image. Le fait que les images ne cessaient de changer n'aidait pas à le mettre à l'aise. Passant d'une série policière à un clip de rap à un film d'horreur.

\- Voilà. Fit Braig en lui donnant la télécommande.

Devant les yeux, ébahi, de Saïx se tenait une agaçante petite fille qui parlait en regardant vers « lui » accompagné d'un singe aux étranges couleurs.

\- Tu as de la chance, ça vient de commencer. Ici le son, là pour augmenter, là pour diminuer. Expliqua, rapidement, le bicolore avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Emyd.

\- _Veux-tu venir ramasser des œufs avec nous ?_ Questionna un des personnages.

\- Xigbar !

\- Quoi ? Fit le borgne en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ce truc me voit et me parle ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le manipulateur d'espace ne put s'empêcher de rigoler alors qu'Hyolith applaudissait et répondait aux personnages qui « venaient de lui demander de désigner les œufs ».

\- Mais ne leur réponds pas. Réprimanda le bleu.

\- C'est une émission pour enfant, Moony, ce ne sont pas des sociopathes.

\- Mais…

\- Réponds-lui, c'est tout. Se moqua le borgne avant de faire un signe de main et de s'éloigner.

Le bleu voulut protester mais le manieur de fusil laser était déjà parti et la gamine continuait de « parler » à la télévision.

\- Ne leur réponds pas… si on les ignore, peut-être que… Commença le commandant en second.

La gamine le regarda alors que Cruella retenait un rire.

\- Et lui, là, il a une voix de pervers… Réponds-leur si tu veux, mais s'il t'arrive des problèmes.

\- _Est-ce que tu vois une mare_ ?

\- Bon, visiblement ce sont des hyperthyrroïdien des Alpes… au moins s'il vienne ici, on pourra s'en sortir.

\- Y sont gentils, monsieur. Murmura Hyolith en regardant Saïx.

\- Et ça chante en plus ?

La gamine leva les yeux pour regarder le bleu et elle fit un pâle sourire alors que ce dernier serrait les lèvres, de plus en plus estomaqué par l'émission. Et plus elle avançait plus il se demandait si cette émission était vraiment faite pour les enfants.

Il était tant surpris par ce qu'il voyait qu'il n'avait même pas penser à ôter la gamine de ses jambes où elle s'était confortablement installée.

A vrai dire, entre elle et lui, ça devait être Saïx qui faisait le plus de commentaire. Mais si l'enfant était toute mignonne, le bleu était loin de l'être.

\- _Tu veux regarder dans mon sac à dos_ ?

\- Ouiiii. Sourit Hyolith.

\- Non ! Je veux pas voir le genre de choses pas net qu'il y a dans ton sac à dos. Grinça le commandant en second.

Cruella émit un nouveau rire, se recevant un regard noir du bleu, alors que la gamine applaudissait.

A un moment donné, le personnage leur demanda de faire des bulles et le commandant en second eut un nouveau mouvement de recul en voyant la gamine faire semblant de faire des bulles et qu'elles apparaissaient dans l'écran.

\- Arrête ça… c'est dangereux. Murmura le bleu en donnant l'impression de vouloir faire apparaître sa claymore.

\- Non, monsieur, c'est pas dangereux. Certifia Hyolith avec un grand sourire.

Le devin lunaire eut une grimace qui laissait comprendre qu'il pensait tout le contraire.

\- _Est-ce que tu vois un œuf _?

\- Là. Sourit Hyolith.

\- Tourne la tête sinon, coprolithe, on est pas tes esclaves. Grinça Saïx.

\- Tu parles bizarrement, monsieur.

Le bleu l'ignora complétement et il regarda la télécommande qu'il avait toujours dans la main. Braig lui avait dit qu'il pouvait augmenter ou diminuer le son avec mais il ne comprenait pas « l'utilité » sachant qu'à ses yeux les personnages sortiraient bientôt de la télévision.

\- _C'est là que nous trouverons l'œuf jaune._

\- Et elle est voyante en plus…

\- _Tu veux nous aider à chercher_ ?

\- Non.

-_ Super, merci._

\- Soit elle ne m'entends pas, soit elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Supposa Saïx, faisant rire la gamine sur ses genoux.

Le bleu pencha la tête face à cet épisode mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulager quand ce fut enfin fini. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un couloir des ténèbres apparut, faisant sursauter le commandant en second qui fit, instinctivement, apparaître sa claymore.

Vu le niveau de folie de ce petit personnage, ça l'aurait à peine surpris si elle utilisait ce genre d'énergie. Néanmoins, il s'agissait seulement de Jasper et il eut un léger soupir.

\- Ah, c'est toi. Comment ça s'est-il passé ? Fit Cruella.

\- On a trouvé la porte. Ce Lea est un grand malade.

Le bleu se tendit et tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu.

\- Il manipule les illusions. Je sais pas pourquoi il les as laissées tombées mais on a pu rentrer. J'espère qu'il y avait personne d'autres parce que sinon, ils sont passés juste après nous. Horace a été abandonné sur place.

\- Beau la fraternité. Se moqua, froidement, Saïx.

Il réalisa enfin qu'Hyolith était sur ses jambes et il la mit assise à côté de lui. La petite sembla surprise mais ne fit rien d'autre que regarder à nouveau la télévision.

\- Je commence à comprendre ce que Xehanort disait. Murmura Cruella.

Un nouveau couloir obscur s'ouvrit laissant cette fois sortir Horace qui saignait un peu mais semblait surtout effrayé.

\- C'est un fou, un fou ! Il a essayé de me tuer ! Il voulait savoir qui nous envoyait !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? Siffla Saïx.

\- La vérité. « Braig » ça l'a bien surpris d'ailleurs.

Le bleu le fixa, surpris. Pourquoi avoir mentionné le nom de son meilleur ami alors que c'était son supérieur qui avait ordonné ça ? Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un plan pour laisser Lea dans le flou mais Horace avait dit « la vérité ».

Il était dans le flou, se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses nouveaux collègues.


	27. Chapitre 26 : La Ville de Traverse

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 26 : La Ville de Traverse._

Lea n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait trouvé une carte de tous les mondes dans le bureau d'Ansem et après en avoir fait une copie, grâce à du matériel de dessin et l'aide d'Even, il avait commencé à prendre des notes. Cette carte, immense, était sur son mur.

Il avait dû la faire sur plusieurs morceaux de papiers calque et les avaient collé bout à bout, prenant la quasi-totalité de ses murs. La seule partie épargnée était cet endroit où des marques prenaient place ainsi que les dessins. Il avait bougé les armoires et bibliothèques qui étaient maintenant dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait horriblement exiguë. Mais, au moins, cette pièce ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait partagé avec Saïx.

Ca lui faisait autant de mal que de bien.

Il usait de ses cartes pour retrouver Isa. Il avait utilisé quelques post-it pour annoter sa carte et soulever les endroits où Isa pouvait être ainsi que ceux où il était persuadé que celui qu'il aimait n'était pas.

Il avait récolté des informations sur les mondes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa chambre était un sanctuaire entier destiné à une seule chose : retrouver l'être aimer.

Lea sursauta en entendant son réveil sonner. Il soupira et le coupa. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette rapide puis il descendit dans la salle à manger non sans avoir récupéré son carnet où il avait fait toutes les annotations nécessaires pour aujourd'hui.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait que Dilan dans la pièce. Pour aider, il vint mettre la table, posant le carnet au passage.

\- Tu sais si maman se lèvera à l'heure habituelle ?

\- Je pense que oui. On verra bien.

\- Ok.

Lea dut attendre quinze minutes avant que les autres ne commencent à venir. D'abord Even puis Aeleus cinq minutes après qui vint aider à servir les assiettes. Tous s'assirent et le repas commença dans un certain silence.

Ils devaient être à la moitié quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ienzo qui s'étirait encore. Il venait de se réveiller et ça se voyait dans ses cheveux qui semblaient presque mal coiffé et sa chemise qui avait un bouton non-attaché.

\- Vous auriez pu m'attendre.

\- Je vais aller à Traverse aujourd'hui. Lâcha le roux.

\- Sauf pour ça. Règle ça avec Aeleus, je viens de me réveiller et j'ai pas envie de penser.

\- Tu mets ton cerveau sur « off » pendant la nuit, toi ? Questionna Even.

Ienzo fit un geste qui semblait vouloir dire « pas le temps pour ça non plus ».

\- Toute notre existence est un mensonge. Nous qui étions si heureux de voir Ienzo alerte si tôt le mensonge ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. Lança Dilan d'un ton dramatique.

\- Son humour aussi en prend un coup ? Demanda Lea.

\- Voyons voir ça. Y a une maison qui a brûlé dans le quartier « pauvre ».

\- C'est vrai ? S'enquit le roux.

\- Ca fera du feu pour les sans-abris. Répliqua le méché en s'étirant discrètement.

\- Ca, c'est indemne.

\- Intéressant. Remarqua Even.

\- Fui maman, fui !

Le bleu foncé lui adressa un léger sourire avant de commencer à manger. Le roux en profita alors pour se tourner vers Aeleus qui, muet depuis le début, avait fini son assiette au contraire de ses anciens collègues.

\- J'aimerais aller à Traverse.

\- J'avais entendu, d'accord.

Ienzo manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Pardon ? Tu as réfléchi pendant la discussion ou ? Pas que je remette en cause ta décision mais…

\- Tu ne leur as pas dit, fiston ?

\- Non, en fait… je n'ai pas eu envie.

\- On peut savoir ? Demanda le brun foncé, intéressé.

\- Hier deux individus sont venus pendant que les illusions n'en parlaient plus. Je vous en ai parlé. Expliqua le manipulateur de terre.

\- Oui. Et ? Interrogea le blond.

\- Un des types a dit qu'il avait été envoyé par Braig, déjà. Certifia Aeleus.

\- Braig ? Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Oui, il a dû se tromper. Enchaîna Ienzo à celui qui l'avait élevé.

\- On l'a entendu. Il a dit aussi qu'Isa n'était pas avec eux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Continua le blond.

\- On l'a entendu, le vieux !

Ienzo et Even se regardèrent, gêné. Le plus âgé des scientifiques resta un instant muet.

\- J'ai senti son énergie à Isa… il y a pas si longtemps.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il est en vie. Souffla Lea, rassuré. Maintenant, il faut qu'on le retrouve. Où ? Quand ?

\- Y a onze jours. Ici mais elle était très faible et j'ai hésité.

\- Tu…

\- Arrêtes, Lea. Il est en vie, ça devrait être suffisant. Va à Traverse avec ton père, essayez de revenir vite.

\- D'accord, merci. Fit le roux en se levant.

\- On se rejoint dans l'entrée dans dix minutes. Lui dit le brun clair.

L'assassin récupéra son carnet et il sortit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en entendant Ienzo et Aeleus parler ensemble. Leur relation à tous était bizarre. Peut-être à cause des longues années de colocations.

Demyx et Luxord avaient eu les mêmes « joies ». En effet, le châtain faisait partie de l'Organisation depuis huit ans et le blond depuis sept. Marluxia et Larxene, eux, n'étaient là depuis que, respectivement, quatre et deux ans, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient un peu moins bien accueilli. Quant à Roxas… c'était tout autre chose.

Le roux alla dans sa chambre où il changea de vêtement, optant pour un jeans à la place de son pantalon moulant, ce dernier ne lui offrant pas une allonge assez souhaitable, des bottes et un t-shirt assez près du corps. Il ne voulait laisser aucune ouverture à un quelconque ennemi si jamais il y en avait.

Il fit sortir ses chakrams puis il mit le carnet dans sa poche arrière avant de descendre dans l'entrée où il dut attendre Aeleus cinq minutes.

\- Prend ça. Dit le brun en lui jetant un manteau de l'Organisation.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

\- Impatient. Soupira le héros silencieux alors que le roux enfilait rapidement l'habit.

Il ouvrit alors un portail et s'y engouffra sans plus attendre. Il ressortit des ténèbres dans la Ville de Traverse. Cette ville était plus que connue de toute personne qui voyageait un tant soit peu dans les mondes mais Lea avait la sensation qu'elle n'était que remplie de mauvais souvenirs.

Quand Jardin Radieux avait succombé aux ténèbres, Xemnas les avaient amenés dans la ville déserté d'Illusiopolis mais lui, il était revenu si souvent ici. Il cherchait, en vain, ses parents adoptifs. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ait pu être anéanti par les ténèbres. Ce pourquoi, quand le monde d'où il était issu avait renaît des ténèbres, il avait souvent espéré mais il n'avait jamais osé revenir voir ses parents.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses parents adoptifs, il avait seize ans. Aujourd'hui, il en avait vingt-sept. Il souhaitait aller les revoir mais il n'osait pas. Il se demandait si les autres agissaient ainsi. Ils avaient des familles à Jardin Radieux, lui semblait-il.

\- Je te suis, fiston.

Le roux hocha la tête et il commença à inspecter chaque lieu. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur les ténèbres. Even avait dit que les ténèbres d'Isa étaient très faibles. Il ne voyait pas ça comme un signe inquiétant. En fait, si Isa, en devenant Saïx, avait succombé aux ténèbres, c'était à cause de Xemnas donc de lui.

Il se disait ainsi qu'Isa avait très bien pu s'y extirpé une fois laissé seul. Il avouait sans honte qu'il était plus que rassuré qu'Even ait ressenti les ténèbres de celui qu'il aimait. Surtout qu'il ne pensait pas que le blond aurait menti. En fait, sa dégénérescence en apprenant la mort d'Isa aurait été bien trop « profitable » pour le scientifique pour qu'il mente seulement.

µµµ

Tout le premier quartier avait été passé au peigne fin et ils avaient plus d'une fois questionné des passants, Lea n'avait pas hésité à décrire Isa avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait une photographie de celui qu'il aimait dans son carnet. Mais même avec cette dernière chose, il n'avait réussi qu'à être bredouille.

\- On continue ? S'enquit Aeleus.

\- Oui. Il faut. Quelqu'un l'aura sans doute vu. Certifia Lea.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir dans le second quartier. Le manipulateur de terre soupira et il le suivit. Il comprenait l'acharnement du roux mais il se doutait d'une chose : ils ne trouveraient rien n'y personne ici.

A vrai dire, il doutait qu'Isa puisse être ici.

Lea, au contraire, se raccrochait à cet ultime espoir. S'il n'était pas avec Xehanort, s'il n'était pas à Jardin Radieux soit il était ici soit il pouvait être absolument n'importe où. Il ne doutait pas de la force de celui qu'il aimait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui.

Aeleus suivit le roux alors qu'il commençait à sonner à toutes les portes. Il montra la photo d'Isa en affichant un sourire intimant la sympathie mais on secouait la tête en refermant la porte.

\- Tu ne reçois aucune aide alors que cette ville est l'endroit où tous les gens perdu se trouvent. Remarqua l'ancien garde.

\- Normal.

\- Hm ?

\- Ils aimeraient qu'on les chercher, eux aussi… seulement ça ne se fait pas. Ils sont jaloux, en quelques sortes. Répondit l'assassin en allant sonner à une autre porte.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je pense, en tout cas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme, elle regarda la photo puis le roux avant de secouer la tête et de refermer la porte.

\- L'avantage c'est qu'on a pas besoin de parler. Soupira le roux en changeant encore de maison.

\- Pas faux.

Le manipulateur de feu continua ainsi son manège jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé au crible tout le deuxième quartier, les ruelles y compris.

Le brun continua de le suivre sans un mot, bien conscient que son « fils » était en train de se plonger à corps perdu dans l'espoir. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à présent.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Vermeil

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 27 : Vermeil._

Neuf heures et demie sonnait, pour une fois Saïx n'était pas descendu à neuf heures précises, sans doute parce qu'il avait commencé à regarder des photographies de Lea ou d'Axel pour passer le temps et que, justement, il ne l'avait pas vu passé.

Il avait passé toute la soirée seul aussi. La « soirée pyjama » ne s'était jamais fait. Saïx n'avait pas du tout eu envie de se prêter au jeu. D'après ce qu'il se doutait, Emyd avait été dormir avec Braig, au contraire.

Le bleu descendit alors les escaliers, croisant, au passage, Kansan qui remontait les escaliers, probablement pour retourner dans sa chambre. Le commandant en second arriva dans le salon et il put voir Emyd, jouant du sitar, entouré par les deux filles Tremaine qui étaient collées à lui.

Saïx fronça les sourcils en voyant ça. Il savait son « petit-frère » très câlin mais Anastasie et Javotte ? Le bleu s'approcha, faisant lever la tête des trois personnes.

\- Grand-frère !

\- Salut. Où est Spacey ?

\- J'ai bien dormi merci, et toi ?

\- Bien. Spacey ne s'est pas trop collé à toi ? Demanda le bleu.

\- Si, mais ça ne m'a pas gêné.

Le commandant en second fronça les sourcils. Il adorait Braig mais dormir avec lui le dérangeait quelques peu. Néanmoins, si son « petit frère » y trouvait son compte, il n'allait pas protester.

\- Il doit être dans sa chambre ou avec Xemnas… je sais pas.

\- Y sont souvent ensemble en ce moment, non ? Murmura le bleu.

\- Il ne te remplacera pas par Xiggy, hein. Il t'adore trop.

\- Seigneur Xemnas ?

\- Oui. Certifia le châtain.

Il s'extirpa des deux filles qui se levèrent à leur tour, prétextant devoir retourner dans leur chambre. Saïx laissa passer un soupir rassuré. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui en présence des autres et il l'avait déjà bien trop fait dans ce cas-ci.

Le bleu s'assit dans le fauteuil. Emyd n'hésita pas à se rasseoir et il se colla à son « grand frère » en frottant sa joue contre lui.

Le commandant en second se laissa faire et il resta silencieux plus d'une demi-heure avant que Braig n'arrive, tenant Hyolith dans ses bras. Cette dernière se reçu, évidemment, un regard noir de la part du devin lunaire.

\- Moony ! On s'est ennuyé sans toi hier soir.

\- Demyx a dit que vous vous étiez amusé.

\- Certes, mais c'est marrant de t'ennuyer.

Le bicolore s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le tirant un peu à lui. Emyd grogna et se resserra contre le bleu qui se retrouva complètement écrasé entre eux deux.

\- Ca expliquerait pourquoi Roxas t'ennuyait autant.

Le commandant en second se tendit violemment et fixa son meilleur ami, l'assassinant du regard.

\- Tiens tiens. Fit une voix.

Le bleu retint un soupir énervé, reconnaissant, sans peine la voix du Docteur Facilier. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les rouvrir pour voir que le basané s'était assis dans le divan.

Saïx ne manqua pas de remarquer que son ombre bougeait sur le sol mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- Au fait… tu as trouvé pour l'extraction ?

\- Non, pas encore. Mais je vais aller voir le vieux Yen Sid.

\- Par aller voir, tu veux dire « espionner » ? Questionna Emyd.

\- Oui, du coup, je tiens à ce qu'on le fasse avant que je ne parte, sait-on jamais. J'ai pas peur de Yen Sid mais, faut mieux prendre des précautions. Répondit Braig.

\- D'accord, mais j'aime pas le faire sur commande. Ce serait bien que la prochaine fois, je décide quand on le fait. Bouda le châtain.

\- Je me sens souillé. Murmura le bleu, toujours enserré entre les deux.

\- Y a pas de raison. N'empêche c'est vrai qu'avec toi, ça pourrait être bien aussi. Je me demande ce que tu vaux.

\- Non, je suis sûr que grand-frère aurait mal comme moi, il est pas habitué. Gémit le sitariste.

\- Oh, avec Axel, il est plus habitué que tu ne crois.

Le commandant en second ferma les yeux avant de fracasser son poing sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier grogna à cause de la douleur.

\- Ne bafoue pas le nom d'Axel. Ne parles pas de ça devant la gosse, elle va finir comme toi.

\- Ouais t'a raison, c'était un peu déplacé. Désolé Hyolith.

\- Dis-moi plutôt pour Roxas ?

\- Oui. Pardon. Je me suis laissé distraire par les choses amusantes. Donc, je vais chercher des informations chez le vieux Yen Sid tant que j'y suis.

\- D'accord. Et tu penses trouver ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Comme ça, je t'offrirais Roxas sur un plateau. Sourit Braig.

Le bleu sourit froidement. Le blond vénitien séparé de Sora, il pourrait le tuer sans aucun scrupule. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, déjà rien que s'imaginer le voir mourir.

Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne le retenait. Axel l'avait abandonné une fois de trop pour Roxas. Il ne l'avait pas supporté et maintenant, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de tuer l'ancien numéro treize. De plus, aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau humain et il n'avait, ainsi, plus besoin de le conserver.

\- Roxas, c'est ton ancien petit copain ? Questionna Facilier, souriant.

Le corps entier de Saïx se tendit en entendant ces mots. Il se leva et s'approcha du « docteur » attrapant, au passage, un couteau qui avait été abandonné sur la table basse. Une quantité d'objets de ce genre s'y retrouvait, habituellement, en fin de journée.

Il serra sa main sur la garde du couteau avant de l'enfoncer violemment dans la main de Facilier, l'embrochant dans le cousin du divan. Le docteur cria de douleur alors que les yeux orange se plantait dans les siens, brillant d'une lueur de folie.

\- Ne prononce plus _jamais_ ce nom en ma présence. Ta vie ne tient déjà qu'à un fil. Siffla le bleu en mettant son autre main sur la gorge du maître des ombres.

Au mouvement sur le sol, Facilier semblait essayer de faire quelque chose avec ses ombres mais en vain.

\- Saïx, ça suffit. Ordonna une voix.

Les doigts du bleu se crispèrent sur la gorge de l'homme et sur le couteau avant qu'il ne relâche lentement et s'éloigne de sa victime pour arriver, à reculons au niveau de la personne qui avait parlé : Xehanort.

\- Ca ne doit pas être sympas que ton chien soit commandant en second. Lança le maître des ombres à l'adresse de l'argenté en retirant le couteau de sa main.

Il retira ensuite sa veste et enroula sa main dedans pour avoir un bandage de fortune. Tout ça sous le regard, froid, de l'ancien numéro un.

\- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles, Saïx se ferait une joie de te réduire au silence.

\- Pas assez fort pour le faire soi-même ?

\- Je ne fais pas le sale boulot moi-même.

Braig retint un rire alors qu'il essayait de calmer la gamine qui semblait avoir peur de Xehanort. Emyd, lui, se leva et retourna dans sa chambre, disant qu'il voulait composer une nouvelle musique.

\- Facilier, disparaît. Ordonna l'argenté.

Le maître des ombres serra les dents avant de se lever et de partir, non sans que lui et Saïx se jettent des regards noir l'un l'autre.

\- Il est stupide, non ? Interrogea le manipulateur de néant.

\- Ouais, mais on l'avait déjà remarqué. Répondit Braig en accordant un simple regard à son patron.

\- Saïx, tu as du sang sur les mains. Dit alors Xehanort.

Le bleu tourna la tête vers son supérieur, surpris.

\- Littéralement. Fit l'argenté en lui prenant la main pour lui montrer sa propre paume.

\- Ah, en effet.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui a suscité ta colère ?

\- Il a dit à Saïx que Roxas était son ex. Se moqua Braig, s'attirant un regard peu avenant de la part de son meilleur ami.

\- Ah je vois. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un avait pris des photos quand Saïx a embrassé Roxas.

Le bicolore ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Saïx regardait son supérieur, complètement perdu. Il aurait voulu protester mais il était tant endoctriné qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire le moindre mot.

L'argenté se permit un léger rire avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son commandant en second.

\- Ne prends pas ça en compte, va plutôt te laver les mains.

Le bleu hocha la tête. Il attendit que son supérieur ne le relâche pour filer à l'étage. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain où il se lava rapidement les mains avant de ressortir. Il n'entendait pas Emyd jouer du sitar.

Il s'approcha de la porte mais décida de ne pas l'embêter. Il avait certainement donné cette excuse pour ne pas qu'on le dérange. Il retourna alors dans le salon pour rejoindre son supérieur, au cas où il aurait besoin de lui, sans remarquer les deux tâches rouges vermeilles juste devant la porte de son « petit-frère ».


	29. Chapitre 28 : Dessous à moitié découvert

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 28 : Des dessous à moitié découvert._

D'ici moins d'une semaine, ça ferait un mois qu'ils étaient à nouveau humains, en ce jour, Even servait le repas dans la salle à manger. Le déjeuner avait plutôt été tendu à cause de la fatigue de Ienzo et du fait que Lea supportait très mal de ne pas retrouver Isa.

Il était d'ailleurs parti avec Aeleus dans un autre monde, habituellement, ils étaient toujours rentré pour midi et comme ils n'étaient pas encore là, le méché faisait les cent pas dans la salle à manger, regardant souvent par la fenêtre. Lui voyait l'horizon mais toute personne extérieure ne voyait rien de plus qu'un mur. Pareil pour chaque fenêtre et porte.

Un bruit de porte fit se tourner le bleu foncé qui soupira en voyant Lea couvert de boue. Aeleus rentra peu après, intact, et lança un sourire au roux qui le regarda en soupirant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On était à Jungle Profonde et il a glissé… Commença le brun clair.

\- Tu m'as donné un coup de coude ! Protesta le roux.

\- Et il est tombé dans la boue. C'est de la terre mouillée alors je suis indemne.

\- Va te laver avant de passer à table. Fit Dilan.

\- Non, c'est maman qui doit dire ça. Fit Lea avec une voix d'enfant.

L'illusionniste ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

\- Va te laver et vient nous rejoindre, dépêche-toi si tu veux manger chaud.

\- Toi au moins, 'man, tu es gentil. Répondit l'assassin avant de quitter la salle et de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Il prit un post-it sur le bureau et il y marqua quelque chose avant d'aller le coller au niveau du monde de la Jungle Profonde. Il se rendit ensuite dans la douche et il prit une demi-heure, ayant perdu du temps pour sa coiffure comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle à manger tout le monde avait fini et ils discutaient. Il y avait un café devant Ienzo et Even prenait des notes dans un cahier.

\- C'est encore chaud normalement. Informa Dilan.

Le roux bougea la cloche qu'ils utilisaient toujours dans ces cas-là et il commença à manger.

\- On pensait que ce serait peut-être bien d'aller voir Sora. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas tué Saïx ? Qu'Isa n'existe toujours pas ? Il pourra… Commença le blond.

\- Je refuse. Trancha le roux.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ienzo en agitant sa cuillère dans le breuvage noir.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir… Roxas est en lui… non hors de question. Je ne veux pas voir Roxas.

L'assassin tourna immédiatement la tête vers Even. Comme il s'en doutait, ce dernier était en train de prendre des notes avec cet air de savant-fou dans les yeux.

\- Tu t'amuses ? Ce n'est pas marrant… je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne suis pas prêt…

\- Bon, très bien.

\- Par contre, je dois aller voir… c'est quoi le nom de ceux qui sont venus dernièrement ? Demanda Ienzo.

\- Aerith, Youfie et Squall… enfin Léon ? Demanda le roux.

\- Ouais eux.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Dilan.

\- Ils peuvent avoir des informations… toute information est bonne à prendre, pas vrai ?

Even approuva la remarque de celui qu'il avait élevé avec un sourire avant de retourner à ses notes.

\- Je viens avec toi alors. Sourit Lea.

\- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas en place.

\- Certes. Je peux ?

\- Oui. Moi au moins, je ne te couvrirais pas de boue. Lança le bleu foncé.

Le roux sourit en lançant un regard à son « père ». Il termina de manger puis il se rendit dans la cuisine pour rapidement faire la vaisselle. Il rejoignit ensuite l'ancien numéro six dans l'entrée. Ils sortirent ensemble puis se dirigèrent vers la maison de Merlin. C'était là que Léon leur avait dit de les rejoindre s'ils avaient besoin.

Le voyage ne leur prit pas trop de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant la petite maison. Ienzo frappa à la porte qu'un vieil homme ouvrit rapidement. Lea sursauta avant de sourire. Il le connaissait ce vieil homme. Il n'avait jamais su son nom mais il avait déjà vu son père discuter avec lui de temps en temps.

Il le salua avec un large sourire avant de suivre Ienzo à l'intérieur. Il y avait Aerith qui lisait un livre à la table et un grand homme blond devant une espèce d'ordinateur.

L'homme en question se tourna, les regarda, puis regarda à nouveau son ordinateur où il se mit à pianoter.

\- Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger. Léon a dit qu'on pourrait vous demander de l'aide en cas de soucis.

\- Ah oui ? Fit le vieil homme en fermant la porte derrière eux.

\- Oui. Donc, on aurait voulu…

\- Du thé ? Demanda Merlin en posant des tasses.

\- Non, je ne bois que du café et pas de thé pour lui, il dort mal avec la théine.

\- Tu recommences. Sourit le roux.

\- C'est de ta faute. Répliqua le bleu alors que le vieil homme mettait une tasse de café dans ses mains.

Ienzo, qui venait d'en boire un, se força à le remercier avant de le poser sur la table. Merlin sortit une quantité quasi hallucinante de boisson qu'il entreprit de proposer une à une à Lea qui finit par dire qu'il n'avait pas soif.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez alors ? Questionna Cid en lançant un regard vers Ienzo.

\- On aurait besoin d'informations. A propos de Saïx ou d'Isa, peu importe ce que vous avez. Répondit le bleu.

L'homme se gratta en mâchonnant un cure-dent avant de se lever. Il se détourna de sa machine et s'approcha du méché. Ne connaissant pas ce dernier, ça ne plut pas trop à Lea qui se rapprocha, instinctivement, de sa « mère ».

\- Ici on a rien mais dans l'ordinateur dans le château d'Ansem, il y a. L'ennui c'est que des fous on tout muré.

\- Cid, ce sont eux dont on t'a parlé. Sourit Aerith. Lea, mon ami d'enfance et Ienzo, si je ne me trompe pas, qui s'occupe du château.

\- C'est ça. Assura l'assassin.

\- Hm. J'vois. Mais c'est quand même murer. Baragouina le blond.

\- Vous nous accompagnez pour nous aider ou pas ? Demanda l'illusionniste.

\- Ouais.

L'homme sortit de la maison. Ienzo remercia Merlin avant de sortir. Lea l'imita et, une fois dehors, il partit directement vers le château, regardant autour de lui. Le maître des illusions était un peu moins alerte mais il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil au blond qui le suivait.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la bâtisse et le roux commença à chercher, à tâtons, où était l'entrée. Le méché s'approcha alors que Cid soupirait.

\- Vous voyez même vous…

Ienzo fit un geste de la main et l'ouverture se fit voir pendant deux secondes, assez pour que Lea puisse poser sa paume contre la porte et ainsi l'ouvrir. Il entra et il dut attendre trente secondes avant de voir que le bleu poussait leur invité à l'intérieur. Ce dernier sembla surpris mais il tourna le regard vers le méché.

L'ancien numéro six haussa les épaules et il se remit en route alors que Lea fermait la porte avec précaution. Il remit les sécurités qu'ils avaient retirées en sortant et il les rattrapa sans problème.

Le blond, peu habitué à passer par ici, se laissa guider jusqu'au bureau d'Ansem, là, il reprit ses repères et se rendit jusqu'à l'ordinateur. Lea s'arrêta une seconde pour lancer un regard noir au portrait de Xehanort avant de passer dans la pièce suivante avec les autres.

Cid s'installa devant l'ordinateur et il commença à écrire diverses choses jusqu'à avoir, afficher, une étrange barre probablement de recherche.

\- Alors le nom ?

\- S-A-I, avec des petits points dessus, X. Répondit Lea en s'approchant.

L'homme écrivit et une simple fiche d'information apparu. Dessus, on pouvait y voir des informations banales voire même inutiles à propos de Saïx ou, plutôt, de son statut dans l'Organisation. Hors, à ce moment-là, Xigbar était le commandant en second, ainsi, il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

\- Et avec Isa ? I-S-A ? Interrogea le roux, fébrile.

Ienzo regarda Cid faire, intrigué par l'ordinateur lui qui ne savait pas s'en servir.

\- Je ne trouve rien. Bon, toi le roux, va me chercher une chaise.

L'assassin lui lança un regard peu avenant mais il s'exécuta. Il dépendait des informations sur celui qu'il aimait après tout. Il ramena la chaise et l'homme s'assit dessus. Il fit craquer ses doigts puis commença à pianoter.

Quinze minutes après, Ienzo s'absenta prétextant avoir, finalement, besoin d'un café. Lea s'adossa contre le mur et il attendit. Il était en train d'épuiser tout l'espoir qu'il lui restait, il en avait conscience.

Mais il savait aussi que si tout cet espoir était épuisé, il lui suffirait de s'en créer du nouveau. Celui-là serait complètement illogique et le ferait définitivement virer fou mais il en avait bien conscience. Il préférait ne plus avoir d'espoir « logique » et avoir tout vérifié que négliger l'endroit où Isa, ou Saïx, pouvait être.

Ienzo revint après trois minutes, tasse brûlante à la main et il interrogea son « fils » du regard. Ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête.

Dix minutes passèrent encore avant que l'écran ne fasse apparaître quelque chose : un dossier cacher.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose. J'ouvre ? Je doute qu'il ait la localisation de votre ami dessus, cependant.

\- Oui. Elle y est peut-être en plus. Assura le roux.

Le blond hocha la tête et il double-cliqua sur le dossier qui était nommé « Personnel ». Lea ne savait pas pourquoi c'était ça qu'ils avaient trouvé mais s'il y avait une seule information utile, il ne fallait pas la négliger.

\- Y a un dossier d'image et plusieurs fichiers de textes. « Habitudes », « préférences », « dégoût ».

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? A Isa, sûr ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Oui.

Cid ouvrit le fichier d'images, faisant sursauter l'assassin. Il n'y avait que des photos d'Isa mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était le nombre. Sept-cent vingt-huit. Il s'approcha du bleu et il lui prit la souris des mains. Les premières photos remontait à quand Isa avait quatorze ans et les dernières à la disparition d'Ansem.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Et le fichier ?

L'homme reprit le contrôle de la souris et il double-cliqua sur « habitude ». Il put voir un horaire détaillé de ce que faisait Isa la journée, en semaine quand il avait quatorze. Il put même voir « avant l'arrivée du trublion ».

\- C'est pas… c'est…

Le blond fit défilé les mots, estomaquant de plus en plus Lea au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

\- C'est correct ?

\- Oui. Tout… et les annotations. « Jeudi après-midi de seize heures trente à dix-huit heures : bibliothèque. Il lit pendant une heure des livres courts puis s'en choisit sept pour chaque soir. » et là « Samedi matin, de neuf heures à midi : tennis pendant deux mois. Il a arrêté parce que ça l'énervait. » Mon… dieu. Murmura Lea.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Ienzo en venant prendre le bras du roux pour essayer de le rassurer.

\- Tout est noté à « Ansem ». Répondit Cid.

\- Ca ne nous aide pas du tout. Répondit le méché.

\- Sortez.

L'illusionniste hocha la tête. Il relâcha son « fils » et il sortit avec le blond. Le roux s'assit devant l'ordinateur et il commença à regarder les fichiers avec des sueurs froides. Toutes ses informations sur Isa. Ca l'effrayait.

Notamment, en effet, il était obligé de remarquer une chose : Tout s'arrêtait au moment où Ansem, le vrai, avait été envoyé dans le néant par ses apprentis. Le roux posa ses mains sur l'ordinateur et il sentit tout son corps bouillir alors que du feu commençait à sortir de ses pieds.

Ses doigts se crispaient, ses yeux se rétrécissaient, énervé. Comment ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte de ça ? A cette époque, il avait commencé à côtoyé le bleu. Il n'avait pas vu celui, ou ceux, qui espionnaient la personne qu'il aimait.

Son corps et son esprit étaient en train de subir le martyr, énervé par cette impuissance par rapport à l'être aimé.

Non.

Son âme sœur.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Secrets et confidence

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

_Chapitre 29 : Secrets et confidence._

Trois jours que le Docteur Facilier avait laissé entendre que Saïx avait eu une relation amoureuse avec Roxas. C'était pour ça que dès qu'il le voyait, le bleu n'hésitait pas à le faire tomber, ou lui rappeler, discrètement, que s'il souhaitait le tuer, il le faisait sans problème.

Mais en vérité, il y avait bien un problème. Il venait de quitter ce dernier : son supérieur. Xehanort ne voulait pas qu'il tue le maître des ombres car il en avait encore besoin. Bien qu'il le laissait s'amuser avec s'il le voulait.

Néanmoins, à cet instant, Saïx n'était pas trop préoccupé par le « docteur », en effet, l'argenté venait de lui apprendre que Braig avait reçu la mission d'aller « espionner » Yen Sid. Le devin lunaire savait pertinemment, par ailleurs, que quand son meilleur ami aurait ramené les informations désirées, lui, saurait tous les plans de son supérieur.

Il n'empêchait que le bicolore lui-même avait soulevé une éventualité : le risque d'y rester. Et cette dernière chose ne plaisait pas particulièrement au bleu qui venait de le rejoindre dans l'entrée et ce malgré qu'à cette heure matinale il y avait plusieurs personnes qui déjeunaient dans le salon.

Entre autre Cruella, les deux filles Tremaines, Mey et Frollo.

\- Tu t'occuperais d'Hyolith pendant mon absence ? Demanda Braig en apercevant son meilleur ami.

\- C'est comique que tu poses cette question. Remarqua Saïx sans une once de joie dans sa voix ou son visage.

\- Je peux pas la confiée à Demyx, il est trop gamin. Va savoir quand je reviendrais. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Et ?

\- Tu t'en occupes, non ?

\- Non.

\- Ecoute, Xemnas, enfin Xehanort, lui file les jetons.

\- Intéressant. Prononça le bleu.

\- Mais… attends.

Le commandant en second le regarda sans prononcer un mot. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que le borgne souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne me la fais pas à moi. Tu réagissais exactement comme ça avec toutes les personnes qui ont approchés Axel. Tu es jaloux ! Je suis flatté, vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Prononça le bleu avant de montrer la porte. Tiens, disparais, va mourir.

\- Voyons, si je meurs je ne pourrais pas te dire comment extraire Roxas de Sora.

\- Bon argument. Grinça le commandant en second.

Le borgne tendit les mains pour appliquer ses pouces contre les lèvres du devin lunaire mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul et il attrapa la main de Braig. Sa paume avait une longue entaille diagonale dessus.

\- Subspace ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Le bicolore récupéra sa main, presque violemment, et il enfila ses gants avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres, semblant vouloir y fuir. Néanmoins, le bleu lui attrapa le poignet et il planta ses yeux, ou du moins un, dans celui qu'il restait à Braig.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- C'est avec Demyx ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Non. Ca ne te plairait pas. Répondit le bicolore.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu dis beaucoup « pardon » aujourd'hui.

Le commandant en second lui lança un regard assassin. L'ancien numéro deux soupira avant de faire disparaître le couloir des ténèbres et il emmena son meilleur ami à l'extérieur. Le bleu ne se laissa faire que parce que cette porte donnait bien trop sur le salon et que, ainsi, il ne pouvait laisser passer aucune once de sentiments.

\- Alors ? Questionna le plus jeune alors que la porte claquait.

\- Ca ne te plairait pas. Tu tiens trop à Demyx. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me tues. Je sais bien comment ça marche. Lea en premier, Xemnas en second, Demyx en troisième et moi en dernier.

\- C'est faux ! J'ai décidé de rester ici pour toi et Demyx finalement.

Braig éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête. Le bleu le regarda, surpris.

\- Ca te fait rire ? Tu crois que je mens ?

\- Tu te mens à toi-même. Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'est pas là. A la seconde même où tu le verras, tu craqueras.

\- C'est…

\- C'est vrai, et tu le sais, au fond. Répondit le borgne. Tu te raccroches à ce que tu as encore parce que tu crois qu'Axel, ou Lea enfin on s'en fiche, ne t'aime plus.

\- Il ne m'aime plus. Et je ne veux plus le voir.

\- Menteur. Répondit le bicolore.

Il vit les lèvres tremblantes de Saïx. Ce dernier baissa la tête, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses propres paumes. Le bleu se battait contre sa propre rage mais il fini par craquer, par exploser.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter tout ça ? Pourquoi ?! Alors qu'il a brisé deux promesses qu'il m'a faite ! Deux ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'est sacrifié pour lui ! Il ne l'aurait jamais fait pour moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Le manipulateur d'espace s'approcha de lui et il le prit dans ses bras. Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Le commandant en second voulu le repousser mais sans Axel, ou Lea, il manquait cruellement d'affection et d'attention. Ce que lui offraient Braig et Emyd n'était pas suffisant.

Pourtant, il se laissa faire, acceptant le câlin, maudissant, intérieurement, non seulement Axel mais également Roxas.

\- On en reparlera à mon retour. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

Braig s'éloigna légèrement et il lui prit le visage entre les mains. Le bleu le laissa faire mais il regarda le sol.

\- Tu verras… tout s'arrangera.

\- Quand j'aurais tué Roxas, je pourrais passer à autre chose.

Braig eut un sourire triste avant de lui embrasser le front. Il disparut ensuite dans les ténèbres. Le bleu resta seul à fixer le sol quelques instants avant de se tourner vers la lune qui commençait à être moins visible.

Il se souvint avec amertume du surnom qu'Axel donnait à Roxas « Mon soleil ». Cet astre qui éclipsait la lune. Le blond vénitien devait être content, bien camouflé dans Sora. Non seulement il était toujours « en vie » mais il lui avait pris la seule personne qu'il aimait et c'était à cause de lui qu'il était au plus bas aujourd'hui.

Le commandant en second rentra dans la maison, fit claquer la porte et grimpa les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'attendit pas que la porte soit fermée pour ôter son t-shirt. Il retira ses chaussures puis il regagna la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit l'armoire où il y avait toutes ses affaires et il attrapa une lame de rasoir. Il l'a mis en bouche, s'il se blessait se serait encore mieux, et récupéra un élastique pour monter ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Il baissa ensuite le regard et décida de retirer son pantalon aussi avant de grimper dans la baignoire. Il récupéra la lame de rasoir entre ses lèvres et il se laissa glisser dans la porcelaine blanche.

Comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, il commença à gratter sa plaie, la remettant à vif. Plus d'une fois, il serra les lèvres pour ne pas laisser sortir une seule exclamation de douleur.

Il laissait la douleur prendre entièrement possession de son corps tout en sachant que seul, il n'arrivait jamais à la laisser faire jusqu'au bout. Mais il voulait tellement oublié ce qu'il avait réussi à en enfuir : sa stupidité.

Axel avait choisi Roxas. Non pas une seule fois mais quatre. Quand il était arrivé dans leur vie, quand il l'avait choisi comme partenaire, quand il avait quitté l'Organisation pour lui et quand il s'était suicidé pour lui.

On pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'on voulait, que Axel l'aimait toujours, pour lui, ça revenait au même. Il avait choisi quatre fois Roxas et il ne pouvait supporter ça.

Mais le pire était qu'il continuait d'aimer Axel, et Lea, comme jamais et qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : sa sécurité.

Entendant frapper à sa porte, le commandant en second sursauta et se rentra la lame dans la plaie, lâchant un cri de douleur involontaire. La porte s'ouvrit juste après.

\- Grand-frère ! Gémit la voix du châtain.

\- C'est rien. Mentit Saïx en s'empressant de retirer la lame de rasoir qu'il glissa, discrètement sous le savon en faisant mine de vouloir le prendre.

Le manipulateur d'eau s'approcha et se tendit en voyant déjà la trainée de sang dans la baignoire. Il s'approcha et ouvrit un robinet pour recueillir, au creux de sa main, de l'eau qui prit une forme de bulle. Il l'approcha alors de la blessure.

Saïx se laissa faire jugeant qu'il l'avait déjà assez inquiété ainsi.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais une hémorragie. Je suis là pour toi, tu sais ?

\- Je sais. Murmura le bleu.

Le châtain lui offrit un léger sourire avant de retirer, difficilement, ses chaussures et de grimper dans la baignoire. Le commandant en second soupira et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, se disant que ce n'était qu'Emyd.

D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il était presque nu avec l'ancien numéro neuf à califourchon sur lui ne le gênait absolument pas. Pas avec lui. Il aurait pensé mal avec n'importe qui d'autre mais le sitariste était encore bien trop innocent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Spacey ? Demanda le devin lunaire, sans réfléchir, en fixant le plafond.

\- J'aimerais te le dire, grand-frère, vraiment… mais Xiggy il m'a fait promettre de rien te dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna l'ancien numéro sept en se forçant à se redresser un peu.

\- Il dit que tu n'aimerais pas. Qu'il me souille. Murmura le châtain avant de retirer ses mains, laissant le sang tomber.

\- Il ne te fait pas mal ? Il avait une entaille sur la main. Il t'a…

\- Il ne veut que le contraire. Répondit Emyd.

Il regarda Saïx dans les yeux et lui offrit un sourire presqu'enfantin. Le sitariste se redressa et sortit de la baignoire. Le bleu l'entendit pester contre le sang qui avait tâché son jeans, bleu ciel, mais il ne réagit pas.

Il venait de remarquer que sa blessure ne saignait plus du tout. La dernière fois qu'Emyd avait fait ça, il avait saigné dès qu'il avait bougé. Le devin lunaire se redressa mais pas une seule goutte de sang ne s'échappa.

Il sortit de la baignoire et se tourna vers le châtain.

\- Tu deviens doué.

\- Merci. Sourit le sitariste. Mais je l'ai toujours été, y paraît. Et toi ? Tu sais faire beaucoup de chose avec la lune ?

\- Me mettre en colère… et pourrir la vie d'une certaine personne… ça doit être a peu près tout.

\- Je vais chercher. Promis Emyd en remettant ses chaussures.

Saïx enfila son pantalon avant d'attraper son « petit frère » qui voulait partir. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris, mais affichant un large sourire à l'adresse du commandant en second.

\- Promet-moi que s'il te fait du mal, tu me le diras ?

\- Oui, promis. Mais Xiggy ne le fera pas. Tu fais peur, tu sais ? Tout le monde a peur de toi.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils.

\- Même Facilier, si si. Anastasie me l'a dit. Et tu sais…

\- Hm ? Questionna le devin lunaire en le relâchant.

\- Roxas, il avait peur de toi.

\- Ca ne l'a pas empêché de continuer de… Pourquoi tu venais me voir ?

Le châtain ne manqua pas de remarquer le changement de sujet, il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas le voir d'ailleurs, et il afficha un sourire un peu plus triste.

\- J'avais envie de passé du temps avec toi. Tu sais, tout ce temps où on a été séparé, tu m'as manqué. Vraiment.

\- Moi aussi. Chuchota le manieur de claymore.

Le manipulateur d'eau sembla ne pas avoir entendu car il pencha la tête sur le côté en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Rien, allons dans ta chambre pour jouer au monopoly… c'est ce jeu-là que tu aimes, non ?

\- Oui ! On peut pas rester dans ta chambre ?

\- Si mais…

\- Y a des choses que j'aimerais éviter de te montrer dans la mienne.

Le bleu hocha la tête, encore un peu ailleurs. Sans doute à cause du sang perdu et du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé aujourd'hui.

Il regarda Emyd quitter la pièce et il regagna sa chambre. Il récupéra son t-shirt qu'il enfila puis tourna la tête vers le mur où il y avait la photo avec Braig, Emyd, la gamine et lui-même.

Il fixa la photographie et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger, très léger, sourire. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'image d'Axel. Il prit le cadre dans ses mains. Il voulut le jeter sur le sol mais il en était incapable.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant que Braig avait raison. S'il revoyait Axel, ou plutôt Lea, il le rejoindrait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il l'aimait bien trop. Il avait été la première personne a vraiment le voir pour ce qu'il était. Son amitié avec Squall lui était précieuse parce qu'il avait été le seul ami qu'il avait mais il n'était pas stupide. Ils étaient ensemble car ils se ressemblaient, parce que personne d'autres ne voulaient d'eux.

Squall profitait de ses devoirs et lui d'une présence.

Mais Lea l'avait vu lui. Quand il n'avait personne d'autre. C'était la première personne qui avait réellement compté pour lui. La personne qui l'avait forcé à aller de l'avant. La seule qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. La seule à qui il appartenait réellement.

Mais tous ses sentiments enfermés en lui le restait. A présent, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de Xehanort et il ne voulait pas abandonner Emyd ou laisser Braig derrière lui.

Saïx se laissa tomber à genou et il lâcha le cadre.

\- Je te hais. Je te hais, Lea. Je te hais.

Son poing se posa sur la photographie avec trop de douceur pour que ces mots soient seulement penser. S'il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait en ce moment, c'était sa dépendance envers lui.

\- Je te hais, Lea. Répéta le bleu.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Mots sans sens

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

_Chapitre 30 : Des mots qui n'ont aucun sens._

Quatre jours que Lea était au courant qu'Ansem, probablement le sage mais peut-être l'autre, avait des photos d'Isa ainsi que de nombreuses informations sur lui. Le roux dormait très mal depuis, toute cette histoire le travaillant. Il n'avait pas su protéger le bleu et il se haïssait pour ça.

N'étant pas d'humeur à voir les autres, le roux était sorti à l'aide d'un couloir des ténèbres et il se dirigea vers la maison de Léon. Il était encore très tôt et il espérait qu'il était déjà réveillé car il devait absolument lui parler d'Isa.

Il espérait ne pas prendre trop de temps. Puisque sa tête était mise à prix, s'il disparaissait trop longtemps, les autres risquaient d'être inquiets.

Ainsi, quand il arriva devant la porte de chez Léon, indiquer il y avait quatre jours par Cid, il n'attendit pas une seule seconde et il frappa à la porte.

Il entendit du bruit, comme si quelque chose venait de tomber sur le sol, avant que la porte ne soit ouverte. Il afficha un large sourire alors que Léon, les cheveux encore en bataille et torse-nu semblaient tout sauf réveillé.

\- Je me demande comment Isa a fait pour te supporter.

\- C'est ça qui est cool avec l'amour. On fait semblant de supporter l'autre quand ça va pas. Sourit Lea avant de reprendre son sérieux. C'est à cause de lui que je suis ici.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas où il était mais que si je le voyais… Commença le brun qui ne semblait vouloir qu'une chose : retourner dormir.

\- C'est pas ça. Mais c'est important et grave.

\- Rentre.

Léon se poussa de devant la porte et il se rendit dans sa cuisine, après lui avoir fait signe de s'asseoir dans le divan. Le roux s'exécuta et regarda rapidement autour de lui. C'était une pièce austère qui ne donnait pas l'impression que quelqu'un y vivait.

Le brun revint après cinq minutes avec une tasse de café. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt mais ne semblait toujours pas correctement réveillé.

\- Dis-moi alors ?

\- J'ai trouvé des informations sur Isa. Ou plutôt sur quelqu'un qui flashait dessus… et j'avoue que là ça commence à faire beaucoup. Murmura le roux avec un ton jaloux.

\- Oui, et ? Tu es un assassin maintenant, tu peux t'en sortir seul, non ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vites. Lança le manipulateur de feu.

\- Ca me semble juste bizarre que Isa t'ait laissé…

\- C'est pour lui que je suis le devenu. Pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. Il avait déjà tant fait. Souffla Lea en regardant ses mains.

Il n'hésiterait jamais à se souiller les mains pour Isa, ou Saïx. Malheureusement, avoir trempé ses mains dans le sang n'avait pas suffit pour que celui qu'il aimait n'ait jamais à le faire. Même si, d'un certain côté, le nombre de mort de Saïx ne s'élevait qu'à trois alors qu'il avait cessé de compter pour sa part.

\- Je suppose que vous savez mieux de quoi il en retourne.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si… avant que je ne vienne, il y avait de temps en temps quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui ?

\- Avant ? Non… ça me dit rien.

\- Pourquoi as-tu appuyé sur le « avant » ? Murmura le roux.

\- C'était peu de temps après que vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Peu après qu'Isa se soit mis le garde complètement fou…

\- Braig ? Oui, je vois… à quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Ca date Lea, c'était il y a treize ans.

\- C'est important. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Mais il s'est présenté comme son grand-père qui voulait renouer.

\- Son grand-père ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai donné des informations et voilà… pourquoi ?

\- Pas à Ansem ? S'assura le roux.

\- Non. Aucune fois.

\- Bon… merci.

L'assassin se leva et il lui fit un simple signe de main avant de sortir de la maison. Il entendit vaguement Léon lui dire de ne pas passer si tôt dorénavant mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Il était connu depuis longtemps comme n'en ayant que faire de l'avis des autres. Combien de fois ça n'avait pas posé de problème avec Isa au début de leur relation ? Il ne put refreiner un peu sourire et il tendit la main en avant pour ouvrir un portail des ténèbres.

Néanmoins, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une lance foncé vers lui et l'éviter de justesse. Il fit apparaître ses chakrams et regarda autour de lui mais il ne vit absolument rien.

Il se permit un coup d'œil sur la lance. Il s'agissait d'une arme en bois relativement massive du moins par rapport à celles qu'il connaissait.

Le roux leva le pied et il l'appuya sur la lance, plantée dans le sol. Il fit pression jusqu'à ce qu'il entende craquer.

\- Qui que tu sois, tu as intérêt à bien rester cacher, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

Il scruta l'horizon et ouvrit un couloir ténébreux. Il se tourna pour rentrer et il sentit une douleur subite. Néanmoins, les fumerolles noires s'étaient refermées sur lui. Il arriva dans sa chambre et il regarda son bras où il avait eu mal.

Son t-shirt à manche longue avait été ouvert et il voyait un peu de sang couler. Il soupira et passa son doigt le long de la marque rougeâtre pour voir la plie. Rien d'autre qu'une mince griffure. On lui avait peut-être jeté un couteau ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Lea regarda l'heure et se tendit légèrement. Il était déjà dix heures, il avait dû attirer l'attention. Il avait perdu bien plus de temps qu'il pensait.

Il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et il tourna la tête pour voir Ienzo, appuyé contre le mur, près des marques, probablement pour ne pas déranger la carte.

\- Oh…

\- J'étais venu voir si tu dormais encore. Pour te parler des nouveaux arrangements et pour être sûr que tu manges bien avec les derniers événements.

\- J'étais sorti voir Léon et…

\- Tu as été blessé. On t'a dit que c'était dangereux, que ta tête était mise à prix, par Braig ou Xehanort ou… elle est mise à prix ! Tu ne peux pas jouer avec ta vie comme si de rien n'était. Tu es humain, tu es plus facilement épuisable et surtout, tu es un assassin ! Tu n'es pas fait pour l'endurance ou même les batailles. Les seules choses que tu sais faire c'est assassiner, discrètement, des gens ou en kidnapper. Sans tes similis, tu n'es rien et tu ne peux plus les invoquer. Le sermonna Ienzo.

Son ton était relativement calme mais on pouvait sentir dans certains trémolos une forme de colère qu'il laissait rarement percevoir, préférant de loin le sang-froid. Néanmoins, à l'inverse de son aîné au même panel de couleur de cheveux, il n'était pas capable d'un sang-froid a toute épreuve.

\- C'est bon, arrête ! C'est qu'une toute petite égratignure, c'est pas la mort ! Et arrête de me couver comme ça. Tu as besoin de materné ?

\- Je n'ai pas… Commença l'illusionniste.

\- J'ai déjà eu deux mères, j'en ai pas besoin d'une troisième ! Répliqua le roux.

En temps normal il ne se serait pas énervé ainsi mais il devait avouer que la pression accumulée ne l'aidait pas. Il aimait bien, au contraire, le petit côté « maternel » d'Ienzo et il pouvait même le comprendre mais ici, il avait craqué.

Ca lui arrivait souvent de se disputer avec Saïx, ou Isa, quand il avait besoin de décompresser. Une chose, n'importe laquelle, créait la dispute et il lâchait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en criant, que ce soit des choses qu'il pensait ou pas. Pour le besoin de se libérer, purement et simplement.

Les quelques premières fois, il avait été remis, presque brutalement, à sa place avant qu'il ne s'explique à la personne qu'il aimait. Presque brutalement, certes, mais il y avait toujours descellé une certaine retenue. Un Saïx, ou Isa, en colère, ça faisait peur, très peur. Et son partenaire se retenait. Toujours.

Lea ne savait pas si Ienzo était au courant ou pas de ce besoin de se libérer mais c'était bel et bien lui qui était en train de subir.

Mais qu'il soit au courant ou pas, ce bleu-ci était loin d'être contre le sien. On voyait qu'il ne comptait pas le prendre avec des pincettes, ni accepter ça sans broncher.

Ienzo décroisa les bras et s'approcha de lui.

\- Pour commencer, je te rappelle une dernière fois que ta vie est en danger. Je ne t'enferme pas ici _juste_ pour m'amuser comme tu sembles le penser. Aeleus s'arrange quand même toujours pour pouvoir sortir avec toi pour te protéger. Je pourrais t'enfermer ici, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas un couloir des ténèbres qui m'arrêterais et ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à me faire peur parce que tu m'as tué.

\- Une petite égrati…

\- Tais-toi. Ordonna Ienzo. Que tu t'énerves parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'empêche de sortir, je comprends même si une discussion faut mieux qu'une dispute. Mais ce que je ne tolère pas c'est que tu oses te plaindre de ça. D'accord ta mère biologique t'a abandonné à la naissance ou j'sais pas quoi…

\- Papa disait qu'ils avaient pas les moyens. Protesta Lea.

\- Parce que tu les crois ? Siffla le bleu. Ils voulaient pas te faire du mal. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on t'abandonne. Pour ça que tu ne veux pas voir que Roxas se foutait de toi.

\- Arrête ! Cria le roux alors que du feu sortait de ses mains et de ses pieds.

\- Et le pire ! C'est que tu oses te plaindre ! Mais tu as tr… bon comptons deux ! Deux paires de parents valables c'est plus que n'importe qui. Je n'ai même pas eu de mère ! Et aitaxto non plus ! Et tu sais qui d'autres ?

L'assassin serra les dents. Le bleu foncé eut un sourire presque cruel alors qu'il faisait un mouvement de la main. Le roux se figea et il baissa la tête, fixant le sol tandis qu'une boule montait dans son ventre.

\- Tu le sais mieux que personne. Tu pourrais avoir un minimum de respect pour lui.

\- Fais disparaître ça. Murmura l'ancien numéro huit.

\- C'est pas gentil de parler de lui comme ça.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Fait partir cette illusion ! Cria le roux.

Il sentit l'air être brassée et il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Le méché resta silencieux et immobile approximativement une minute avant de s'approcher de lui et de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il ne lui parla pas pour autant. Lea supposa que c'était parce qu'il n'osait pas mais il fixait ses genoux, encore chamboulé. Ses entrailles et son cœur étaient serrés.

\- J'ai été un peu fort.

\- Je l'avais mérité. Désolé.

\- Merci. Montre ta blessure.

Le roux se tourna et Ienzo vérifia que c'était une entaille propre. L'assassin fixa le torse de l'illusionniste sans le voir.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas correct envers toi. J'suis stupide.

\- Un peu. Ca a l'air d'aller. Aitaxto vérifiera toujours si tu veux.

\- Merci.

\- Une dernière chose. Fit Ienzo.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est toi qui a décidé que j'étais ta mère.

Le roux eut un rire nerveux mais hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait « oublié » ce détail mais il n'y avait absolument pas pensé quand il avait commencé à s'énerver.

\- Si tu ne vas pas bien, on est là. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile mais on est plus à ça prêt. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux plus de t'avoir tué ? Osa demander l'assassin.

\- Je suis ici aujourd'hui… alors c'est pas grave. Et je n'ai pas à avoir peur parce que si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, tu as eu quatre semaines pour le faire.

L'illusionniste se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte sous le regard du roux. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir lui demander quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête quand Ienzo l'informa qu'ils s'étaient déjà partagé son assiette quand ils avaient remarqué sa disparition.

La porte se ferma et l'assassin fixa l'endroit où l'illusion s'était tenue devant lui. Si réelle. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il était là, juste à portée de sa main. C'était pour ça que ça lui avait fait si mal.

Ca lui avait cruellement rappelé qu'il avait beau cherché, il ne pouvait pas le retrouver. Il craignait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Ienzo avait raison, comme trop souvent. L'absence des gens qu'il aimait était horrible pour lui. Qu'une personne sorte de sa vie, d'autant plus mais cette personne-là.

Il avait déjà vécu un peu plus de deux mois sans lui, trois maintenant, et une chose était sûre : Il refusait qu'il sorte de sa vie. Peu importe ce qu'il devrait sacrifier pour ça. C'était la seule qui l'animait encore.

Du feu sortit à nouveau de ses mains alors que ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu déterminé.

\- Attends-moi encore un peu.

Les flammes cessèrent de sortir de lui et il ferma les yeux. « Encore un peu ». Il ne savait même pas si ça prendrait du temps ou pas. Mais il espérait que ce serait rapide, qu'ils seraient bientôt ensemble.

\- Isa.


	32. Chapitre 31 : Chaleur et frisson

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 31 : Chaleur et frisson._

Saïx n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Une des raisons était qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lea, la seconde qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce pouvaient bien faire Emyd et Braig ensemble. Il n'avait dû fermer les yeux qu'une heure sur toute la nuit et il en doutait.

Ce pourquoi il n'était pas particulièrement bien. Il entendait son ventre gargouiller, protestant contre la simple tartine qu'il avait eu en vingt-quatre heures, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, ou le moins qu'il pouvait. De toute façon le problème qui captait son attention était la migraine effroyable qu'il avait depuis déjà deux heures.

Il se leva et se rendit, péniblement, dans la salle de bain. Il entendit son réveil sonner et il grogna, portant sa main à son front. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas la force d'aller le couper et c'est un bruit violent, qui le fit encore gémir, qui lui indiqua que quelqu'un était venu coupé le réveil au bruit agaçant.

Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure, encore, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, plus ou moins prêt. Il ne s'était pas trompé en se disant que quelqu'un était venu stopper l'alarme puisqu'il trouva Emyd, pelotonné dans ses draps.

Le bleu voulu s'approcher mais il remarqua alors qu'il était presque huit heures. Il s'éloigna alors rapidement pour regagner la chambre de son supérieur. Lorsqu'il frappa, il n'entendit pas le « entrez » habituel et il commença à stresser et se sentir mal.

\- Seigneur Xemnas ? Appela le commandant en second, son propre appel lui faisant mal à la tête.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre quelque chose pour calmer cette douleur qui lui vrillait le cerveau mais il était inquiet pour son supérieur et c'était ce qui primait pour l'instant.

Il entendit la voix de l'argenté venant d'en bas et il s'empressa de descendre. Il remarqua, arrivé en bas, la présence de la mère Tremaine ainsi que des « valets » de Cruella. Tout comme Facilier, ils ne semblaient en avoir que faire de la présence de l'argenté ce que le bleu ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour les rappeler à l'ordre mais Xehanort entra alors dans son champ de vision.

\- Je t'ai donné des ordres précis. Sept heures trente.

Le bleu hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées. Son supérieur avait haussé la voix et ça ne l'aidait pas.

\- Une excuse valable ?

Ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse, le commandant en second se contenta de secouer la tête. La porte d'entrée claqua. Xehanort, qui n'aimait pas ça, grogna et lança un regard assassin à Ultimécia qui venait de rentrer alors que Saïx portait ses mains à son front.

\- Il y a un problème ici. Remarqua l'argenté.

\- Dites, vous êtes amis avec Braig ? Questionna Horace en s'approchant de l'ancien numéro un et de son bras-droit.

\- Baisse d'un ton. Murmura le bleu.

\- Je ne parle pas fort. Cria l'enveloppé, faisant gémir le commandant en second.

Le maître du néant regarda alternativement le devin lunaire puis l'importun. Il finit par poser un regard blasé sur ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ?

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta l'argenté.

\- Ben on aimerait savoir.

\- Que lui veuille savoir, je comprendrais. Dit Xehanort en désignant son bras droit. Que la gamine. Ou encore Demyx. Mais vous ? Il vous a promis des sucettes ?

Jasper éclata de rire avant de se lever à son tour. Il s'approcha de l'argenté en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- T'es un comique.

Lui aussi parlait fort. Mais, main sur le crâne, cette fois-ci, le bleu ne put accepter de laisser passer cela.

\- Parle mieux à ton supérieur immonde latérograde. Siffla le commandant en second.

\- Calme, chéri, c'est pas à toi que je parle.

\- Justement.

Le mince fixa Xehanort puis Saïx. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais l'argenté appliqua, lentement, sa main sur sa gorge. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le bleu et il lui fit signe de s'éloigner.

Le commandant en second fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Jasper commença à disparaître et il se mit à hurler. Le bleu retint un gémissement et fit un pas en arrière en se retenant de porter ses mains à sa tête. Geste inutile qui ne ferait que montrer sa faiblesse aux autres.

Xehanort rouvrit sa main et il afficha un sourire glacial et sadique.

\- Quelqu'un veut tenter l'impertinence ?

\- Ja… Jasper ? Glapit Horace en palpant le vide.

L'argenté eut un sourire d'autant plus mauvais avant de se tourner vers Saïx et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Le bleu s'exécuta et il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Son supérieur le laissa rentrer en premier et il passa après, faisant claquer la porte.

Le commandant en second eut un léger sursaut, retint avec peine un gémissement et se tourna vers son supérieur, plus ou moins surpris.

\- Mal de tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Allonge-toi. Ordonna Xehanort en désignant son lit au devin lunaire.

\- Pa…

\- C'est un ordre. Coupa l'argenté.

Le bleu hocha piteusement la tête. Il retira ses chaussures mais se força à s'exécuter, absolument pas à l'aise. Il regarda le plafond comme s'il avait été sur une table d'opération.

\- Détends-toi et installe-toi. Je reviens.

L'ancien numéro un quitta la pièce. Le commandant en second regarda ses mains mais n'arrive pas à se mettre à l'aise. Pourtant, il avait déjà dormi quelques jours avec son supérieur mais ici, rien à faire.

Il se passa cinq minutes entières avant que l'argenté ne revienne. La première réaction du bleu fut de se redresser d'un coup. Xehanort s'approcha de lui et il lui donna un verre avec un liquide blanchâtre dedans.

\- Bois ça puis dors.

\- Ici.

\- Visiblement, puisque Demyx a pris possession de ton lit.

Le devin lunaire le regarda, embêter, n'arrivant pas à savoir s'il devait trouver cela inquiétant. Comment est-ce qu'il le savait ? Il ne voyait même pas, dans ses mains, quoi que ce soit qui lui appartenait.

Le bleu prit le verre, frôlant les doigts de son supérieur qui se recula presque vivement. Le commandant en second bu, d'une traite, le breuvage persuadé qu'il avait gêné son supérieur avec un geste qui pouvait sembler « amical ».

\- Vous savez quand Braig reviendra ? Osa demander le devin lunaire en cherchant ou poser le verre.

L'argenté lui prit de mot d'ordre et le posa sur l'appui de fenêtre non-loin de là.

\- Non, je l'ignore. Il ne devrait pas prendre plus de trois jours. Allonge-toi sous les couvertures.

Rougissant légèrement, le bleu s'exécuta cependant.

\- Merci. Pour tout.

\- C'est naturel. Je te rappelle que j'ai besoin de toi en bonne santé. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'user de mes pouvoirs si tu avais été capable de le faire toi-même.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

\- Dors. Ordonna l'argenté.

Le bleu se força à fermer les yeux. Il n'entendit pas de mouvement du tout. Il ignora combien de temps il nécessita avant de finalement succomber au sommeil. Peut-être plus facilement parce que avec Xehanort présent, il préférait éviter de penser à Lea. Et qu'avec le problème des deux autres, il se retournait bien trop et il ne tenait pas à alerter l'argenté.

µµµ

_Cela faisait une semaine, aujourd'hui, que Lea le collait tout le temps. Ca avait été difficile, mais il avait réussi à ne pas donner son prénom à cet être turbulent. Le fait que Squall ne l'appelait pas par son prénom, que les autres élèves ne le fréquentait pas et que les professeurs l'appelaient par son nom de famille aidait grandement._

_En cette matinée de lundi, Isa terminait de se brosser les cheveux en surveillant d'un œil les tartines dans le toaster. Il se permit un regard dans le salon mais la tristesse passa immédiatement dans ses yeux. Elle avait douze ans. Elle n'avait pas tellement besoin d'attention quand même._

_Il récupéra les toasts qu'il mit dans une serviette avant de les beurrer. Il s'assura que sa mallette était correctement préparée. Pour se faire, il avait besoin de son bulletin. Il le chercha, se souvenant clairement de l'avoir laissé dans la cuisine._

_Il le trouva alors sous un pot de chocolat. Il le prit pour voir qu'il était non seulement souillé de matière grasse mais aussi qu'il n'avait même pas été ouvert._

_\- Coprolithe. Murmura-t-il avant d'enfourner le bulletin dans sa mallette._

_Il sortit et fit claquer la porte. Il fut réprimandé mais il s'en préoccupa peu. Il se dirigea vers l'école. Cet endroit qui avait été son refuge était maintenant bafoué par cet adolescent à la chevelure de flamme._

_Néanmoins, il devait rester fort. Dans quatre ans, ce serait fini._

_Isa mit le temps de manger ses deux toasts avant d'arriver à l'école. Quelqu'un était appuyé contre une des infrastructures qui délimitaient les grilles._

_\- Salut. Lança le bleu en jetant la serviette dans une poubelle._

_\- Yo. Il a été ouvert ?_

_\- Il a servi de dessous de table._

_\- Eh ben. Fit Squall en se calquant sur son pas. Moi je te dois une fière chandelle. Ma moyenne en Math' à remonter._

_\- Tant mieux. Répondit celui habillé en bleu et blanc en regardant autour de lui._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu cherches après ton admirateur pas secret ?_

_\- Je remarque avec joie qu'il ne m'a pas encore sauté dessus pour me raconter sa journée. Cet type est vraiment un hyperthyroïdien des alpes._

_\- Je suis content de pas avoir la même chose. Y ferait presque peur des fois._

_Isa hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent pour discuter un peu. Le bleu put profiter, à nouveau, d'une discussion tranquille, calme et posée. Il en profita jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne et il regagna, avec son ami, sa salle de classe._

_Il s'assit, avec un plaisir dissimulé, à sa place en retrouvant la joie de ne pas devoir subir les commérages de Lea. Il sortit ses affaires, lança un regard noir à son bulletin, puis s'assit enfin._

_Le cours commença alors. Le professeur n'avait pas eu le temps de dire trois phrases que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le roux, tout sourire. Isa ne camoufla pas un soupir excédé._

_\- Pardon du retard, la confiserie a ouvert en retard. Lança le roux._

_Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de sa chaise et il jeta sa mallette sans considération sous le regard médusé des professeurs et des élèves. Lea s'assit à sa chaise et il se tourna vers le bleu, lui tendant un petit paquet, transparent, où on pouvait y voir des bonbons en forme de bananes._

_\- Ca fait une semaine qu'on se connait aujourd'hui, ça se fête. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton week-end ? Moi j'ai fait des paniers._

_\- Le cours. Grinça Isa qui avait vraiment espéré un peu de solitude._

_Le roux tourna la tête vers le professeur et il sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il promettait qu'il allait faire moins de bruit. Il attendit que l'enseignant commence son travail pour poser le paquet de confiserie sur le coin du classeur d'Isa._

_\- Qu'as-tu fait de ton week-end ? Murmura celui en orange._

_\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux suivre les cours._

_\- Réponds-lui, il se taira plus vite. Soupira Squall à voix basse._

_Le roux afficha un large sourire à l'adresse du bleu. Mais ce dernier préféra l'ignorer et il dut prendre ses propres notes sur celle du brun. Comme il était plus loin, il avait plus facile à discerner ce que disait le professeur de ce que disait Lea._

µµµ

Lorsque Saïx se réveilla, il eut une mauvaise impression. Il regarda autour de lui et se souvint qu'il était dans la chambre de son supérieur. Il sortit du lit comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible, et ce malgré qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre de Xehanort, et il récupéra ses chaussures avant de sortir sur la boîte des pieds.

Il sursauta quand il entendit l'horloge sonner une heure. Il avait dormi cinq heures mais il se sentait déjà mieux et il n'avait plus qu'un léger gêne au niveau de sa tête. Restait à manger et il pourrait enfin être opérationnel.

\- Grand-frère !

Le bleu sursauta et il tourna la tête vers Emyd. Il s'approcha de lui. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui et lui fit un câlin, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Saïx retint, à temps, un son de souffrance. Décidemment, aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que ça.

\- Demyx… tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- La mettre en sourdine ? Soupira le châtain avant de lui faire une tête adorable.

Le devin lunaire ne put que craquer et il déposa un baiser, furtif, sur son front avant de lui prendre la main. Il se pencha alors à son oreille et lui murmura sa demande à l'oreille, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être épié par une oreille quelconque.

Même si la demande en question n'était pas quelque chose dont ne peut plus confidentielle, il tenait quand même à un minimum de discrétion.

Emyd hocha la tête lorsqu'il fut au courant et il lui embrassa les deux joues avant de se lever, de le laisser sur place, et de filer sans plus attendre.

Saïx se redressa difficilement et il s'aida du mur pour enfin remettre ses chaussures. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine en ne pouvant s'empêcher à la personne qui avait hanté ses rêves.

Décidemment, Lea n'était pas capable de le laisser tranquille que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans le passé. Il lui avait reproché sa ténacité dans le passé mais en ce jour, il devait bien s'avouer que ça faisait partie de son caractère et que s'il n'avait pas été si têtu, rien de tout ceci n'aurait eu lieu.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'ombre du début d'un sourire. Il se demandait comment il allait. S'il était heureux. S'il pensait à lui.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Raviver des blessures

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 32 : Raviver d'anciennes blessures._

Lea grogna en se réveillant. Un oiseau s'était posé sur l'appui de fenêtre et faisait un bruit infernal. Il se leva et frappa contre la vitre pour le faire s'envoler. Il passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu en batailles, mais qui s'étaient aplati pendant la nuit.

Il soupira et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il commença par enfiler des vêtements avant de se peigner les cheveux puis de commencer à faire sa coiffure. Aujourd'hui, elle lui prenait moins de temps qu'à l'époque lui semblait-il. Il avait plus de cheveux mais la complexité de la coupe était « moindre ».

Il se fixa dans la glace quelques secondes avant de commencer à se remettre en action. Il se lava les mains puis quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Il s'approcha du tableau en ardoise qui avait été achetée par Aeleus hier. Il prit la craie et il marqua ce qu'il lui manquait pour la liste de course. Il remarqua, enfin, qu'il était seul, et il regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris mais il était bel et bien seul.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et se décida à faire le repas pour se rendre utile et, surtout, pour s'occuper et ne pas être tenter d'encore s'enfuir. Pas que Ienzo lui faisait peur mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le genre de torture psychologique que sa « mère » pourrait lui faire subir s'il dépassait les bornes.

µµµ

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la salle à manger fut vivement ouverte par Dilan. Et pour cause : une odeur de brûlé se rependait dans le château. Une fumée noire s'élevait de sa cuisinière. Le manipulateur de vent fit un geste qui fit se dissiper la source de la fragrance désagréable.

\- Axel ?!

\- Lea, c'est bizarre de faire encore l'erreur un mois après, faut être un peu stupide.

\- Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la cuisinière ?

\- J'essayais de faire le déjeuner.

\- Lea ? Umea, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Lui parvint la voix encore ensommeillée d'Ienzo.

\- Si tôt ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Il est sept heures précise, là maintenant. Répliqua Dilan.

\- Oh, j'ai été réveillé par un oiseau. Je voulais faire le déjeuner. Répéta l'assasin.

\- Mais c'est une calamité. Soupira le manipulateur de vent en débarrassant les poêles, souillées de nourriture calcinée, de la cuisinière.

\- Tu es plus doué pour faire brûler les choses. Lança Ienzo, à l'adresse de son « fils », avec un regard sadique.

Le roux abandonna la cuisine, au grand plaisir du manieur de lances, et il vint tout près de Ienzo, sans prendre en compte le respect de l'espace personnel.

\- Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? Proposa-t-il sur un ton bas.

\- C'est moins marrant quand aitaxto est pas là. Remarqua le méché, malgré un léger sourire.

\- Ouais. Répondit l'ancien numéro huit en lui « peignant » la mèche de ses doigts.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Je vais essayer de récupérer les poêles mais à mon avis, Even va perdre son temps dessus. Lança le manipulateur de vent.

\- Oh, ça l'amusera. Il va pouvoir essayer des choses bizarres. Lança l'assassin.

\- J'approuve. Lança Ienzo.

\- Si 'man approuve.

Lea sourit de toutes ses dents avant de retourner en cuisine, sous le regard suspicieux de celui aux rastas, mais au lieu de proposer son aide, il prit les couverts pour mettre la table. Il retourna ensuite une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine et il s'approcha de la cafetière, ayant envie de faire le café du matin de l'illusionniste.

Et, surtout, il avait toujours besoin de se distraire. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à Roxas, de peur de se faire mal et il ne savait pas si cette personne « Xion » était une bonne source de distraction.

Il préférait ne pas trop essayer de se demander qui elle était. En fait, non, il voulait savoir qui elle était. Mais il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose d'essayer de savoir. Est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas la même chose qu'avec Roxas ? Une déception. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre le même calvaire.

Il demanderait probablement leur avis aux autres. Peut-être qu'eux avaient envie de savoir.

Lea ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un breuvage noir apparaître dans la tasse qu'il avait positionné en-dessous. Sachant que Ienzo le prenait avec du sucre et de la crème, il en mit on ne peut plus généreusement. Il revint dans la salle à manger où le bleu terminait de réajuster sa tenue.

\- Tadaa.

Le méché accepta la tasse et le remercia. Il s'assit à table alors que Lea s'appuya contre le mur.

\- C'est l'odeur qui t'a réveillé ? Questionna le roux.

\- Oui. J'irais me coucher plus tôt ce soir.

L'illusionniste bu une gorgée de son café mais il reposa brutalement la tasse et il se leva de sa chaise pour quitter la pièce. L'assassin sursauta en le voyant faire ça. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et s'approcha d'Ienzo dès qu'il revint.

\- Ne fait plus _jamais_ de café, maudit assassin !

\- Mais quoi ?

\- On devrait l'envoyer à Xehanort, ça le tuerait. Continua l'ancien numéro six, posant sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Il était si mauvais ? Soupira Lea.

\- Oui.

\- Plus jamais je serais gentil avec toi. Je voulais te faire un café.

Le méché se fit une nouvelle tasse avant de venir le rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Il s'approcha de lui et lui mit sa tasse, chaude mais pas brûlante, contre la joue. Le roux lui tira la langue.

Ils purent entendre la porte s'ouvrir puis un bruit de raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête et Lea sourit avant de mettre sa main sur la hanche d'Ienzo et de lui envoyer un sourire « dévastateur ».

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, je pourrais venir dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

\- Non, non, non et non ! Tu t'éloignes de lui, de suite ! Cracha Even.

Ienzo et Lea éclatèrent de rire et le roux s'éloigna pour venir aider Dilan à tout transporté. Ils servirent les plats puis s'installèrent. Le blond fixait l'assassin, suspicieux. Ce dernier s'en amusait en lui lançant de fréquent regard avec un large sourire innocent.

\- Au fait. Fit Lea après le quatrième sourire.

\- Quoi ? Questionna Ienzo qui se servait une deuxième tasse.

\- A propos de cette Xion… quelqu'un a des informations ? Elle… elle m'intrigue.

\- J'ai lu mon cahier avec grand soin. C'est Xemnas qui a ordonné sa fabrication. Sur le même plan que Néo-Riku.

\- Lui je m'en souviens. Remarqua Lea. Et Ienzo aussi. Sourit-il.

Le méché lui tira la langue de façon fort peu mature avant de se tourner vers le blond pour qu'il continue ses explications.

\- Elle ne devait pas avoir de visage. Ou plutôt un visage selon ceux qui la regardaient. J'ai lu que moi-même, je voyais Namine. Je n'ai pas d'autres informations, le reste doit être dans un cahier au Manoir Oblivion.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est fichu.

\- Hm ? Fit Ienzo alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de Xemnas d'aller au Manoir Oblivion tout détruire. J'ai mis le feu, c'était plus rapide et puis… j'ai un trou.

\- Si tu l'as oubliée, tu as sans doute oublié des choses quand elle était présente. Conclut le plus âgé des scientifiques alors qu'Aeleus s'asseyait à table en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ca a rapport avec les souvenirs donc, nous devrions aller voir Kairi pour pouvoir « parler » avec Namine. Proposa Dilan avec un léger sourire.

Le roux secoua vivement la tête. Qui disait Kairi disait Sora et il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir ce dernier. Pour, toujours, les mêmes raisons que d'habitude.

Bien sûr, son désaccord ne manqua pas d'être remarqué et les anciens collègues de travail se regardèrent, un peu hésitant. Xion était un mystère pour eux tous et ils voulaient en savoir plus mais il était vrai que c'était un personnage qui semblait particulièrement important dans la vie de Lea et non dans la leur.

\- On ne pourrait pas ne fus que aller lui… Non, oubliez. Fit Dilan.

\- J'avoue que je suis très intrigué par elle. Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller au Manoir Oblivion, au cas où. Proposa Even.

Le roux se tendit un peu plus. Le Manoir Oblivion ne lui faisait penser qu'à une chose : ce petit jeu qu'il avait avec Saïx. Lui demander un sourire. A en croire ce « jeu » il lui en devrait encore trois. Trois merveilles sans nom qu'il ne voyait plus que dans ses rêves, et encore.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir l'horreur qu'était cet endroit. Ce qu'il y avait été fait, les morts, le sang, la souffrance. Pour lui, cet endroit entièrement blanc était synonyme du sourire de Saïx, et d'Isa par conséquent, et ça chassait toutes les choses mauvaises.

Mais il n'avait aucune raison d'y aller aujourd'hui. Isa n'était peut-être même plus vivant. Pourquoi se rendre dans ce lieu qui lui rappellerait qu'il n'avait été qu'immonde avec la personne la plus importante pour lui ?

En fait, il n'avait même pas envie de voir quoi que ce soit provenant de cet endroit.

\- Je suis un assassin, faire disparaître les choses, c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Il n'y a plus rien au Manoir Oblivion. Conclut-il.

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir se baser sur les données que tu as aitaxto.

\- Et le cahier de Lea. Compléta le blond.

\- Je préfère ne pas le laisser entre tes mains. Grinça le roux se souvenant qu'il y avait écrit trop de chose par rapport à Saïx, et quelques-unes à propos du blond vénitien, pour oser le montrer à un autre.

\- Et Roxas ?

Le manipulateur de flamme se tendit. Techniquement parlant, il n'avait absolument aucun droit sur le carnet du blond vénitien. Il ne devrait même pas avoir celui de le lire. Hors, tout le monde lui demandait toujours.

Il mordit dans sa tartine et la mâchonna sans un mot, se donnant une excuse pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il ne savait pas. D'un certain côté, il voulait savoir quels mensonges lui avaient fait Roxas mais il avait besoin de temps.

Hors, si Even apprenait tout sur ces mensonges en question, il n'aurait pas de répit. Le manipulateur de glace se ferait une joie d'analyser chacune de ses réactions. Et si Ienzo pouvait le calmer de temps en temps, il doutait que ce soit le cas cette fois-ci.

\- Non, si tu le permets, j'aimerais le lire d'abord. Du moins dans les grandes lignes.

\- Mais ma…

\- Aitaxto. Fit Ienzo, comme pour appuyer les pensées du roux.

\- C'est ma…

\- Sérieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé. Fit remarquer Even.

\- Et je t'en remercie. Sincèrement.

\- Vous allez approuver les dires de semea, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le blond.

\- Il est plus agréable. Fit Dilan.

\- Moins pervers. Sourit Lea.

\- Et plus mignon. Compléta le manipulateur de terre.

\- Ne dis pas ça en ma présence, Aeleus ! Grinça le manieur de bouclier en agitant le doigt.

Le méché regarda le brun clair et celui qui l'avait élevé se disputer avant de se tourner vers le roux et de se pencher légèrement vers lui.

\- Je te le rends ?

\- Pas de suite. Pas encore.

Ienzo se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se lever pour débarrasser la table.

Lea ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ca promettait d'être dur. Il savait qu'il devait le faire mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il craignait de plus en plus qu'il ne retrouverait jamais Isa et il avait peur de perdre Roxas également.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder ses doigts. Il se souvenait qu'il avait dit au numéro treize qu'il serait toujours là pour le ramener lui et… pas moyen de se souvenir. Mais il ne doutait pas de la personne dont il devait parler : Isa. Pourquoi un autre que lui ?

Il avait beau cherché, il ne voyait pas qui d'autre avait pu entrer dans sa vie ? Il se mit à réfléchir. Il y avait Isa, ou Saïx, bien sûr ensuite venait Roxas. Et puis… il pâlit en réalisant. Il y avait eu Namine à qui il tenait fort, Kairi parce que la blonde lui en avait souvent parlé. Sora aussi, plus pour Roxas que pour lui-même, certes. Et maintenant, ses liens avec Ienzo, surtout, Aeleus, Dilan et Even s'étaient ravivés.

Il déglutit difficilement et eut un petit rire nerveux. S'il retrouvait Isa, ce dernier allait le détester.


	34. Chapitre 33 : Question d'organisation

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 33 : Une question d'organisation._

Onze heure sonna et Emyd, dans le salon, s'amusa à reproduire les onze bruits, presque étrange, que faisait la grosse horloge au sitar. Saïx, assit à côté de lui, lisant un livre qu'il appréciait, lui jeta un regard intrigué auquel son « petit frère » répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Le bleu l'écouta faire les huit autres bruits avant de lancer un regard à Kansan, qui essayait de réparer sa lance brisée. Kuja était dans l'autre fauteuil et il semblait faire des mots croisés.

Le devin lunaire se remit à lire. Il avait encore dormi cette nuit comme s'il n'avait pas eu de sieste. Il ignorait s'il devait être « soulagé » car c'était dû au manque de sommeil ou s'il devait réellement détester ce corps humain. Et sa mémoire, aussi, il était incapable de se souvenir s'il dormait beaucoup dans sa première vie humaine ou pas.

Saïx entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et il jeta un coup d'œil uniquement pour tuer du regard Hyolith qui arrivait. La gamine gémit et se cacha derrière un des montants de la rampe d'escalier.

Le bleu voulu se remettre à sa lecture mais il entendit alors un bruit de porte. Il tourna la tête pour mettre son signet dans le livre avant de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à l'entrée. Le voyant, Braig sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Moony !

\- Spacey ! Fit le commandant en second, sans entrain à l'inverse de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Avec ta bouille adorable on a juste envie de te faire des surprises. Répondit le bicolore en lui pinçant les joues comme si c'était un petit enfant.

Mais à l'inverse de ces derniers, le devin lunaire était loin d'être adorable et il écrasa son pied sur celui du borgne avant de lui offrir un sourire horriblement sadique.

\- Tu veux que ton second œil s'en aille ?

\- Non merci. Tu veux ta surprise ?

\- C'est quoi d'abord ? Questionna le bleu, suspicieux.

\- J'ai pris des notes.

Braig ouvrit son manteau de l'Organisation et il en sortit une dizaine de feuille mises ensemble grâce à un trombone.

\- Ca revient à Seigneur Xemnas, ce n'est pas une surprise, c'est ton travail.

Le bicolore tourna le document vers son meilleur ami pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait écrit au-dessus en une écriture on ne peut plus soigneuse. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Kuja et Kansan avaient relevés la tête, surpris.

\- Comment extraire un être d'un autre. Il semblerait que ce soit courant que des personnes en squatte d'autres.

Le borgne se mit à rire avant de secouer la tête. Le bleu le fixa sans comprendre la source de son rire mais il tendit les mains pour récupérer les documents. Le maître de l'espace sourit et s'éloigna d'un pas, mettant les feuilles dans son dos.

Le commandant en second tendit la main, son regard se durcissant. Si Braig s'amusait, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de son cadet. Il fallait dire qu'il allait avoir entre les mains la solution pour pouvoir exterminé Roxas. Il ne pouvait qu'être impatient.

\- Je te le donne si tu me fais un sourire.

\- Donne.

\- Souris.

\- C'est censé être une surprise, pas un échange. Grinça le bleu.

\- Souris.

\- Tu es pire qu'Axel !

Le bicolore sourit un peu plus. C'était rare que Saïx se « trompe » dans les noms lorsqu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il aimait. Il supposait que c'était l'énervement qui parlait pour faire une telle « erreur ».

S'il était dangereux de pousser le commandant en second à l'énervement le plus complet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le titiller un peu pour voir des émotions passés sur son visage.

\- Souris. Nargua le borgne.

Saïx soupira pour montrer son mécontentement avant de lui faire un sourire crispé. Le manieur de fusil laser sourit et lui donna les feuilles avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il fit un signe de main à Emyd qui lui répondit par un large sourire avant de venir lui faire la bise.

\- Je monte déjà, on se rejoint dans ta chambre ?

\- Ouais, comme tu veux. Répondit le bicolore.

Le bleu ferma la porte un peu bruyamment, avec son pied, pour faire comprendre à l'ancien numéro deux que, quoi qu'il fasse, cette relation avec le châtain ne lui plaisait pas. Le borgne lui lança un sourire avant de s'avancer vers Kuja.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas si tu es une fille ou un mec. Ca me plairait plus si tu étais une fille. Surtout si tu es libre ce soir. Fit le manipulateur d'espace en s'asseyant, nonchalamment, sur l'accoudoir.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, je suis un homme.

\- Ah… Soupira Braig.

\- Trouve-toi une puterelle. Lança Saïx en regardant les feuilles dans ses mains.

\- Dépêche-toi d'extraire Roxas de Sora.

Le bleu eut un léger sourire froid avant de tourner la tête pour voir qu'Hyolith était toujours cachée. Il se retint de prévenir Braig qu'elle était là de façon purement jalouse et égoïste et lui lança un regard peu avenant avant de grimper les escaliers.

Il arriva en haut et il tomba lamentablement sur rien. Cette situation s'étant déjà produite, il savait _qui_ en était l'investigateur. Néanmoins, tombé sur le sol, il lâcha les papiers, qui filèrent sous une armoire comme pour le narguer, alors qu'il sentait son flanc s'humidifié.

\- Oh le pauvre petit Saïx est tombé.

\- Tu es presqu'aussi agaçant que l'autre. Remarqua le bleu, sans le regarder, en se rapprochant de l'armoire pour glisser sa main dessous.

\- Qui ça ? Ton ex dont tu ne supportes pas qu'on prononce le nom ?

Les mains du devin lunaire se crispant ne sachant pas si le basané parlait de Lea, ou Axel, ou Roxas.

Essayant toujours d'attraper les feuilles, il ne put que réaliser que son bras était trop gros. Il se redressa hésitant entre appeler Braig ou sortir sa claymore. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de jeu pour bouger cette dernière mais son meilleur ami avait le bras plus fin que lui.

Le docteur Facilier s'approcha de lui avec un sourire alors que ses ombres essayaient de se mouvoir. Mais comme, trop, souvent, il n'arriva pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Quel est ton pouvoir ? Je veux savoir. Siffla l'homme en costume.

Le bleu ne répondit pas et se redressa. Il s'approcha des escaliers pour appeler Braig mais l'homme le colla contre un mur ce qui fit passer un rictus méprisant sur le visage du commandant en second.

\- Je commence à être lassé que personne ne respecte mon espace personnel.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se recevait un violent coup de genou entre les deux jambes. Le basané tomba à genou.

\- Te voilà à une place plus raisonnable.

Il eut un rictus presque figé, se souvenant qu'on lui avait déjà tenu des propos similaires un jour mais, cette fois-ci, c'était dit à raison.

\- Je dois… savoir… je saurais… tu ne peux pas me…

\- Parle dans le vide. Lança Saïx en l'enjambant, se retenant difficilement de lui marcher sur la main.

Néanmoins, il aurait peut-être dû le faire car le maître des ombres rassembla toutes ses forces pour lui attraper la cheville et le faire tomber dans un bruit sourd. Saïx retint un grognement et donna un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme, récupérant, ainsi, sa jambe.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier puis Braig apparut. Le basané se redressa alors, très difficilement, et s'éloigna comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si, à cause de ses douleurs, il avait l'air presque pitoyable.

Le manipulateur d'espace se pencha et il aida le bleu à se redresser. Celui-ci s'apprêta à le remercier mais il remarqua alors la gamine accrochée à la jambe de son meilleur ami et son regard se durcit.

\- Il a fait tomber les feuilles, faut que je les récupère. Dit-il en désignant le meuble.

Braig fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit, la gamine se mit à ramper sur le sol. Elle sortit de son l'armoire et tendit les feuilles, tout sourire, à Saïx. Ce dernier les récupéra violemment sans lui adresser un regard et il se rendit vers la chambre d'Emyd.

\- Moony ! Tu pourrais la remercier.

\- Non. Répondit le bleu avant de rentrer dans la chambre en question.

Il n'avait pas frappé sous l'énervement mais il se figea en voyant que le châtain avait un couteau dans la main et qu'il l'approchait de son épaule.

\- Demyx !

\- Grand-frère ! Sursauta le manipulateur d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Cracha le devin lunaire en venant lui arracher l'arme blanche des mains.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te jure.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !

Le châtain resta silencieux deux secondes avant de lui faire un regard adorable tandis que l'ancien numéro deux entrait dans la pièce.

\- Je voulais avoir une cicatrice comme toi !

\- Mes cicatrices sont juste la preuve que je ne suis qu'un sombre abruti. Et qu'aimer quelqu'un ne sert à rien. Strictement à rien. Maintenant, tu arrêtes tes bêtises.

\- Oui, grand-frère.

Le bleu se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui mit le couteau sous le nez.

\- Et toi aussi ! Je suis sûr que tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui.

\- Je ne peux pas dire non. Répondit Braig avant de faire un pas en arrière puis de contourner le devin lunaire.

Il posa la gamine sur le lit à côté du châtain avant de s'installer lui-même. Le commandant en second se tourna et il fixa le couteau avant de les regarder tous les trois, ou plutôt tous les deux puisqu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ignorer Hyolith.

\- Au fait j'ai la réponse. Fit Emyd.

\- Tu essaies de te faire pardonner ? Questionna le bleu en jetant le couteau sur le sol.

\- Un peu.

\- Alors ? Demanda le devin lunaire en regardant son petit-frère qui faisait toujours une expression adorable.

Il eut du mal à retenir l'ombre du début d'un sourire tendre en voyant cette tête mais il tint bon et son regard resta même presque froid.

\- Ils pensent que le patron, c'est Xiggy.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna le bleu.

\- Cool ! Si j'avais su ça plus tôt ! Je vais en profiter tiens.

\- Hors de question. Il faut rétablir la vérité. Répliqua le devin lunaire.

\- Et pourquoi je pourrais pas m'amuser ?

\- Parce qu'ils doivent le respect à Seigneur Xemnas.

\- Xehanort, de un, ensuite… pour le peu qu'il vient. Allez, laisse-moi m'amuser. Tu me dois bien ça vu ce que tu as en main.

\- Ca fait un peu beaucoup pour une surprise. Soupira le bleu avant de se tourner vers le châtain. Une raison ?

\- Ce serait Xiggy qui a ouvert la porte puis lui qui a ordonné la mort de Lea.

\- Ca c'était parce que Xehanort s'amusait. Lança Braig, amer. Mais ils ont bien dû voir que Moony passe son temps à lui lécher les pieds… et d'autres choses.

\- Subspace ! Protesta le devin lunaire.

Le bicolore leva les mains, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait rien fait alors que le bleu l'assassinait littéralement du regard. Le fait qu'il était complètement esclave de Xehanort ne changeait en rien le fait que tout son amour allait à Lea ce pourquoi il ne supportait pas ce genre de rapport.

De plus, il n'était pas sans ignorer que l'argenté était hétérosexuel, donc, qu'il n'en avait probablement rien à faire de lui, dans ce sens-là, puisqu'il était un homme.

\- Parce que Frollo, il a aussi un « esclave » que Javotte m'a dit. Ca fait pas de lui le chef.

\- Esclave ? Je ne dis pas. Mais ce qui est clair c'est que Saïx est le chihuahua de Xehanort. Se moqua le bicolore.

\- Ecoute… amuse-toi comme tu veux mais s'ils manquent trop de respect à Seigneur Xem… Seigneur Xehanort, je remettrais l'église au milieu du village.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Et maintenant je vous laisse faire vos… trucs.

Le bleu eut un air ennuyé voire même gêné avant de ramasser le couteau puis de quitter la pièce. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et il jeta le couteau sur son bureau avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il avait dans sa main quatre façons de faire différentes. Le problème était de réussir. Elles lui semblaient toutes compliquées. Néanmoins son envie de tuer Roxas était si forte. S'il le sortait de Sora, il pourrait enfin faire ce qu'il désirait de ce blond vénitien.

Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Un sourire froid passa sur ses lèvres.

Il tremblait d'impatience.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Loin de la vérité

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 34 : Loin de la vérité, loin du cœur._

Le déjeuner était terminé depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Aeleus était parti faire les courses, Even faisait le ménage dans le salon, Dilan faisait des jeux de logique dans sa chambre, Ienzo faisait des recherches dans le bureau d'Ansem et Lea, lui, était assis à son bureau, fixant un cahier comme si ce dernier allait le mordre.

Il savait qu'il l'avait demandé mais il en voulait presque au méché qui était venu lui apporter le cahier il y avait plus de vingt minutes. Il s'était fait à l'idée que la personne qu'il avait appréciée plus qu'un simple ami, plus qu'un meilleur ami, n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Mais il avait encore « peur » de ce qu'il pourrait y voir.

Il continuait de se persuadé qu'Isa ne pouvait être qu'en vie mais il n'avait maintenant plus que de l'espoir et il craignait qu'il ne soit plus capable de raisonner correctement s'il perdait ça.

Après une dernière inspiration, le roux se força à ouvrir le carnet et il remarqua alors quelque chose. Non pas sur la première page qu'il avait déjà lue mais sur le côté. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une bande sur la couverture. De même couleur que celle-ci, il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Mais le fait que le cahier soit passé dans plusieurs mains avait fait que ça avait fini par se détacher un peu.

Lea approcha une main hésitante avant de tirer sur l'adhésif pour découvrir une série de petites fiches plus ou moins grandes selon la personne. Le nom de chacun était écrit au-dessus. Le roux se mordilla la lèvre avant de poser ses yeux sur la première qu'il avait dans les mains. Hasard ou malchance, il put voir le nom de Saïx écrit sur celle-ci.

Il déglutit difficilement mais il se força à lire la fiche. Il y avait des écritures plus ou moins calmes. On voyait que ça avait été fait sur plusieurs jours car on pouvait voir ici du crayon, là du stylo-bille, là du feutre.

_« Dès que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a semblé étrange. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Saïx, le commandant en second. Il est arrogant, froid, prétentieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde l'apprécie. J'ai voulu avoir des contacts avec lui mais il me déteste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_[…]_

_Saïx ne m'aime définitivement pas. Je m'en suis bien rendu compte. Il doit être jaloux de moi. Je dois avouer que je le suis de lui. Malgré son arrogance, il a quelque chose d'étrange. Ca doit être pour ça que les gens l'aiment. Mais il n'a pas voulu de moi et je n'aime pas ça._

_[…]_

_Plus le temps passe et plus je le déteste. Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui sourit toujours ? Il a l'air heureux avec Axel. Moi je ne connais pas cette joie. Je n'ai rien pour moi. Personne ne veut de moi et lui, on l'aime alors qu'il ne veut pas qu'on l'aime ?! Ce n'est pas juste, je le déteste ! Je veux qu'il souffre autant que je souffre._

_[…]_

_Zexion et Vexen, je crois, m'ont dit que Saïx et Axel étaient en couple. Ca veut dire qu'Axel rend Saïx heureux, non ? Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Je ne peux rien faire d'autres que lui prendre. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais lui retirer. Peut-être que quand il sera enfin aussi triste que moi, il réclamera mon attention ! Je pourrais alors lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait._

_[…]_

_Il souffre. Il ne le montre pas mais je le vois. Il ne s'est toujours pas tourné vers moi mais c'est étrange. Cette sensation qui monte en moi quand je le vois triste et amer. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je devrais peut-être décrire cette sensation à Axel ? Il pourrait me dire ce que c'est. Ce sentiment de… bien être ? »_

Lea regarda le papier, tendu de tout son être. Était-ce à ça que se résumait leur relation pour lui ? Il avait mal jugé Saïx et il s'était rapproché de lui pour lui faire du mal ? Le roux sentait son cœur lui serrer horriblement.

Il n'avait fait que des erreurs pendant cette année avec Roxas. Pourquoi ? Était-il aveuglé par son envie de rendre Saïx heureux ou par le fait que le blond vénitien lui rappelait quelqu'un avec qui il s'était vite lié d'amitié ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il avait juste du mal à digérer. Pour lui, le numéro treize était un adolescent on ne peut plus adorable. Certes il se mettait de temps à autre en colère, certes il avait un jugement hâtif par instant mais il était toujours là, souriant, doux, affectueux.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les fiches et il les fit passer jusqu'à trouver son nom. Il serra les lèvres, hésitant.

Non. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Roxas avait réellement pensé de lui. Il inspira profondément et ses yeux commencèrent à parcourir l'écriture qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_« Il a toujours été gentil avec moi, sans aucune raison. Axel, l'assassin de l'Organisation. Il est très sympathique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand on discute, il me donne envie de sourire. Il est sympathique mais il est quand même assez collant._

_[…]_

_Je sais maintenant que Saïx tient à lui et je me suis d'autant plus rapproché de lui. J'apprécie Axel mais par moment il m'énerve vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment cet imbécile de Saïx fait mais si je n'avais pas besoin de lui, je lui dirais de se taire un peu. Il sourit toujours. Ne peut-il pas voir que je suis triste ? Et quand il me parle de ses problèmes… les miens sont plus importants !_

_[…]_

_Axel continue de m'énerver mais j'aime bien quand il me prend dans ses bras et quand il s'occupe de moi. Je pense que ça doit être un ami. Même un très bon ami. Je pensais que ce n'était que quand on mangeait des glaces ensemble qu'on était ami mais je m'étais trompé. Axel est mon ami parce qu'il fait des choses pour moi. Parce qu'il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui. C'est ce que font des amis, a dit Luxord. Seulement, si Axel est mon ami, peut-être le meilleur, il n'est pas mon ami. »_

Le roux serra la fiche dans sa main, la chiffonnant ainsi. Certes, Roxas l'avait considéré comme un ami mais il se sentait quand même mal par rapport à tout ça. Il comprenait bien avoir été utilisé, entièrement.

Et pas juste un peu. Non, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il avait donné encore et encore à quelqu'un qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait et c'était faux sur toute la ligne ?

Il remit les fiches à leur place. Il n'était plus capable de lire ça pour l'instant, bien trop écœuré. Mais il y avait maintenant un « avantage » à tout ça. Il pourrait lire le reste de sang-froid. Il n'arrivait plus à voir Roxas comme cet être adorable.

D'accord il avait était attiré par lui pour ce que Saïx, et Isa, n'avait su lui offrir, par des caractéristiques qui les faisaient se ressembler un peu mais il avait profondément apprécié et presque aimer le blond vénitien pour sa personne. Pour ce qu'il était. Il se sentait trahi et il était dégoûté.

Il resta à ressasser ses idées noires et son écœurement non seulement pour le numéro treize mais aussi pour lui-même et pour l'aveuglement qu'il avait eu. Le pire était que, même si Roxas s'était joué de lui, il n'arrivait plus à ne plus l'aimer. Il se rendait compte de l'être qu'il était en réalité mais tous ses instants, il ne pouvait pas les oublier. Lui, il avait vécu quelque chose de fort.

Pour lui ça restait, au moins, un ami.

Lea entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête, regardant le cahier fermé devant lui.

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais encore enfui…

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- On t'a appelé trois fois pour venir manger.

Le roux tourna la tête pour voir Ienzo qui le regardait. Il y avait une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. L'assassin posa sa main sur le carnet.

\- J'étais pris dans cette… lecture.

\- Ca va ?

\- Non. Saïx… il m'avait prévenu. Je ne le croyais pas. Je me disais qu'il était jaloux, juste jaloux. J'ai été si stupide.

\- Lea. Murmura le méché en s'approchant.

\- Il avait raison dans un certain sens en me disant que je ne pourrais pas « lui pleurer dessus ». Il savait… et j'ai choisi Roxas. Je l'ai fait souffrir… j'ai fait tout ce que Roxas attendait de moi… et il ne se considérait même pas comme mon ami.

Ienzo posa sa main sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Le roux baissa la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais supporté de le faire souffrir. Je ne voulais pas faire partie des personnes qui lui feraient du mal… Murmura l'assassin.

\- Lea.

\- Et au final, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas de faire partie de sa vie.

\- Arrête Lea… tu n'as jamais voulu ça. Tu ne te rendais pas…

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû… Je voulais le rendre heureux. Je l'ai fait souffrir. Je ne sais même pas où il est… Je suis le pire de tous.

\- Arrête. Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu l'as rendu plus heureux que n'importe qui. Et tu le sais mieux que personne. Si j'ai bien compris, Roxas t'a utilisé… justement parce que tu étais la source de son bonheur. Tu devrais plutôt voir le fait que tu l'as rendu heureux pendant onze ans…

\- Douze. Ca faisait douze ans et je l'ai abandonné pour Roxas. Je… j'ai été jaloux de cet enfoiré de Xemnas… je l'ai encore plus fait souffrir… Je ne devrais même pas continuer de le rechercher…

Il parlait en rond sans savoir exactement ce qu'il disait. Il était en train de se haïr, de s'en vouloir. Pendant un an, et même plus, il avait été ignoble avec Saïx et il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. S'il avait su. S'il avait pu voir la vérité. Il s'insultait mentalement, se rejouait les scènes sans même réalisé qu'il était en face de Ienzo.

Il répondait sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait. C'était comme si ses oreilles et ses cordes vocales discutaient avec le maître des illusions mais que son cerveau était occupé à autre chose.

Néanmoins, une baffe le fit retomber sur terre. Elle n'était pas forte mais il ne pouvait qu'être surpris.

\- Tu as fini de dire des stupidités sans nom ?! Tu ne comprends pas ? Saïx et toi étiez les sujets préférés d'aitaxto. Vous vous aimiez, vraiment, alors que vous étiez des similis. C'était tellement improbable, exquis pour un scientifique comme lui. Vous vous aimiez… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les faits sont là. Et c'est ce cahier qu'il aurait voulu récupérer. Des théories, des explications. Mais une seule chose sûre : vous vous aimiez.

Ienzo reprit de l'air mais à sa tête, il n'avait pas fini, loin de là.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu lui avais dit de t'attendre non ?

\- Oui. Murmura Lea en regardant le mur où il y avait trente-et-une marque.

Dans deux jours, ça ferait la moitié de ce que lui l'avait attendu. Ca faisait déjà un mois et ça semblait si long à l'assassin. Il ignorait comment est-ce que Saïx avait supporté ça. Et comment il avait supporté son absence, lui-même.

A présent, son absence le rendait fou.

\- Je suis sûr d'une chose : il t'attend encore.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

\- Parce qu'il t'aime.

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit… Murmura le roux.

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir t'expliquer quelque chose sur ton « âme sœur » ?

L'ancien numéro huit fixa le sol alors que ses joues devenaient aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte à quel point il était stupide.

Il savait pourtant que celui qu'il aimait avait du mal avec les sentiments. Et il n'en avait jamais douté avant. Néanmoins, pas moyen de se souvenir pourquoi, tout à coup, il avait commencé à douter des sentiments de Saïx pour lui. Ou plutôt des souvenirs des sentiments d'Isa.

Pourtant, c'était tellement évident. Isa, et par conséquent Saïx, ne montrait pas ses sentiments comme les autres. Il les montrait en gardant précieusement les choses qu'on lui avait offertes, comme les boucles d'oreilles qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de porter en douze ans. Et, surtout, par une jalousie horriblement excessive.

Il se haït d'autant plus mais, au moins, il était sûr d'une chose : il le retrouvait. S'il avait douté quelques instants, grâce à Ienzo, c'était fini.

Il retrouverait Isa, ils seraient à nouveau ensemble. Tout ce que Roxas avait fait serait ainsi effacé. Seul ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble compterait. C'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de penser, relativisant pour voir de l'avant.

Il ne voulait pas voir sa vie sans Isa. C'était certes égoïste mais c'était un fait. Il redoublerait d'effort. Il cesserait de dormir s'il le fallait mais il refusait de ne pas le ramener auprès de lui.


	36. Chapitre 35 : Treizième

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Chapitre plus court. Je l'avais prévu plus long mais quand je suis arrivée à la « fin », je n'ai plus eu envie d'y toucher ^-^

* * *

_Chapitre 35 : Treizième._

Comme souvent, Saïx attendait devant la porte de son supérieur. Il attendit que l'heure et demie sonne avant de frapper à la porte. Lorsqu'il eut l'autorisation d'entrer, il s'exécuta. Le bleu se pencha légèrement face à lui et, surtout, pour éviter de voir une certaine forme de nudité chez Xehanort pour le cas où il n'était pas encore totalement prêt.

Le commandant en second continuait de se questionner sur ce que faisait Emyd et Braig ensemble. Il avait accepté l'excuse de son « petit-frère » hier mais il avait pressenti qu'il lui mentait. Il était de plus en plus sur le qui-vive et comptait bien trouver ce qu'ils faisaient.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question. Il devait faire son travail : servir Xehanort du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce pourquoi il avait aussi du mal à taire le quiproquo sur qui était le chef. Il se disait que, pour une fois, il devait bien ça à Braig qui lui rendait toujours des services. Mais ce n'était pas facile à cause de son asservissement.

Cependant, il connaissait la puissance de Xehanort et savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire ainsi par ses sous-fifres. Et c'était bien ça qui l'aidait à se retenir de lui dire pour la mésentente.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques temps de préparations mais mes plans vont bientôt s'exécuter.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Grâce à Braig, je suis au courant que Sora et Riku vont bientôt passer l'examen de maîtrise de la Keyblade.

Le bleu pencha la tête, imperceptiblement, sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à propos de la Keyblade, mis à part que quand il était encore simili, c'était grâce à elle qu'il aurait à nouveau un cœur.

\- Ca se déroulera dans les rêves.

Le commandant en second hocha la tête, déjà un peu plus intéressé du fait qu'il semblait avoir lu quelque chose à propos des rêves quant à l'extraction. Si Sora se rendait dans les rêves, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de lancer un des processus.

\- Et je compte bien saisir l'occasion d'acquérir notre treizième membre.

\- Qui ça ? Osa le devin lunaire ayant un peu de mal à faire le rapport entre les deux éléments.

\- Sora.

\- Sora ? S'étrangla le manieur de claymore.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais… il y a Roxas en lui.

Saïx se rendait compte que son argument n'en était pas vraiment un mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. S'il avait laissé Sora en vie, il ne voulait pas, pour autant l'avoir à domicile. Il ne supporterait pas de devoir le supporter. De voir les mêmes yeux que Roxas constamment.

S'il ne tenait pas à la tuer, à cause du regard de Riku trop similaire au sien, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il était constamment en sa compagnie. Et il refusait de reproduire le même schéma qu'avec le blond vénitien.

\- Mais ça mettra du fil à retordre au côté de la lumière. Et, il ne faut pas oublié qu'il a deux sources de ténèbres en lui.

\- Mais… il ne peut pas…

\- De toute façon, je me suis décidé. Coupa l'argenté. Et sur ce point, je ne te demande même pas ton avis.

Le bleu serra les lèvres, se retenant difficilement d'essayer encore de protester. Il s'imaginait déjà à devoir supporter le même caractère ignoble. Et avec Facilier, en plus, sans Lea auprès de lui, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait seulement à supporter tout ça.

La première fois, Roxas lui avait tellement mis les nerfs en vrac que, non comptant de l'avoir pousser à afficher des émotions chose qui restait encore aujourd'hui, il s'était arrangé pour mourir sitôt qu'il avait été « seul », désobéissant ainsi à un ordre direct de son supérieur.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment à rien de bien de cette prochaine… collaboration.

\- Je te préviendrais suffisamment à l'avance pour que tu te prépares à le supporter.

Saïx se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Dis-toi que, lui de notre côté, il ne pourra plus tuer tes chers amis. Et qu'Axel n'aura plus l'envie de se suicider pour le protéger.

Le commandant en second se figea en entendant ça. Il serra les lèvres, ferma les yeux et se força à hocher la tête. Il se sentait trembler de l'intérieur. Mais il n'avait jamais considéré Sora comme le meurtrier de Demyx, Xigbar et Axel, il avait toujours vu Roxas comme en étant la source.

C'était peut-être pour ça que ça avait été si facile de ne pas tuer Sora alors qu'au contraire ses envies de meurtres augmentaient.

Mais le nom d'Axel devait être celui qui lui faisait le plus mal.

\- Tu peux disposer si tu veux. Lui dit Xehanort.

Le bleu se courba puis il regagna sa chambre. Il retira son haut dans sa chambre, comme souvent, et regagna la salle de bain où il chercha après des lames de rasoir pour voir qu'il n'en avait plus. Il eut un rire nerveux avant de chercher après autre chose.

Il ne trouva rien et se redressa en soupirant pour regagner son bureau et récupérer le ciseau qu'il y avait. Il hésita quelques secondes avec le cutter mais il savait qu'il était dans un tel état que s'il commençait avec cet objet tranchant, il pourrait perdre bien plus de sang.

Il regagna alors la salle de bain et appliqua la partie la plus coupante du ciseau contre la cicatrice. Il fit un mouvement brusque et dû utiliser sa main libre pour se rattraper au lavabo alors que ses dents entamaient sa lèvre tant la douleur était vive.

Il redressa la tête et pu voir, à cause de son reflet, qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa main se crispa sur le rebord blanc alors qu'il sentait son flanc se mouiller.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de l'aimer autant, sombre abruti ? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même, le cœur lourd.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir à quel point il saignait. Il se déplaça et attrapa un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia et plaqua sur sa blessure. Une petite voix amer lui disait que toute cette souffrance n'était due qu'à Lea. Saïx aurait tellement aimé pouvoir céder à cette petite voix. Mais d'un autre côté il entendait une voix. Pas une voix perfide, pas une voix bénéfique. Juste la voix de Lea.

\- _Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je veux ton bonheur. Avec moi, tu seras toujours au centre de l'attention. Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi._

Saïx se laissa glisser sur le sol et il abattit son poing sur le carrelage. Il aurait voulu pouvoir crier « mensonge » mais il n'y arrivait pas. Même quand il s'était mis avec Roxas, Axel avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Axel n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui, de l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas le traiter de menteur.


	37. Chapitre 36 : Sentiment oublié

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 36 : Un sentiment oublié depuis longtemps._

Le chant des oiseaux s'entendait, c'était une belle journée. Les nuages étaient blancs, signe qu'ils n'étaient là que pour agrémenter le magnifique ciel bleu. Les aménagements continuaient mais le bruit n'était pas trop fort.

On se serait cru un peu plus d'onze ans plus tôt, quand Ansem était encore le souverain de ce monde qu'il avait essayé de rendre le plus merveilleux possible. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé, ainsi, que ce monde avait succombé aux ténèbres.

C'était une journée qui donnait envie aux familles de sortir faire un pique-nique.

Et c'était en cette journée merveilleuse que Lea jeta le cahier de Roxas contre le mur. Plus il le lisait et plus il était écœuré tout en n'arrivant absolument pas à ne plus l'aimer, plus l'apprécier.

Il avait passé toute sa nuit à lire le carnet et il en était arrivé au bout. Il était nauséeux, éreinté, fatigué. Il avait le ventre qui gargouillait, les idées en vrac et les nerfs à vif.

Il était arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il était impuissant, mal à l'aise. Ca l'énervait au plus haut point. Il pouvait tuer de sang-froid quelqu'un mais quand il s'agissait de Saïx, ou d'Isa, il s'emplissait de doute ou autre. En ce cas, de tristesse.

Il l'avait rendu triste. Il se détestait pour ça et il en voulait à Roxas de l'avoir utilisé. Il voulait avoir une conversation avec lui mais il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment avoir cette fameuse discussion.

Il aurait dû être prêt à ça, il s'était fait à l'idée que Roxas n'était pas adorable mais ça devenait dur. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir face au blond vénitien, ou plus exactement à Sora, quand le moment viendrait où ils seraient face à face.

Entendant des bruits de pas, le roux se leva du bureau et il se rendit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il vit alors Dilan qui s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers. Ce dernier remarqua l'assassin et il lui fit un signe de main.

\- Tu es déjà debout ?

\- J'ai pas dormi.

\- Evite de dire ça à Ienzo. Lui lança le manieur de lance.

Le roux hocha la tête, soupirant un peu. Celui aux rastas ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il vint le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je veux retrouver Isa. Il faut que je le retrouve. Le temps passe et… je commence à ne plus en pouvoir…

\- Ecoute, je n'ai rien à faire cet après-midi, on va sortir ensemble et on va demander à Jardin Radieux si personne n'aurait rien vu. Ensuite, on ira voir un des autres mondes.

\- J'aimerais surtout avoir le droit de sortir seul. Ca irait plus vite.

\- Lea… c'est mieux que rien.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Tu comptes cacher tes cernes ?

\- Non. Tant pis. Ienzo est déjà plus ou moins au courant. Répondit le roux avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour, au moins, se rafraichir un peu.

µµµ

Lea débarrassait la table pour aider Even dont la tâche, cette fois-ci, était de faire le ménage, et par conséquent, la vaisselle. Il regagna ensuite l'entrée, impatient. Il fit apparaître ses chakrams et attendit que Dilan n'arrive.

Ils avaient prévenus Ienzo qu'ils sortaient mais ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient. En effet, visiter un monde pouvait prendre plus ou moins de temps. Bien qu'ils avaient un avantage : ne pas aider toutes les personnes qu'ils voyaient. Ils gagnaient ainsi un temps considérable.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Dilan arriver. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour ouvrir la porte et sortir. Le manipulateur de vent le rejoignit dehors et ils se mirent en marche.

Ils demandèrent à plusieurs personnes s'ils n'avaient pas vu Isa mais personne ne semblait savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il eut bien un retour d'une personne qui se souvenait l'avoir connu dans sa première vie humaine mais ça n'aidait pas Lea, au contraire.

\- Je crois que ce serait plus rapide d'aller directement dans un autre monde. Souffla le roux.

\- Oui, je pense aussi.

Dilan tendit la main pour ouvrir un portail des ténèbres mais à cet instant, il remarqua une ombre qui courait sur le sol. Il sortit une de ses lances et repoussa Lea qui tomba brutalement sur le sol mais ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ombre en question.

Il se redressa et fit un bond en arrière, se rappelant pourquoi il sortait toujours avec Aeleus et non un autre.

\- Ne les laisse pas t'approcher. Lança Dilan en cherchant d'où provenait le début de l'ombre, la lance parée.

Lea hocha la tête et il sauta en arrière pour éviter encore les ombres. L'ennemi au sol se rapprocha et il sauta encore en arrière.

\- Axel qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Ce n'est pas Axel, c'est Lea. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda à nouveau le brun en renvoyant des débris quelconque grâce à son vent.

\- J'essaie de rester en vie. Répondit le roux en sautant encore.

\- Un couloir sinon ?

\- Ah oui !

L'assassin fit un geste derrière lui et il sauta, se faisant engloutir par les ténèbres. Il en ressortit près de la zone où devait être leur assaillant. Il le remarqua en haut et il entra à nouveau dans une vague noire pour réapparaître à côté de lui.

Etant resté à distance pour avoir un peu de jeu, le roux envoya son chakram dans le basané néanmoins ce dernier le vit à temps et une ombre attrapa l'ombre de l'arme qui vola. L'ancien numéro huit ne s'en préoccupa pas et il planta son chakram dans l'épaule de l'homme, n'ayant pas assez d'allonge pour lui porter un coup fatal.

Le basané face à lui émit un rire froid et il retira l'arme de son corps, le laissant tomber sur le sol.

\- Ecoute. Rit-il alors que les ténèbres se faisaient autour de lui.

L'assassin fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre un cri. Il remarqua les ombres qui revenaient vers leur propriétaire. Il ne pensa même pas qu'il était à la merci de cet homme pour une seule raison : le cri qu'il avait entendu était celui de Dilan.

Les ténèbres disparurent et l'homme avec alors qu'un chakram tombait du ciel se plantant à deux centimètres du pied de l'assassin. Un des pics était couvert de sang.

\- Oh non… Souffla le roux.

Il disparut dans les ténèbres et réapparut juste à côté de Dilan. Ce dernier était assis sur le sol et sa main compressait sa cuisse. Le roux ne pouvait pas voir l'étendue des dégâts car le manieur de lance portait un pantalon brun foncé et que sa main cachait la plaie.

Néanmoins, il connaissait bien ses armes et il savait que si la blessure ne serait pas forcément « grande » elle serait profonde. C'était toujours sur ça qu'il comptait.

\- Dilan…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… c'est pas grand-chose. Juste pour te faire… culpabiliser.

\- Je nous ramène à la maison. Décréta Lea en faisant apparaître des ténèbres autour d'eux.

Ses chakrams disparurent au moment où ils arrivaient dans l'entrée du château d'Ansem.

\- Quelqu'un ?! Cria le roux.

Le ton qu'il utilisa fit apparaître Aeleus rapidement. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer la position de l'autre brun qui était peu habituelle.

\- Even ?! Appela le manipulateur de terre en venant rejoindre l'autre ancien garde.

Le scientifique ne tarda à venir les rejoindre, soupirant alors que le roux était figé, fixant le brun foncé. Il avait fait réapparaître ses chakrams et se permit un regard vers la pointe ensanglantée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le blond en regardant successivement l'assassin et l'ancien numéro trois.

\- Il faut s'occuper de lui.

\- Oui, tout de suite.

Even disparu dans les ténèbres et réapparut deux minutes après. Il tourna la tête vers les deux autres.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez partir.

\- D'accord. Viens Lea. Fit Aeleus en attrapant le roux par les épaules.

\- La prochaine fois, Lea, n'essaie pas de le tuer parce qu'il s'est tapé ton mec avant toi. Dit le blond en n'hésitant pas à arracher le pantalon.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria l'assassin.

\- Intéressant.

\- Even, ce n'est pas le moment ! Grinça celui à la hache-épée.

\- Bon, bon… Fit le scientifique.

Le brun clair grinça des dents avant de pousser Lea jusqu'au salon où Ienzo attendait, anxieux. L'ancien numéro cinq lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'il forçait le roux à s'asseoir dans un divan.

Les chakrams disparurent alors que l'assassin baissait la tête. C'était étrange cette sensation. Il s'en voulait. Lui qui savait tuer sans problème. Lui qui n'avait plus éprouvé ce sentiment depuis si longtemps.

Dilan avait raison : il culpabilisait.

Il ne s'agissait pas, ici, d'une personne dont il ne connaissait rien et dont il n'avait rien à faire. Il s'agissait d'un ami. De quelqu'un à qui il tenait, même s'il ne le disait pas forcément à voix haute. Ses actes avaient manqués de tuer l'ancien numéro trois et il ne savait pas trop que penser.

Il resta ainsi pendant facilement dix minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le roux se redressa et soupira en voyant Dilan qui avançait, certes avec quelques difficultés, en utilisant une lance comme une canne.

\- Je n'ai rien. Even a tout réparé. Fit le manipulateur de vent à l'adresse de l'assassin.

\- Je ne sortirais plus…

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais d'ici deux jours tu voudras de nouveau retrouvé ton Isa. Remarqua l'ancien numéro trois en s'asseyant.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Il ne faut pas désespérer. Intervint Ienzo.

\- Certes…

\- Donc ? Pourquoi as-tu planté ton chakram dans Dilan ? Demanda Even en sortant son cahier.

\- Il semblerait que le fait que je te tue une fois ne t'ait pas suffit ! Siffla le roux.

L'illusionniste posa sa main sur l'épaule de son « fils » pour lui faire signe de se calmer.

\- C'est ce type des ombres. Informa le brun foncé.

\- Ah, en effet. Soupira le manipulateur de glace.

Visiblement, il était déçu que Lea n'ait pas de névrose qu'il pourrait analysée.

S'en rendant bien compte, le roux se leva et il quitta le salon pour regagner sa chambre. Il remarqua que le carnet de Roxas était toujours ouvert, face contre le sol, près de sa fenêtre. Il s'approcha et le prit. Du feu sortit de sa main et il l'en approcha du livret mais il se retint. Ca pouvait encore être utile. Si pas pour lui, pour Even qui voulait en savoir plus de cette Xion.

Le roux regarda par la fenêtre et ses lèvres se serrèrent. Le brun foncé avait raison. Il ne supporterait pas de rester enfermé. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il bouge. Il n'avait jamais supporté d'être enfermé dans un endroit et il avait toujours été plus intéressé par le sport.

Isa et lui avaient toujours été très différents et en même temps pareil. A moitié similaire, à moitié complémentaire. Il jeta le carnet sur le sol et appuya son pied dessus.

Pourquoi avait-il cherché quelque chose qui lui était de toute façon inutile ? Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il rêvait en Isa mais il avait voulu plus. Et ça les avait perdu tous les deux.

Il se haïssait pour ça.


	38. Chapitre 37 : Ancien rôle

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 37 : Ancien rôle._

Il était déjà dix heures et on s'activait en bas. Saïx était resté dans sa chambre depuis qu'il avait appris que Sora ferait bientôt partie des leurs. Il cherchait avec acharnement tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'extraction de Roxas mais il avait beaucoup de mal et il songeait qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'il demande l'aide de son meilleur ami.

Néanmoins, il descendit et vint rejoindre les personnes déjà présentes. A savoir, Ultimécia, Braig qui avait bien sûr Hyolith avec lui et, bien sûr, Emyd qui jouait déjà du sitar. D'après ce qu'il entendait, Facilier était parti depuis peu et le bleu devait bien avouer que ça l'arrangeait.

Au moins, il ne le verrait pas.

Le bleu vint rejoindre son meilleur ami et il s'assit à côté de lui. Cependant, il se tourna vers Emyd et le rattrapa alors qu'il lui sautait dessus. Le châtain rit et frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Le devin lunaire le laissa faire et il sentit que ses lèvres remontaient doucement, ainsi, il s'arrêta de sourire et se contenta d'appuyer sa tête contre la sienne.

\- On ne t'a pas vu tout hier, j'ai fini par croire que t'étais mort. Fit Braig.

\- Et tu n'es pas venu voir ? C'est beau l'amitié.

\- Je sentais ton énergie. Répondit le bicolore en aidant la gamine à descendre du fauteuil.

\- Mouais….

\- Pourquoi tu nous as faussé compagnie comme ça ?

\- J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle que j'ai dû digéré.

\- Quoi ?

Le bleu se tourna et il se pencha à l'oreille de son meilleur ami puisque ce qu'il avait appris aurait dû venir de Braig aux yeux d'Ultimécia.

\- Sora va être le treizième membre.

\- Grand-frère a dit quoiiii ? Demanda Emyd en essayant d'entendre.

\- C'est un avantage en quelques sortes. Répondit Braig.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas où… Commença le bleu.

\- Il sera ici. Pour extraire Roxas ce sera encore plus simple.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi. Remarqua l'ancien numéro sept.

\- Je suis là pour ça… d'ailleurs, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Le commandant en second s'éloigna de son meilleur ami pour se rasseoir de façon plus convenable. Geste que Emyd prit comme une autorisation et il se jeta sur lui pour le câliner contre lui en souriant.

Saïx dut à nouveau réprimer un sourire qui l'aurait presque rendu stupide et il se permit de passer le bras autour des épaules du châtain pour le serrer légèrement contre lui.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- C'est Hyolith… tu me rendrais service, ce soir ? On en reparlera seul.

\- D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais…

Il regarda la gamine qui flânait dans la pièce en chantonnant.

\- Pour toi, ok.

Le bicolore le remercia d'un sourire et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Le temps se mit à défilé et il fut bientôt treize heures Mey et Kansan étaient venus rejoindre les autres dans le salon après le repas et Ultimécia était partie. Emyd jouait toujours du sitar alors que Braig jouait avec la main de Saïx en regardant sa gamine qui coloriait dans un livre.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre. Le bleu tourna la tête alors qu'Hyolith se redressait, paniquée. A peine Xehanort fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'elle fila se cacher derrière le divan sous l'œil, embêté, du borgne. Saïx récupéra sa main pour se lever, supposant que l'argenté pouvait avoir « besoin » de lui.

Mais au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de Kansan et il lâcha une lance, en métal, de plusieurs centimètres de diamètre sur ses cuisses. La lance était presque commune mais elle avait un ornement, sous la pointe, faisant penser à des ailes de dragon.

\- Euh… ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Ceci est plus résistant.

Xehanort lança un regard vers le bleu qui se tint prêt à le suivre en cas de besoin. Braig s'était par ailleurs levé et il avait récupérer Hyolith qu'il serrait contre lui, face contre son torse.

\- Tu tueras Lea plus facilement ainsi. Sourit l'argenté.

Le devin lunaire serra les dents. Emyd se leva et il prit la main de son « grand frère » dans la sienne bien que le bleu put la sentir trembler. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et entremêla leur doigt avant de caresser, presque doucement, le dos de sa main de son pouce pour essayer de le calmer.

Un couloir des ténèbres apparut à ce moment-là et Facilier en sortit. Il s'attira immédiatement un regard acide de la part du commandant en second.

Mey se leva et elle se rapprocha du maître des ombres. Elle le prit par le costume et le traîna derrière elle. D'abord surpris, l'ancien numéro sept remarqua alors les traces de sang sur le sol. De simples petites gouttes mais Saïx se doutait de ce que ça voulait dire.

\- S'il avait pu te tuer. Grinça le manieur de claymore.

\- Je suis entouré d'incompétent. Soupira Xehanort.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'en charges pas toi-même ? Questionna Braig qui caressait les cheveux de la gamine.

\- La merde, ça éclabousse. Répondit l'argenté.

Saïx ouvrit la bouche et sa main se resserra sur celle d'Emyd. Il aurait voulu protester mais il s'agissait de Xehanort et il en était tout simplement incapable. Ca n'empêchait pas que les mots lui faisaient mal et passaient relativement mal.

Le manieur de néant sourit à Saïx avant de repartir. Braig soupira et reposa la gamine. Celle-ci, tremblante, s'assit sur le sol pour reprendre son dessin.

\- Elle a peur de Xehanort, la pauvre. Soupira le borgne.

\- Elle est pas seule. Murmura Emyd en cherchant le réconfort dans les bras du commandant en second.

Ce dernier l'accepta de plus ou moins mauvaises grâce. Il osa lui caresser les cheveux, malgré qu'ils étaient en public.

\- Tu n'avais pas peur de lui à ce point avant. Remarqua le bleu.

\- Oui. Ca va, ça vient. Chuchota le manipulateur d'eau.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était un peu plus… effrayant. Souffla le devin lunaire.

Braig s'approcha de Kansan et il regarda la nouvelle arme qu'il avait avant d'appeler son meilleur ami. Ce dernier tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur la lance.

\- Ca te fait penser à rien ?

\- Non. Je devrais ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est moi qui travaillait avec… c'est la lance de Dilan.

\- Elle ne lui est plus utile. Il en a six bien plus efficaces. Remarqua le devin lunaire en haussant les épaules.

Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur le brun qui admirait sa lance avec un léger sourire bien qu'il n'était certainement pas au courant de ce dont parlait les deux autres.

\- Si tu utilises cette lance pour toucher Lea, c'est la dernière chose que tu feras. Prévint l'ancien numéro sept d'une voix effrayante.

L'intéressé redressa la tête avant de se lever et de partir. Le bleu savait que la promesse de Xehanort était fort alléchante et que ses menaces ne suffiraient pas. Il comptait bien montrer qu'il était sérieux sous peu. Facilier pourrait probablement l'y aider.

La nuit tombée, Braig portait Hyolith dans ses bras et il traînait Saïx derrière lui. Ce dernier se laissait faire en retenant un soupir. C'était lui qui avait accepté après tout et il n'avait plus trop le choix.

Néanmoins, il savait qu'il devait bien ça au bicolore qui était toujours là pour lui rendre service et ce même s'il ne supportait pas la gamine. Non seulement par jalousie mais parce qu'il avait toujours eu du mal avec les enfants. Lui qui avait déjà difficile avec Emyd par instant.

Le borgne déposa la gamine dans le lit puis s'éloigna jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte. Il regarda alors son meilleur ami qui l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Voilà, tu sais que Xehanort a… couic ses parents devant elle.

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il lui fait peur.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu comprends que ça l'a un peu traumatisé.

\- Oui.

\- Dit un peu autre chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda le devin lunaire.

\- J'aimerais que tu l'aide à s'endormir… elle fait des cauchemars et elle va finir par avoir des cernes comme toi.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Ben… t'es doué pour calmer les gens qui ont été arrachés à leurs parents… Osa le bicolore.

\- Non. Je suis doué pour réconforter _une_ personne dans _tous_ les cas. Nuance.

Le borgne soupira avant de tourner la tête vers la gamine. Le devin lunaire lança un regard vers cette dernière. Elle jouait avec une peluche que Braig lui avait acheté. Un adorable petit éléphant.

\- Je n'y arrive vraiment pas avec elle.

Saïx remarqua qu'il avait légèrement appuyé sur le « elle » et il regarda son meilleur ami, l'air surpris. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'approcher de la gamine. Il s'assit sur le lit et se força à afficher un air un peu moins ennuyé que ce qu'il n'était vraiment.

\- Tu as du mal à dormir ?

\- Je vois le méchant monsieur faire du mal à maman et papa. Murmura la gamine.

Le commandant en second serra les poings et se retint autant que possible de la rappeler à l'ordre pour les mots, bien que pas si insultant que ça, prononcé à l'égard de son supérieur.

Il essayait de se dire que ce n'était qu'une enfant et il tâcha de se calmer.

\- Tu ne dois pas y penser… il faut que tu essaies de les oublier. Il y a de belles choses, ici aussi. Xigbar… enfin Braig. C'est un peu… comme un nouveau… papa, non ?

\- Ou… Oui… mais…

\- Il faut que tu vois le côté positif des choses.

\- Pa… Pardon ?

Le bleu retint un soupir.

\- Tu es heureuse, ici, oui ?

\- Quand le méchant monsieur n'est pas là.

Saïx se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ne pense qu'à ça… toutes les choses bien.

L'ancien numéro sept lança un regard à son meilleure ami. Il avait vraiment du mal. Il savait pourquoi Braig l'avait appelé. Il avait remonté le moral de Lea, ou plutôt d'Axel, quand il avait été dans ce cas.

Mais dans le cas du roux, avoir perdu ses parents était presqu'un choix et puis, il était là. Il pouvait s'utiliser pour lui remonter le moral, lui dire, qu'au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait marcher avec cette gamine.

\- Hum… quand tu te couches, au lieu de penser à eux… pense à ton nouveau père. Et à Demyx… enfin Emyd. A Emyd et sa musique.

Prononcé le nom de son « petit-frère » lui rappelait qu'il était d'ailleurs incapable d'oublier les gens qu'il aimait. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Demyx après sa mort et il ne cessait jamais de penser à Lea.

Comment expliquer à une enfant une chose que lui-même était incapable de faire ?

\- Quand je dors… il est là. Murmura la petite.

Un sourire glacé passa sur les lèvres de Saïx.

\- Qui est la personne que tu aimes le plus ? … Ici…

Il avait rapidement rajouté ce mot pour qu'elle ne mentionne pas ses parents. La gamine sembla gênée, ennuyée et même désemparée mais elle montra, timidement, Braig du doigt.

Le devin lunaire récupéra tout son courage. Il se souvenait d'une fois où il avait fait un cauchemar récurant. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que c'était mais il était en couple avec Lea depuis trois mois et il était persuadé d'une chose folle : il l'aimait. Ca devait être seulement quelques jours avant que le roux ne lui fasse sa première promesse. Toujours était-il qu'il avait osé en parler à son partenaire.

Saïx lança un regard vers le borgne.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à elle ?

\- Oui.

L'ancien numéro sept se tourna vers la gamine et il se pencha près d'elle, tendu de cette proximité. Surtout que sa jalousie restait existante.

\- Je vais te dire un « secret ».

\- Oui ?

\- Un jour, quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour me protéger… même dans mes rêves. Et ton nouveau papa ferait certainement la même chose pour toi. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

Le commandant en second se redressa, alors que la gamine le regardait avec de gros yeux surpris.

Le pire était que Lea, et par conséquent Axel, n'avait jamais su à quel point ces mots avaient encore de l'impact sur lui. Même si le roux n'avait pas réellement la carrure pour réellement le protéger, ces mots le rassurait.

Le bleu se leva du lit et il sentit sa main être attrapée par celle de la gamine. Il se tourna vers elle pour voir qu'elle lui faisait des petits yeux implorant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je peux avoir un bisou de bonne nuit ?

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla le bleu.

\- Teplaît ?

Le commandant en second la fixa avant de récupérer sa main et de s'éloigner. Il passa à côté de Braig qui semblait pas très d'accord mais il ne dit rien. Sans doute parce que le bleu avait déjà fait plus qu'il n'aurait fait habituellement.

Le devin lunaire sortit de la pièce et il s'appuya contre le mur. Il attendit cinq minutes avant que son meilleur ami ne sorte. Ce dernier lui prit le poignet et le traîna dans sa chambre. Il retira ses chaussures et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Vas-y… je te connais assez pour savoir que tu veux me demander un truc.

\- Tu as été père ?

\- Oui. Tu as trouvé, bravo. Fit le bicolore sans entrain.

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Remarqua le bleu.

\- Normal. On n'était pas ami et après, je me suis fait une raison.

\- Ca veut dire que ton enfant…

\- Couic. Oui. Répondit le borgne avec un sourire froid.

\- Les ténèbres ?

\- Non. Murmura Braig. J'aurais préféré. Elle s'appelait Beatriz et elle avait six ans… dans les grandes lignes, elle lui ressemblait.

Le commandant en second vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Le bicolore lui prit la main et il eut un sourire relativement fané.

\- Tu sais… Des fois, je me dis qu'elle aurait eu dix-sept ans et que j'aurais pas supporté voir les hommes courir après elle.

\- Surtout si ce sont des pervers comme toi. Répondit le bleu.

\- Exactement. Rit le borgne en le serrant contre lui.

Le devin lunaire se laissa faire sans un mot.

\- Tu ne le sais pas et tu ne le fais pas exprès mais tu me remontes toujours le moral.

\- Paraît que les meilleurs amis sont là pour ça.

Le manipulateur d'espace le relâcha avant de lui sourire légèrement.

\- Oui, c'est ça

\- Tu sais à Jardin Radieux, tu étais considéré comme le garde du château d'Ansem le moins fréquentable. On t'appelait le « gardien dérangé ».

\- C'est vrai ? Rit le bicolore.

\- Puisque je te le dis.

\- C'est vrai que t'es pas du genre à rigoler. Se moqua le borgne.

\- Pas de la même façon que toi, ça, c'est sûr.

Le manieur de fusil lasers sourit et il s'installa confortablement sur le lit. Saïx en fit de même et ils se mirent à parler du passé en omettant cependant leur vie amoureuse, et ce qui en découlait, car ça, c'était trop douloureux.

Braig lui raconta comment il avait été engagé, grâce à un piston car son père connaissait Ansem, et que ça avait été catastrophique alors que Saïx lui parla de sa famille. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui prêtait à rire mais le bicolore ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et, rapidement, l'ambiance se détendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient qu'ils étaient loin des personnes qu'ils aimaient, sans se compter eux et Emyd.


	39. Chapitre 38 : Enchaîné

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 38 : Enchaîné._

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis que Dilan avait été blessé. Il se portait comme un charme et n'avait plus que quelques douleurs quand il faisait des gestes brusques. Il n'avait jamais cessé de faire le repas même s'il avait utilisé sa lance comme canne pendant un peu plus d'une semaine.

En ce jour, face au mur, Lea marquait une cinquante-troisième marque. Le temps commençait à peser et il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus déconnecté du monde. Il ne vivait plus que dans l'attente de retrouver Isa.

Il se tourna lentement vers les autres murs pour voir qu'il avait été voir presque tous les mondes. Sans aucune exception. Sauf. Les îles de la destinée.

Il commençait de plus en plus à se dire qu'il était temps qu'il s'y rende et l'échéance ne pouvait plus que tomber.

Il soupira et quitta sa chambre pour regagner la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà présent. Il remarqua qu'il y avait de nouvelles tâches attribuées et il se rendit jusqu'au tableau. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'il avait le droit d'aller faire les courses.

\- Je peux savoir ?

\- Tu seras accompagné par Aeleus. Lui dit Ienzo en récupérant sa tasse de café dans la cuisine.

\- C'était à parier. Souffla Lea.

\- C'est mieux que rien. Répondit Even.

\- Certes. Après le repas ? Questionna le roux.

Le brun clair hocha la tête. L'assassin sourit et il vint aider à mettre la table. Dilan ne tarda à venir avec le petit déjeuner. Il servit avec l'aide du manipulateur de terre, comme toujours, puis ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger.

Le roux était cependant on ne peut plus impatient et il engloutissait plus qu'autre chose. Ienzo ne manqua pas de remarquer cette dernière chose et il fixa son « fils » avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Mâche correctement et mange sainement.

\- Oui, oui. Répondit l'assassin.

L'ancien numéro huit se força à se resservir et il mangea un peu plus lentement.

\- Enfin… moi j'ai pas commencé le café à quatorze ans.

\- Adresse-toi à ton grand-père. Sourit Ienzo avant de boire une autre gorgée de son café.

Le roux tourna la tête vers le blond qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Lea se remit à manger, mais dès qu'il eut fini, il se leva de table et il alla mettre ses affaires dans la cuisine.

Il revint ensuite et il se posta à côté d'Aeleus avec un large sourire. Ce dernier eut un léger soupire.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, je voulais avoir des enfants. Maintenant, je ne veux plus.

Ienzo se permit un rire alors que Dilan souriait.

\- Moi je ne voulais pas d'enfant mais je suis bien content d'avoir Ienzo. Décréta Even en souriant.

\- Sûr, au moins tu as pas dû te trouver une femme et ça aurait été dur. Marmonna le roux, faisant rire les deux bruns proche de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu. Remarqua le blond.

\- Le connaissant, vaut mieux.

\- Tu ne veux pas discipliner ton fils ? Questionna le plus âgé.

\- Non, ça va. Contrairement à son père, je l'aime comme ça. Répondit Ienzo en regardant le fond de sa tasse.

\- Qu'on se comprenne, je l'aime comme ça mais je ne suis pas prêt à recommencer.

\- Oh quoi, faire des enfants n'était pas intéressant ? Sourit Dilan.

\- Hum, manque de préparation, trop rapide et pas assez de plaisir. Répondit le méché.

Aeleus rougit violemment alors qu'Even se levait d'un bond, frappant ses mains sur la table avant de désigner le garde avec un regard venimeux.

\- Je le savais ! Tu vas me le payer !

\- Oh ? C'est comme ça alors que j'ai été conçu ? Sourit Lea.

\- Qui ce serait douté que avais ce genre de problème, Aeleus.

\- Mais… de quoi vous parlez ? S'étonna l'illusionniste.

\- Du fait que Aeleus a osé te toucher ! Le rat ! Cria Even.

\- Je parlais de Lea, moi ! Protesta le bleu.

\- Merci. Soupira le brun clair, même s'il aurait pu faire le poids contre le scientifique sans aucun problème.

\- Lea alors !

\- Eyh ! J'ai jamais touché qu'à Isa moi.

Dilan se racla la gorge.

\- … Et Roxas, oui.

\- Aitaxto ! Je parlais du fait qu'il est vite devenu mon fils, que je m'y attendais pas et que je l'ai pas eu en enfant adorable. Soupira le méché.

\- C'est vrai ça ?

\- Mais oui.

\- Le seul qui compte pour moi, c'est Isa. Protesta le roux en levant les mains.

Even regarda son fils adoptif et l'assassin soupira.

\- Ne cherche pas les comparaisons, malade mentale. On peut y aller 'pa ?

\- Oui. Fit Aeleus en terminant rapidement son assiette.

Le brun clair ramena ses affaires dans la cuisine tout en se disant qu'il ferait la vaisselle plus tard puis il quitta la salle à manger. Le roux en profita pour noter la liste de course sur un bout de papier puis le suivit et il fit un grand signe de main accompagné d'un sourire.

Il récupéra des sachets dans l'entrée, là où ils les mettaient pour être sûr de ne pas oublier puis ils sortirent tous deux. Ils commencèrent à faire les courses ensembles en discutant. Néanmoins, très vite, le sujet « Isa » fut abordée. En effet, Aeleus étant celui qui l'accompagnait le plus, il savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'endroit.

\- Il ne reste plus que…

\- Oui. Je vais devoir voir Sora et par conséquent Roxas mais il faut que je le fasse, pour Isa. Affirma le roux en se frottant les cheveux.

Un couple de personne âgée, qui faisaient aussi leur course, se tournèrent vers eux en les entendant parler. L'assassin qui n'était pas trop alerte car pensant à sa moitié et parce qu'Aeleus était là, le remarqua mais ne voyant pas leur visage il supposa que c'était le nom de Sora qui les avaient alerté. Après tout, il était très apprécié dans cette ville, d'après ce que Léon avait dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est là-bas ?

\- Les envies de meurtre ?

\- Il est plus rapide que ça quand même. Remarqua le manipulateur de terre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua le roux. C'est moi qui…

\- Lea ? Appela la femme.

\- Oui, quoi ? Fit le roux en se tournant.

Il se reçut un coup derrière la tête de la part de son « père » vu qu'il avait pour consigne de ne pas répondre à son nom humain ou de simili en public, au cas où il s'agirait d'un des assassin qui avait besoin soit de s'assurer que c'était bien lui, soit de se le faire tourner.

Or, il avait fait les deux, sans réfléchir.

Néanmoins, il se figea en voyant les deux personnes face à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé. Murmura le roux.

\- Toi bien. Tu as… quel âge as-tu ? Demanda la femme, les larmes aux yeux, en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés en chignon ainsi que des yeux noirs, très doux et elle portait un chemisier mauve et un pantalon en toile de jute beige.

Lea sembla réfléchir, pas qu'il ne savait pas même s'il n'avait plus pris l'habitude de donner son âge, mais en réalité il essayait de retenir son émotion. Ca devait faire au moins dix ans qu'il ne les avait plus vu.

Il aurait pu les revoir tout au court de l'année et demie, presque, qui s'était déroulée. Mais il y avait d'abord eu le problème de sa relation avec Saïx puis avec Roxas pour finalement devenir déserteur et, enfin, devoir se cacher.

\- Je vais en avoir vingt-huit. Lâcha, enfin, Lea.

\- Vingt-huit ?! Mon dieu, tu te rends compte du temps qui a passé.

\- Ce sont les ténèbres… vous avez perdu une partie de votre temps. Expliqua l'assassin en tâchant de garder un ton naturel et en posant sa main sur celle de la vieille femme.

\- Qui est-ce ? Questionna le brun.

\- Mes parents. Sourit le roux à l'adresse du manipulateur de terre.

\- On aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il soit si grand. Remarqua l'homme qui semblait essayer de cacher sa propre émotion, par fierté sans doute.

La femme hocha la tête alors que l'ancien garde fronçait les sourcils.

\- Comment vous saviez ça ?

\- Isa a osé venir nous voir. Grommela l'homme, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de sa femme.

\- Isa ?! C'est vrai ! Il est bien en vie ?!

Le roux se tourna vers son « père » et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Il est en vie !

\- J'ai entendu, calme-toi.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il mettrait fin à leur relation. Murmura l'homme.

\- C'est une longue histoire mais, en définitive, on a été séparé. Et je le recherche. Il ne vous a pas dit où il était ?

\- Non. Il voulait juste…

Le vieil homme se tut en regardant Aeleus.

\- C'est ton nouveau père ?

\- Oh, c'est plus un jeu… disons qu'il s'occupe bien de moi. Sourit Lea, sans aucune honte.

\- Vous êtes un des gardes du château, non ?

\- Etiez, oui. Répondit le brun.

\- Il est au moins entre de bonne main.

\- Comment tu savais que je l'appelais papa ? En espérant ne pas te faire de mal.

\- Tu as toujours été une pile électrique, Lea. C'est « ton » Isa qui me l'a dit.

\- Mais comment… Oh ! Aeleus, Isa m'espionne, tu te rends compte ?!

\- J'en doute. Répondit le brun.

\- Ah oui, je sentirais son énergie. Soupira le roux.

Le manipulateur lui frappa l'épaule, manquant de faire tomber l'assassin, avant de regarder vers les deux personnes âgées.

\- Il faudrait mieux qu'on aille chez vous si vous voulez continuer de discuter avec Lea.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et ils se mirent tous quatre en route. La mère adoptive du roux servit à boire à tout le monde et ils commencèrent à discuter de longues heures. Aeleus se contenta de partir pour l'heure du repas, histoire de prévenir les autres, rendre les courses et, aussi, manger, alors que l'ancien numéro huit était prié de rester.

Il continua de parler avec eux jusqu'à ce que sa mère pose des assiettes de pâtes sur la table. Car une fois que ce fut fait, elle lui fit signe d'attendre et elle s'éclipsa avant de revenir avec une petite boîte.

L'homme regarda sa femme avec une moue peu convaincue.

\- Ouvre. Intima-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Mais, j'ai rien pour vous.

\- Regarde.

Le roux hocha la tête et il ouvrit la boîte pour y découvrir un bracelet qui était un assemblage de plusieurs cordes noires donnant un aspect macramé. Le bijou artisanal se raccrochait par un mécanisme qui s'avérait être deux menottes qui se liaient pour se fermer.

L'assassin battit des paupières avant de lever la tête vers ses parents. La moue de son père lui affirma qu'il avait bien compris. Sa mère avait longtemps porté ce bracelet et pour cause : c'était le cadeau que lui avait fait son partenaire lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage car il n'avait pas de bague à lui offrir.

\- J'avais toujours prévu de te le confier un jour pour que tu puisses toi aussi faire ta demande. Sourit la femme.

\- On ne pensait pas que tu tomberais amoureux d'Isa.

\- Malgré le désaccord de ton père, on aimerait te faire savoir que ce qui compte le plus est que vous êtes heureux. Ainsi, voilà.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter… Murmura Lea.

\- J'insiste. Sourit sa mère.

Face à son regard, le roux ne put qu'accepter. Il observa le bijou qu'il avait vu très longtemps au poignet de sa mère. Son père l'avait fait de ses propres mains et ça le gênait dans le sens qu'il savait que ce dernier ne supportait pas celui qu'il aimait.

C'était une des choses qui le faisait refuser. La deuxième était qu'il s'en sentait indigne vu qu'il avait stoppé sa relation avec Saïx pour Roxas et qu'il n'en avait même pas touché un mot à ses parents.

La honte le prenait aux tripes mais ces parents réussirent à le délier sans problème avec de nombres discussions. Il repartit alors, le cœur plus léger, la boîte dans les mains, en leur promettant de revenir aussi souvent que possible.


	40. Chapitre 39 : Un petit quatorzième

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 39 : Un petit quatorzième ?_

Ca faisait trois semaines, aujourd'hui, que Saïx était au courant que Braig avait jadis été père. Quelques choses avaient changés. Facilier avait déjà joué avec sa vie plus d'une fois et Emyd et le bicolore s'absentait de plus en plus souvent.

Ils ne se contentaient plus d'aller dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre mais sortait pendant un temps indéterminé. Souvent, la petite était mise à la sieste mais elle était de temps en temps confiée à l'un ou l'autre ce pourquoi le bleu les évitait autant que possible, dans l'espoir de n'avoir jamais à s'occuper de la gamine.

Une des autres raisons c'était, qu'à force que Braig le force à sourire, à présent, cette chose devenait plus naturelle pour lui. Bien trop, en fait. Sans compter Emyd, il avait l'impression d'avoir envie de sourire trop souvent. A comprendre que des évènements lui donnait cette envie tous les deux ou trois jours. Il s'efforçait de s'empêcher de sourire et il avait même attrapé un réflexe dérangeant : mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

Il y avait une autre chose qui était, pour lui, bien plus dérangeante. Il avait l'impression que Xehanort le provoquait. Il n'était pas rare de l'entendre quémander le meurtre de Lea en sa présence voire même de médire sur lui.

C'était ainsi une véritable torture de ne pouvoir rien dire et d'être obligé d'entendre tout ça sans réagir.

Néanmoins, le bleu continuait de faire son travail et c'est d'ailleurs après ce dernier qu'il regagna le salon. Il n'y avait qu'Emyd et Braig ainsi que la gamine. Il eut un léger soupire avant de venir les rejoindre.

Le châtain sourit et il se leva pour le rejoindre et lui faire un câlin tandis que les deux autres le saluaient.

\- Tu tombes bien, Moony.

\- Pour ? Questionna le bleu, suspicieux.

\- On va sortir, la star en herbe et moi. On doit… faire nos trucs. Mais ça commence à devenir sérieusement déranger pour les autres.

\- Je veux savoir. Répondit le devin lunaire.

\- Nop, pas de chance. Je m'occupe bien de ton petit frère, va. Fit Braig en se levant et en venant mettre ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune des trois.

\- C'est ça qui me fait peur. Soupira l'ancien numéro sept.

\- Tu peux t'occuper de Hyolith ? Questionna le bicolore alors que le châtain cessait de câliner le bleu.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je sais que tu m'as rendu beaucoup de services dans notre vie de simili mais je ne suis pas sûr que je dois accepter. Vu que tu essaies d'avoir des relations pas nettes avec mon petit frère.

Emyd sourit de toutes ses dents et frotta encore sa joue contre celle de Saïx. Ce dernier porta sa main à sa bouche en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le châtain sembla surpris alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour du bleu.

\- Tu te sens mal ?

\- Non. Répondit le commandant en second.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Braig qui le regardait, suspicieux. L'ancien numéro sept découvrit sa bouche.

\- D'accord. Je m'occupe de ta gamine. Céda-t-il, plus pour pouvoir les faire partir et éviter de sourire.

\- Merci. Tiens.

Braig ouvrit la télévision et il l'alluma. Il chercha une chaîne précise. La gamine se leva et elle grimpa dans le fauteuil ou elle se mit à agiter les jambes.

\- Pas la psychopathe de l'autre fois. Elle va finir par savoir où on habite. Dit le bleu en regardant la télévision, pas rassuré.

Le bicolore lui donna la télécommande avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Le devin lunaire regarda la gamine et prit place avant de jeter un regard sur le poste qui envoyait un épisode d'une série pour enfant.

\- By-Bye Moony, bye ma puce.

\- A tout à l'heuureeee, grand-frère. Lança Emyd avant de lui embrasser la joue.

\- Bye. Répondit l'ancien numéro sept.

Il tourna ensuite le regard vers la gamine qui avait déjà les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

\- Dit au revoir. Ordonna-t-il.

La gamine sursauta et lança un au revoir à la cantonade. Braig sourit avant de sortir avec le châtain. Le manieur de claymore lança un regard, presque venimeux, à la porte. Toujours suspicieux quant à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

Alors que l'épisode commençait, après un générique particulièrement énervant, le commandant en second regarda la gamine.

\- Fait ce que tu veux, mais ne leur parle pas.

La petite sourit alors que le bleu fixait le dessin animé avec un mélange de stupeur et de dégoût. Il essayait de comprendre la logique de cette chose qu'il passait sous ses yeux. Hyolith rigolait mais lui ne voyait rien qu'une horreur ambulante.

\- Lui, on dirait toi. Sourit Hyolith en désignant un des personnages qui semblaient toujours malheureux.

Saïx eut un sourire froid en voyant que la seule chose qui semblait l'amuser c'était le départ d'un autre. D'un côté, oui, il devait lui ressembler. Lui qui haïssait Roxas de tout son cœur et ne jubilait que par sa simple absence.

Néanmoins, il restait interloqué face à la stupidité de ce que Braig avait mis sous ses yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait ce dessin animé empli d'incohérence ou l'autre avec la psychopathe qui lui parlait.

\- Ca tiens plus longtemps sans manger ces bêtes-là. Marmonna Saïx.

\- Oh ? Souffla la gamine.

\- Cette chose est illogique. Soupira le bleu.

\- _J'affirme que c'est bien un escargot._

\- Mais… c'est quoi cette… Spacey veut vraiment que tu regardes _ça_ ?! Il pourrait au moins te mettre devant des choses éducatives.

Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La petite rigolait, elle, à chaque réplique du personnage qu'elle estimait qui ressemblait à Saïx.

Ce dernier se leva, presque d'un bond, en voyant le personnage se transformer en animal et il s'approcha de la télévision pour trouver le bouton pour couper ça. Il toucha à tout avant d'enfin pouvoir récupérer un écran noir.

\- Hors de question de regarder cette aberration de la nature.

Le bleu s'éloigna, la laissant seule cinq minutes, avant de revenir avec un trivial poursuit.

\- Voilà qui est plus intelligent.

La petite gémit et regarda vers la télévision.

\- Je veux regarder la télévision.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je dois te baby-sitter alors c'est moi qui décide. Répondit le bleu en sortant le jeu.

\- C'est quoi un baby-sitter ? Demanda la petite.

\- C'est une personne comme moi qui a pas de chance et qui doit s'occuper des enfants. Comme si j'avais rien de plus intelligent à faire. Grinça le devin lunaire.

\- Quoi comme chose intelligente ? Demanda-t-elle encore en s'approchant du jeu de société.

\- Lire. Travailler sur mes rapports. Me documenter.

Hyolith le fixa avec de grand yeux. Le bleu commença à lui expliquer les règles du jeu et il entreprit alors de « jouer » avec elle. En l'occurrence, il répondait à toutes les questions sans problème et elle le fixait avec des yeux surpris de le voir « connaître tant de chose » pour reprendre ses mots.

Ils jouèrent plus d'une heure entière avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Emyd portait quelque chose dans ses bras alors que Braig s'approchait. Il demanda à la gamine si elle s'était amusée, lui posa quelques questions avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'ai pris une chose que tu n'as plus dû manger depuis un moment. Mais comme c'est un des seuls endroit où ça existe.

\- Spa…

Le bicolore lui tendit une glace à l'eau de mer. Le devin lunaire se força à le remercier en le prenant. Il retira l'emballage, presque fébrile, avant de mettre la glace dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde en sentant le goût sur sa langue mais surtout, surtout, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lea.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues à Trivial Poursuit ?

\- Je refusais de laisser mon intelligence s'autodétruire. Et je sauve le cerveau de ta fille.

Le bleu leva le regard vers Emyd qui, qui plus est, avait un espèce de panier rempli de différente chose au poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Un chaton.

Le châtain vint le rejoindre en souriant pour lui montrer un chaton de deux mois, tout au plus. Au pelage « bleu ». On pouvait voir un croissant de lune noir qui se remarquait. L'animal avait des yeux bleu-vert et, surtout, un ruban rose autour du cou.

\- C'est…

\- Je le garderais dans ma chambre. On l'a trouvé avec Braig alors qu'on faisait des… choses.

\- Je veux pas savoir. Gémit le bleu.

\- Je l'ai appelée Minie-Saïx. C'est une fille.

\- Pourquoi tu lui donnes mon… une fille ? Mais tu te moques de moi. Protesta Saïx sur un ton posé.

\- Je l'aime déjà. Sourit le châtain.

\- Ta glace fond. Remarqua Braig.

Le bleu remit la glace en bouche et il se rassit sur le sol. Le bicolore le rejoignit et il prit un pion qu'il mit sur le jeu, faisant sourire la petite. Emyd sourit et il vint s'asseoir à son tour. Le chat sur les genoux.

La gamine eut un air admiratif face au chaton.

\- On joue avec toi.

\- La petite lance le dé. Répondit Saïx avant de reprendre sa glace en bouche.

Hyolith pris le dé et le jeta avant de déplacer son pion. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui l'élevait à présent. Ce dernier lu alors la question avec un léger rire.

\- Ca, Saïx doit connaître : Dans les eaux de quel fleuve Thétis a-t-elle plongé son fils Achille pour tenter de le rendre immortel ?

\- Pourquoi grand-frère saurait ?

\- C'est grec. Sourit le bicolore.

\- Ah. Rit le châtain.

La gamine réfléchit avant de lancer un regard suppliant au bleu pour qu'il réponde.

\- Le styx.

Emyd récupéra les dés et il les jeta avant de déplacer son pion, caressant de l'autre main le chaton. Saïx lui posa la question et le jeu continua pendant encore quelques minutes avant que le bleu ne remarque qu'il avait fini sa glace. Il fixa le bâtonnet et il le montra à Braig.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « gagnant » ?

\- Adjectif : qui gagne. Répondit le borgne.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Saïx eut un moment de silence.

\- C'est toujours Lea qui les avait et il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Probablement pour avoir une excuse pour que je mange des glaces avec lui.

\- Tu remportes une autre glace. Bêtement.

Le bleu regarda son bâtonnet avant de se lever. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour retourner dans la chambre. Il lava précautionneusement le bâton avant de l'installer avec soin dans un des cadres où il y avait une photo de lui et Axel.

Il posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres avant de les poser contre les lèvres de la photo. Il appuya ensuite son front contre le mur juste à côté.


	41. Chapitre 40 : La décision

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 40 : La décision._

Ayant vu ses parents la veille, Lea était d'une humeur un peu plus joviale. Néanmoins, il lui restait une mission à accomplir. Comme chaque jour, il ajouta une marque. En l'occurrence une cinquante-quatrième. Presque deux mois en définitive.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et il en ressortit plus d'une demi-heure plus tard enfin prêt. Il quitta sa chambre et il regagna la salle à manger où il n'y avait encore que Dilan. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de main alors qu'il terminait de préparer du café.

Ils discutèrent ensemble quelques instants, se demandant s'ils avaient passé une bonne nuit et d'autres sujets de ce genre. Comme chaque matin, Lea mit la table. Lui qui, à la citadelle, se levait toujours si tard était dans les premiers à se lever à présent. Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait plus rêver à Isa. Plus tant qu'il n'était pas là.

Le roux s'approcha de la liste des courses et il regarda ce qui y était écrit. Il regarda ensuite les tâches et eut un léger soupir. De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Les îles de la destinée n'étaient pas si grandes après tout.

L'assassin se tourna vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant Aeleus. Ce dernier vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du roux avant de rejoindre l'autre brun pour discuter avec lui.

Il se passa cinq minutes avant qu'Even n'arrive puis encore deux avant que Ienzo ne rentre dans la pièce. Il avait à peine franchi la porte que son père adoptif lui donnait un café. Il accepta la tasse et bu plusieurs gorgées avec un soupir de bien-être.

Lea vint alors aider à mettre la table et Aeleus, lui, servi le repas aux autres, comme d'habitude. Ils s'installèrent et le roux attendit quelques minutes, le temps que tout le monde se soit échanger les banalités habituelles, pour poser sa fourchette.

\- Il va nous annoncer quelque chose. Remarqua immédiatement Dilan.

\- C'est toi qui t'en occupe. Dit Aeleus à Ienzo.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je le surveille quand il sort, tu t'occupes des problèmes.

\- C'est toi le héros silencieux, c'est à toi de tout gérer. Protesta l'illusionniste.

\- Et toi t'es un conspirateur, avec un assassin, vous allez de pair.

\- Euh… Fit le roux.

\- Oui, pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Umea ? Demanda Ienzo avant de finir son café d'une traite.

Il se leva de table pour retourner s'en faire un. L'assassin inspira de l'air avant de mettre ses mains à plat sur la table.

\- Je compte aller aux îles de la destinée. Informa-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le bleu en revenant s'asseoir.

\- Et quels sont tes impressions ? Demanda Even en rapprochant sa main de son pantalon.

\- Sors un cahier et je te tue. Menaça le roux.

\- Roh ! Protesta le blond en remettant sa main sur la table.

\- Tu as besoin d'être accompagné ? Je me porte volontaire, dans ce cas. Ca fera du bien à Aeleus. Se proposa Dilan.

\- La dernière fois tu as été blessé. Remarqua le nommé.

\- Certes, mais je vais faire attention.

\- Je pense que le mieux c'est que ce soit Aeleus qui s'en occupe. Sora te connaît, non ? Questionna Ienzo.

\- Certes. Mais Kairi aussi, elle pourra dire que…

Lea leva la main, essayant d'attirer son attention sur lui. Malheureusement, les quatre autres l'ignoraient complètement.

\- Que tu es du mauvais côté. Coupa Even. Les ténèbres. Et que tu as aidé à la sequestré.

\- Certes. Mais Aeleus ne peut pas y aller. Sora est certainement avec Riku. Et il le connait. Remarqua Dilan.

\- Il me connaît aussi d'ailleurs, même si je n'aurais pas été très utile. Soupira Ienzo.

\- Moi pas. Sourit Even.

\- Lea ne voudra pas rester seul avec toi. Trancha le manipulateur de vent.

\- Néo-Riku… il t'a vu quand tu as terminé Néo-Riku. Réalisa celui à la hache-épée.

\- C'est vrai. Soupira le blond.

Le roux agita les mains, essayant encore, vainement, d'avoir l'attention des autres. Il avait beau bouger les bras dans tous les sens, rien n'à faire. Il se serait vraiment cru un enfant dont l'avenir était entre les mains de ses parents.

L'assassin fit alors jaillir du feu de ses mains, faisant tourner la tête de tous vers lui. Il rappela le feu à lui et soupira.

\- J'irais seul. Déjà parce que Sora sait que je ne lui veux aucun mal, que Riku me connait et que Kairi sait que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Trancha Lea. Et puis… j'aurais besoin d'être un peu seul.

\- C'est vrai… mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? On a vu beaucoup de ses fameux chasseurs de têtes et si c'est vrai que la plupart tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir… Mais si c'est ce manipulateur d'ombre. Souffla Ienzo.

\- Couloir des ténèbres. Je ferais ce que je peux.

\- Bon… Moi je suis pour. Il fallait bien que tu fasses le grand saut. Fini par approuver le méché.

\- Je ne suis pas contre non plus. De toute façon, avec deux porteurs de Keyblade, on peut le dire, de renom. Donc ça ne pose pas de problème pour moi. Compléta le brun clair.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas venir ? Questionna le manipulateur de vent.

\- Pourquoi tu veux venir ? Interrogea le roux, suspicieux.

\- Hm pour… pour rien. Fit celui qui cuisinait.

Il secoua la tête, ce qui fit s'envoler ses rastas et pester Even et Aeleus, et se remit à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Lea sembla suspicieux mais il se remit à avaler le repas à son tour.

L'ambiance d'abord un peu moins festive pris rapidement un retour plus joviale et ils se remirent à parler en souriant et en rigolant. Le repas fini, Lea aida à débarrasser, comme bien souvent et il posa tout dans l'évier. Aeleus, qui s'occupait du ménage, le remercia et commença à faire couler l'eau.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes partir ? Questionna Ienzo en se refaisant un café sous le regard désapprobateur d'Even qui faisait signe de trois avec les doigts.

Signifiant ainsi qu'il avait déjà bu trois cafés ce matin. En général il s'arrêtait à deux cafés le matin. Ce nouveau café risquait de faire monter la moyenne à huit ou neuf.

\- Demain. Je suis impatient en quelques sortes mais il faut que je fasse des préparatifs. Et surtout…

Le méché regarda son « fils », se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Eloigne-le de moi. Fi le roux en montrant Even.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser ton fils me parler comme ça. Protesta le blond.

\- Il a un peu raison quand même. Tu vas vouloir savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent et faire des expériences. J'ai la même passion que toi, je te comprends mais tu vas un tout petit peu trop loin.

\- Grand-père, tu devrais mettre maman au coin. Lança Lea avec un air presque sadique.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous pourriez lui faire dans un coin.

\- Hm ? Questionna le méché.

\- Rien. Sourit le roux.

\- Si, si…

\- C'est de l'humour que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lui dit le blond en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'illusionniste.

L'assassin fit un signe de main avant de s'éloigner et de retourner dans sa chambre. Il fit apparaître ses chakrams pour les observer. Il ne doutait pas du fait qu'il les utiliserait au cas où. Non pas contre Sora, surtout pas contre lui.

Il continuait d'en vouloir à Roxas tout en ne pouvant pas lui faire du mal. Il tenait trop à lui. Et en ça, il se détestait. Il savait bien qu'il avait « l'amour » trop facile. Mais si c'était déjà horrible ce qu'il ressentait par rapport au blond vénitien, c'était encore pire quant à Isa, ou Saïx.

Il avait toujours des réactions presqu'excessives quand il s'agissait de celui qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur. En effet, il se souvenait sans peine du jour où Demyx était mort. Il avait ressenti son énergie disparaître et il avait su ce que ça ferait à Saïx. Ainsi, il avait tout fait pour espérer que le bleu ne l'apprenne pas. Ce qui était pourtant stupide : Le bleu vivait avec le châtain ainsi il ne pouvait que se rendre compte de sa mort.

C'était souligné à quel point il pouvait être stupide quand il s'agissait du devin lunaire.


	42. Chapitre 41 : Un pas à franchir

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 41 : Un pas à franchir._

Il était sept heures trente précise et Saïx frappait à la porte de son supérieur. Il continuait de venir le voir à l'heure exacte même si, généralement, il ne se présentait, basiquement, que pour dire « bonjour ».

C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il eut le droit de rentrer, il s'attendait, bien évidemment, à n'avoir qu'un échange banal. Cela dit, dès que ce passage morne fut passé, Xehanort afficha un sourire.

Le bleu ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il se pencha toutefois en avant pour affirmer, d'autant plus, sa soumission face à lui.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Questionna le commandant en second.

\- Je dois faire quelques préparations pour demain, ou après-demain, Braig me dira quoi. Je vais rester ici, mais personne ne doit rentrer dans ma chambre.

\- Très bien, monsieur. Répondit le devin lunaire.

Le plus jeune sortit de la chambre et il s'appuya contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Il regarda la porte pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne voit quelqu'un entrer dans son champ de vision.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder la personne en question : Braig. Il l'interrogea du regard avant de jeter un œil autour de lui. Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il n'était pas accompagné de sa gamine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le manipulateur d'espace.

\- Je travaille.

\- Ah bon ? Rit le borgne.

\- Je dois garder la pièce pendant que Seigneur Xehanort y travaille.

\- Tu commences à prendre le tour. Se moqua le bicolore.

\- Certes…

Le bleu ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de regarder à nouveau son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Amuse-toi bien. Je viens te rejoindre quelques fois.

\- Merci. Répondit le devin lunaire.

Il lui fit un signe de main quand il commença à s'éloigner à reculons. Il s'adossa correctement à nouveau et il attendit encore.

Une grosse demi-heure se passa avant qu'Emyd ne vienne le rejoindre en souriant. Il avait un sandwich dans la main. Sandwich qu'il lui donna avant de lui faire un câlin, continuant de sourire.

Le bleu le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux avec sa main libre. Comme il était seul et que le châtain ne le voyait pas, il se permit un léger sourire. Dès que le sitariste s'éloigna, il le perdit quasi instantanément.

\- J'espère que tu aimeras le sandwich, faudrait pas que tu fasses une anémie… déjà que tu t'es blessé avant-hier.

\- Blessé, oui. Répondit le commandant en second avant de le remercier.

Il se mutilait tous les trois ou quatre jours. Il avait recherché les punitions auprès de son supérieur vu qu'il ne se sentait réellement bien et vide qu'avec lui mais Xehanort était bien trop occupé pour se préoccupé de ça.

\- Tu peux partir hein.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? S'enquit le châtain.

\- Si, mais je travaille.

\- C'est vrai que…

Le sitariste regarda la porte avec une certaine gêne. Il sourit puis fit un baiser sur la joue du bleu avant de repartir. Le commandant en second lui fit signe d'au re voir et il mangea son sandwich en attendant que le temps passe.

Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire de son temps : penser à Lea.

Une heure, voire deux, se déroula avant que Braig ne revienne accompagné du châtain et de sa gamine. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de main timide accompagné d'un petit sourire.

\- Ca va ? Demanda le borgne.

\- Je travaille toujours.

\- Bon. On venait juste te prévenir que si tu nous cherchais on sera dans la chambre d'Emyd.

\- Je croyais que c'était pas tout public. Répliqua le commandant en second en jetant un regard à la petite.

\- Elle va aller jouer dans sa chambre… ça devient urgent pour Emyd.

\- Urgh. Répondit le devin lunaire. Essayez au moins de pas traumatisé le chaton.

\- Ca va, il a déjà vu, c'est comme ça qu'on l'a trouvé. Sourit le châtain.

\- Ouais alors qu'on allait enfin y arriver. Soupira Braig.

\- Laissez mes oreilles en paix. Filez.

Le sitariste fit un câlin à son « grand frère » avant de s'éloigner. Le borgne sourit, récupéra la gamine et partit à son tour. Le bleu soupira et il jeta un regard à la porte avant de tourner les yeux vers l'endroit approximatif où devait être la chambre de son « petit frère ».

Saïx attendit un gros quart d'heure avant de craquer. Ca faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il faisait avec une certaine « peur ». Non pas qu'il se méfiait de son meilleur ami mais il savait que c'était un sacré pervers qui était plus doué en coup d'un soir et en relation multiple, voire malsaine, qu'en couple décent.

Tout en sachant, pourtant, qu'il était hétéro. Et que Emyd avait beau être mignon, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit suffisant pour faire changer quelqu'un de bord. Ni que Braig ait pu tomber amoureux du sitariste. Ils s'entendaient bien, voire très bien, mais n'étaient pas compatible.

Piqué au vif et surtout, lassé de ne pas savoir, le bleu sortit sa claymore qu'il posa de sorte à ce qu'elle barre le chemin. Il n'aimait pas se rebeller mais d'un certain côté, une part de lui se disait que c'était une façon de se venger de toutes les médisances sur l'homme de sa vie.

Il se rendit alors jusqu'à la chambre d'Emyd et il entra sans frapper, entendant un « miaou », ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il avait envoyé la porte dans le chaton. Ce dernier s'enfuit dans les jambes du châtain, le faisant arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

Le bleu s'approcha néanmoins pour voir Braig et Emyd assis sur le sol avec un gros bocal rempli de… sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Du sang, chéri. Répondit le borgne en regardant le liquide carmin.

\- Vous faites quoi, exactement ?

\- C'est du sang de bœuf. Informa le châtain en caressant les poils de son chaton.

\- Ca n'empêche pas que vous faites des choses étranges… Je peux savoir ? Soupira le bleu en croisant les bras.

\- Bon… je crois qu'on a plus le choix… montre lui Emyd.

\- Avec mes mains ? Questionna le châtain sous le regard suspicieux du commandant en second.

\- C'est ce qu'on travail.

Le sitariste hocha la tête. Il avança les mains et le sang dans le bocal commença à bouger. Le liquide devint de plus en plus trouble avant qu'il ne semble s'éclaircir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que de l'eau sorte du bocal, laissant une substance rougeâtre sur le verre.

\- C'est…

\- Je suis pas encore doué avec mes mains… avec le sitar, j'arrive à bouger du sang. Je m'entraîne.

\- Spacey… éclaire-moi. Quémanda le bleu.

\- Je lui apprends à manipuler le sang. Le sang et l'eau sont liés. Il peut le faire et ça le rendra plus puissant et surtout, ça lui permettra de mieux se défendre.

\- Tu parlais de le souiller. Grinça le commandant en second.

\- Ben… Demyx et du sang ça fait plus aussi mignon. Et ça le plonge un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Bon, j'avoue que ses ténèbres n'ont jamais changé mais… ça aurait pu.

\- Tu as dis qu'avec Lea, enfin Axel, j'avais l'habitude.

\- Non ? Il ne t'a rien enseigné ? S'étonna le manieur de fusil laser.

\- A tué sans se salir. Pourquoi ?

\- Pas de feu ? Questionna Braig.

\- Je suis la lune. Répondit le bleu en fronçant les sourcils.

Emyd fit retomber l'eau, en suspension, dans le bocal avant de se lever et d'aller chercher un livre qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. Il commença à le feuilleter avant de tendre le bouquin mais Braig le récupéra et le ferma.

\- Attends, je peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde moi.

\- Mais… bon…

\- De toute façon… je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis censé pouvoir faire plein de truc chouette moi aussi ? J'en ai rien à faire. Je me suis toujours débrouillé sans.

Le commandant en second lança un regard à Emyd et il se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. Il lui fit de faire attention avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à la porte. Il se tourna pour lancer un regard à son meilleur ami.

\- Le… feu, hein ?

\- Tu es intéressé ? Se moqua le borgne.

\- Non. Mentit le bleu.

\- J'essaierais de t'apprendre. Promis le bicolore, le connaissant bien.

\- J'aurais plus pensé à la glace.

\- Oui et non. C'est long. Disons que, dans le fond, tu es le plus fort de nous tous, puis Demyx, puis moi. Vous allez donc devoir me protéger. Rit le manipulateur d'espace.

Le bleu secoua la tête et lança qu'il devait aller travailler. Il retourna devant la chambre de Xehanort et il récupéra sa claymore qu'il fit disparaître avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

Il regarda ses mains avec une impression désagréable. Est-ce qu'il pouvait _vraiment_ être capable de faire ça ? Manipuler le feu ? Avoir une partie de Lea avec lui ? Ca semblait à la fois rassurant mais aussi fou.

Il ferma les yeux, pensant « feu » mais en rouvrant les yeux, il ne vit rien. Il eut un sourire amer. C'était bien pensable de toute façon la lune n'était absolument pas affilié au feu. Il se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de son meilleur ami par instant.

La porte s'ouvrit, peu après, sur Xehanort. Ce dernier remarqua le bleu fixait ses mains. Il en prit une et la regarda, faisant sursauter le commandant en second.

\- Mon… Monsieur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ri… rien, je pensais…

\- A quoi ? Ou plutôt « qui » ? Grand, mince, roux ?

Le bleu détourna la tête pour toute réponse. L'argenté eut un sourire froid et il lui prit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Demain, nous partirons pour une mission, avec Braig.

\- D'accord, Monsieur.

\- Je devrais vous mettre au courant de plusieurs choses.

\- D'accord. Répondit le bleu.

\- Tu peux disposer. Lui dit son supérieur en le relâchant.

Le commandant en second hocha la tête, se pencha légèrement puis il s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il entendit clairement Braig et Emyd discuter. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'ils faisaient, il ne s'en préoccupait plus trop.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se remplir l'esprit d'image de Lea et/ou d'Axel. C'était la seule chose qui semblait un peu le détendre alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Mais, c'était ici qu'il lui semblait être le plus utile pour pouvoir le protéger.

Seule chose qui faisait encore tourner sa vie.


	43. Chapitre 42 : Liaison

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 42 : Liaison._

_Trois semaines qu'Isa et Squall devaient supporter Lea. Ce dernier les collait tout le temps et, chaque semaine, il offrait des bonbons en forme de bananes au bleu. Ce dernier avait beau essayé de ne pas les avoir, le roux insistait tellement que celui habillé en bleu finissait par les redonner au brun vu qu'il n'aimait pas les friandises._

_Comme d'habitude, quand il arriva dans la cour de l'école, Isa n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir le brun que le roux surgit, d'il ne savait où, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents._

_\- Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?! Tu as passé un bon week-end._

_Le bleu lui lança un regard froid avant de s'éloigner et rejoignit son ami qui lança un regard peu avenant à celui qui s'incrustait toujours. En effet, il suivit Isa comme si c'était son ombre._

_Il écouta avec attention les deux autres discuter. Néanmoins, quand ils eurent fini, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le bleu se tourna vivement vers lui, ses yeux jetant des éclairs._

_\- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille podoclaste ?! Je commence à être lassé de t'avoir toujours sur le dos._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Non. Arrête de m'acheter des bonbons et utilise cet argent pour t'acheter des amis. Ni Squall, ni moi ne voulons de toi. Laisse-nous en paix !_

_\- Mais…_

_\- Disparais !_

_Le roux le fixa avec des yeux presque larmoyant avant de faire deux pas de en arrière. Il jeta un regard autour de lui._

_\- S'il te plaît._

_\- Quoi ? Je ne veux pas te supporter ! J'en ai marre de toi. Tu m'énerves et tu m'insupportes. Je préférais avoir un rapport sexuel avec un pédophile avec d'étranges fantasmes plutôt que de continuer à te supporter, immonde latérograde._

_\- M…_

_Lea ne finit même pas sa phrase et il s'éloigna, l'air étonnement triste. Isa le regarda partir et quand sa chevelure ne fut plus remarquable, il soupira puis se tourna vers son ami qui ouvrait de grands yeux._

_Le bleu allait lui dire que le roux l'avait cherché mais la cloche sonna. Ils se rendirent alors dans leur salle de classe. Malgré le fait que le professeur avait demandé à Lea de rester à côté d'Isa, le roux avait choisi une autre place alors qu'il avait toujours une tête de chien battu._

_Le bleu préféra ne pas s'en préoccuper et il s'installa sereinement, content de pouvoir enfin suivre les cours normalement._

_\- Bon, pour les cours, je vais vous demander de vous mettre par groupe de trois. Vous allez faire un exposé sur les plantes. Vous aurez un mois, vous pouvez l'aborder comme vous voulez et aussi ça se fera pendant les cours en même temps, quelques fois. Informa le professeur. Vous pouvez faire les groupes._

_Squall tourna la tête vers Isa, bien conscient que personne ne voudrait faire équipe avec eux._

_\- Fallait que ce soit par trois bien sûr. Soupira le brun._

_\- Oui. C'est parce qu'on est quinze. Répondit le bleu._

_\- Hm. Va demander à Lea de venir nous rejoindre, il a trois amis, ils seront content de se débarrasser de quelqu'un._

_\- Non. Ce serait ignoble. Je ne l'aime pas, mais pas à ce point._

_Le brun se pencha vers lui et sourit._

_\- Au contraire, tu l'apprécies. Sinon tu te moquerais de lui faire du mal. Je te connais._

_Le bleu soupira et il prit des notes sur sa feuille alors que Squall affichait un large sourire. Celui habillé de noir s'apprêta à se lever pour demander au roux mais au moment où il allait le faire, il remarqua que ce dernier s'était levé._

_Il s'approcha d'eux et le bleu soupira d'autant plus alors qu'il griffonnait sur ladite feuille, refusant de regarder le trublion._

_\- Je… je sais que petite lune ne veut plus que je vous parle mais… on est quinze et personne à l'air de vouloir venir avec vous et…_

_Squall sourit et il tourna la tête vers on ami._

_\- Alors « petite lune », tu es d'accord ?_

_\- Hm, d'accord. Se força à dire le bleu._

_\- Je t'ennuierais pas. Assura le roux en contournant la table pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui._

_\- D'accord._

_Isa resta silencieux un long moment._

_\- Désolé d'avoir été froid tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas qu'on me colle._

_\- Je ferais des efforts. Je t'ennuierais moins. Jura le roux._

_\- Il continue. Chuchota Squall._

_\- Tu tiens tellement à rester avec nous ? Demanda le bleu._

_\- Avec toi._

_\- Pourquoi moi ? Soupira Isa en recommençant à prendre des notes._

_\- Parce que j'ai la sensation que tu es mon âme sœur._

_Le bleu ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui fit voir des étoiles à Lea. Il se retint, difficilement, de lui prendre la main mais il se pencha quand même vers lui._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_Les trois jeunes adolescents se mirent d'accord et se repartirent le travail équitablement._

_La journée se déroula ensuite relativement normalement. Lea avait appris sa « leçon » et il s'efforçait d'être le moins collant possible ce qui soulageait grandement Isa qui refusait toujours d'avouer que, quand il n'était pas trop collant, il appréciait le roux._

_Avant de rentrer chez lui, Isa se rendit chez un marchand ambulant qui vendait des gaufres au sucre. Typiquement, l'argent qu'il avait, il devait le rendre à ses parents à chaque fin de journée ainsi, il prenait un malin plaisir à acheter des choses, plus ou moins cher, pour leur rendre moins d'argent._

_\- Petite lune. Appela une voix._

_Le bleu, mordant dans sa gaufre, tourna la tête pour voir, comme il s'y attendait à cause du surnom, Lea. Ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents._

_\- Je peux te raccompagner ? Ou je vais trop loin ? Questionna-t-il._

_\- Quelque chose me dit que si je te dis « non », tu me suivras quand même._

_\- Ben…_

_Le bleu secoua la tête et il remonta son sac sur son dos avant de se mettre en route en recommençant à manger. Lea le suivit et il lui attrapa la main, le faisant sursauter, en souriant._

_\- Ma main._

_\- Tu ne veux pas ? Gémit le roux._

_\- Fait ce que tu veux. Soupira le bleu._

_Lea sourit de toutes ses dents en continuant de le suivre. Il nota mentalement comment se rendre jusqu'à la maison d'Isa. Ce dernier ne lui parlait pas du tout durant le voyage. Mais, arrivé devant la porte, le moins bavard des deux récupéra sa main, presque brutalement._

_\- Je vais travailler sur le dossier. Tu peux compter sur moi._

_\- Hm. Répondit Isa en roulant le papier de sa gaufre en boule._

_Le roux sourit et il lui embrassa la joue, presque délicatement. Il lui sourit et il effleura sa main._

_\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce matin._

_\- Tu es stupide. Murmura le bleu._

_\- Eh ?_

_Isa rentra dans la maison et lui claqua la porte au nez. Néanmoins, il sentit ses lèvres se retrousser. Il souriait : pourquoi ?_


	44. Chapitre 43 : Les îles de la destinées

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 43 : Les îles de la destinée._

Ce matin-là, Lea marquait un cinquante-cinquième jour sur son mur. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant de retrouver Isa. Il récupérait tout l'espoir qu'il avait réussi à garder en réserve.

Tout s'arrangerait, il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait que lui dans sa vie, que Roxas ne comptait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Tout s'arrangerait enfin.

Ainsi, il se prépara avec soin et il enfila le manteau de l'Organisation XIII qu'il avait conservé. Il vérifia que sa coiffure tiendrait bien et, ainsi, ne le gênerait pas. Il fit apparaître ses chakrams puis il descendit rejoindre les autres, fin prêt.

Le déjeuner se passa sans accroche bien qu'Even insistait pour savoir ses impressions à l'idée de revoir Roxas, de façon interposée, et Isa tandis qu'Ienzo était un brin inquiet quand même. Il lui faisait néanmoins confiance et il se disait que, sous peu, il saurait ce qu'il en était puisqu'il ferait plus un aller-retour qu'autre chose.

Dès que le repas fut fini, le roux fit la bise à tout le monde avant d'entrer dans un couloir des ténèbres. Il réapparut sur l'île principale des Iles de la Destinée. Il regarda autour de lui et il chercha d'abord après les ténèbres d'Isa. Il ferma les yeux et respira longuement. Mais rien. Il ne trouvait pas les ténèbres de l'être aimer.

Isa n'était pas ici. Mais Sora pourrait lui dire s'il savait s'il était encore simili ou pas. Peut-être ne trouvait-il plus les ténèbres d'Isa car il était humain et en était dénué. Pourtant lui en avait encore et il savait que même si c'était lui qui avait le plus de sang sur les mains, c'était celui qu'il aimait qui avait des ténèbres plus puissant.

Lea se mit alors en recherche de Sora. Il mit une demi-heure à passer l'île principale en long et en large avant de voir des adolescents jouer ensemble. Il s'approcha d'eux. L'une portait un uniforme scolaire et avait des cheveux bruns en une étrange coupe alors que les deux garçons étaient en vêtements « normaux ».

Un des deux était châtain-blond avec les cheveux en batailles alors que l'autre avait une coupe encore plus abracadabrante et était roux.

Il n'était pas sûr que eux connaîtrait Sora ou Riku, ou encore Kairi, mais il avait été comme attiré par eux.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Oui ? Fit la fille en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je recherche Sora.

\- D'où vous le connaissez ? Questionna le châtain-blond.

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Vous savez où il est ? Questionna le roux, un peu impatient.

\- On ne l'a pas vu depuis quelques jours. Mais… Kairi, elle, devrait savoir. Elle est sur la petite île là-…

La fille qui désignait l'île en question n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lea avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Le roux avait eu tout ce dont il avait besoin et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre auprès d'eux.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur l'îlot, il commença à chercher après Kairi et nécessita cinq minutes avant de la trouvée, assise sur l'arbre à fruit paopu. Il l'appela et il lui fit un signe de main. L'auburn tourna la tête et elle sursauta en le reconnaissant.

\- C'est… Axel ?

\- Non, c'est Lea. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Lança-t-il en posant son doigt contre sa tempe.

\- Oh… je pensais que…

L'adolescente posa sa main contre le coin de son front avant de s'efforcer de sourire.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si froide avec toi… Riku m'a tout expliqué. Et Saïx ne m'a fait aucun mal, au contraire. Certifia l'adolescente.

\- C'était sûr. J'ai eu un instant de doute, avec sa phrase… mais il n'aurait pas pu. Il n'a jamais su me faire du mal. Il est mignon mais il est stupide parfois. Dit-il avec un sourire, indiquant dès lors que le « stupide » était presqu'affectif.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y… je compte t'en poser une aussi alors, à charge de revanche.

\- Comment va Xaldin ?

\- Il s'appelle Dilan maintenant, et il va bien. Il aurait voulu venir mais… c'était pas facile par rapport à Sora. Expliqua le roux.

\- J'aurais expliqué que tout allait bien. Sourit l'auburn.

\- Je sais pas ce que vous avez tous les deux… mais je m'en fiche en fait. Ma question : où est Sora ? Il faut absolument que je le vois.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ? Chuchota l'auburn, embêtée.

\- Il est où ?

\- Il devait partir pour le château de Disney.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est loin ! J'ai déjà rassemblé tout mon courage pour venir ici ! Soupira le roux.

En plus, il avait l'impression que ses ténèbres s'amenuisaient et faire de grand couloir des ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus difficile.

\- Je vais les attendre ici, j'pense…

\- Ca va peut-être prendre du temps… ils sont partis faire « un examen de maîtrise de Keyblade », quelque chose du genre. Répondit Kairi.

\- Un truc de Keyblade… je ne m'y connais pas.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Questionna l'adolescente.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est pour Saïx… la dernière fois que tu l'as vue… il allait comment ?

\- Il… il mourrait, Ax… Lea.

\- Il est… bien mort ?

\- Mais je sens que tu devrais l'être aussi… tu… elle me fait comprendre que tu l'es. Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

\- Quand nous mourrons, si notre sans-cœur est mort avant, nous redevenons humain. Maman me l'a expliqué… enfin Ienzo ou plutôt, Zexion. Elle le reconnaîtra. Fit le roux en désignant le cœur de la fille.

L'assassin s'assit sur le sol et il appuya sa tête contre ses genoux. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait alors le retrouver. Si Isa était seulement en vie. Kairi descendit de l'arbre et elle se mit à genou pour lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

\- Je suis désolée pour Saïx. Ta mort… l'a rendu… il avait l'air très mal en point. En plus Xigbar est mort peu après toi…

\- Je comprends… il a…

Lea secoua la tête. Isa avait toujours été plus fragile qu'il voulait le montrer. Il fallait le connaître pour le savoir. Il ne pouvait que se douter de la douleur qu'il avait subie. Il se haïssait de s'être sacrifié pour Roxas.

Il aurait dû être là pour lui. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû protéger Roxas, juste pas se sacrifier. S'il avait seulement été capable de se partager entre les deux…

\- Sora et Riku en ont pour deux semaines, je pense. Tu peux toujours les attendre, si tu veux.

\- Je sais pas si c'est bien utile… je cherche toujours Isa… quoique, je dois parler à Roxas… je veux bien les attendre.

\- D'accord. Viens, on va te trouver un endroit où t'installer. Sourit l'auburn avant de se redresser.

Elle lui tendit la main. Le roux l'avisa avant de la prendre mais de se lever presque seul. Il n'osait pas lui demander tout ce qu'elle savait sur Saïx durant son absence. Il avait besoin de savoir mais il savait parfaitement que c'était avant tout sa faute et il n'osait pas écouter tout ce dont il était la source.

Par ailleurs, il était tellement mal de savoir que Saïx était mort à cause de lui qu'il ne pensa même pas à rentrer rapidement à Jardin Radieux pour informer les autres qu'il ne rentrerait pas de suite.

Néanmoins, d'un certain côté, peut-être que s'il était rentré, il n'aurait jamais osé revenir, affronter ses hontes puis Roxas peu de temps après.


	45. Chapitre 44 : Le Royaume des rêves

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 44 : Le royaume des rêves._

Braig était à genou, parlant avec sa gamine alors que Saïx se contentait d'un bref câlin avec Emyd. Ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils devaient suivre Xehanort dans les rêves. Il leur avait laissé le temps de dire au revoir à leur proche. Pas qu'il craignait pour eux, plutôt que ça pourrait prendre du temps.

Ainsi, alors que le bicolore disait, à son tour, au revoir à Emyd, lui disant de bien s'entraîner et, surtout, de bien s'occuper de la gamine, le bleu croisa les bras et attendit quelques instants avant de partir pour récupérer les feuilles à propos de l'extraction. Lorsqu'il revint, le borgne avait fini. Il lui sourit et il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Le devin lunaire fit un signe de main à son « petit frère » avant de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Xehanort. Ce dernier se leva en les apercevant et il tendit deux manteaux de l'Organisation XIII à ses deux sous-fifres. Lui-même en portait déjà un.

Chacun les enfila et Saïx glissa les feuilles dans une des poches interne de son manteau.

\- Donnez vos mains et fermer les yeux.

Braig eut un large sourire presque sadique, que le bleu ne comprit pas mais il tendit sa main à l'argenté qui la prit dans la sienne, la serrant presque fermement, comme pour s'assurer que le commandant en second ne pourrait s'extraire de la poigne. Il lui semblait même qu'il n'agissait pas de la sorte avec le bicolore mais il pouvait se tromper.

Saïx ferma les yeux et quand il reçut l'ordre de les rouvrir, il remarqua qu'il était dans la salle du conseil d'Illusiopolis.

\- Ne vous laissez pas duper. Nous sommes dans les rêves. Informa Xehanort en relâchant les mains.

Il eut un vague sourire avant de mettre sa capuche sur son visage. Le bleu le regarda faire sans trop réagir.

\- On peut changer d'apparence à volonté ici et je le ferais souvent pour mon plan. Je tâcherais de me présenter le plus souvent possible sous la forme que vous connaissez mais tenez vous prêt à voir d'autres formes.

\- Tu devrais faire attention aux formes que tu vas prendre. Certaines personnes ne sont pas censées être ici. Sourit le bicolore.

L'argenté lui lança un regard venimeux que l'on put voir sous la capuche alors que Saïx regardait l'un et l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je reviens sous peu. Informa-t-il avant de disparaître.

Le borgne sourit et il se tourna vers son ami qui sortait les feuilles de son manteau.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas changer d'apparence et t'éloigner seul.

\- Tu es immonde. Soupira le bleu avant de se déplacer jusqu'au siège qu'il avait toujours utilisé.

Braig le rejoignit et il s'assit sur l'accoudoir, n'hésitant pas à se coller à lui pour regarder les documents que lisait son meilleur ami.

_« Chaque être est doté d'un autre être en soi. Soit les ténèbres, soit la lumière quand bien même certaines personnes ont d'autres choses en elles._

_Il existe plusieurs façon de faire sortir cette partie de l'être : la première étant de faire prendre conscience de cet être par les rêves. On peut même forcer la personne à admettre que la partie aurait une existence ou pourrait en avoir une._

_La personne s'autodétruira seule, supportant de moins en moins la part d'elle qui essaie de prendre une certaine indépendance. Lorsqu'arrive ce point, l'être ne cherche plus qu'un réceptacle ou se rendre. »_

\- Ce style me semble un peu familier. Remarqua Saïx en donnant les feuilles à Braig.

Ce dernier les accepta en souriant et il les lut silencieusement, une nouvelle fois vu qu'il les connaissait pour les avoir déjà lues vu qu'il les avait écrites.

\- Normal… c'est Xehanort qui a écrit ça.

\- Ah bon ? Il en connait des choses.

\- Ouais… et il a pas toujours été jeune, tu sais ?

\- J'ai mal entendu, je crois. S'étonna le bleu en regardant son meilleur ami qui pliait les feuilles.

\- Non, non. Avant… il était vieux.

\- C'est pas logique…

\- Non, il a pris un corps jeune et en a pris possession.

\- Comme son sans-cœur avec Riku ?

\- Oui. Répondit le bicolore en lui donnant les papiers.

Le commandant en second les accepta et les remit dans son manteau qu'il referma. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Braig avant de regarder ses mains. Le manipulateur d'espace lui caressa les cheveux pour essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne technique avec Saïx mais, en tout cas, ça l'était pour Hyolith.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour je vais pouvoir vivre à nouveau avec Lea ?

\- Ouais, je pense bien. Il suffit d'espérer. Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

\- J'en suis dingue… j'en ai toujours été dingue. Je sais pas pourquoi, il était tout ce que je détestais et pourtant… je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'est pour ça que je suis convaincu que c'est lui… c'est le seul que j'aimerais jamais.

Braig sourit gentiment et il lui colla une bise sur la joue.

\- T'en es bleu de ce type.

\- Humour ? Questionna le plus jeune en tirant sur une mèche de cheveux.

Le manipulateur d'espace éclata de rire et hocha la tête. Le commandant en second serra les mains avant de se tourner un peu plus vers son meilleur ami. Son regard était on ne peut plus déterminé.

\- En fait, je m'en fiche combien de temps je devrais attendre. Je l'aime, et je sais qu'il m'aime. Si la vie n'est pas d'accord qu'on soit ensemble, tant pis. Tant qu'il m'aimera, je peux l'attendre l'éternité.

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais… tu es sûr qu'il t'aime toujours ?

\- Oui… Il m'a aimé au premier regard. Et c'est vrai que je n'ai plus trop sourit et que ça lui manquait mais… on a appris à se découvrir, à s'aimer… et il… il ne peut pas.

Braig remarqua bien que le bleu essayait de se convaincre lui-même plus qu'autre chose et il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, on dit toujours « si tu tombes amoureux d'une autre personne… »

\- « Choisi l'autre personne car si tu aimais vraiment la première, tu ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de la seconde ». Je sais. Mais… il m'a toujours dit qu'il « l'aimait d'une certaine façon ». Il a dit que j'étais la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment… tu étais là.

Le bicolore sourit et il passa sa main sur sa joue avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais pas si tu es fou, stupide ou amoureux mais… C'est vrai que je suis à fond dans le plan de Xehanort mais… c'est parce qu'il me reste que ça. En fait ça et toi. Alors si un jour tu avais le courage de tout laisser tomber et d'aller rejoindre ton chéri, on prend Demyx et Hyolith et on part.

\- Je veux pas te forcer…

\- Tu me forceras pas, promis.

\- Tu m'as refais sourire. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu me donnes envie de lui dire que je l'aime… tu… je te dois beaucoup, tu sais ?

\- Arrête tu vas me mettre la larme à l'œil. Taquina Braig bien que réellement ému.

De telles mots de la bouche de Saïx, ce n'était pas rien. Le bleu lui sourit et lui prit la main.

\- T'es mon meilleur ami, de loin, le meilleur que j'aurais pu avoir et je te dois tout. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Je t'aime. Sourit Braig.

\- Pareil mais en toute amitié.

\- Bien sûr. Rit le bicolore.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de sourire de plus belle.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu souris à nouveau ? Je peux voir ?

\- Non. J'ai l'air ridicule quand je souris. Je refuse. Je n'aime pas ça en fait.

\- Même pour moi ?

\- Affirmatif. Lança le bleu.

\- Moi qui ai travaillé si dur.

\- Dommage. Fit Saïx d'un ton à la voix morne mais chantonnant.

Exploit que seul lui était capable de faire et que ça ait l'air on ne peut plus naturel et courant. Le bicolore lui prit la main et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu comptes me faire une autre déclaration ? Moi qui croyait que tu étais hétéro.

\- Certains hétéro peuvent être attiré par des hommes. Répondit, sérieusement, le borgne.

Un éclat de surprise, suivit d'un de gêne, passa dans les yeux du bleu qui sembla vouloir se soustraire de la poigne pour pouvoir s'éloigner de son meilleur ami.

\- En l'occurrence c'est arrivé. A ton sujet. Je n'avais pas envie de te le dire mais… vu comme tu aimes Axel, il faut que je te le dise.

\- Tu m'inquiètes…

\- Moony… je te jure que je préférais que tu ne le saches pas… je te connais que trop bien.

Les mains du borgne se resserrèrent encore sur les siennes.

\- Parles… Quémanda le bleu qui avait presque des sueurs froides face à l'expression de son meilleur ami.

\- Xehanort… est raide dingue de toi.

\- Pardon ? T'es con, tu m'as fait peur. Soupira le commandant en second.

\- Tu crois que je rigole ? Attends qu'il revienne… observe-le bien.

Le devin lunaire acquiesça bien que persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de la part du manipulateur d'espace. Cela dit, ça ne l'étonnait pas, c'était tout à fait son genre.

Une longue heure se passa, où ils discutèrent, coller serrer, d'Emyd, d'Hyolith, du chaton mais, surtout, du plan par rapport à Roxas. Après ses longues soixante minutes, quelqu'un réapparut. Ayant d'abord l'apparence d'un jeune homme entre dix-sept et vingt ans, il récupéra bientôt cet aspect que Saïx lui connaissait tant.

Le bleu ne manqua pas de le regarder et de remarquer que son supérieur jetait un regard noir à Braig, probablement parce qu'il était collé à lui. L'argenté disparut dans une sorte de couloir de ténèbres étrange avant de les rejoindre.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé ?

Un vous, mais un regard sur lui. Il sentit la main de son meilleur ami se resserrer sur son poignet.

Saïx se vit incapable de répondre et il sentit la main de l'argenté contre son autre poignet.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si, si, Monsieur. Répondit le bleu d'un ton, trop, précipité.

Le manipulateur de néant hocha la tête alors que le devin lunaire revoyait tous les gestes tactiles inutiles, toutes les inquiétudes de son patron à son égard sans qu'il ne le fasse pour les autres.

Toutes les choses qu'il aurait dû voir, le fait qu'il voulait toujours qu'il soit bien. Les médisances sur Axel et Lea quasi inutile. Le nombre de fois où Braig avait essayé de lui dire mais qu'il n'avait rien compris.

Il ne put que se souvenir de ce que Kairi lui avait dit : Il avait du mal avec les sentiments d'autrui surtout quand ils étaient dirigés vers lui. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu, elle aussi ?

Et surtout, il se rendait compte que son supérieur ne supportait pas qu'un autre que lui le touche. Était-ce pour ça qu'Emyd avait soudainement eu peur de Xehanort ? Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte des sentiments de l'argenté, lui aussi ?

Mais la chose qui traversa l'esprit de Saïx alors qu'il admettait enfin que son supérieur puisse l'aimer ce fut : Si je me donne à lui, laissera-t-il Lea en vie ?


	46. Chapitre 45 : Peur et renouveau

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 45 : Peur et nouveauté._

Lea tournait en rond dans la salle de la tour mystérieuse. Il tourna le regard vers Yen Sid qui restait silencieux, fixant un point quelconque sur le mur. Il semblait en proie à une réflexion qui le taraudait.

Dingo, Donald et Mickey avaient quitté la pièce pour les laisser seul mais le roux, lui, n'en pouvait plus de cette attente insupportable, lui qui avait toujours eu du mal à tenir en place.

Dire qu'il avait fini par n'en plus pouvoir d'attendre aux îles de la destinée et qu'il s'était rendu au château Disney où il avait sauvé la vie des souris, Dingo et Donald des griffes de Maléfique et Pat. Chose qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici après deux jours de voyages en vaisseau gummi parce qu'il avait dû supporter de ne pas pouvoir utiliser un couloir des ténèbres.

Maintenant, il attendait. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas discuter avec Roxas pour mettre les choses aux points mais il ne pouvait toujours pas chercher l'amour de sa vie.

Le roux regarda l'homme qui se caressait la barbe avec un air presqu'absent. L'assassin grinça des dents et il ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres.

\- Prenez tout le temps que vous voulez, moi je reviens.

Il s'engouffra dans la masse noire avant que Yen Sid n'ait pu seulement dire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps.

Il ressortit dans le château d'Ansem et il reçut une poêle à frire en plein visage qui le fit tomber de surprise. Il se mit la main sur le visage, comme si ça pouvait réellement le soulager, en levant ses yeux verts pour voir Ienzo qui le fixait avec un regard froid, poêle à la main.

\- Je t'avais dis qu'une poêle à frire était plus efficace. Sourit Dilan en tendant la main à Even.

Le scientifique soupira et sortit des munnies de sa poche et il les mis dans la main de l'ancien garde qui afficha un large sourire alors que le roux fixait sa « mère » en battant des paupières.

\- Maman, c'est moi !

\- Je sais bien ! J'ai senti tes ténèbres, abruti !

\- Pardon ? Couaqua Lea.

\- Neuf jours que tu es parti pauvre con ! Aeleus a été voir aux îles le lendemain, où étais-tu ?!

\- A Illusiopolis pour récupérer des affaires pour Kairi. Expliqua le roux en se relevant difficilement.

Le manipulateur de terre l'y aida mais il s'éloigna relativement vite. Ienzo n'était pas fort mais il savait qu'elles étaient les pires peurs de ses proches et, en tant que maître des illusions, il pouvait être ignoble.

C'était bien plus effrayant que le fait de pouvoir être on ne peut plus violent. A choisir, Lea préférait se battre contre Aeleus que contre Ienzo et il se rendait bien compte que les autres pensaient la même chose.

\- Bien et il y a trois jours ? Quand on a été vérifié une nouvelle fois ? Demanda le méché en frappant sa poêle dans sa main.

\- J'ai été au château de Disney et ils ont eu besoin de moi. Je suis venu vous prévenir…

\- Huit jours en retard. Siffla Ienzo, les dents serrées.

\- Désolé. J'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes et…

\- Apprête-toi à voir ton chéri dans les bras de Xemnas. Grinça l'illusionniste.

\- Pitié, maman, arrête !

\- Tu m'as filé une peur bleue ! Je croyais que tu étais mort ! Tu mérites au moins ça.

\- Je le supporterais pas. Répondit le roux.

\- Je sais. J'étais mort de peur.

Le méché tendit la main en avant, semblant prêt à faire une illusion et l'assassin ferma les yeux, comme si ça empêcherait les illusions de se faire. Il savait pourtant que rien ne pouvait empêcher la magie d'Ienzo de prendre effet. Il était fort, trop fort. Son pouvoir passif était effrayant et c'était bien ça le problème.

Lea aurait pu le battre, user de sort puissant, s'arranger pour faire souffrir la personne face à lui mais il en aurait été incapable face à lui, même pour se défendre, même s'il savait quel genre d'illusion il lui ferait subir.

\- Au moins… tu vas bien. Grinça le bleu en rabaissant sa main.

\- Merci.

\- Je me suis occupé de mettre les marques à ta place. Informa Even.

\- Mer… attends… comment tu sais ça ? Tu n'as pas fouiller dans mes affaires au moins ?

\- Je lui ai demandé, j'étais inquiet. Répliqua le méché. Je me disais qu'il était peut-être mis que tu voulais t'enfuir.

\- Hein ? Ah oui ! Fit le blond.

\- Mensonge. Supposa le roux. Mais je vais laisser passer… Parce que c'est maman qui l'a dit et qu'il est inquiet.

\- Bien. Tu en es à soixante-cinq.

\- D'accord, merci. Demain… ça ferait autant de temps que lui. Chuchota, tristement, le roux.

\- Je sais que tu es triste mais… comment va Kairi ?

\- Elle voulait aussi savoir comment tu allais. Fit l'assassin.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit à la table en se frottant le visage. Dilan eut un large sourire et il se rapprocha de l'ancien numéro huit.

\- Elle a dit des choses sur moi ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

Le roux tourna la tête pour regarder le méché, ignorant ainsi celui aux rastas. Il lui sourit légèrement.

\- Tu es rassuré maintenant ?

\- On va dire ça. Va prendre une douche et te changer.

\- En fait, je ne fais que passer…

\- Va prendre une douche et te changer. Ordonna le bleu.

\- T'es pas bien dans ta tête en fait. Marmonna le roux.

\- Je peux encore te faire vivre un cauchemar.

\- Je dois y retourner pour aider Sora… Je reviens dès que possible. Promis. Assura l'assassin à l'adresse de l'illusionniste.

\- D'accord. Tu es un grand garçon mais fait attention à toi et ne nous refais plus jamais un coup comme ça. Grinça l'ancien numéro six.

\- D'accord. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais parti. J'essaie de revenir demain ou après-demain mais…

\- Prends des affaires.

Le roux hocha la tête et il disparut dans les ténèbres. Il se fit rapidement un petit sac de vêtement puis usa les ténèbres pour revenir auprès de ses proches à qui il fit rapidement la bise.

\- Fais attention à toi. Soupira Ienzo.

\- Oui.

\- Parle de moi à Kairi. Sourit Dilan.

Le roux lui lança un sourire presque cruel bien qu'il se doutait qu'il le ferait. L'auburn semblait bien intéressée, elle aussi.

\- Si tu vois Roxas, dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti. Lança Even.

Il reçut un regard noir en retour avant de tourner la tête vers Aeleus qui était silencieux comme il lui arrivait souvent. Ce dernier lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête. L'assassin ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres et il s'y engouffra pour réapparaître près de Yen Sid.

Ce dernier posa son regard sur Lea qui jetait un sac sur une chaise. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le gris et il s'approcha de lui en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis là.

\- J'ai pris une décision.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais te faire un don.

\- Ah ? S'étonna l'assassin en s'approchant.

L'homme fit apparaître un objet et il le posa sur le bureau. Il le désigna au roux qui s'approcha pour le voir. Il eut un sourire presque froid. A première vue, on aurait dit un chakram mais une flamme orangée sur base transparente en jaillissait. Relativement longue, de la taille de sa main ouverte, une base orange continua jusqu'à s'enrouler presque sur elle-même, prenant une teinte orange-rouge sur la fin.

Une Keyblade.

\- Tu veux que j'utilise… une Keyblade ? S'assura le roux en regardant l'arme.

\- C'est cela. Nous aurions besoin de toi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ? Je suis un assassin, je ne veux qu'une chose : servir mes propres intérêts.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

\- Hm ?

\- Nous devons nous battre contre Xehanort. Expliqua Yen Sid en passant sa main sur sa barbe.

\- Là, tu m'intéresses. Fit Lea avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Aide-nous et je m'engage non seulement à ce que tu ais ta place contre lui mais aussi à ce qu'on t'aide pour retrouver Isa.

\- Bon… tu as bien joué. Je me battrais pour toi. Mais… j'ai une mère qui s'inquiète et qui tiendra à ce que je vive avec eux. Je demande donc de pouvoir rentrer chez moi le plus souvent possible.

\- Evidemment. Répondit le vieil homme.

Lea afficha un autre sourire.

\- On peut dire que vous venez de vous offrir un assassin.

Yen Sid passa encore sa main sur sa barbe alors que le roux souriait d'autant plus. L'homme en bleu le prévint quand même qu'il devrait suivre un entraînement auquel il devrait se soumettre mais le roux ne l'écoutait plus vraiment.

Il pourrait tuer Xehanort, ce qui était déjà jouissif en soi vu qu'il avait toujours vu cet homme tourner autour de _son_ partenaire. Mais, aussi, il les pouvoirs de Yen Sid étaient tel qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il retrouverait Isa sous peu.


	47. Chapitre 46 : Traitresse douleur

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Chapitre 46 : Traitresse douleur._

Saïx avait du mal à compter le temps qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était dans le royaume des rêves. Huit, neuf ou encore dix jours ? Il ne savait pas et ça le perturbait un peu. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder par rapport à sa cicatrice car elle ne bougeait pas, puisque l'image qu'il avait de lui quand il était entré dans le rêve était restée.

Il se redressa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Braig. Ce dernier lui fit un signe avec un sourire puis il vint le rejoindre sur le fauteuil que le bleu s'était attribué et ne lâchait quasi jamais.

\- On y est presque. Xehanort veut que j'aille voir Sora… on est dans le rêve, Roxas se déplace comme il veut… j'ai même vu un vieil ami. Son cœur est vraiment empli de chose et gens inutile.

\- Je sais… il paraît qu'il ne peut oublier personne… pas étonnant que son simili ait attiré l'attention de _mon_ Lea.

\- Certes… tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda le bicolore en lui tendant la main.

Le bleu l'avisa avant de mettre sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami qui l'aida à se lever pour les emmener dans un autre endroit d'Illusiopolis. Le bicolore lui lâcha la main et lui fit un signe de main avant de s'éloigner.

Le devin lunaire s'éloigna à son tour. Il flâna dans les rues d'Illusiopolis jusqu'à trouver, enfin, ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite chose aux cheveux blonds vénitiens qui marchait tel une âme en peine, donnant l'impression que le monde entier lui en voulait.

Le manieur de claymore parcourut la distance qui le séparait de lui. Il eut un frisson de dégoût avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du numéro treize. Ce dernier leva la tête et sursauta en voyant le balafré avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi. Sourit le blond vénitien.

\- Roxas…

Le bleu voulut ouvrir la bouche mais une ombre vint les rejoindre. Une adolescente, visiblement, encapuchonnée dans un manteau de l'Organisation XIII.

\- Oh Saïx, tu te souviens de Xion ?

\- Humour. Je ne m'en souviens pas et tu le sais. Mais je sais qui elle est… à cause de mes carnets et des fichiers que j'ai rempli, rapport de missions etc.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… t'es débile. Sourit le blond vénitien.

\- Pas autant que toi. Répondit calmement le bleu.

\- Tu sais ce qu'Axel a fait pour moi ? Lança le porteur de la keyblade avec un large sourire froid.

\- Je sais. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- Il s'est tué pour moi. Il en a rien à faire de toi.

\- Roxas… Murmura l'encapuchonnée.

\- Puterelle, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ton avis ne m'importe pas. Je m'en fiche.

\- Il ne t'aime pas.

Le bleu soupira et il croisa les bras face à lui. Le blond vénitien eut un large sourire face à lui.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à dire, tu ne veux pas assumer, c'est ça ?

\- Je voulais te parler de Sora. Tu ne dois absolument pas aller le voir.

\- Hm ? Bien dans ce cas j'irais. Répliqua le blond vénitien avec un large sourire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Si Sora prend conscience de toi…

\- Ca ne te plaît vraiment pas hein ? Rit le porteur de Keyblade.

Saïx lui envoya un faux regard noir. Il savait bien que c'était ainsi qu'il aurait l'adolescent. En effet, en lui disant de ne surtout pas aller voir Sora, il était sûr que Roxas ferait tout pour le faire, inversement.

Ainsi, il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Il ne resterait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne réussisse réellement à avoir ce qu'il voulait : à savoir, extraire Roxas.

\- Tu vois, Saïx, une fois encore, j'ai tout gagné.

Le blond vénitien s'approcha et il attrapa brutalement le bleu par la nuque. Le devin lunaire serra les dents et referma ses poings froidement, ne supportant de cette proximité entre eux deux. Le porteur de la Keyblade se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, avant que le balafré, dans son dégoût, ne comprenne il l'embrassa.

L'ancien numéro sept se figea d'effroi face à ce contact. Il avait l'impression que le goût affreux qui avait enfin réussi à sortir de sa bouche après presque cinq mois venait de revenir.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent trop vite pour que le bleu n'ait le temps de le repousser.

\- Rien à avouer ? Sourit le numéro treize.

\- Si. Chuchota le bleu.

\- Je t'écoute. Jubila le blond vénitien.

\- J'ai envie de vomir.

\- Oh. Commenta Xion.

Le bleu se passa la main sur les lèvres, écœuré. Il se pencha légèrement en avant mais la nausée qu'il avait ressentie ne le fit pas vomir à l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait.

\- Moi, j'ai une chose à t'avouer. Sourit le blond vénitien.

\- Je sais, je sais… Axel t'aimait et pas moi, tu as gagné, tu es le meilleur, je suis raide dingue de toi, je veux trop me déshabiller et faire l'amour avec toi. Blablabla… Soupira le devin lunaire.

Il le fixait froidement et il croisa à nouveau les bras.

\- C'est plutôt à toi d'avouer des choses, non ? Se moqua le bleu.

\- La ferme. Grinça le blond vénitien.

\- C'est cela. Soupira le devin lunaire.

Le porteur de la Keyblade prit Xion par la taille et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Le commandant en second fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce geste. L'encapuchonnée se blottit contre l'adolescent.

L'ancien numéro sept ne savait pas à quoi cela rimait dans le fond. Il ne se souvenait pas réellement de la poupée mais savait qui elle était et il s'était mis une note comme quoi l'adolescente était amoureuse de Roxas et qu'il lui avait demandé de conquérir son « rival ».

Le numéro treize tourna la tête vers l'adolescente et il l'embrassa passionnément, du moins, il le lui sembla vu que lui, ne voyait pas le visage de la marionnette.

Mais le devin lunaire fixait tout cela avec la gorgée on ne peut plus serrée. Il se moquait de lui ou ?

Roxas s'éloigna de son amie mais la garda contre lui. Il regarda le bleu et lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

\- Quand je me suis retrouvé ici, Xion était là, je me suis souvenu d'elle et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Nous sommes heureux ici. Mais on va faire ce que tu refuses. Sourit le blond vénitien.

\- Qu… quoi ? Tu… je savais que tu étais un fils de sodome mais tu n'aimais même pas _mon_ Axel ? Comment as-tu seulement osé lui faire ça ! S'étrangla le bleu.

\- Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Et il n'a pas fait mieux !

\- Et toi, stupide poupée, tu n'étais pas censée être amie avec Axel ! Et tu laisses faire ça ?! Siffla le commandant en second en faisant apparaître sa claymore.

\- Axel t'aimait, je l'aime mais il n'a pas fait mieux. Murmura l'encapuchonnée.

Le bleu souleva son arme mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il reçut un violent coup dans son flanc, à l'endroit précis où il avait déjà une blessure. Il sentit le sang couler et il eut un rire nerveux.

\- Faut se recycler… puterelle.

Roxas s'approcha de lui et il appuya sa main sur la blessure, faisant gémir légèrement le commandant en second.

\- Quand tu es blessé dans un rêve, tu l'es dans la vraie vie. Ici tu vas t'en remettre mais en vrai, tu vas mourir.

\- Tu es stupide.

\- Pardon ? Je te dis que tu vas mourir !

\- Tu ne comprends rien. C'est déjà fini.

Le blond vénitien fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Demyx nous surveille. Je ne ressens plus rien. Il a déjà « réglé » le problème. C'était une bonne idée. Mais tu ne fais que me rendre service.

Saïx se redressa malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait. Il attrapa le blond vénitien par la gorge et il sentit directement l'encapuchonnée essayer de le faire lâcher.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Siffla le bleu.

\- Ta souffrance, est mon plaisir. (1) Chuchota le porteur de Keyblade avec une lueur folle dans les yeux.

\- Ah.

Le commandant en second eut un sourire froid alors que Braig arrivait près d'eux. Le bleu relâcha alors Roxas. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner avec Xion, non sans montrer son majeur au devin lunaire.

Le bicolore eut un regard froid avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami en souriant.

\- Alors ? Tu as réussi ?

\- Oui. Psychologie inversée Spacey.

\- Génial. Sourit Braig.

Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait un peu de sang sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le devin lunaire.

\- Je peux savoir ?

\- Il m'a blessé.

\- On va chercher Xehanort qu'il nous fasse sortir d'ici. Tu sais que…

\- Je sais. Mais je me sens bien. J'avais mal, je me sentais un peu patraque, je sentais mon sang couler et puis… plus rien. Tu as été bien inspiré d'apprendre à Demyx à manier le sang.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je préfère quand même voir Xehanort… si tu nous claques entre les pattes…

\- Si tu veux. Soupira le commandant en second.

Le bleu regarda son flanc et il eut un sourire froid avant de mettre sa main sur le poignet de son meilleur ami qui les « téléporta » jusqu'à la salle du conseil où l'argenté avait insisté pour qu'ils soient présent.

\- Il n'a jamais aimé Axel…

\- Calme-toi, tu vas bientôt pouvoir le tuer.

Le commandant en second hocha la tête avant qu'un sourire glacé ne passe sur ses lèvres. Il avait hâte de pouvoir extraire Roxas de Sora, de pouvoir le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Axel et, surtout, le tuer. Enfin le tuer.

Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre ça. Il était impatient.

* * *

(1) Phrase inspirée de Bioshock Deux, merci à Mikukearu qui m'a fait regarder les let's play )


	48. Chapitre 47 : Sempiternel

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Après avoir vu un million de fois les séquences, celle qui va arriver est volontairement exagérément bien plus grande pour que je réussisse à mettre tout ce qu'il fallait que je mette. En espérant que tout ira bien ^-^. Bon chapitre :)

Réponse de Rewiew : A Ookami ! J'ai bien reçu ta review (normalement c'est bien la tienne) merci beaucoup ! =) tout est écrit à l'avance donc pour tes conseils et proposition c'est un peu chaud de s'y tenir =P Ta rewiew m'a fait très plaisir mais je peux pas répondre à tout ici ! Pour la fic XemnasxSaïx hm... Je crois que je n'en ai pas faites, désolée =( (et pour l'instant je bosse mes romans, il me reste plus qu'une fic en attente...) Désolée =(

* * *

_Chapitre 47 : Sempiternel._

Finalement, Braig avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé avec Roxas à Xehanort. Ce dernier avait alors fait un aller-retour pour affirmer que Saïx avait bien été soigné par Emyd. En effet, les choses étaient un peu compliquées. Si lui était bel et bien présent, même s'il changeait son apparence grâce aux rêves, les autres étaient plus « simplement » endormi, à l'inverse de leur supérieur.

Ainsi, dans la salle du conseil, Braig s'amusait avec ses mains alors que Saïx mettait sa capuche sur son visage, préférait broyer du noir en silence sans qu'on ne l'embête et qu'on essaie de lui redonner le sourire.

En effet, il supportait très mal que Roxas se soit autant moquer de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre un terme à la vie du blond vénitien au plus tôt.

Le bleu eut un sursaut imperceptible en voyant apparaître dix personnes en manteau de l'Organisation dont trois qui ne portaient pas de capuche. Il remarqua Ansem, Xemnas et un être qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Sei… Seigneur Xemnas ?

Xehanort, sous son apparence de vieillard, apparut à côté de lui, sur son siège et il se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- Je suis ici, Saïx… ce ne sont que des illusions en quelques sortes.

\- D'accord. Répondit le bleu alors que les doigts de son supérieur se rapprochèrent de lui avant de se « raviser ».

\- Vous étiez mignon en jeune. Lança Braig en désignant le Xehanort adolescent.

Son supérieur lui lança un regard mais le bicolore ne s'arrêta pas là. Affichant un large sourire, il regarda successivement la forme Ansem et la forme Xemnas.

\- Moony, on joue au jeu des sept différences, ensemble ?

\- Braig, tu ne connais pas le respect ? Rappela à l'ordre le vieil homme.

\- Non. C'est plutôt dommage. Sourit le bicolore.

\- Bon. Tenez vous prêt. Décréta Xehanort en commençant à disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Les deux sous-fifres hochèrent la tête.

Ils restèrent seul dans cette pièce pendant presqu'une demi-heure avant que leur supérieur ne revienne, reprenant un aspect de vieillard, alors qu'il avait celui qu'il avait habituellement, à savoir celui de Xemnas, à l'instant.

Il tenait Sora dans ses bras. Il le positionna sur la chaise qui n'était pas encore soulevée. Le commandant en second eut un sourire froid en voyant son seigneur et maître déposer le réceptacle de son Némésis sur le siège qui avait été, justement, celui de Roxas pendant un peu moins d'un an.

Il se passa peu de temps avant que Riku n'arrive. Saïx ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une chose : il était à nouveau lui-même. Il n'avait plus des yeux orange pareils à lui-même mais des orbes turquoises à la fois douce et déterminée.

Les orbes qui avaient sauvé la vie de Sora n'existaient plus. Le bleu sentit ses entrailles se tordre. S'il voulait tuer le brun pour arriver plus vite à exterminer Roxas ça aurait pu être fait. Néanmoins, son supérieur avait besoin de l'enfant habillé en rouge qui était sous ses yeux.

Au moins, il ne s'en voudrait pas d'avoir retiré sa raison de vivre à ses deux prunelles bien trop semblable aux siennes. C'était, d'un certain côté, rassurant. Il récupérait cette haine totale envers Roxas dans tous les sens du terme.

Mickey arriva peu après et Xehanort entreprit de longues explications que Saïx n'écouta pas puisque les connaissant. Il se retenait de s'appuyer un peu dans le fauteuil, s'avachissant. Il n'avait pas le même flegme que son ami, face à lui, qui jouait avec ses mains sans aucune honte.

Xehanort se leva après une longue discussion avec Mickey. Il fit un geste et le siège de Sora se leva. Le bleu le regarda monter alors que la souris et Riku voulaient réagir. L'apparence Ansem disparut, s'occupant de celui habillé de jaune, blanc et bleu alors que l'apparence Xemnas s'occupait du roi.

Xehanort pointa sa Keyblade vers Sora, prêt à terminer le « travail » mais à l'instant où il allait finaliser, une explosion se fit. Une chaleur douce se propagea dans la pièce. La forme Xemnas leva les yeux en sifflant un « toi » alors que Braig lançait un regard à Saïx avant de tourner la tête vers la source de chaleur.

Le bleu venait d'avoir la sensation que son cœur avait raté un battement. Il fixait cette zone où la fumée disparaissait pour lui montrer l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il ne pouvait regarder autre chose que lui.

\- Axel ?! Tu n'es pas supposé être ici ! Cria Braig.

Le commandant en second serra les lèvres. Il se disait que c'était une chance que son corps ne soit pas réellement là car il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rester avec Lea. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il était entièrement dévoué à Xehanort qui l'avait sauvé de la folie pure et dure quand l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait trahi.

\- Axel ? S'il te plaît, mon nom est Lea. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Fit le roux avec un large sourire.

Le bleu serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège, le souffle court. Décidemment cette phrase, quasi stupide, avait le don de le mettre dans un état qui pouvait s'apparenter à une jeune fille en extase devant sa célébrité préférée.

Le roux se mit à parler, mentionnant qu'il était toujours là pour ramener ses amis, et ça fit enfin réagir le commandant en second qui eut une moue déçue en entendant ça. Lui, il n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. Du moins, il n'en avait pas l'impression.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit alors le regard de Xehanort, un regard de dément, un sourire froid, le sourire de la personne qui disait « je vais te tuer ».

Le devin lunaire n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que s'il ne faisait rien, il n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance de revoir un jour sa moitié.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. N'ayant absolument aucune idée innovante, il se leva d'un bond et sauta vers Lea, faisant apparaître sa claymore. Il ne donna un coup que quand le chakram était prêt à l'arrêter. Donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il tenait vraiment à se battre contre le roux alors qu'il en était tout autre.

Néanmoins, le coup fit s'envoler sa capuche et ça découvrit son visage. Ses yeux entrèrent donc en contact avec les douces prunelles vertes.

Il vit l'expression de Lea changer. En effet, le roux n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il le revoyait ici. Il l'avait cherché si longtemps et il était là sous ses yeux, enfin. En vie, en pleine santé et, comme il le pensait, avec Xehanort. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cet Horace avait dit qu'Isa n'était pas avec eux, pas littéralement mais l'idée restait là.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les orbes orange, d'un certain côté, surpris qu'elles soient toujours là mais de l'autre, un peu triste de ne plus voir les orbes si fantastique qu'Isa avait. Des prunelles à la fois verte, turquoise ou bleue selon la luminosité.

Il remarqua également que ses oreilles étaient toujours pointues. Il eut une expression triste.

\- Isa…

Le bleu lui fit signe de partir, discrètement alors que ses yeux lui disait qu'il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire de mal.

Le roux le ressentit bien, lui qui savait lire dans ses prunelles mieux que personne. Il serra le corps de Sora dans son bras. Il se pencha un peu sous le regard surpris de Saïx. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il parte et soit hors de danger.

Au lieu de ça le roux se pencha un peu plus et il scella leurs lèvres. Le bleu ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Cette douceur et cet amour qu'il sentait dans un échange à priori banal.

Lea était à peu près dans ce même état d'esprit mais en tant qu'assassin, il s'était forcé à garder un œil ouvert pour pouvoir surveiller les alentours. Il aurait aimé ne pas tenir Sora, ainsi, il aurait pu passer sa main sur sa joue vu que leurs armes s'entrechoquaient encore.

Xehanort se racla la gorge. Le bleu rouvrit les yeux et il s'éloigna d'un bond de celui qu'il aimait, atterrissant à côté de la forme Xemnas qui avait été mis à mal par Mickey et avait les bras croisés. La forme Ansem avait été repoussée également par Riku. Les deux êtres de lumières s'étaient éloignés et Lea les avait rejoints.

\- Saïx. Appela Xehanort, forme plus vieille, toujours debout sur son siège.

\- Ah… oui.

Le bleu poussa sur sa claymore pour réussir à sauter assez haut et il posa pied sur l'accoudoir juste à côté de son seigneur et maître. Ce dernier lui lança un regard avant de se tourner vers le roux et de le fixer avec un sourire froid.

Il écarta les bras, faisant légèrement reculer le bleu qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer son ancien partenaire du regard.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, Lea, nous avons une nouvelle Organisation. Sourit, froidement, Xehanort.

\- Et alors ? On a Aeleus. (1) Répliqua l'assassin.

Braig émit un rire ce qui tourna le regard de son supérieur vers lui, le fixant froidement. Le manipulateur d'espace leva les mains l'air de rien avant de désigner Saïx avec un air innocent.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est lui.

\- Moi ? Fit le bleu, s'apprêtant à renchérir en détournant légèrement le regard.

\- Ca suffit. Grinça Xehanort.

Lea remit correctement Sora dans son bras en fixant l'échange avec une certaine jalousie presque malsaine. Il était venu ici parce qu'on lui avait demandé et parce que s'il ne sauvait pas Sora, il ne pourrait jamais s'entretenir avec Roxas. C'était salaud, c'était immonde mais il ne pouvait que réagir ainsi, bien trop habitué à agir dans son intérêt ou dans celui d'Isa plutôt que celui des autres.

Mais une chose était sûre : il comptait bien ramener Isa avec lui. Hors de question qu'il le laisse entre les mains perverses de Xehanort.

\- Isa !

Par instinct, ou guidé par cette voix qu'il aimait tant, le regard du bleu se concentra à nouveau sur le roux.

\- Ce que j'ai dit à l'instant vaut aussi pour toi. Non, vaut d'autant plus pour toi !

\- Silence Le… Commença Xehanort.

\- Toi la ferme ! Tu m'as assez pourri la vie comme ça.

Les doigts de Saïx ne se serrèrent pas sur sa claymore toujours dans sa main. Lea devait être le seul à devoir pouvoir insulter son seigneur et maître. Mais Xehanort, lui, n'était pas du même avis et il envoya une vague d'énergie du néant, faisant reculer non seulement le roux mais Riku et Mickey également.

\- Isa ! Je refuse de repartir sans toi.

\- Abruti, il n'est ici que d'esprit, pas de corps. Fit Xehanort dans un rire froid.

Lea fronça les sourcils, serra les dents alors que Saïx ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'aimait pas quand il souriait mais il devait ressembler d'autant plus à un abruti en cet instant. Les mots du roux ayant pris un fort impact dans son cœur.

Tout comme son baiser lui avait tant réchauffer l'âme que son corps avait dû en être réchauffer aussi.

\- Alors je te retrouverais ! Je te le promets ! Attends-moi. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre loin de toi, j'ai été stupide, vraiment stupide et je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi et attends-moi.

Cette fois les doigts du bleu se serrèrent sur la claymore alors que, les yeux jetant des éclairs, Xehanort projetait une autre boule, faisant reculer ses trois adversaires.

Le bleu hocha la tête à l'adresse du roux et ses doigts se resserrèrent encore.

\- Je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Saïx sans même qu'il ne réfléchisse. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de les penser. Braig lança un regard surpris à son meilleur ami alors que les poings de Xehanort se serraient.

\- Tu… c'est vrai ? Souffla le roux en le regardant, des étoiles dans les yeux.

La toute première fois que Isa lui disait de tel mots. Ca lui réchauffait le cœur comme jamais. Un feu nouveau brûlait en lui.

\- Oui. Mais c'est trop tard pour toi. Siffla le bleu.

Braig sursauta alors que la main de Saïx se refermait encore. Néanmoins sa réponse attira le regard de Xehanort qui s'apprêtait pourtant à les rappeler à l'ordre. Il sentait que le temps était en train de ne plus leur être imparti.

\- Je t'ai déjà attendu presqu'un an et demi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je te rappelle aussi que tu as choisi Roxas, la copie physique de ton Ventus chéri et l'infâme résidu de ce gamin que tu portes dans tes bras. Tu as choisi cette chose immonde, assume tes choix. Garde ce que tu as choisi. Tu as réalisé que tu t'étais trompé ? Tant pis. Tu ne peux plus m'avoir. C'est trop tard. Ne m'approche plus jamais… plus jamais. Siffla-t-il en se rapprochant de Xehanort.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire diabolique à l'adresse de Lea, ne remarquant dès lors pas que les yeux de Saïx s'étaient mouillés de larmes.

Le roux eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il regardait son âme sœur avec tristesse. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il l'aimait plus que tout mais il pouvait comprendre aussi sa réaction. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Xehanort claqua des doigts, indiquant ainsi qu'il en avait marre d'attendre.

La forme Ansem fit alors jaillir son gardien qui attrapa Riku et Mickey. Lea s'éloigna encore d'un bond et il regarda Saïx qui avait détourné le regard.

Regardant autour de lui, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Braig s'était levé et pointait un de ses fusils lasers sur lui. Il lui adressa un sourire froid puis regarda à nouveau Saïx mais sursauta en voyant tomber Donald et Dingo sur le gardien.

Il y eut un instant de discussion où le commandant en second grinça des dents de ne pas comprendre le canard avant que le chien ne regarde autour d'eux et fasse un signe de main à l'adresse du devin lunaire.

Ce dernier voulut réagir, surpris qu'il agisse ainsi avec lui, mais il remarqua alors ses mains qui devenaient transparentes.

\- On dirait que nous avons perdu notre temps. Enfin… pas tout le monde n'est-ce pas Lea ? Se moqua le chef de l'Organisation.

\- Lune de mes jours… Souffla le roux en regardant le bleu.

Ce dernier détourna le regard alors que son corps onirique disparaissait. Une larme coula et s'écrasa sur le sol après la disparition de Saïx.

* * *

(1) Inspiré de « The Avengers » que j'avais pas vu à l'époque mais vu maintenant !


	49. Epilogue

**_Inséparables._**

_Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori.

Couple : Techniquement aucun, mais dans le volet 1 on avait le droit à du Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

* * *

_Epilogue._

Lea était assis sur un appuie de fenêtre, attendant que Yen Sid parle avec Mickey dans une autre pièce. Riku était parti pour une mission, Sora voulait visiter un monde dans les rêves oniriques, Dingo et Donald étaient dehors et il attendait, comme un abruti.

Il fixait la magnifique lune qu'il voyait par la vitre. Il appuya ses pieds contre le mur. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur.

Il refusait d'abandonner Isa. Celui-ci l'avait repoussé mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de le laisser comme ça, surtout pas entre les griffes de Xehanort. Il avait toujours remarqué que l'argenté était intéressé par son compagnon et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il finisse par lui faire du mal.

Non. Il continuerait de le chercher. Il le retrouverait. Isa lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait toujours été accroché aux choses. Trop accrocher. Et quand il était accroché, il refusait de lâcher.

\- Isa, je ne sais pas où tu es, mais je te trouverais. Je te le jure, lune de mes jours. Murmura le roux en posant sa main sur la vitre.

Saïx regardait la lune, la main sur sa blessure qui s'était rouverte et avait déjà un peu cicatrisé. Ses doigts grattaient la croûte sans réfléchir.

\- Lune… ma lune. Doit-on vivre sans lui ?

Le bleu se pencha et appuya sa main sur la vitre, regardant le magnifique satellite naturel là-haut. Chose liée à lui.

\- A-t-il compris ?

Le commandant en second soupira doucement, son cœur au supplice.

\- Je t'attendrais toute l'éternité s'il le vaut… Lea.

* * *

Rendez-vous dans la suite : Inséparable - Le fin fond de la dévotion !


End file.
